<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Understanding by DawnFire_ice1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239833">True Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFire_ice1/pseuds/DawnFire_ice1'>DawnFire_ice1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and feelings are complicated, Everyone Has Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kagome is awesome, Kakashi Has Issues, Lets throw Kagome in to the mix, M/M, Multi, Ramen for everyone, Too many revisions, What is in that yellow bag, Wishes are fishes, enjoy the chaos, fix it sort of, the Kamis are crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFire_ice1/pseuds/DawnFire_ice1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto feels the woman bristle and suddenly she is no longer on top of him but standing naked with a finger jabbed in righteous anger at a livid copy nin. Her wet noodle covered hair is dripping on the floor and her eyes are blazing with fury. “Fishcake! What a horrible thing to call someone! He has a name! I’m not going to-” a choking laugh makes her blink. Her anger evaporating like mist. “Eh?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Higurashi Kagome/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Higurashi Kagome/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kagome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Nor do I make any money in the creation of this fic.</p><p>~So, Yep its me. Same author of this story again. lol I know it has been forever and all I can say is that life lifed all over me. I have been going over my stories with a mature eye and good god what was that drivel. I promise this is the final revision of this story. I have over 400 pages written on it and there is no way I am revising it again lol. If it sucks this time I will have to just accept it. Again please enjoy. This Fic is dedicated to all of you who never gave up on me. Thank you. I have some of it posted on FF.net but they will likely get uppity about the content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 <br/>                                                                                                                      Kagome</p><p>The silence magnifies simple sounds a thousand-fold, the tick of the clock, the sound of the faucet dripping into the otherwise empty sink and the sound of the nearly empty house settling with eerie creaks and groans. Everything is as it had always been... until...that single instant when everything changed. Everything has its place; the house is immaculately clean and tidy. The creeping darkness of twilight is slowly painting the room with eerie red light, bathing her eyes with memory. In her ears are the echoes of the voices dearest to her but it is only now in her mind that they speak, for the dead are silent.</p><p>Kagome Higurashi stares with hollow glassy eyes at the memorial where four pictures are surrounded with burnt incense giving the air the acrid smell of charcoal and flowers that stings her gaze like acid. The silence screams within the agony of her every steady heartbeat. <br/>Wrong...This is wrong...</p><p>She and her companions won the fierce final battle. They defeated their enemy after so much time and heartbreak, but this, the cost of her victory is too much.  Her voice is raw and brittle as she speaks to the air, to the ghosts she imagines hover close by, although she, with her power can neither feel nor see them and knows that they do not linger. “It should have been me.” The words are only a bitter reminder of her loss. The broken woman closes tired eyes wishing that she might never have to open them again, and yet she does because she is afraid not to see the last vestiges of her departed family. Her pale fingers brush across the cold floor reaching for things beyond her grasp, reaching towards the smiles frozen forever in ink and paper.  Guilt stabs acutely through her tender heart.</p><p>It had been her task to deal with the curse and scourge of the world beyond the well, the Shikon no Tama. Until she had been delivered home through the well she had believed her task to be completed and was more than ready to celebrate with her family the completion of her kami given task. It had only taken a single moment to see that the reality was far from the truth. </p><p>She had failed...that truth cut sharp and deep. Kagome had wished the jewel away, but her thoughts within her inner heart had spoken words that condemned her wish to ruin. Her family, her home was gone, torn asunder by the actions of a desperate thief. Even if she lived a thousand years and she would, the sight that she found as she opened the door, would be etched into her heart forever. </p><p>No amount of screaming their names, or begging for the power to save them, could reverse the power of death. It was the jewels twisted response to her selfish wish, “I wish you would disappear forever” It is only now when it is far too late that she knows the truth. There is no such thing as a selfless wish. It was a manipulation by the dark side of the jewel, a trick. By its very nature, a wish is a selfish thing...From the beginning there was never a way to be rid of the jewel... The dead are such a heavy burden of regret. </p><p>How long has she laid here upon the floor, looking at nothing and yet reliving every moment within this new void, her own hell; an hour? A day perhaps, a week? She closes her hands into tight fists, her nails biting into the flesh of her palms, the pain a reminder her that she lived. Raising a hand to her breast she clenches the fabric of her shirt tightly, the steady thunder of her heartbeat is loud in her ears. Every beat is agony she cannot fathom how to survive as she silently begs the organ to stop, for death to steal her breath, even as she knows death is forever out of her reach. Life is her punishment, her karma for all her sacrifice. Immortality lays like a shroud, heavy and dark on her mind.</p><p>Slowly she rises to her feet, silent as a breath as she focuses her eyes on the images before her once again. Her mother’s smile is warm even as it is frozen forever in that instant of time. Souta whose visage is captured in picture between child and man looks out at her with a mischievous gleam in his sable eyes. Gramps looking serious and yet kindly from the picture of him next to her mother's. Another painful jerk in her chest draws a breathy sob, but there are no more tears that will fall, she cried them out since the moment she discovered them, lying in deep crimson pools.</p><p>A secondary pulse in her chest almost an echo of her heartbeat brings with it more regret and unwanted understanding. This pain is inevitable, if not now, she would have had to watch as those she loved aged and faded until death came on silent swift wings for them one by one. That is the reward of surviving. This is her prize and retribution for the chaos she rained unintentionally down upon that world beyond the well, through her ignorance. This was the karma she had earned; her curse. She would live a life time for each and every soul that had been lost to death through her fumbling and childish innocence. This was her sentence, her penance, her immortality.</p><p>She looks down at her hand watching as the crescent shaped cuts close and fade away until her skin is unmarred. Her body once littered with scars and marks of her adventure no longer carry a blemish, save one. A reminder that she is still the same girl at least in flesh as the one who chanced upon that world, the star shaped bite on her left hip a memento of her failures. Ignorance of her task is only an empty excuse now. Back then it held all the importance of granting her mercy for her mistakes, she was a naïve child, a child could not be held responsible. But the instant she saw the devastation of her error, childhood and innocence was over. Blood of countless lost lives was on her small hands. No amount of washing would ever remove it. </p><p>A million times she has asked herself what might have happened if she had been aware of what she carried, wondered if the loneliness she feels would have be less somehow; but one cannot change what has passed. Kagome can only move on, walk forward and regret. She has an obligation to every soul, to live not just survive. She owes it to all of the children who would not get the chance now in that time stolen from them, to someday fall in love, get married and have a family. For their sake and for her loved ones, she squares her shoulders with a heavy heart and accepts their loss. She cannot stay. </p><p>Picking up a framed photograph of herself that matches those already there she places it in the last open space on the memorial. It is time to say goodbye to the living, and fade into memory alone. An immortal has no place in a mortal world.  </p><p>When the hired caretakers arrived in a few days they will find the memorial of the whole family. It will be an unexplained mystery and baffle the whole city as to where they all disappeared without a trace. She, a miko with amazing power, purified their remains to fine ashes and left no trace of the death they suffered, no testament save the pictures, that they were ever here in anything but ink. </p><p>She draws a deep breath before pressing her palms together. Bowing her head, her blue kissed ebony hair tumbles forward to hide her face from the world as she prays for their souls to find joy. Failure, loss, guilt, fear, anger- love... she buries these along with that person in the picture who looks at her with bright foolish blue eyes. How could she have known then that this photograph would be the one to sit upon the family shrine as an epitaph of her life that was now over? Her face smiles back at her, the expression there almost mocking in her pain. Kagome Higurashi was a foolish child. This picture from three years ago proves it. The reflection on the glass shows her face is paler, slimmer and ageless. Her usually bright blue eyes are dimmed and full of pain. </p><p>A cold chill races up her spine as a strange and familiar sensation leaves her dizzy. Confusion wars with resignation in her dimmed blue eyes. What could the kami want with her now? She is no longer the pure child they called once to their bidding. Too emotionally worn she hangs her head unable to even voice her resistance. She knows it is futile. There is no reason to fight this call. “Why me!?” her heart cries out silently but she pushes the question aside. </p><p>Long ago she learned that the kami never answer such pointless questions. Knowing hadn't stopped her from sobbing her question to the kami at the bottom of the useless dry well that would no longer grant her passage to the past just days ago. That had been her first reaction to finding her family slaughtered, she had tried to go back. Inuyasha and the rest of her friends were lost to her and to time. Kagome had feared that. It had terrified her to think that one day she would be left alone and without those of her second family. Closing her eyes, she pushes away the despair filling her heart. </p><p>Walking to the doorway she holds on to the wooden frame as she bends to gather her bags. The straps of her largest bag are frayed and well-worn from years of use and abuse as she tried to connect the two halves of her life to one; the yellow once bright and cheerful now faded and dingy. Inside the bag, she carried through the well are still packed the numerous school books and camping supplies she used daily in what now feels like another life time. That yellow bag holds a million memories and all the instant ramen in the house. </p><p>She has already packed what little she can take without causing more questions in her second bag that is almost new, the blue is dark and deep without the fading of time. It is almost irony that she is being called again with a new bag to hold the future memories she is sure will follow. No matter her life span she is the same, with her too large a heart and forgiving nature. No matter where she is sent meeting people will be inevitable. Is that what she is now? A wandering soul with no place to put roots because the kami will rip her away?</p><p>She lightly tugs on the long t-shirt she is wearing having found it in her mother’s closet. It is a man’s t-shirt and far too big for her small frame. It is her only memento of her late father she can take with her. The faded blue is the same color as the eyes that look upon it, his eyes which she inherited. Her father was an amazing man. He would have said that being chosen was an honor. That she should lift her head and her heart and embrace the adventure. Now thinking back to the last time, he sat on the edge of her bed and wove a fantastical tale, she realizes something, her father with his soft black hair tied back and his blue eyes remind her of Miroku. His wisdom and his playful nature still make her smile if not a little sadly right now.</p><p> Sorrow tries to smother her resolve and she forces it back. She cannot think of them now or her grief will paralyze her again. She contemplates her former decision to leave as she looks around prepared to face the nightmares of a restless night once more. In the morning, she plans to walk away and leave this life behind...The kami have other plans as always.</p><p>She will never return here to this place that she knows as surely as she draws breath for eternity. As she stands bags in hand now, prepared to answer the summons, the room spins. The tugging sensation from before returns with a vengeance as everything begins to blur, reality warping and twisting. Her stomach lurches and her heart picks up in double time the echoing pulse of the Shikon is getting stronger as the room fades away. Darkness begins to edge her vision but before everything goes black she thinks she sees a sky riddled with millions of stars and in her ears the softest whisper, “be happy Kagome...”</p><p>______________________________________________________________________<br/>Leaning against one of the large windows behind the desk, a woman stands looking at the city, but sees nothing. The sprawling city before her looks resplendent in bright colors, but seems garish and inappropriate with the mood inside the narrow office at the top of the Hokage tower. Her soft brown eyes are bright with pain and loss. For once her mantle seems far too heavy to bear, she is the fifth in the line of Hokage, leader of the ninja who protect and serve the Feudal lord in the Land of Fire. It is her appointed position to care for the village she is responsible for. </p><p>Her head hangs a little lower today and shoulders sag just a little more. Her normally well maintained blond hair is limp and sticks out a little in odd angles as she had grabbed it in an effort to stave off tears. The few tears that manage to escape trail down her cheek to land in her generous bosom. The fifth Hokage leans her cheek upon her hand, her thoughts a million miles away. </p><p>The toad sage Fukasaku respectfully holds his silence, his eyes closed in his own moment of grief. His webbed hands are folded into his black cloak which hangs on his small figure oddly and yet gracefully. His head is bowed in respect for the student he loved. His bushy white eyebrows are still smudged with the dirt and grime from the grueling fight. His cloak is torn and darker patches are visible, but no one wants to contemplate the source of the spots. His wounds are healing slowly but he is ignoring them to deliver his awful news.  </p><p>Tsunade is struggling to get her thoughts together at the weight of what has been told to her only a scant hour ago. He can’t be... She has been silent since only staring out the window as though waiting to see him return and knowing he will not. Part of her is in shock and another more violent side of her is livid, it has to be a lie. Jiraiya is a Sannin, a legend. There is no possible way he had died in battle! She doesn’t want to believe it. Impossible... The well-built man had survived every possible situation that a man could get into and had lived to entertain the world with his tales. There was no way a single mission had ended the life of her-No! Not hers, she rejected him time and time again. She has no right to accept him now...now that he is... gone. It feels wrong and unfair to his memory to be so fickle, but he was her dearest friend even if she never saw him as more than that before this moment. </p><p>She smiles in bitter irony there is no mirth in the look. Now that he is gone, she admits to herself the truth she has secretly been afraid of. She loved the man. The honesty of the truth flays her soul to the deepest part of her. She can never tell him now. It is a bitter pill in her throat and she draws deep breaths to steady her emotions. Jiriaya was an excellent ninja she reminds herself using the facts as a fragile shield against the all consuming grief. Even as a thought the words are hollow. The life of a ninja has always carried with it the uncertainty of tomorrow. Death stalks them like a predator, claiming the unwary and the well-seasoned alike without warning. She has lost loved ones before. This is not a new feeling but all the same it is sharper and more devastating than the others. For a man like Jiriaya to have been beaten, his foe had to have been formidable. Pein of the Akatsuki...How could they hope to face him without the other Sannin? She is all that is left now. An unwelcome thought filters through her mind, her ninja are strong but not strong enough. If Pein sets his sights on Konoha... </p><p>A movement of brilliant orange out of the corner of her eye makes her stomach drop like lead; she isn’t ready for the blond boy in the orange and black jacket heading her way to know yet. She hasn’t fully wrapped her own head around the situation now pressing down on them. The whole of the situation is daunting but the thought of Naruto is somehow worse. How can she possibly tell Jiriaya’s student and friend that he is never returning? It will kill the boy, she is sure of it. Of all of her ninja charges as Hokage Naruto is almost like a son to her...her gaki. She knows that her feelings for the boy are a weakness, a liability but she has never been able to deny the fondness for the loud mouth boy. </p><p>Tsunade knows that Naruto looked at Jiriaya as a father figure as his own had died years before. In fact he had never met him. She is also, like the Sandaime before her, aware of how her village had treated the boy in the past. She’s read through enough of the reports left to her about Naruto from Sarutobi. She knows some of the abuse he went through. Her heart aches for the loneliness her gaki must have constantly felt before finally making friends, only to later lose his closest one to an enemy. It was during that time the Jiriaya had stepped in, providing a comforting refuge for the pain in his heart. Now once more her gaki, the teenager who has suffered so much, will be...alone. She can’t be the support he will need due to her position as the Hokage. All she can do is break his heart and hope somehow he is strong enough to endure the grief. Looking up she closes her eyes for a moment, although she does not commonly pray she sends out a silent request to any Gods willing to listen. “Somehow, please help Naruto through his grief and loss, this news may just break him,” It will destroy him and I can’t help him...so please! she pleads silently before sitting heavily in her chair. </p><p>The door opens and a familiar blond enters in without waiting to be bid entry as always. For once she doesn’t complain about his sudden entry without a knock. She doesn’t have the will or the strength to be angry. Naruto is clueless as to the reason he has been called and the bright smile on his face confirms it. She draws several deep breaths to make certain she is not going to burst into sudden tears. This is by far the hardest situation she has faced in a while. Naruto is important to her and she dreads what she must now do. </p><p>Naruto doesn’t notice her struggle with her emotions as he grins with eager anticipation. “Hey Tsunade baa chan why is the boss toad here? Is Ero-sannin back?” The smile that has been brightly on his face begins to fall as he realizes that there are more unfamiliar toads in the office. He has never met these Toads in all the years of knowing his master. </p><p>They are all solemn and the serious nature of the other occupants in the room, he now realizes stand in the office too, make his heart leap into his throat. His sapphire colored eyes flash to the heavy sorrow filled eye of his sensei Kakashi who hangs his head lower to hide his eye with the fringe of his spiked silver hair. None of them will meet his gaze. Although Kakashi rests a supportive hand on Naruto’s shoulder for just a moment, before he steps back. The weight of that touch makes his heart tighten, its too heavy for the lighthearted way that Kakashi normally acts with him. The touch of this Kakashi is strange, foreign unsettling. He supposes it is meant for comfort but he doesn’t know what for. </p><p>Trepidation fills his heart and his stomach clenches painfully. He doesn’t want to ask. His words feel strange in his mouth, thick and smothering “What?” he finally demands, hoping someone will break the horrible silence that followed his questions. Swallowing around the lump of dread in his throat his mind is spinning out a thousand reasons why the toads are so solemn and why no one will speak. He knows pain, he knows grief and all of them... Please no... if someone out there anywhere cares even a little...please let it not be... he begs silently his throat convulsing at the sudden urge to scream. He can smell the blood, he already knows. But his thoughts can not reconcile the meaning. So much blood...</p><p>The blonde Hokage lifts her head and faces her gaki, drawing her authority around her to block out the emotions she is trying to ignore. “Jiraiya will not be returning. He...fell while in battle with the Akatsuki member called Pein.” Tsunade states as calmly as she can manage her voice coming out harsher than she intends. Watching the boy, she feels Naruto’s pain echoing her own as his bright blue eyes widen. His jaw goes slack as he looks for the world like everything he is, is crumbling before her eyes. Naruto is breaking. She recognizes his effort to breathe as she sees his chest move with jerky half breaths. She begs him not to cry with her eyes, knowing if he does she will lose her composure. Its one thing to imagine the devastation, its another to see it. Naruto has never been able to master the ability to keep his emotions concealed and so the grief is raw in his gaze as she can see the thoughts churning in his head. </p><p>The air is thick and the scent of the blood is making his stomach roil. Naruto feels sick. He tries to breathe through his mouth and he can now taste the salty coppery tang. Jiriaya’s blood...The recognition makes his thoughts slam to a halt. “Huh?” his mind and heart are unable to comprehend what has just been said. It has to be a lie. His eyes narrow as he falls back on anger as a defense from the pain. He can’t stop the unreasonable urge to lash out at her. “That isn’t a funny joke Tsunade baa chan.” He accuses her, his eyes catching now the same grief in her posture. </p><p>The pain is killing him as he screams in denial within his mind. His world has just lost its stability and he is falling into some vast emptiness as he struggles to find something, some ray of light that might save him. Naruto knows it isn’t a joke none of them are so cruel. No, the joke is on him by the fates. He can’t think past the pain and shock and the disgusting scent and taste of the Sannin’s blood. He can’t feel anything anymore. His heart has gone numb, hollow. He has to get out, he can’t breathe.</p><p>A sound, a voice roughened with age reaches out unintentionally breaking him further. “It is not a joke. Jiraiya chan was my disciple and I was with him when he fell.” The wizened grief broken voice of the toad sage filled his ears and he shakes his head to deny the words</p><p>No... just stop...don’t say anymore! He wants to shout; to cover his ears- block out the frantic sorrow filled sound of someone breathing harshly. His sensitive ears pick up the catch in the breath that rasps with unvoiced sobs. The sound is grating, irritating. Breathing hurts. His eyes burn but Naruto can’t comprehend why. He can’t take it any longer as he lashes out verbally again, saying something he can’t even recall after it has left his mouth, before he is throwing open the door and running. His feet are pounding out a rhythm of despair on the empty hallways as he leaves the Hokage’s tower. He can’t see, letting years of muscle memory direct his feet.</p><p>He can’t accept it. He won’t accept it. He knows if he does...If he does then... it is all over. He has been fighting the fear and loneliness his whole life. He lived alone for years. He understands what it means to lose, he knows grief... but he can’t accept this. The pain will swallow him up completely and he will be an empty husk. Gone... His master had become his only real reprieve from the loneliness. His master was his home. Gone...its all gone... In his mind, he fights the reality that looms like dark clouds on his horizon. </p><p>His feet carry him to the familiar rundown building and up the stairs to his apartment, his sanctuary, where he lived alone. He stands in the hallway, the door slamming behind him with ominous finality. He stumbles forward, there are no lights on to welcome him and this is not home, it never was. It is a shelter, a nearly empty room deprived of anything warm and homey not that an orphan would know really what that was. The smell of spices and broth comes from the ramen cup he had left sitting on the cluttered table at the summons from the Hokage. The noodles have long since gone cold, but he has no appetite anyway. He ignores it and the unwashed dishes in his kitchen sink, his thoughts are miles from here. </p><p>Staggering to his room after subconsciously removing his shoes at the door after a life time of habit, he flops down on his bed. He can’t breathe for the ache in his chest. This has to be a nightmare, a horrible joke at his expense. His arms have no strength, but he pushes himself up despite the fact. Rolling over he sits up punching his fist into his palm with a sharp smack. He laughs out loud but the sound is false. “When I see that creep again he is going to get it! I’ll punch his face in.” His voice trembles at the end and he shakes his head. </p><p>His eyes burn again but no tears will fall.  “What the hell does “fallen in battle” mean anyway? Maybe his old age has caught up to him and he... tripped. So, he is in a hospital... right? “He is somewhere recovering.” His words are a lie but he can’t seem to stop them as he verbally tries to reject the awful truth. He can’t keep from continuing to lie and to try to laugh. “That has to be it, he isn’t... he isn’t...” He can’t finish the sentence. He can’t make his mouth form the word. His fist shakes as he punches his mattress. Emotions suffocate him and he is angry, feeling helpless. He hates the feeling. Derision and self loathing curl like vipers in the pit of his stomach and he’s disgusted with his inability to choke them back. Leaning back against his headboard he lets his mind go blank as he watches the day pass without really seeing anything. Naruto feels empty and hollow nothing feels real. He knows he has to get back up. He has to eat something, but the idea of food makes him sick. It is all he can do to tell himself to continue to breathe. </p><p>When night finally falls, Naruto can no longer take the clinging silence of his room. He walks out of his apartment and down the street to the convenience store. The lights are too bright and the cashier too friendly as he wanders aimlessly around the space looking but not seeing anything. Bright orange in the freezer catches his eye and he pulls it out without really seeing what it is. Moving on habit he purchases the orange popsicle, reminiscing on all of the times his master had done the same, every time splitting it with him so they could both enjoy the cold treat. It hurts He can’t remember a time when anyone has ever done the same, nowhere in his memory can he find anyone as dear to him as Jiriaya. He can’t recall a single soul ever showing him the same love and consideration of his master. He knows in his heart, there are others in the village- that have cared about him before, but they do not matter right now. Jiriaya isn’t here anymore and he is utterly alone, nothing matters more than that fact, nothing hurts more.</p><p>Naruto makes his way to the Sandime’s park on the mountain side and sits on a bench. The park is empty and the only light comes from the lights along the dirt path, the lamps haven’t been lit for the night yet, it is too early. His dull eyes look out at nothing as he thinks about his beloved mentor and father figure as the popsicle melts. Its all gone... A tear burns a hot path down his cheek as one falls, he chokes, his inner dam breaking. He can’t hold them back any longer. It is as though his emotions have welled up and are spilling out of him without end. He can’t stop them even if he wanted to. Sobbing softly, he lowers his head to his knees, tightly gripping his legs as he tries to anchor himself in some form of reality. What good is there in his life now? He lost Sasuke, his best friend, his first love to the enemy, and now... he has also lost his master and the only “father” he has ever known. Its heavy and he’s drowning in the despair.</p><p>How much more can he take before he breaks? Looking up at the vast empty sky his eyes darken, his pain turning to anger and just like the tears still pouring from his eyes, his words pour from his lips. “How much more will you punish me before you are satisfied?!” his voice demands angrily as the silent stars keep their frigid distance, he doesn’t yell and somehow the lack of shouting makes his voice more terrible his words more cutting. “Wasn’t it enough that I was born without love or warmth? Wasn’t it enough that I endured the hate and abuse for a crime I never knew about and never committed? Wasn’t becoming a Jinchuuriki enough? Why... did you take the one person who loved me and still wanted me around, even after seeing the monster?” </p><p>Naruto looks out at the peaceful village and narrows his eyes. Did any of them know, or even suspect that he was in so much pain? Did any of them care his world was breaking into pieces around him? Was there anyone in the wretched world now who loved him? Naruto curls in on himself, the pain seeming to burrow into his soul. Nothing... He can’t move and he wonders for a moment how horrible it would be to end his existence. He can’t hear anything but his heart beat in his ears and he knows it won’t take much to stop the endless throb. For a terrible moment, he considers it. Why fight it? He takes a deep breath, his hand moving in the darkness to the one kunai he keeps on his person even in civilian clothes. </p><p>Drawing the blade, it gleams wickedly in the partial light. Even as he raises his hand closed around it, he senses more than notices the sudden presence of his sensei beside him and he leans against the strong force of Kakashi’s chakra as it presses against his own. Strength, comfort Kakashi is the only one who has ever tried to push back, and that fact alone is enough to draw him out of his miserable dark thoughts, deadly thoughts to look at the kind yet sad expression on the Jonin beside him. It is then he notices the gentle battle rough hand on his stopping his hand holding the kunai. That hand trembles against his.</p><p>“Naruto, don’t.” </p><p>Why? Kakashi speaks simply, barely a whisper of sound and the blond younger man breaks all over again this time with shame. Why is he here? Kakashi now knew he had considered giving up. Its obvious with the blade in his hand, there is no hiding it. I can’t His hand under the Jonin’s trembles. The kunai falls from numb fingers and clatters to the wooden bench, to the stone walkway lost someplace in the darkness there, forgotten. </p><p>Kakashi’s hand rests once more on his shoulder as he takes a seat beside him. But this time Kakashi’s hand is shaking with faint tremors and Naruto realizes for the first time since hearing the news, that he is not the only one grieving. He had been so consumed in his pain that he hadn’t cared. His eyes search the figure of his teacher and he sees now the slight slump of his proud shoulders and the exhaustion around his visible eye. He also notices the little bit of redness that only comes from tears. He can’t smell them, the salt of tears is covered, muted. “Kakashi-?” Naruto begins but he trails off not really wanting an answer to whether or not Hatake Kakashi had cried. His voice is a broken whisper, harsh to his ears and he hates his own weakness, hates that it was this man to see it.</p><p>As if he senses or knows the thoughts in Naruto’s head he speaks. His voice is soft but there is strength in the sound. “This day is over Naruto, go home- get some rest and let it go. Mourn as you need, but don’t give up. Jiriaya Sama... would tell you the same- I think.” Kakashi pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath he seems to be arguing with something inside himself. “I... will not leave you alone...tonight.” </p><p>Naruto stares at the face of his teacher, his sharp senses telling him more than Kakashi would ever reveal, only noticeable because of who he is. That trembling breath tells so much, this moment feels surreal and there is a tension in the figure beside him Naruto doesn’t understand. His sensei is shaking faintly again and there is nervousness in the action now, as though he is waiting for a reply. “Okay,” the blond says standing up and scrubbing his cheeks of the remaining tears. He’s leaning against the strength of Kakashi’s chakra as he drags himself back from that awful abyss. Naruto doesn’t see the relief in the copy nin’s face, but he hears it in his barely audible intake of breath. </p><p>Kakashi stands next to him and together they walk back to the darkened village. Nothing else is said and nothing is needed as they both understand the silence and value its cloaking ability to hide for just another moment from the weight of words. At the entrance to Naruto’s building Kakashi murmurs, “I’ll be right back, go inside and wait for me,” before he leaves to gather his belongings to stay for a time with Naruto. He asked for a night but even as he gathers his chakra, Kakashi knows he is going to stay… stay until he knows that Naruto will be alright again. </p><p>The blond looks confused as his sensei departs with a soft puff of smoke and a few leaves. Suddenly the night is heavy again. How is it that having Kakashi near made the darkness bearable? Naruto looks the direction of Kakashi's apartment, suddenly missing the presence. But is that the only reason? Kakashi... Naruto remembers the roughened fingers and the leather of Kakashi's glove on his hand. He knows he felt the tremble in those battle worn hands. He’s never seen any weakness in the man. But tonight Kakashi was shaking.</p><p>Kakashi leans heavily against the wall in his silent dark apartment. He feels anxious leaving Naruto even for a moment. Closing his eyes, he takes a deeper breath trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. Clenching his hand into a fist, the sound is sharp and sudden as it connects with the wall. “Damn!” he draws his arm back and punches the wall again with sharp strikes. “Damn...damn...damn!” He looks down at his bruised fingers feeling utterly helpless. He can see it. Naruto's hand moving in the dark as his face is stained with tears. The glint light off the blade of the kunai. Oh god! Raking his fingers through rough spikes of silver hair he grips handfuls pulling painfully “Oh god! Naruto!” his voice in the empty darkness is rough. </p><p>Pain unlike anything Kakashi has ever felt before doubles him over as he leans against the wall for support. Naruto...Would he have done it? Yes... Would that living entity of sunlight and mischief have put out his light forever? Yes... The truth is bitter. He’s been where Naruto was. He’s been lost in his grief, has the scars to prove it. Joining ANBU saved him ironically. Naruto...Was there a way to save the number one knucklehead ninja from himself? God I hope so... Kakashi swallows heavily. He doesn’t want to think of his reasons for being so upset. But he knows that losing Naruto...will kill him. Kakashi has never seen that look of utter defeat on the blond before and he prays that he never will again. Naruto oh god…</p><p>He is keeping Naruto waiting and being alone is the last thing that Naruto needs at this moment. With everything he has he pulls himself back together and rushes around collecting everything into a pile on a scroll. Packing swiftly, he takes everything, well everything except the furniture that will not fit in the blond's very small apartment. Standing determinedly scroll in hand  Kakashi squares his shoulders. He pushes the fear and uncertainty away, locking them deep inside. “Yes.” he says answering his own question, “Naruto will be saved. I will save him.” Raising his hands he forms the seals and vanishes.</p><p>***<br/>Kagome blinks as she wakes, slowly becoming aware of being surrounded with a cool surface she finds both comforting and unnerving. Eh? Confusion wars with frustration as she sits up, looking around. No stars- but even the not quite darkness it is still clear that she is in... the bottom of a bath tub?  “You have got to be kidding, me. This has to be the strangest thing I've ever experienced.” she mutters quietly standing slowly, but not aware enough of her surroundings to avoid tripping over her bags. Whoa! Her hands fly wide as an effort to break her fall and her back hits the shelf behind her. Several items clatter loudly to the floor in the darkness. </p><p>Wha- For a second she stands in the dark feeling the cold liquid slide down her skin and face before she gasps in disgust. “Oh gross!” Ramen, it had to be ramen. Wrinkling her nose, her lips turn down in a grimace. “This feels disgusting!” Reaching up her fingers land on the cold slippery noodles. “Ick!” Oh no! Thinking quickly, she moves the offending bags out of the tub and pauses for an instant to mentally apologize for using the tub in her unknown location without permission. Whomever the ramen belonged to, she was going to find out and chew them out for leaving it in the bath to begin with, So gross... owed her that at least. Now she felt disgusting and she was covered in noodles!  </p><p>It never occurs to her that there might be someone home or close by. She just wants to be clean! With a frown, she jerks the t-shirt over her head and drops it in the tub at her feet thinking to wash it as she showers. I am never eating this stuff again. She follows it with her shorts and panties, very displeased that they too have become casualties of the unfortunate ramen bath she received. “Aw eww. I hope the kami are enjoying this, because I am not.” she states with a huff. Searching around in the semi-darkness is a pain Where is the faucet? but her hand closes around a familiar handle and without a thought she opens the water flow to maximum and screams. “Iya! That’s cold!!”<br/>.....<br/>At the same time as Kagome’s unfortunate run in with the ramen Naruto is opening the door to his tiny apartment and he freezes as he hears the water turn on. He can’t sense the copy nin but  Maybe Kakashi decided he wanted a shower and left it dark to hide his face? Naruto shakes his head at the wayward thought before the water is followed by a scream. A female scream. That is not Kakashi. But who is in my apartment? He doesn’t think as his training kicks in and he has a kunai in hand (one was hidden by the door) before he takes a silent step towards the sounds. Something clatters to the floor and he hears the unknown female mutter something he can’t make out. “A girl?” Why is she in my apartment, and why is the water on...?”</p><p>Someone is in his apartment and he is determined to discover why. “Who breaks into a place for a shower?” he mumbles, questioning the unknown female’s sanity quietly.  That is definitely weird. He is almost convinced that this unknown person is not likely an enemy, but he can't be certain. Letting his guard down could get him killed. Entering the hallway, he frowns, noticing that all the lights are still off and that whoever is there, is completely in the dark. “What the?” the absurdity of this situation is growing by the second. In his bathroom is a girl running water in his bathtub...Not quietly either. He hears her bump something else and she huffs muttering now about being in the dark. He would laugh if it wouldn’t give him away. </p><p>To confuse her, whoever she is, he flips on the light to the bathroom before pressing himself against the wall outside. A grateful voice from behind the thin shower curtain calls out, “thank you, that is much better, I'm sorry I-”</p><p>It is clearly a female voice. It never occurs to him she might be naked. He frowns deeper as he steps closer and jerks the curtain back before she can finish her apology, to see a wet, naked and noodle covered woman in his shower. Blinking he looks at her. Hair the color of fresh ink spills across her lightly tan iridescent skin. A scar like a star-burst on her hip is almost out of place on her flawless flesh. At the angle, she is standing he can tell she is ample of breast and slender. Her arms are tone and lightly tan and her legs firm. She is healthy and exercises often. She could be a fighter, possibly dangerous, but she is tiny... naked... unguarded. Beside the tub are two large bags one worn and yellow and the other dark blue. Their presence makes the situation more surreal. How did a girl her size carry such large bags?</p><p>“- borrowed your shower?” She is shivering and leaning over to adjust the knobs when he notices her back go ridged and she stands quickly the hot water causing steam to rise. Her noodle ridden hair is covering most of her slim figure but the water is making her hair stick to her skin. His mind catalogs all of this in an instant. Along with the widening of her eyes as she looks up at him.</p><p>Naruto can’t move, can’t even find a voice to ask who she is, he is stunned at not her appearance, but that she is literally showering. It’s not a ruse. This girl is harmless. He isn’t staring because she is naked, he is staring because he can’t seem to look away. Her blue eyes are just as bright as his own and she looks just as startled. He’s not sure what to do so he remains standing where he is staring at the noodle woman in his shower.</p><p>She reaches out with her aura teasing his and finds it. It is an unconscious action from years of habit, sensing and finding youkai comes to her like breathing but usually they don't notice. It’s too subtle. A shock, like an electric current, flashes through her and she jerks away from him in surprise. It didn't hurt per se just felt strange like a static electric zap. Tiny but enough to startle them both. </p><p>Kyuubi is screaming so loudly inside his head he can’t hear anything else. He can’t quite make out the warning the bijuu is trying to convey either, as he stares back at her. A shock, like an electric current, flashes through him and he jerks away from her in surprise. It didn't hurt per se just felt strange like touching a doorknob after scuffing his feet on the rug. Danger... Alarm bells are screaming in his head now and he stares at her as confusion wars with the urge to attack her. She has done nothing wrong and he stands frozen as he feels invisible fingers on his skin. The touch makes him push at them with his chakra. “What did you-” his tone is more accusatory than he means for it to be </p><p>“Me?” she asked honestly uncertain. Her eyes wide as well with equal shock and confusion. Is that? She looks closer at his face searching for answers. The niggling feeling in her head now has meaning. She is notes the three whisker like marks on each cheek. His eyes are impossibly blue to be human. “Oh!” She smiles as relief floods her and her eyes brighten, she isn’t alone in this world after all. There are others like her lost friends! “I can’t believe I didn’t notice,” she says with a happy sigh. He edges away from her and she knows he can feel her ki. “You are. You are a-, Look out!” lunging her tiny slim wet figure forces him to the floor. In the same breath, a kekkai slams up around them.</p><p>“No! I won’t let you!” she screams confusing the blond as he hears the unmistakable sound of kunai striking the tile of his shower right where she had been standing. His eyes wide he immediately searches for the source of the weapon. But his senses have already shown him who stands at the bathroom door. </p><p>Kakashi had arrived. Naruto looks back the direction of the door to see Kakashi crouched his Sharingan exposed, he has never seen an angrier or confused look on anyone before. Naruto groans. “oh man...”  He can feel her breaths on his neck quick and warm, but its Kakashi's appearance that makes his heart pound. Wild eyes and a cloak of fury surrounding him, Kakashi looks like a vengeful angel he can see the waves of chakra. There is a naked girl in his arms pinning him to the floor and he is gawking at Kakashi. He must be broken. </p><p>It’s become harder and harder to ignore the way he acts around the copy nin. Since returning from his training trip of four years and seeing him again, he can't help but admire him. However, he is certain, that blushing like a fool and staring while his heart pounds against his ribs and he stammers like a fool is more than admiration. The girl shifts against him slightly and he feels nothing. No blushing or stammering- no reaction aside from surprise that he is on the ground. Realizing that he isn't affected by her, he is able to think.</p><p> “Move fool, are you just going to let her kill us!?” Now that he is “calming down” he can hear Kyuubi clearly. The warning in his head isn't matching what his ears are hearing or what his eyes are seeing. In fact, the kyuubi's warning sounds ridiculous. </p><p>“I won’t let you hurt him!” She is arguing with Kakashi over his safety, Naruto realizes with a start.</p><p>“Wait, you think I would hurt him?!” they demand at each other in the same instant. Neither will back down with just that. The situation is just too confusing, too volatile.</p><p>“Get off of Naruto, now.” Kakashi orders in a tone Naruto has never heard before. He can feel Kakashi’s chakra rising and his skin prickles with the familiar feeling of the chidori. But Kakashi wouldn't kill her, would he? Somehow the expression on his beautifully livid face says he would. </p><p>Naruto feels the woman bristle and suddenly she is no longer on top of him but standing naked with a finger jabbed in righteous anger at a livid copy nin. Her wet noodle covered hair is dripping on the floor and her eyes are blazing with fury. “Fishcake! What a horrible thing to call someone! He has a name! I’m not going to-” a choking laugh makes her blink. Her anger evaporating like mist. “Eh?”</p><p>He can’t help it as laughter bubbles up out of his chest and startles the other three. The whole situation is utterly ridiculous, hilarious. Harmless, this girl is harmless. Kyuubi was wrong this girl wouldn't kill him if she was going to protect him using herself as a shield. “Oh, my god!” he hasn't laughed like this before. This isn't his loud laugh he used when causing mischief this is real. Tears pearl at the corners of his eyes, so he scrubs at them before they can roll down his humor pinked cheeks. He can’t breathe through the peals of mirth his sides hurt now. The noodles- the shower all of it is so damned hilarious he can’t even stand.</p><p>“Kid, what the hell is so damn funny?!” Kyuubi demands gruffly and is echoed in almost the same manner by Kakashi though he can’t hear it. Naruto can however and his laughter peals out as he lays there on the floor where he was pushed by the tiny slip of a woman covered in nothing but noodles. Above him the woman and Kakashi look at each other in confusion. It hasn't occurred to her that she is naked as the day she was born yet. But Naruto knows it’s going to be hilarious when she notices.</p><p>Kakashi had returned to ask Naruto a question only to hear the same scream as Naruto. He too kicked into automatic protect and defend mode from years of training.  Kakashi would have killed her and asked questions later unlike Naruto who was softer in that respect. Whatever force field she had thrown out was invisible to even the Sharingan. Panic had filled him as he realized he was unable to get to Naruto and would have to watch helplessly as everything unfolded. He had not in a million years expected the woman to shield Naruto with her body despite being smaller. She had also somehow dodged the kunai with the ease of a trained warrior as she tackled the Jinchuuriki. Her argument and defense of Naruto is also a shock. It was usually difficult to surprise the copy nin, but she had in more ways than one. </p><p>Both blink at each other before the silver haired nin chuckles his weapons vanishing in an instant as he reaches up to cover his left eye with his hitai ate.  Hands now empty and held open in a gesture of peace he waits watching her intently. Shoulders shaking with silent laughter he looks at the whole scene. A tiny slip of a woman, who must have had an unfortunate meeting with a bowl of ramen as her long silky hair is noodle ridden, is gloriously naked and wet the water he’d heard running, is pointing at him with innocent fury because of Naruto's...name. But her confused expression is even more humorous. Good gods this was some sort of revenge from the Professor and Jiriaya Sensei, he just knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 <br/>Truth </p><p>“Have you gone insane? Move away from that woman now! Don’t let her touch you she is dangerous!” A voice he has been ignoring speaks up within him much louder than before. Kyuubi will not be ignored this time. His tone is menacing and violent. He feels the anger and urge to kill her from the Kyuubi grow but he doesn’t understand it. The mirth is dying a bit as he hears the vehemence. </p><p>Naruto’s thoughts turn inward as he rises to his feet, he wants to know the reason the bijuu is so determined to be heard. It doesn’t speak often and never so vehemently. “Why?” he asks not really expecting an answer. He cannot understand the conviction that the monster speaks with. He likes her for some reason. “She protected me with her own body, she isn't going to attack me.” </p><p>He is disconcerted when the monster inside him speaks again. “Why? Because she is an enemy to youkai, her very touch is death didn’t you feel that shock? She could kill us both without breaking a sweat or batting an eyelash.” The kyuubi snarls back startling Naruto. “She probably knocked you over to attack you!”</p><p>“She isn't dangerous. Why would she protect me just to kill me?” Naruto argues back silently. He is jerked back to reality by a touch on his arm; her tiny hand moving from his shoulder. Her hand is trembling as she hesitates to touch him again as though...afraid. But her scent isn’t fearful its calm, happy. He looks at her hand waiting for the attack and the fear. He should have known... Maybe the Kyuubi- He meets her blue eyes boldly.</p><p>Naruto waits for the proverbial ax to fall and for revulsion to fill her eyes. His thoughts are jumbled and his heart is racing. Her eyes tell him that she knows. She isn’t afraid and she isn’t disgusted. A brilliant smile blooms across her lips and her hand continues forward and up quivering lightly. Gently she touches his cheek that looked a little bruised from her tackle, her nudity forgotten. His eyes wider as he feels the calloused warmth of her hand against his skin. There is no fear in her touch. He hasn’t felt the loving touch of anyone like this before. He studies her eyes watching her hesitance vanish to genuine joy. </p><p>It all confuses him, but he can’t help wanting to nuzzle her hand. His eyes notice how her breathing has quickened just slightly and he can feel the puffs of it on his skin. But the ache of his bruise is fading and He can't help but feel -soothed. “Is this how it feels to be cared for by a mother?” She is too young of course, to be his mother however the sensation makes him wonder despite that. </p><p>Something about the blond youth before her reminds her strongly of Shippo and she can't help but to want to ease the pain she can feel in his aura. He doesn’t look much older than she is...was? “I'm sorry I bruised your face.” she apologizes as she soothes it away. He’s guarded poised even though he appears relaxed. His movements since the laughter faded are measured, cautious; not out of wariness but habit. This male is a fighter she can see it in his movements small as they are. Of course... All the youkai she’s ever met are warriors, with the exception of Shippo, but he was a child. It would have been strange otherwise. </p><p>“S'ok.” Naruto sighs quietly. </p><p>Kakashi’s visible eye narrows as he watches the interaction between the blond and the girl. He missed something and he does not like that feeling in the slightest. What just happened? Why is Naruto letting her touch his face with such gentleness and why does he care?! Why is he so irritated by this whole thing? Turning his back on the scene doesn't really help. He is relived of course that the woman doesn’t appear to be a threat, but now she is taking liberties with the knucklehead and its irritating. </p><p>Her voice is a soft whisper meant for Naruto's ears alone. “You are a youkai.” She breathes and he looks at her in shock- eyes flying open, his heart seeming to stop in his chest only to pick up in double time. The respect she offers in her words and in her eyes, sends a warm feeling through his body and he slowly smiles. The crystal blue depths sparkle with life and joy. “I am so glad you are. Humans terrify me.” He can’t believe her confession.</p><p>Naruto nearly falls over as he reacts to her words, “what?” his face must show his surprise and confusion but she doesn’t laugh. It is not a joke and he is amazed to see that as he searches her eyes for the revulsion and the disdain he finds glowing up at him only genuine acceptance. He moves her hand feeling too exposed by her touch that he had not been expecting to be so warm. His mind flashes to the disdainful eyes he remembers from his childhood and the hurtful comments and he is overwhelmed by her. “How did you know?” he asks softly not wanting to place his hopes too high as he waits to hear her betrayal. He is hoping she will not lie. His trust does not come as easily as it once had and he trusts her even in the few short moments since he met her, he feels he can forgive her anything as long as she doesn’t lie. “I didn't use any of his chakra.”</p><p>Kagome tips her head to the side. “Chakra?” the word strange on her tongue. “What is that?” She shrugs with a shake of her head at the memories, “Well my friends all tried to kill me at one time or another before we became friends and well... they all were like you, youkai.” The Jinchuuriki stares at the young woman in disbelief. “I can sense you. Or rather your youki.” </p><p>“You can sense me? But I-” Naruto flounders trying to wrap his head around both her confession about humans and this. She had other friends like him? Did that mean she was friends with the others like Gaara and Utataka? </p><p>He’s forgotten Kakashi is standing in the doorway. The sound of his voice startles him. “Wait...wait...who are you?” Kakashi breaks in looking at her with a frown of confusion. He doesn’t like the way their eyes are locked on each other as they speak so softly that even he can not hear it. The angle they stand prevents the copy nin from reading their lips and he wants to pull his hair out in frustration and has no idea why.</p><p>Moment broken Kagome blinks in surprise. “Eh? Oh, right. I’m Kagome.” A blush tints her cheeks with rosy hues as she looks at the two males in the room as though becoming aware that she and Naruto are not alone. Awkwardly she turns to the younger looking male youkai, while the water continues to run steaming up the air. “Um who are you two?” </p><p>A smirk curls the blond’s lips as he chuckles softly, “I’m Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage, and yes that really is my name. And yes, I was named for the cake and not the storm.” he added before she can ask. He laughed quietly as he watched the emotions flit over her face. Its adorable as the realization sinks in.</p><p>“Eh! I am so sorry! Naruto, is a great name.” She gapes at the last, “They named you for a food? Ugh and I thought names where I'm from are bad...” she pulls a face and Naruto laughs again. “who names a kid Apple?” she begins to mutter about this and that as she paces back and forth. It seems to be a habit.</p><p>Kakashi is not as easily won over as Naruto, but he trusts the uncanny instincts that Naruto possesses. If Naruto can relax, he can at least give her a chance. His hand presses again against the wall he can’t see and he hates the division. It makes him feel helpless and cut off. “Err, Kagome san, could you remove this invisible wall and allow me to enter now?” the copy nin asks patiently folding his arms watching her. He’s not as relaxed as he appears but he makes his expression friendly.</p><p>She stops mid-step, “Wall?- Oh, my barrier! Sorry, I guess I did that without thinking.” She glances over and waves her hand in a causal way such as one might do brushing off an awkward comment. There is a shimmer of pale pink exposing the barriers’ location and then it fades like the steam. </p><p>The invisible barrier he could not break through dissipates beneath his fingers like its never been there. He eyes her covertly, sizing her up. He can’t feel or see any residual chakra, and she used no seals. There is no trace aside from a slight tingle in his fingertips. Kakashi rubs his fingers together testing to see if there was any residue left and finds none. He puts a pleasant expression on his face, but doesn't feel very much like being friendly to her after the scene with Naruto. “I am Hatake Kakashi, and you Kagome-have a lot of explaining to do. Naruto let’s let her finish bathing and we can talk after.” </p><p>The silver haired nin chuckled softly as the light blush darkens and spread head to foot.  He’s prepared for her to scream, he is prepared for her to flail about in a female fashion, he is not however prepared to see her awkwardly look at Naruto for permission. What the hell is that all about?!  Kagome looks like she wants the floor to swallow her. He has never seen such a vibrant red face. It could rival Kushina's red hair. But she is clearly deferring to Naruto. </p><p>Its funny in a way and he might have laughed if he wasn't so mad. She has to be mortified, hell Naruto is, he jumped away from her as soon as her lack of clothing was brought to his attention stammering apologies as he fled. Which pleased Kakashi immensely though he doesn’t know why, he had not liked seeing his Naruto so close to a woman. He freezes, grateful more so now than any other time that he wears a mask. His...Naruto...? He struggles to keep his face flat of the shock he feels at the realization. Turning his back to the door and walking several steps out of sight he raises his hand to cover his masked mouth. Me... I am jealous, over Naruto? he wonders allowing himself to think the words </p><p>He had been jealous, furious, before when he had seen her pinning Naruto to the floor and then realized her state of undress, he had been livid. When he ordered her off Naruto, he had been so angry he could feel the itching to use the chidori like it had been a tangible thing. He looks down at his hand feeling the tingle of his chakra still in his fingertips. They are average hands, rough worn, but as a ninja they were also a killer’s hands. How long has it been since he thought of anything except his missions? How long has he been a lone wolf, going so far for solitude as to request his apartment be as far from the city as he could safely be and still remain in the walls? Years now. Long years...Of course Naruto has done everything short of moving his ass in with him to make certain that Kakashi is rarely alone in said apartment, so maybe the solitude thing is off a bit. But before Naruto followed him home that night, he had been alone. Far too alone with his thoughts and his pent-up emotions. Emotions and thoughts, he should not be having about his student…Closing his eyes he steps away from the bathroom door closing it behind him. The weight of her bags surprises him as he carries them into the tiny kitchen and then the direction of Naruto’s bedroom.</p><p>God I am pathetic letting myself get so involved with the kid. Now I even offered to live with him -err- stay... Stay with him for a long... short time. Normally the idea of being around someone for that long while not on a mission makes him twitchy and physically sick to his stomach, but this is Naruto, and he always seems the exception to every rule in Kakashi's book. Seeing a woman especially a young naked woman anywhere near Naruto made him see red... apparently. Because whether he wants to admit to it to himself or not, he had been jealous.  There is only one word for how he felt at that moment, one word which sums up everything... “Fuck.”</p><p>Outside of the bathroom Naruto flops on the rug on his bedroom floor. Tugging the wet shirt over his head he tosses it on the floor and leaned back on his hands, his face slack as he considers his thoughts. Namely girls and Kakashi...As a kid he had liked Sakura chan, but he had been a kid. The most he'd wanted to do with her had been hold hands and maybe kiss, because he was curious and thats what people who liked each other did. But he hadn't gotten all wound up or turned on over her. It was Sakura...He might have been able to brush it off that he wasn’t sexually attracted to Sakura but he’d tested that theory. Growing up around Ero Sannin meant that he had been exposed to women and sex at a young age and normal curiosity about the latter had not extended to the former. It just didn't appeal to him, it didn't excite him. But put before him that Uchiha pale skin and those dark eyes and he’d become a gibbering mess. Often he’d pick fights just because he couldn’t let anyone know. </p><p>Before he can think about Sasuke he catches a hint of Kakashi’s unique scent. I wasn't really embarrassed, but I hope it looked like I was. God what is wrong with me?! No, Kagome naked had not done more than make him pause and add to the surreal idea of a woman breaking in his apartment to shower. He chuckled softly. Surely no Ninja or Kunoichi would ever do something so utterly ludicrous. So that rules out her being affiliated with a Hidden Village, but where did she come from? </p><p>He shifted his legs a little further apart willing away the discomfort of his not so little problem from seeing Kakashi so wild and angry. God that had been sooo hot... Ugh I did not just think that about Kakashi! Of course, I didn't and thinking about him didn't turn me on either...fuck. He lets his head fall against the mattress. What am I going to do? I can't ask Kakashi about it, cause I can just imagine that conversation. Hey! Kakashi Sensei, I must be crazy right, cause I don't like girls that way and you turn me on. Yeah right. That would likely get me punched. Hey, baka-kitsune what should I do?” Naruto turns his thoughts inward but there’s no reply except a scathing huff and a rolled eye. </p><p>“Fine don't talk to me!” He opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. He’s horny and confused about the particulars of why. I bet Ero Sannin could have explained everything but I guess he- Glancing over at the sound of a nearly silent footstep, he sees Kakashi set the bags down that had been in the bathroom. His thoughts scatter as he looks at the graceful lines of Kakashi's figure as he moves. I am so fucked...Wait that smell- Naruto breathes deep before crawling to the blue bag sniffing lightly. Kakashi doesn't seem to notice his presence as he keeps fidgeting with something in his pockets “Kakashi sensei, something in this bag smells really good.” </p><p>Kakashi jumps taken unaware for the first time ever, so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even kept his guard up. Goddamn it... this whole thing is dangerous to his health and his sanity. If Naruto can sneak up on him he is in deep shit. He covers the action of his startle by turning on his heel and crouching near the bags to investigate. His expression is bored and not reflecting the pounding of his heart in his chest, he also ignores the heat in his cheeks. The Copy Nin did not blush...It's not a blush goddamn it! It’s not. Focus Hatake Kakashi. What in the seven circles of hell is wrong with you!?  He breathed in and caught several scents: incense, wood smoke, pine sap, cloth, perfumes, soap and above it the scent of powdered broth and vegetables; instant ramen. However, something about the blend of spices was different. “I think there is ramen inside this bag.” Kakashi stated mentally slapping himself for the obvious. It had already been established that Naruto's nose was on par with his own. And god knows whether fresh from Ichiraku, or packaged Naruto adored ramen. </p><p>Another scent tickles his nose as Naruto comes closer and Kakashi knows that fragrance, that spicy heady scent. His mouth goes dry and he has to focus as his blood rushes south. The cause for the jinchrriki’s excitement must obviously be the girl and he’s irritated by that.</p><p>Naruto reaches out his hand and rests it on the bag after shifting up to his knees. The previously silent kitsune within him speaks up at the action, “Search her bags, then maybe you will believe me that the woman is a liar and risk to us both. If you think she is so harmless prove it.” But-</p><p>“These are Kagome’s bags, right? Um is it really okay for us to search them? I feel kind of weird about it. I mean Kagome doesn't seem to be a Ninja...” It's wrong, right Kakashi? Tell me it's wrong. I don't want to see Kagome as anything but my friend. </p><p>Something about the look in Naruto's eyes makes him pause. Kakashi frowns, searching bags is usually only done if there is a suspicion that something dangerous is inside, and Kagome doesn't act like someone to hide anything, let alone something dangerous, in fact her weapons had been on the floor and exposed to the steam, hardly something a warrior would do. Especially with a bow and arrows. The presence of which had given him pause, because naked or not she still had them and they were not common. He hadn’t completely ruled her out as a risk to Naruto. Which is why he did take her bags. Because he was going to search them. Still- “Who told you that you should?” He is trained for this as former ANBU but Naruto is not. He frowns. </p><p>Hand rubbing the back of his head Naruto looks away, “Ky-uh somebody mentioned it at some point I think.” Naruto hedges his hand dropping to rest on his stomach. Over the seal.</p><p>Kakashi rolls his eyes, Naruto is many things but a good liar is not one of them. His thoughts are clear as day in most cases. “Naruto who told you that you should search the bags?” His tone is patient as he folds his arms. But inside he wants to shake the blond. What happened just a moment ago, with Kagome? Did she do something to make you suspicious of her? Kakashi's eyes fall to the way Naruto is gripping his shirt over the seal on his belly, “Something happened with the Kyuubi, you can tell me. Something happened and you are worried about it, am I right?” The action is familiar, something Naruto does after he gets a faraway look in his eyes. Like a second ago... Kakashi knows of the Kyuubi and has long since suspected that Naruto can communicate in someway with it.</p><p>“huh? Something? I-”</p><p>Naruto is frantic as he races down the halls and splashes through the water which covers the floor of his inner world “I don’t know what to say! Kyuubi what do I say!!” The blond wrings his hands nervously as he paces. He has been very careful to act normal and now- Kakashi knows...</p><p>“Kid-”</p><p>He knows...“He’s gonna know everything and then what will happen with Kagome and with you and me, they will lock me up and I’ll never find Sasuke... !”</p><p>“Kid-!”</p><p>“Kakashi will hate me and he won’t be there anymore and I will lose him... He will think I am sick and disgusting!”</p><p>“Naruto shut up! Just tell him everything. He isn’t going to betray you. Or you could let me out to explain to him...”</p><p>The words cut through his panic “What?! No way in hell! I’ll tell him.” Naruto snapped folding his arms defensively. He turns to walk away- “I just don't know how-”</p><p>“You want him” Kyuubi states before turning his back on the kid grinning at nothing in the dark, he can nearly feel the burn of Naruto's blush. “He wants you...too.” Listening to the loud splash and the disbelieving splutters as Naruto trips and falls on his face is satisfying after the whole debacle with the woman. He had no idea the blond was so fun to tease. </p><p>“How-how do you know that? I mean maybe there is a mistake or something. God... how can you say something like that now!?” Naruto demanded of his bijuu. Kakashi was standing...his eyes widen  </p><p>“I have eyes and a nose, don't you?” Kyuubi snorts. “Now get out brat!” he growls losing patience with the stammering teen and using the only thing he is able to use freely of his chakra shoves the shell-shocked blond abruptly out of his inner world. </p><p>Left to his own thoughts he scowls into the darkness. That woman is dangerous and knows too much for comfort. No one on this world knew or remembered what the Bijuu are and now this woman is here and can sense them. Very dangerous indeed. Not only that but Naruto likes her! The kid likes that menace. Sage above, Naruto was going to get them both killed and then what!? The seal is a problem and breaking it is now even more important. The Akatsuki are annoying and worrisome- but this girl is a bigger threat. He will have to warn the others. Gods be damned- what is he supposed to say? </p><p>The other eight bijuu are family to be sure but there are no actual bonds between any of them that would make his sudden worry for their existence plausible. And it isn't that he actually cares about them, however. Dying is one thing, obliteration quite another. What he needs to do is to just take her out. He stands up and growls angrily at the seal. She can sense him, right? He growls again. Youkai friends, his ass. What a load of shit. He’ll prove it to the brat. He’ll make her show her true colors and then- Ah yes then he will happily end her.</p><p>In the outside world, his face pale and rapidly turning pink- Naruto faced his- friend? Crush? Uh whatever he was with a nervous swallow. Kakashi was looking at him strangely and with a no-nonsense quirk to his eyebrows. God, he looks sexy like that. Oh no, why did I just have to think that? Oh, shit my face, I think- fuck, I'm blushing! Naruto tries to gather his scattered thoughts and his wits then he begins to talk very quickly... </p><p>Kakashi frowns when Naruto freezes like a deer in a flash-light. Worried something is wrong with the blond and he worries for a moment that he might have been too forceful. Naruto is acting strangely. And the scent that has been mercilessly tempting him, spiked a moment ago. He doesn’t dare move any closer but he needs Naruto to respond. Suddenly the blue eyes staring at him in shock loose the faraway glaze and grow impossibly wider his face, that adorable beautiful face- turns red as Naruto blushes.  It is a good look for the blond in Kakashi's opinion something about it makes him warm inside and it is easy- too easy to imagine things that a teacher should most definitely not be imagining doing with his student- his male student. </p><p>Now to be fair Kakashi’s had his share of both male and female lovers or rather encounters. Not lovers. Sometimes the mission required him to go to extreme measures to get information.  He is a healthy virile man with certain needs at times, and sharing a bedroll once or twice had been better than sleeping alone. Taking a male lover for a night is just as easy as taking a female one. Still this is Naruto and he should be better disciplined. Naruto takes a breath and Kakashi waits to begin deciphering the flood of words that would come forth. Naruto as a kid had an adorable tendency to blurt everything he was thinking when feeling overwhelmed. Kakashi is some what amused to see he hasn’t lost that as the blond flails. </p><p>He spills out everything from his anxieties to his fears, but also his feelings for the unreachable man in front of him.</p><p>“I like you Kakashi and I don’t want to lose you” </p><p>Most of it gibberish easily brushed off as nerves, but- eyes widening in shock, his thoughts slam to a sudden stop. As his nerves and control fray...  Oh, my god. Naruto had not called him Sensei, but by his name and without the honorific that kept that fragile distance between them. Oh, my God! Naruto had said he liked him. Oh, my God!!</p><p>Kakashi's rationality comes to a screeching halt as his desire spikes. Suddenly that part of his brain that has been trying to remind him of his role as Naruto's Sensei says “fuck it” and shuts off completely. Naruto is kneeling bare chested on the floor, his orange pants riding low on his hips. Looking up at him with horror, anxiety and desire in equal measure. That scent that’s been slowly driving him insane has a point of reference now and its not a woman.  As Naruto is realizing what he'd said, it is morphing into fear and worry. He looks like he wants to run... Not happening, Naruto. He will chase him down if he does... Perhaps if he had- Kakashi would not be moving suddenly towards him faster than he had ever moved in his life.  I want him. His tenuous control snaps like a frayed cord. It no longer matters who they are or the reasons for not doing this. Kakashi pulls Naruto to his feet in an instant motion. He freezes in his hands looking for the world like he is terrified, but resigned. He looks so fragile and so lost but that expression will not be there long so Kakashi ignores it. Naruto does take a step back and Kakashi follows.</p><p>I want him. He backs up the smaller man, hungrily stalking him like a predator till his back hits the wall. Naruto doesn't fight back letting him pin him in. His eyes wide with shock and confusion. Closer. Kakashi places his hand against the wall caging him, Naruto feels tense coiled...against him as his own body presses him into the firm surface. His nose is filled with the smell of a summer day, of soft breezes and warm sunlight. Naruto looks up at him now uncertain. He should say something to bring back that smile, but he can't think clearly. His hand is reaching up, reaching for the last possible barrier to stop this, but its too late. Kakashi’s control is gone, lost somewhere in the back of his scrambled thoughts. He bends his head tugging the mask out of his way in a breath, before his lips are on Naruto’s with all the fury of a breaking storm. Naruto makes a sound of surprise but Kakashi moves his lips over Naruto’s until he responds. He can't stop himself even if he'd wanted to. </p><p>Oh, my god Kakashi is kissing me! His lips are so warm...Clumsily Naruto matched his every move all the while pulling him closer till there was not even air able to pass between them. Is this real Kakashi? I have to be hallucinating, right? So, fucking good...</p><p>Kakashi threads his fingers into the golden strands of sun kissed hair that have grown a little longer and tips his head to an easier angle. Mouths opening, tongues sliding together as they seek the dominance of this kiss. He wants to devour him, consume him- and has no idea where this sudden desire has come from. No, that is a lie. He felt something stir upon seeing his Naruto again. His- yes. Mine. My Naruto. He doesn't really know what will happen after this but right now he doesn't care. Naruto is warm against him and he tastes like summer sunlight, tears and orange popsicle. Gods this is so wrong and right at the same time. Kakashi doesn’t know exactly when his knee slid between Naruto’s pushing them apart but when Naruto reaches around and grabs his ass pulling their hips together he hisses. He can feel Naruto’s playful smirk That little imp is going to-</p><p>“Hey could one of you bring back my yellow bag?” Kagome called from the bathroom heedless of the moment she had interrupted. </p><p>It is an unpleasant jolt like a bucket of cold water. They freeze in tandem pulling away from each other. A string of spit connects their lips but neither notices. Kakashi and Naruto in shock over what has just happened jump jerking backwards. Oh, my God! Naruto hits his head on the wall and still dazed his feet tangle in the straps of the requested bag. Naruto stumbles tilting sideways. </p><p>“Naru-!” Out of instinct Kakashi grabs him falling with him but shifting to take the brunt of the impact shielding Naruto with his body. Kakashi lays for a moment with the blond on top of him. He is stunned at his actions but more by the fact he wants to kiss the lovable fool again. When had that happened? When had he ever wanted something or someone like this? His mask is off and he doesn't feel the usual panic and vulnerability, quite simply his walls won't come back up to shield him. He also isn't so sure he really wants them to. His head still reels with the reality that he has kissed the blond. He knows he needs to put distance between them for propriety sake, but he can't move, not even to shield his emotions from those piercing blue eyes. Oh, god if Naruto doesn't stop looking down at him like that- </p><p>Naruto blinks down at him with wide eyes. Mouth dry he can't find words. I can still taste Kakashi on my lips. No mask...wow Kakashi was unmasked. His gaze drinks in the visage before him with hungry detail. Angled features, perfect, beautiful in their contrast to the shock in his eyes. The scar and the crimson eye merely adding to the visual sight before him. Kakashi's wary almost worried expression makes Naruto chuckle. This is impossible... Copy Nin Kakashi didn't just kiss me and catch me when I tripped right? Oh god...it did happen. It isn’t a full laugh or even a mirthful one it is more a sound of disbelief. But his laugh fades the instant his eyes meet and hold the copy nin’s gaze. There is nothing hidden in that look full of want and hunger. Oh, my God, Kyuubi was right...</p><p>I shouldn't, but I want to...Kakashi’s stomach does an odd sort of flip as he reaches up tangling fingers again in wheaten strands and drawing him down as he leans up to meet him half way. Something in his head is screaming at him in protest, but he can't fight those eyes. He doesn't want to stop...Not for anyone, not his Sensei or Sasuke- oh god... “I think I might love him then Kakashi Sensei...”</p><p>Why is he thinking about that now? Sasuke is gone and has no intention of coming back, ever. So why is it now that he recalls that confession? That awkward confession from that awkward raven haired black eyed brat- that happened when they returned from the chunnin exams and just before the two of them encountered Itachi. Just before, Naruto and Sasuke fought and... Sasuke almost killed him. </p><p>That sight will never leave him no matter the years or distance, that night is seared into his mind. The roar of the falls, the stillness of the night, the thick sickening scent of blood...Naruto's blood. Thinking of that night always makes his blood run cold. Seeing Naruto laying still in the rain and fearing that his next breath will be the last- Back then Naruto had been just a kid and Kakashi had not been more than a friend, a confidant and teacher but since he got back, Kakashi just can't see him as a kid, no matter how hard he tries to remind himself of the age difference. It just doesn't matter now that Naruto is almost nineteen in less than a few months. So, what if as a kid Sasuke confessed his feelings about Naruto. Sasuke keeps hurting him - No! I won't give him to anyone! Naruto is mine...He's mine now... </p><p>“Naru-” Warm lips meet his with none of the hesitance from before and Kakashi realizes the danger he has placed himself in too late. Naruto has always, always been a quick learner and this is apparently no exception. Kakashi is drowning in sensation as Naruto snakes his tongue between his lips and groans softly into his mouth. That warm body on his as Naruto straddles his hips... More, please god...don't-</p><p>“Um it’s kind of cold standing here wet...err uh...could one of you please bring me my pack, since you took it in the first place. Not being naked and wet would be nice.” Kagome called out again this time with a small delicate sneeze.</p><p>With a sigh of regret Naruto pulls back. “Kakashi...I-” With reverent hesitant fingers he traces the features before him with slow careful movements before pulling the mask back up and into place. He has no idea that with every motion of his hands he is stripping Kakashi bare. He has no idea of the walls he is casually sweeping away like dust in the wind. Letting his fingers linger just an instant longer, Naruto shifts his weight to get up. </p><p>... Fuuck! Kakashi also reluctantly lets go of Naruto’s hair letting the strands of gold slowly slide through his fingers. Neither wants to let go almost afraid that this moment will never be there again. Something about the expression in Naruto's eyes sparks a defiance he doesn't realize he has. “The hell you are getting away from me now...” Kakashi thinks vehemently as he tackles the blond backwards and to the floor pinning him immobile as he gives Naruto a single look, a promise that he is nowhere near done with whats happened between them. Its sweet delicious torture for them both. He feels the blond shiver as he allows him to simply feel how their bodies have reacted to each other and he is up and off of Naruto before another breath passes. </p><p>With deft fingers Kakashi untangles the straps of the yellow bag from the blond’s legs and swiftly deposits the bag without a single glance inside the door of the bathroom. “I apologize for the wait. I'll go find us something non-ramen for dinner.” He murmurs by way of an apology, and closes it before Kagome can even squeak. He isn’t completely sure about leaving the wild card woman alone with Naruto but he needs to clear his head. The answer is simple and he raises his hands to form the seal. He doesn’t need to call out the name of the jutsu and so he doesn’t. The shadow clone is a perfect copy as always. Using the ANBU hand gestures he instructs his clone to watch them.</p><p> Returning to the room where he left the blond, Kakashi eyes Naruto with a cheeky smirk hidden by his mask at his handy work, Naruto’s laid out still half naked on the floor, hair disheveled and thoroughly kissed, flushed and lightly panting with his eyes closed. By the gods, it is a tempting sight. That should be illegal... Kakashi has to force himself to turn away before he leaves to go find them all something to eat. The clone seats himself in the corner hiding his presence so he can just observe the situation.</p><p>Naruto can't even think about standing, his head still muddled. He lays on his floor blinking up at the ceiling with wide disbelieving eyes. Had he- had Kakashi- his body is on fire with need as he tries to find some semblance of order to his jumbled thoughts.  His cognitive processes have just short circuited all at once and he is not going to recover any time soon on his own. Kissed. They had kissed. He had kissed the man who he had dreamed about since he was old enough to receive the talk from Ero-Sannin or rather since leaving for his training trip. And by some miracle it had been Kakashi to make the first move. He can still feel him and taste Kakashi like a phantom presence. Vaguely he is aware of his window sliding open and the feeling of Kakashi’s energy moving further away from the apartment. “Kakashi left.” He mumbles quietly. He sits up with a sharp jerk, the pleasant fog still somewhat clouds his brain as he tries to understand the importance of that fact.</p><p>“Kakashi left!” the happy giddy feeling leaves like a punch to the gut. Why? Where was he going? Was he coming back? Had he fucked everything up by kissing him back? Or maybe it was because he had seen Kakashi's face without his mask! “Oh shit! What do I do?” Gripping his hair, he hides his face with his arms. But Kakashi started it! No matter how its phrased it sounds silly to think of it that way. His breath hitches and he remembers that look. That hungry, wild passionate look. That look that promised sweat, pleasure and the slide of bodies clashing together in a torrid tangle. It leaves him aching, wanting.   </p><p>A scent tickles his nose and he realizes with a start he is no longer alone in the room. The floral scent was soft and pleasant and is coupled with an effervescent zing of ozone. Like lightning in a Spring rainstorm. It is fresh and appealing to the senses. But it is also foreign to him. Alien in his usual habitat smelling of his soap and ramen. His eye opens to peek out at the other occupant in the room. She is standing by both her bags toweling her long inky hair while watching him freak out with an amused expression. He completely forgot she was here. Did she see? He reaches over and picks up a t-shirt from the floor pulling it over his head.</p><p>Kagome isn’t sure exactly what happened, but its not hard to guess. “My advice is to take a deep breath. Hatake san said he’s going to get some food that isn’t ramen.” She says as she  moves gracefully and sits down beside her bag. Opening the worn pack she pulls out a strange purple fork with multiple spikes and draws the item through her damp hair. It had looked like a weapon for a moment and the clone had reached for a kunai. Settling back he returned the weapon to the pouch. Kagome smiles as she twists her hair up in a messy bun and secures it with the spiked item. Then she is digging in the bag again when she comes out she has a green box in her hands and a circular black item in her teeth. Crossing her legs she sets the box on the floor and untwists her hair. Pulling the thick mass over her shoulder she begins to braid it.   </p><p>“Eh? Oh, so he'll be back. That’s good.” Naruto says laying back down on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. “You know it’s weird, hearing you call him that. Everyone just calls him Kakashi.” Relief was sweet as it filled him with a sense of his earlier elation and giddiness. Kakashi was going to come back and then- and then they could-</p><p>After its braided she secures it with the circular item. Then she reaches into the box and puts a brown disk in her mouth. “I don't know anyone here well enough to call them by name.” Kagome holds her hair up to her nose and smells it. “Hey Uzumaki san,” she begins to get his attention, “did I get all the broth out, my nose isn’t as sharp as a youkai’s.” He nods slowly able to tell from there that she just smells like the floral rain. “Cookie?” she offers eating the disk with a smile. He gives her an odd look watching her eat the sweet smelling brown disk.</p><p>“Whats a cookie?” Naruto asks suspicious of the item. </p><p>Kagome sighs, “Its a sweet, its made with flour, sugar, milk, eggs and butter. Depending on the flavor they can have other ingredients but these are chocolate mint.” she says taking another from the package. </p><p>Naruto’s heard of all of those things before. So he takes a cookie and sniffs it before touching it to his tongue. It tastes good so he takes a small bite. Huh. “Not bad.” </p><p>Kagome laughs lightly, “Good huh. I have others too. I brought a selection. Please have some, Uzumaki san.” They were supposed to be for Shippo who adored the sweets from her time. But if Naruto likes them she doesn’t mind sharing. Picking up the cookies she moves closer to Naruto, sitting next to him. Unaware of the wary look he gives her, she leans back and stretches. </p><p> </p><p>Settling beside him leaning her back against his bed, she sighs in contentment. She is comfortable here with him. She thought about things in her shower. It had been strange to arrive in a bathtub, but all things considered it isn't the bottom of a well with mistress centipede and so far, she hasn't had to run for her life. Besides, it didn't take a genius to notice that Naruto is lonely. Not loneliness from not having someone- but the loneliness of loss, something that is all too fresh for her not to see it. And maybe she’s lonely too. She eats another cookie, silently thrilled as Naruto does too.</p><p>Kakashi obviously cared for him and she suspected that very shortly that silver haired man would make a move on the blond if they weren't together already. The longing she had noticed on his face when looking at Naruto was almost painful in its complexity. Although not intimately acquainted with male and male relationship concepts, she held no contempt for it either. Love was love and it was beautiful. </p><p>Uzumaki san? Eh? “Naruto is fine.” Blinking Naruto looks at the sweet in his hand and nods slowly before he looks up, recalling the important questions he wanted to ask her before. He is very aware that Kakashi’s clone is in the corner watching Kagome, and it makes his chest warm knowing he left it so he could protect him and to also keep his promise not to leave him alone. But he has questions and he isn’t sure he wants Kakashi to hear them. It isn’t a matter of trust its just that he isn’t sure if he is ready for all his secrets to be lay bare. He lowers his voice as he sits a little closer.</p><p> “Where are you from Kagome san? And why are you afraid of humans, someone do something to you. I'll beat them up for you! Also, did you mean it the fear of humans thing and liking youkai?” he asks focusing on her eyes. She looks pleased as he nibbles a third cookie.</p><p>Kagome smiles at the flood of questions, so like and unlike Shippo, that it hurts. “I'll try to answer each question one at a time Naruto kun. I don't know where I am so I don't know how to exactly answer your first question. As for the rest, I did mean it. And as much as I appreciate the offer no one needs a beating. The reason I fear humans and not youkai is because of what I am. I can defend myself from them, from youkai, but humans...” her voice trails off.<br/> “Naruto kun, I have come to learn that some youkai are not the monsters they are made out to be. I know you felt my power and it probably alarmed you, but I want to promise you, in blood if I must, that I mean you no harm. That is the reason I don't fear youkai. My power is in direct opposite to yours. I can defend myself from youkai, but I am powerless against humans. I don't even know how to throw a proper punch. I planned on taking self-defense classes, but I don't know if I still can.”</p><p>Naruto sits up and leans his chin on his fist forgetting about the other presence in the room as he breaks down what she has said. “Ok, so nothing happened to you. You could kill me, but you won’t, and you can't fight. You like youkai and not humans.”</p><p>Kagome nods, “right.” She knows the question is coming. It always does. That question that eludes her too. </p><p>“So what are you?”</p><p>“Complicated.” Kagome sighs digging through the bag again. She pulls out a bottle and tips the thick white cream into her palm. “Where I am from, they call people similar to me Priestesses, or Shrine maidens, or even Miko, but I don’t think that title really applies to me. I was never trained to hunt youkai. I'm different. I like youkai.” The sound of her voice is not shaky in the least nor does it sound frightened. She casually rubs the lotion into her hands and arms before looking up. Kagome gives him a hopeful smile, but it isn't returned. In fact, his expression makes her worry. “Naruto kun...Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>Naruto swallows the lump now forming in his throat at the implication; he looks at her now with concern. Kyuubi feels smug for some reason. Maybe she doesn’t realize what she has said- He feels like the breath in his lungs is fire as he willfully counters her confidence. He wants to ignore the often-errant rational side of his brain and take her words at face value but this is too important, she is a danger to him by her own words, and if she is to be believed a holy woman. He doesn’t know what the other titles are but he knows the last one. He still thinks she is a good person. In his head Kyuubi snorts.  “Miko? So, you know what that means exactly?” The Kakashi clone is armed and Naruto is not sure what to do.</p><p>He asks just to be sure she knows. No one likes the bijuu, it is an unspoken rule in the villages that the bijuu are monsters. Naruto and Gaara have so far been able to overcome that stigma but a youkai lover will be shunned and if the word got out she could be assassinated. In his head the bijuu is silent at his awkward question. The nine tails might know the answer, but Naruto does not and he needs to hear it from her mouth...No one who knows about the youkai and is an outsider will be treated fairly. Miko were forbidden to make friends or fall in love. They were protected in sacred temples and only sought to transfer bijuu to the next Jinchuuriki- in other words to kill the former human sacrifice. But maybe she didn't know that. </p><p>Kagome meets his eyes unafraid and unflinching but there is a tiny doubt there. Something she has said has him on edge and suddenly she isn’t so sure her efforts to make friend are as successful as she would like. “I think I do. It means Naruto kun that I want to be your friend.” she says locking her eyes with the hypnotic sapphire gaze staring at her now with disbelief, “I know it is unconventional. I also know it’s hard to believe me when I say this but, I don't hate youkai.” Kagome says as she faces Naruto. Her face is calm, genuine.  </p><p>Naruto swallows thickly. She doesn't understand but thats too strange. How can she be a Miko and not know? “But you are a Miko. So, being my friend is forbidden by death, isn't it? Aren't Miko supposed to hate my kind and stay locked up in their temples until the sacrifice?”</p><p>Kagome gasps eyes wide. Sacrifice?! What kind of place had she come to?  “Is it? Good gods I didn't know! because it’s not like that where I come from. I’m not like that! For kami sake, Naruto kun. Where am I?” Her confusion gives the clone pause and he sits back down more wary of the woman. The second she becomes hostile he will kill her.</p><p>Kagome can’t fathom it, doesn’t want to. What world had she been sent to that her kind were so evil? But she needs someone to trust her and accept her here. She has no where else to go, and there had to be a reason she appeared in his bathtub. She sits silent for a long moment while she taps her lips thinking. “Since we both have a very different idea of what I am. And a title is just a word, I have an idea. Lets pretend I never said I was a Miko. I'm just Kagome and you are just Naruto kun. Why does it have to be complicated?”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen in response. His mind is trying to process her words and their meaning, “I guess that’s true but Kagome why were you in my bathtub in the dark?” There are lots of apartments in Konohagure so why his? </p><p>She shrugs her eyes far away. “I wish I knew, but your guess is as good as mine. I woke up there.” There is no lie in her eyes but he is confused at the wry twist of her lips. “It’s not the strangest place I’ve woken up, but its up there. You probably want to know why I had bags with me too.” Her voice becomes wistful, sad. “I packed them before. I was leaving my home for the last time. But who am I to fight the will of the kami?” She tugs thoughtfully at her braid  stretching her legs out in front of her. “Hatake san has certainly been gone a while.”  </p><p>Naruto is not sure what to think of her answers and he isn’t sure about trusting her. But she hasn’t tried to harm him and maybe that means she really is a good person. He looks at the floor and notices for the first time that her tiny toe nails are bright pink. The sight throws him for a loop. Every time he thinks he should be wary of her he sees another thing about her that screams that she is everything she is saying. No more and no less, Kagome. </p><p>Inside him the bijuu is just as confused. At first when she said she was a miko he was utterly smug with the confidence that he had been right. But now... “Yeah, but its normal. He probably got lost on the road of life again. You are in Konohagakure. I guess tomorrow I have to take you to talk to Baachan since she runs everything. But someday I am going to be Hokage.” </p><p>Light staccato of rain taps against his window as the storm finally breaks. Naruto turned his head to look out at the black night sky that now looks red with the glow of some of the lights of the village. Naruto is in shock, not just from Kagome’s words, but from all that has happened today, Kakashi, Kagome and there is a lump in his throat still as he thinks about Jiriaya. Guilt twinges in his chest too as he thinks about Sasuke. </p><p>He is so confused and emotionally fried it is all he can do to offer her a wan smile and to not burst out in tears. He wants Kakashi but did that mean he no longer cared about Sasuke? Did that mean he had to choose between them? Sasuke was- and Kakashi is- a frown tugs at his lips. Maybe that’s all that he needs to know, Sasuke was. Sasuke was the past he loved him for a long time, but maybe he hasn't for a while now. Sasuke had never kissed him intentionally, never indicated there was anything but hatred for him. But Kakashi is now. God, he needs a drink, but tea will have to do since he doesn’t have any sake here. At nineteen he doesn’t need to supervised when drinking, a perk of being a ninja. Climbing to his feet he walks over to the light switch to light the hallway once more. </p><p>Kagome knows and can see that Naruto is cautious with her. He doesn’t fully turn his back and he is always watching her. Trust isn’t going to come easily and Kagome isn’t sure what to do to prove her sincerity. Even Inuyasha wasn’t- oh... yes he was. Sango was too. “Konohagakure? Hokage?” Kagome asks picking up the cookies and following him as he heads out of the room. looking around as the light revealed a single room in the apartment Naruto lives in. She is not surprised at the “lived in” quality. It is not a mess but it is a little cluttered with various things on the counter and table. There are dishes in the sink, but for the majority it looks like a normal kitchen. It is sparsely furnished and almost barren of anything thing that makes it more than a place to get out of the rain. </p><p>The lack of comfort in the room makes her heart ache for the teen looking around with her. Everything about the room tells her that a single person resides here: a table with a single chair sits in the middle of the kitchen where there is a small stove top and a tiny counter with a cupboard. Bare walls painfully devoid of pictures tells her more than Naruto probably would want a stranger to know about his lack of family. Naruto was an orphan or abandoned. So Hatake san hasn't made his move then. Naruto must be so lonely. Beneath the cupboard, counter there is an open drawer full of unopened ramen in various flavors and wrappers. In the corner is a standard sized fridge and freezer which she bet is nearly empty.  </p><p>“Jeez you don't know what a Hokage is?” Naruto sighs and gives her a tired smile. “Konohagakure is in the Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations. Hokage is the title given to the strongest ninja in Konoha village and they become the leader. The Hokage makes the rules and assigns missions. It’s a very important job Kagome chan.” Naruto patiently explains. He is a little worried that she doesn't seem to know anything at all about the world they live in. Did she bump her head? “So now you know where you are, where did you come from?”</p><p>“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” </p><p>“You can tell me anything Kagome chan. I'm not the smartest guy but I swear I'll do everything to help you! I never give up. Dattebayo.  That is my Nindo! 'Sides I don't think you've got much of a choice but to trust me so-” He shrugs stepping over to the kettle and filling it. Unless she has been lying the whole time, she doesn’t have a choice but to rely on him and Kakashi. He catches the eye of the clone and wonders what Kakashi will say about everything.</p><p>For living alone, it is fairly tidy all things considered and he probably doesn’t spend a lot of time at home as a ninja. The pack laying in the corner is probably from either preparing to go on a “mission” or just returning from one. Her gaze lands on the several empty containers of ramen on his table and she shakes her head wryly. Of course, “ninja food”, that is what he always called it she just never thought it was true. An odd sort of soft laugh sob works its way out of her throat. The reminder is painful, unwelcome. </p><p>He hears and sees the direction of her gaze, hanging his head in shame misinterpreting the sound. Naruto chews his lip and rubs the back of his head. “Uh, sorry about the mess.” He begins. “I just got back and haven’t cleaned yet. I try to keep up but sometimes-,” he shrugs sighing before leaning against his table. “It gets out of hand dattebayo.” </p><p>“I thought so,” Kagome thinks silently. “What mess?” she says softly. “All I see is a room that has been lived in and all the evidence of a lonely soul.” </p><p>Lonely, yeah. Was it so obvious? Naruto looks around with a frown, what he has is not going to be enough for three of them. He has already decided Kagome is staying with him and not just because of the miko thing. Something about her tells him that she needs a friend but he doesn't know why. He will have to get more chairs and some better, well some actual furniture...his eyes land on her again. </p><p>He hasn’t really looked at her having been so wrapped up in his own grief. Now in the light he sees that she isn’t merely pretty she is beautiful. Her eyes are bright and warm and her hair that he’d thought before was only black, is blue black, like the color of the midnight sky. Her skin is lightly tanned and flawless holding a faint iridescent shimmer as the light shifted on her as she moved. She was slim and feminine. Her figure generously curved in all the right places was further accentuated by her clothes. </p><p>After a pause, she droops like a wilted flower, her shoulders slumping. Her ageless features reflecting the weight of her worry with a little wrinkle between her brows. “You're right, Naruto. I don’t have a choice but to trust you. I’m sorry. Trust has to given, to be earned, but don't say I didn't warn you. Naruto kun, I'm not from your world. I come from a place called Tokyo, Japan. I guess the kami sent me here.” She holds out the box. “See, here is proof.” </p><p>He stares at the weird markings on the box that must be some sort of writing. He can’t read it. It proves nothing except that the box has weird designs. Kagome shakes her head padding into the room they left. He can hear her digging through her bag. And then he hears her pad softly back. “Here.” she holds out a thick red book. Its her High School history book, though she never dreamed that it would ever be used this way. “Proof.” Her blue pack she sets down and replaces the box of cookies in another white box with a pink lid. </p><p>He thumbs through the pages his senses alert, seeing strange and fantastical pictures. More of the strange symbols cover the pages. Blink...blink...gasp... “Eh? What? Did you say another world Kagome chan dattebayo?!” his arms flail as he reacts to her statements and the book with shock. He sets it on the counter and isn’t surprised when the clone snatches it. Kyuubi within him feels stunned at the revelation and her proof as Naruto reels. Curious now to bursting he tries to remain calm. He still doesn’t know her, but that fact is quickly becoming a mute point as is his need to remain wary. In his opinion Kagome has had plenty of time and opportunity to attack if she were going to. What did she say about trust? She’s basically helpless, friendless, homeless and completely displaced. So what if she showed up in his bathtub?  </p><p>She leans back against the wall where she slides down, her knees to her chest, to look up at the ceiling as she speaks. Now that her secret is out, she can only sit back and let the chips fall where they may, for better or worse. “Yes, and before you heroically promise to get me home, let me just tell you. I have nothing to go back to. I guess this” she gestures to the covered window, “is my home for now.” Realizing what she just said could imply that she was staking a claim on his space she shakes her head. “I hate to ask it but since I don't have any money from here, could you maybe help me get a room at an inn or lend me a tent?”</p><p>She’s serious. She is willing to leave if he wishes her to even though she really has nowhere to go. But if he throws her out, then someone else will find her, and an outsider appearing in a shinobi village will not be taken well. At the very least she will end up in I&amp;T, at the most she would be dead. He can’t, no matter if she really is from another world, justify throwing her to that sort of fate. “You are being ridiculous dattebayo! You can stay here Kagome chan. I know its small and dirty, but I definitely don't want you out in the rain somewhere.” Out of the corner of his eye he sees the perfect copy of Kakashi shake his silver head. Its an action he’s seen every time he’s done something that the copy nin can’t wrap his head around. He can almost hear the sigh of resignation.</p><p>Kagome doesn’t see the exchange, but protests, or tries to for the other man’s sake. If she is here that will make the chances of her interrupting the new relationship greater. She doesn’t want to be an unintentional hindrance, “but Hatake san-” She doesn’t quite know how to word the question to not sound nosy. So she lets her words trail off hoping he will catch on.</p><p>“It’s no problem Kagome chan.” He assures instantly. It hasn’t yet sunk in that because of his offer he is going to be living with her, eating with her and sleeping under the same roof. It hasn’t occurred to him that Kakashi was going to be there too, hence the reason for her question...Kakashi- his mind drifts for an instant and he feels warm all over. Kakashi...he recalls the feeling of being pressed in to the floor with Kakashi’s unyielding frame on him and shivers as his body aches. His eyes widen, here he is faced with probably the most beautiful woman he could imagine and he wants...he looks at her the curves and her lips and feels...nothing. There is no fire and no ache just like before. Then he thinks of Sasuke, his pale skin and dark eyes...a shudder of heat flashes through him before turning cold and changing to guilt and despair. Then he thinks of Kakashi, glances over at the clone and his blood heats to settle somewhere warm in his chest. </p><p>He realizes suddenly he’s been holding the kettle the entire time and turns to fill it before putting it on the burner. He pulls a chipped cup off of the only shelf. He only has one. “Uh, did you want some tea?” He realizes the awkwardness of the question, but its out there and he can’t take it back.</p><p>Kagome sees the awkward glance at his cup and realizes the issue. Its his only cup. But he’s willing to let her use it first. She smiles kindly as she turns to her bag. “Sure, don't worry I have a cup in here.” her voice is a little muffled as she is digging through her bag. He can hear the contents of her bag rattling, crinkling and clinking. Of course its in the bottom. She’d put it there just on top of the red and white robes she’d worn home that first time, through the well. Her mother had mended the places where Yura’s hair had slashed at her. She doesn’t like the stir of memories linked to Kikyo that seeing the robes causes, but she doesn’t hate them. With a sigh of realization she begins carefully stacking the food stuffs in the bag on the floor. To be able to reach her previously mentioned cup. </p><p>His nose twitches with the new scents that come from the brightly colored packages and strange white boxes she sets around her as she is almost waist deep in the dark blue bag. His eyes light on the crinkle of the square packages and he mentally gloats I knew it...Her world can’t be all bad if they have ramen. There is a surprising amount of various styles of the noodles, but its all ramen. He can’t help his mouth watering as he can smell the spices. Anyone carrying that amount of noodle goodness is A-okay in his book, he relaxes all suspicion of her gone. He looks at the objects surrounding and wonders if it would be rude to ask to try them.</p><p>With a small cry of success, and some further rattling, she extracts her upper body and head from the mouth of the bag while at the same time she pulls out a mug covered in little white puppies in one hand and in her other hand, another mug covered with foxes and leaves. She has a whole set, one for each of her former comrades in her bag, and sets of matching dishes, but there is no reason to dredge up more heartache then she already has seeing Inuyasha's mug and Shippo's. Setting her prizes aside she begins repacking all the ramen and other food and cooking supplies into the bag, missing the look of despair that Naruto is giving her as the ramen once more returns to the mysterious blue, to taunt and tease him with the lingering scent. One cup had rolled under his table unnoticed by the Jinchuuriki or the woman and it too would be plucked up by the clone watching over them. </p><p>The kitchen Naruto decides, is not really a comfortable place to converse so after pouring the tea and gushing over the adorable pictures on the ceramic ware, he leads her down the hall to his room and sits on the thick green rug in the center. Kagome, reluctant to leave them out of her sight, sets her bags in a corner out of the way and looks around this new room in the light noticing that this room except for a few random weapons and papers scattered here and there is very clean. </p><p>His bedding is folded neatly at the end of his bed and there are only a few clothes scattered about; a pair of dark blue pajamas tossed half on and half off of the bed and a pair of bright orange pants like the ones he has on are crumpled on the floor. Laying on the edge of one of the dressers is a black and orange jacket. Otherwise the room is in order at least from her angle. On the table, there is another light blue kettle and an uneaten cup of ramen long gone cold. </p><p>Somehow with her sitting in his room the whole situation sinks in and he is stunned at the meaning of it. He’d offered her his home and she had accepted. It isn’t going to be dark and cold when he leaves and returns anymore. And Kakashi had said he was going to stay tonight too. The sudden flood of warmth in his chest makes his voice break a little but he hides it with a million watt smile. “M-me and Kakashi can stay out in the kitchen on futons. You can have the room and bed, Kagome chan.”</p><p>Her voice is muffled as once again she is half inside a bag this time its the old, worn and stained yellow bag. “Absolutely not. I'm not making you sleep on the floor. This is your bed and I have a sleeping bag so I'll be fine.” This time instead of food there is a rapidly growing amount of items: a pile of clothes, complete with a fair amount of lacy undergarments, various bottles in see through bags containing other strange items and a tooth brush, a hair brush, an old looking bow and a full leather quiver of arrows, though the steam had made the fletchings clump a little, a stack of books of various colors and sizes, a white box with a worn red cross on the front, a dented kettle and camping stove, a small blue clock, shoes, that look like they’ve seen better days, more ramen, confirming solidly that he was right about her, six cans with a pop top bound together with a white cord, three empty bottles that crinkle as she moves them, a small pillow, a neatly folded blanket that’s white with pink polka dots, a lantern, flashlights, rope... because, you never know when you might need some, a sewing kit, Pink furry slippers oh hey, I forgot I packed those…and finally what looks like a maroon colored bed roll but it looks thick and fluffy.</p><p>He stares at the bag and wonders if there is more it contains that isn’t on his floor. It hasn’t gone limp like its empty but the amount of items is really surprising. The wide eye of the clone confirms that he too is bemused. While Kagome begins repacking, Naruto crosses the room and slides the window closed. A glance out at the storm reminds him of the storm inside himself earlier at the park. He looks at her with a thoughtful sigh, its not distrust because he trusts her likely more that he should at this point, but because he needs someone to talk to. Where is Kakashi? </p><p>Raising the cup with foxes to his lips she insisted he use it, he takes a drink before speaking. The words just sort of spill out, “Kagome, you know...I-I thought that I wasn’t strong enough to continue on after I was told this morning that my master was dead. He’s one of the only ones who never feared me, even after I almost killed him in a training accident.” Setting the borrowed mug on the table, he stoops to gather the papers, scrolls and weapons. He picks up his clothes from the floor on the other side of his bed as he speaks to distract himself from his words. </p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t confide in her, but he sees no reason not to. “It hurt so much and I felt so empty that I almost killed myself. I wanted to, but Kakashi...was there to stop me before I did anything crazy. Now that he isn’t here, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Ero-sannin told me my training wasn’t finished but he never told me why.” He clenches his fist forcing down the waves of self disgust, “I have to get stronger, so I never lose another precious person. I have to protect them. Kakashi...He well...he means-um he is- “he sighs unsure what he can possibly say. He is attracted to him, he wants to- do things that makes that heat inside of him blaze hotter? Its hard to say all of the things he wants to say with the shadow clone of that person staring at him knowingly. He knows he is blushing, but he ignores the flush of his cheeks. </p><p>“No one... has ever defended me like you did even though I was in no danger, because of what I am. I’m grateful but I’m afraid that you will be treated badly for doing that, if you did it in public. Kakashi is different and he never… well most of the adults in the village don’t like me. I’m sorry.” Its an understatement, but he doesn’t want to remember the abuse and hateful comments. He doesn’t know why he apologizes for the truth, but he waits to see her reaction regardless. His thoughts briefly turned to Kakashi again and he mentally sighs, nope there is nothing he can tell her. Dropping his clothes in a pile by the door he moves back to the table to fall ungracefully to the thick carpet. He flops backward mindful not to bump the mug of tea. His expression dejected and frustrated. </p><p>When Naruto had begun speaking, Kagome had set down the items she was holding to listen. Kagome blinks, reaching for her tea. Naruto was not liked? She isn’t really surprised, but it only tells her more about the state of this world. Naruto honestly looks worried, possibly of her reaction and so Kagome leaves her packing to walk over. Smiling down at him as she settles on the carpet and sips her tea sitting next to him, “for what? I’m not.” She states as she straightens her shoulders. She needs him to understand this and her tone is soft, kind but serious. “There is nothing that would make me regret what I did no matter what you are, partial youkai or full. I’m glad you weren’t in any danger, but even if you had been it wouldn’t have changed what I did. I don’t care what anyone thinks of me for it either. I’m on your side Naruto kun.” </p><p>Naruto sits up and anxiously gulps down the warm tea, fidgeting with the mug before setting it down again. There is still a heavy slump to his shoulders, it seems it is time to explain things. He glances at the curious bored expression of the clone and sighs. Kakashi won’t break his confidence, he can trust him. Besides if the Akatsuki come, and they will, Kakashi should at least know the truth. He takes a deep breath considering his words.</p><p> “You seem to think I am youkai, I’m not sure exactly what that is, but I am a Jinchuuriki, a human host for the Bijuu no Kyuubi. He was imprisoned within me by the Yondaime Hokage with a seal when I was a born. Before he was sealed inside me the Kyuubi rampaged through the village and killed countless shinobi in its path. The Yondaime sealed him away to save everyone. At least that is how the story was told to me. Because of that the people always looked at me with hatred and treated me like I was trash...” his voice trembles and he hates how weak it makes him sound, so he was abused and neglected, it doesn’t matter now. He can’t change what happened. “I admit that as a kid I was brat and a pain in the butt, but I wanted them to see me as just Naruto, not Kyuubi. So, you see Kagome chan, I'm not the greatest person for you to befriend.” He waits for her to speak and is surprised at the sadness in her tone when she does.</p><p>Kagome pulls her knees to her chest. Lowering her chin to her arms she speaks her tone almost bleak. “You know...back when I was, well with my friends, the other youkai I told you about, I was so stupid, I couldn’t see that my actions and naivety were a fatal hindrance to all of them. I should have realized then that I was a catalyst for the tragedy that followed us like a plague. Entire villages, clans that had lived for a century or more were wiped out in a single night sometimes even a matter of moments and all by one malevolent being and a foolish little girl who was ignorant of her destiny.” Shaking her head in self depreciation she continues “I may not have delivered the killing blows, but their blood is on my hands just the same. I can’t be that girl any more, I have to live and grow stronger for the sake of those that died because of my mistakes.  I’m telling you this because you deserve to know and to show you that no one is perfect. The way you spoke sounded like you were afraid I would reject you. My past is as bloody as Kyuubi’s, so will you reject me? Do you think I am a monster?”</p><p>His eyebrows draw down as he can’t even consider, can’t imagine how much she has suffered. He wants to ask what her mistake was, but is loathe to intrude further into her private thoughts. Her eyes are steeped to the brim with pain, filled with an unfathomable sadness and he can't stand seeing her this way. Her posture, everything tells him, that just what she has shared has cost her deeply. He can’t conceive of the guilt and hurt she holds with in and realizes that he judged her unfairly. But how was he to know? How can he ever turn away from her now that he does? Even if her past is awful, and there is no way to deny that it is. There is still no way he can ever abandon her, he can’t it goes against his very soul. Naruto shakes his head firmly. “Never, Kagome chan dattebayo!” he cries out and he means it with every fiber of his being. He ducks down to catch her eyes. “Did you really think something like that would make me reject you? Your past is past, and you are my friend now, so never.” he says it with all conviction.</p><p>Kagome sighs lifting her head a little “What about Kyuubi,” Kagome asks tapping her lip. Naruto jolts his hand going to the seal. He doesn’t say anything as he looks at the floor. “Surely he wanted people to not see him as a monster. Have you ever asked him why he attacked the village? There are two sides to every story and maybe, the story is biased. Here in this world, from what is seems to me, though I don’t honestly know yet, it seems that everyone looks down on youkai, but as you said even children will act up to get attention. They don’t want to be forgotten or abused just like you don’t.” Kagome pauses unsure how to proceed she drinks her tea, “Also, you should know, Naruto that as much as you speak like you are separate beings, you and the Kyuubi; your auras have blended and you can no longer be without him nor him without you. He is you and you are him. Both of you are Naruto.” </p><p>Naruto starts as he looks up at her with wide eyes. He’s still trying to wrap his head around what she said about the Kyuubi. He just naturally assumed like everyone else the Kitsune was guilty. What if there is another side to the story, what if Kyuubi isn’t evil? Her words gradually sink in. He feels a flash of utter dread and fear. “What! What do you mean? Isn’t he just imprisoned within me? Aren’t I just his human prison?!” His wide eyes hold a look of panic as though he is honestly afraid of the truth as he jumps to his feet. He’s pacing, gripping his shirt so tight he can hear the threads start to give. His mind can’t accept it. He doesn’t know her very well but he knows...knows she wouldn’t lie about this. He falls back on his butt before his hands grip two handfuls of hair as he allows his fear to show “I-I don’t understand, how can we both be Naruto?! I am Naruto! I am a Jinchuuriki that’s all, right?” His sapphire colored eyes are pleading for reassurance that she tell him he’s right, but he also sees that she can’t because it isn’t true. Hasn’t he been asking himself the same thing? </p><p>As she watches the devastation of her words...That could have gone better... her heart aches for him, but it is unfair to ignore the truth such as it is. Also, knowing will help him in the long run. If he wasn’t born a youkai then he won’t know anything about some tendencies or urges likely to rise inside him. Especially with Kakashi. He has learn that as soon as possible. She is sorry however for the hurt and shock in his eyes. Perhaps she was too blunt? Hearing that you are the very thing people have feared you to be, would be painful and she regrets having not taken that into account. “Is that what you were told Naruto?” she asks softly, cautious now of hurting him further. Her head tilts to the side as she watches him. </p><p>Naruto raises his hand to look at the slightly sharper nails of his right hand with an unreadable expression. He noticed that his nails are stronger and sharper than before, especially since the last few weeks of training with Jiriaya. But he tried to chalk it up to using more of the Kyuubi’s power. But he’s also noticed other things: like his ability to see have improved, everything is clearer, sharper, brighter…his sense of smell is keener, on par or better than the ninja dog Akamaru or even Kakashi’s. If that isn’t enough, every so often he has strange urges that he has a hard time denying, like the urge to have plants in every room. He looks at the wilted fern in the chipped clay pot on his dresser noting that it needs water... or what about that urge to sleep in the forest and leave the village behind? That one had been so intense he’d had to sleep on his balcony to curb that one. </p><p>Honestly, he had begun to wonder if it wasn’t more, but he hasn’t asked anyone to confirm or deny it, because there isn’t anyone to ask. “Yeah, that’s what they have always said.” He hugs himself trying to keep his fear and doubts at bay. He already knew something was different, he knew but- he’s been denying it. Hiding it. It makes him feel isolated, out-casted… alone... more so than he ever had.  </p><p>Kagome sighs knowing it is to be expected, if in his shoes, she would also be very angry to suddenly know the truth. “Naruto, its possible that they don’t know how to sense it. They might not know the truth either, so please don’t assume they lied and think of it more as that they didn’t know better.” He stops pacing standing in the center of the room and clenches his fist hard enough to draw blood. His teeth are gritted, his sharper fangs showing in the white expanse of teeth. He’s always had them those eye teeth that were a little too sharp, a little too long. He wants to blame them for forcing this on him, blame him, the Yondiame. He’d had no choice in the matter. No-one asked him if he wanted this life. No-one asked...Monster, freak, demon, Kyuubi brat...those were only a few of the monikers he’d hatefully been given. “How do you know for sure Kagome chan?”</p><p>Kagome gets up and reaches out her small hands enclosing his softly as the soothing warmth of her healing power flows out and over his hand and the sting of where his claws punctured fades. He looks at the closing wounds with a frown. “I have special powers when it comes to sensing things like this. I’m sorry I was so direct. I can feel the blend of your power and although power can be dominantly one side or the other you are two halves to a whole. There is a constant struggle between you because you and he aren’t united. Can you talk to Kyuubi?” </p><p>Its an innocent question, totally devoid of any judgment. “Yeah I can... but I don’t. Not often unless I need his power. I guess I am just as guilty as everyone else, buying into the idea that he was a monster and a burden I was condemned to bear by the whim of the Yondaime.” He sighs calmed by her steady warm presence and by the knowledge that Kakashi will hear everything through the clone so he won’t have to tell him himself. He scuffs his bare feet before sitting back down with a deep sigh. “You know its funny, despite everything I never really hated that he was there. I never felt completely alone because I had him. Whether he liked it or not, he sort of took care of me almost like a parent or guardian except with a lot of sharp teeth.” Naruto leans back, his arms behind his head. “I never hated him because I always felt like somehow he’s a victim too.” He is seeing something different suddenly.  Now he is curious if it might be his fault that he and Kyuubi are on such terms. What might happen if he does talk to the kitsune?</p><p>Kagome smiles though its wistful, sad, “There is at least hope then. You don’t hate him and that is a start. Friendship is always possible if both parties can find common ground. You should start with talking to him. I’m sure he has many things to say, and they may not all be pleasant to hear, he has a right to be angry too. But try to listen anyway I think you might learn that he is not so different from you.” She pauses thinking for a moment before she shifts to crouch beside him, he’s still gripping the place where she’d seen the tattoo earlier. “Does it hurt here too?” The young woman asks gently as she sits on the floor next to him and reaches out her hand pausing for permission. Naruto startles nearly jumping away from her hand, as he sits up. His eyes clearly show his confusion and his discomfort.</p><p>“Uh...” He leans away from her uncertainly. In his mind Kyuubi chuckles with amusement and its unnerving and creepy. There is a dark note to the sound. Something about this whole thing has him on edge. Naruto’s hand covers the seal over his naval protectively. Kagome looks at him expectantly and with patience, waiting for him to calm down. There is something in her eyes that he is having a hard time saying no to. Damn. It does hurt It hurts like hell, always has but he’d learned to live with it. </p><p>She watches as Naruto’s eyes seem to focus away from the room and from her as she sits in front of him. Her expression is curious as she watches with interest. It seems that he and Kyuubi are discussing something and so taking the time he isn’t focused on her she observes him a little closer. He really is beautiful, with golden spikes of soft hair and gorgeous rich blue eyes that shamed the purest sapphire. His skin is sun kissed and lightly bronzed with days spent outdoors. She knows from earlier touching it that his skin is soft. His whiskers seem to represent his tie to the Kyuubi but Kagome can’t help but to wonder what kind of a youkai that is. She has been trying to sense it but for some reason it keeps eluding her efforts, almost playfully in the last half hour. Before that the energy had been saturated with rage.</p><p>Unaware of the thoughts of the girl sitting next to him Naruto enters his inner room in the labyrinth of his mind to converse with the Kyuubi. The room is the same as always with the same brown spiral carved walls and what looks like places where the walls have crumbled revealing a multitude of pipe works. Energy thrums through the pipes and Naruto can only assume that they are representative of his...their chakra network. The floor of the labyrinth is covered in several inches of water so that his bare feet splash as he walks. In the largest central room, there is a massive gate like a prison door. It is simple with colossal metal bars that section off the room from the space beyond where a giant red eye watches his approach. Where the doors split in two is an identical seal to the one on his belly, keeping the awesome powerful creature contained. The usual animosity isn’t at the forefront for once as that crimson gaze lands on him. </p><p>“Kagome chan, wants-,” Naruto begins to speak but the darker voice of the kitsune cuts him off. The blond teenager watches with caution, as the great head lifts and turns his direction. He is used to the appearance of the Kyuubi but it doesn’t mean he isn’t in awe every time he sees him. </p><p>The huge maw curls up into what seems to be a smirk. The Kyuubi is amused. “I know what she wants, I heard her. Go a head and let her, this should be entertaining.” Kyuubi chuckles confusing Naruto further. Naruto doesn’t need to know his plan. </p><p>The Jinchuuriki who has never really bothered to know much about the Kyuubi shrugs. “If you say so. But so that we are clear, you won’t hurt her right?” he asks hesitantly. He just has the feeling that something is going to happen if he lets Kagome touch the seal but he doesn’t know what. </p><p>The blond swallows heavily as the humor is instantly gone and Kyuubi is glaring at him with fury. Its a strange protective rage, and Naruto flinches at the bite of chakra. “I would never harm a hair on her head. How dare you imply it would be otherwise...” Kyuubi snarls at him. Naruto responds quickly holding his hands up in a passive gesture. </p><p>“I figured. But I wanted to hear you say it.”</p><p>Kyuubi narrows his eyes with a shrug “Humph, now that you have heard it go back...”and then his tone continued lighter than Naruto was used to hearing it the humor was back, and it made Naruto suspicious “brace yourself, brat.” Kyuubi licks his lips in anticipation. </p><p>Naruto shrugs returning his focus forward and takes her wrist startling her as he does but silently he pulls her forward placing her tiny soft hand over the seal, he nods to give her permission. The smile she gifts him with in return is breathtaking, and then with a gasp her eyes roll back and she drops boneless into his arms in a dead faint. Naruto’s eyes widen to comic proportions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kurama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi Kagome! Get a hold of yourself dattebayo!” She is sort of draped over him awkwardly as he shifted at the last instant in an effort to catch her, so instead of her resting in his arms normally, her legs are over his leg and she is seated in his lap her head resting against his collar bone. The blond shinobi looks down at the girl, no the woman in his arms and feels a blush of discomfort cross his cheeks. He can only hope Kakashi doesn’t arrive soon. He lightly taps her cheek. “Oi Kagome chan?”  She doesn’t respond and he fidgets nervously. </p><p>His experience with Sakura has forever made him wary of the female of his species. They are unpredictable at best and he isn’t certain she isn’t as violent. No, Kagome could potentially be worse with her deadly power...his mind spins all sorts of horrible ways she can kill him, till he is dizzy and has built up a cold sweat upon realizing that how she sits looks very compromising. He waits with baited breath for his life to end as she wakes. Grabbing his spiked hair, he has a momentary panic attack as she... does not awaken. Her face is close enough to his he can feel her soft breaths on his cheek and he draws a shaky breath. He is stuck where he sits unless he wants to try and move her. He’s positive that what ever happened, is the fault of the Kyuubi. He hears a soft pop as the clone shunshins to its origin and he can’t help the relief that maybe Kakashi is on his way back. On the heels of that is the utter terror of Kakashi’s reaction to everything that happened and they talked about while he was gone.</p><p>“Did today really happen?” He can’t help himself as he leans back against his bed to think. If she kills him he will only have a single regret, which is that he will die a virgin...His face heats again thinking of the way it felt to be pinned against the wall with Kakashi kissing him breathless. </p><p>“What on earth? I leave for less than an hour and she is unconscious and in your lap.” Ok two, but why is she passed out in his lap, god damn it?! Kakashi states as he sets down the bags he is carrying. Truth be told he had gone first to the stone of heroes to beg his sensei's forgiveness. Although he's not sure he's at all sorry for the incident with Naruto and he's definitely not sorry for that kiss. Naruto looks just as deliciously mussed as Kakashi left him, except one thing that is irking him more as he sees that her lips are curved into a pleased smile. Two things Naruto, put back on a shirt. And here he was looking forward to all that lovely tan flesh on display. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the information his clone provided about Kagome and also Naruto. He really doesn’t know how to -there is that scent again. Over all the scents in the room that masculine spicy musky scent catches his rapt attention and his eyes can’t tear themselves away from his confused, emotional, over-trusting, self sacrificing, loving, beautiful knucklehead.  He shakes his head determined to remedy at least one part of this scene. It only takes a moment to unroll the sleeping bag and place her pillow on it. He’s not going to go through her things so he leaves them as they are. “Bring her over here.” Does his voice sound annoyed? Damn.</p><p>The smell of the hot food permeates the air and makes Naruto’s mouth water. But the sight of Kakashi dripping wet with the rain that broke earlier has his mouth dry and his skin on fire. The irritation threading through Kakashi's scent is sharp. “Eh? No no! It’s not what you think!  She passed out after she touched my seal, uh that sounded worse than it was, believe me Kakashi, I want you!” Blue eyes wide with shock that he has spoken so boldly, the blond waits. The silence following his declaration and the sudden heat in Kakashi’s visible eye make Naruto squirm, for a moment, before he gains the courage to move Kagome. Without touching anything inappropriate the blond moves her off his lap and lays her on the sleeping bag on his floor. Then getting to his feet he stands before Kakashi uncertain what he should do now. Kakashi is looking at him as though he could devour him whole. </p><p>Good gods did he just- “What did you say, Naruto...” Kakashi breathes his body tight with restraint. He is drawn tighter than a bow now. Before he was irritated at finding Kagome on Naruto again but now all that is forgotten as he watches Naruto breathe with ragged breaths waiting for the instant Naruto repeats what he is almost positive he heard. If he is right...his chakra gathers to shunshin them both away, it doesn’t matter to where. His thoughts are wandering to dangerous ground and he can already imagine the slide of skin and the mingling of breaths. His hands begin reaching for the blond before he draws the breath to speak.  </p><p>Naruto can barely breathe- his mouth is dry and his body hot as his lips form the words with no sound. It is the first time he has wanted anything like this from anyone other than Sasuke and he doesn’t know what to do with the feelings. “I want you.” </p><p>He isn’t sure just what has happened as his room suddenly vanishes from around him and the instant things clear he is pressed to a wall, any wall and Kakashi is against him. His firm body making Naruto ache in the most delicious of ways. Kakashi's right hand is in his hair tugging softly and making his head spin while his left is sliding from his waist up his back pushing the shirt up out of the way while pulling Naruto closer. With a tug the t-shirt is gone and he can feel the rough slide of his skin on the rain soaked material. The usual vest isn’t on Kakashi as he is wearing his civilian clothes now. There is tenderness that Naruto never expected in the touch of Kakashi’s hands. But he has no time to dwell or marvel over the fleeting thoughts that it brings as Kakashi presses him more firmly into the wall, his knee sliding between Naruto's thighs. His neck bending bringing their mouths closer...</p><p>Oh, my god, this is really happening! Naruto thinks with alarm and anticipation. Then he is the one reaching up for the mask and impatiently ripping it away the cloth tearing like thin paper under his strength. Its like a switch has been flipped, mouths’ fuse together, tongues clashing. Its violent, heady. </p><p>Hands are everywhere...mapping, searching, grasping...pulling, the need to feel flesh against flesh a single minded focus. Breaths are harsh in the darkness broken only by the sound of hisses of pleasure and whimpers of need. More...Kakashi’s hand slides down to grasp Naruto’s leg and hold it against his hip while he presses impossibly closer, the friction as he rolls his hips making them both gasp. More...Pale fingers un-gloved are dipping beneath...     </p><p>In his mind, he hears the Kyuubi laugh. He is surprised as he hears Kagome laugh within him too. He groans, the moment broken. But he doesn't want to let go of it. Kakashi didn't hear the laughter and doesn't know that Naruto suddenly feels shame burning through him and not pleasure. But he must sense the change because his hand stops on his belly... Kakashi is his Sensei and he is a Jinchuuriki a youkai... they can't be from more different worlds. He can't do this, not even in secret. It will paint a target on Kakashi's back and he would never be able to live with himself if Kakashi got hurt because of this. </p><p>Kakashi sensing the change, but not knowing the reason for it rests his head against Naruto’s and meets his blue blue eyes, his breaths are rapid, rough. He’s fighting to come down from a high he doesn’t want to come down from.“This is just physical, Naruto. You want me, I want you, nothing more complicated than that-,” he stops himself, mentally chastising himself for considering that this could be more. He knows about Sasuke- about Naruto; knows more than any living soul because Sasuke confided in him just once after Kakashi broke up a fight between Sasuke and some of the older boys who liked to torment Naruto. He knows of Naruto’s love for the Uchiha for the same reason. Both confessions eat at him in this moment. </p><p>“Why do you fight for him Sasuke, I thought you hated Naruto.” Kakashi asks wiping blood from a split lip.</p><p>Sasuke turned to him with dark unreadable eyes “Hate? No sensei, I don’t think that is how I feel. Naruto is... important- more than he thinks he is. I don’t know, sometimes when I see him I want to protect him from everyone. I want to put my arms around him and tell him he isn’t alone. Is that hate?” Confusion is clear on the features of the young Uchiha.</p><p>Kakashi blinks slowly before his eyes close with amusement “No Sasuke-kun...that is love.”</p><p>The reaction is instant as is the blush “Huh?! You will take those words to your grave sensei!”</p><p>*~*~*~*~* <br/>Kakashi helps a broken and weary Naruto to his feet as the Raikage disappears into the distance. “Why do you still chase after Sasuke, Naruto?” They are all tired and worn. But Naruto had gone to ask forgiveness for Sasuke. This last act is going to be the last straw and Konoha will have to act.</p><p>“Why Sensei? Because he is my precious person, he showed me I wasn’t alone, and I think maybe I’ll chase him forever if I have to.” Naruto’s eyes are filled with loneliness and hurt but he hasn’t given up.</p><p>“But why Naruto?” Kakashi questions feeling his heart twist painfully.</p><p>“Because I love him.” The admission is so softly spoken Kakashi is certain he wasn’t <br/>meant to hear it, but he knows now...</p><p>And yet Sasuke isn’t here, and so far, has made no move to come back for Naruto. Right now, the blond is willing and wanting and in his arms. Kakashi has no intention of stopping for anyone this time. Bending his head, he places a gentle kiss to the side of Naruto's neck and is pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath. Kakashi speaks in a low husky voice his breath against Naruto’s skin. “Just tonight Naruto, forget everything. Right now, it's just you and me in the dark. If you don't want this, push me away.” Then he leans up pulling back just enough for his words to have meaning. But he can't help the anxiety that threads through his frame any more than he can look away from the burning blue of Naruto's eyes as they catch the little light filtering through the curtains from the lamp-post outside. </p><p>He can’t make his arms act to push the silver haired man back knowing that if he does then this...this will never happen again, and he wants it to. God help me I can't...I don’t want to stop, Kakashi...There is an honest fear in both the grey eye and the crimson one watching him. When did he take off his- “Oh.” Naruto breaths out noticing the hitai-ate in his hand. The metal plate a cold contrast to the heat of his palm. Kakashi There is an honesty in that gaze that Naruto can't turn away from, doesn't want to. This Kakashi facing him is a man, just a man- not the Copy Nin of Konoha, but Hatake Kakashi laid bare and with a vulnerability Naruto has never seen. Unbidden Naruto's hands raise to cup the warm face before him. It takes very little effort to coax him forward that last hairs breath between them. </p><p>With a silent apology to Sasuke, his wayward student Kakashi tilts his head and takes Naruto’s lips in a crushing breathtaking kiss. He is pleased when Naruto responds with no less fervor. This is passion, this is lust...this can never touch the depth of how he honestly feels. This can never ever reflect the words that burn silently on his lips...I love you Naruto, more than anyone. He can admit the words to himself but saying them aloud is too much, too soon. So, he shuts off his brain and focuses instead on the blond in his arms. His taste, his scent, his very presence is overwhelming and yet so very right...This is their moment, the touch of rough hands, the taste of intoxicating sunlight and tea, the feel of Naruto’s tan skin. His mouth leaves that brash mouth to lathe heated kisses on his throat, pausing to nip at a sensitive spot that makes Naruto shudder. </p><p>The sound of fabric tearing is low and far more sensual than it should be as Naruto’s hands pull at his shirt leaving slight welts in the wake of his nails across skin. A hiss of pain from Kakashi makes the blond pull back with a sharp jerk, apology written in his eyes before they roll back and his knees give out beneath him. Acting swiftly Kakashi catches him before he can hit the floor. “Well, that went well,” he states drolly to the blond draped haphazardly in his arms from his quick thinking. “That wasn’t quite the end of that kiss, I was looking for.” he mutters. Now how are you going to convince him to let you kiss him again? the copy nin frowns into the darkness before shifting the blond in his arms enough to carry him across the room and lay him on his bed. He sighs heavily before running cautious fingers through the messy wheaten strands. </p><p>“Don't you dare turn this into a guilt fest Naruto. I have had worse and you know it. Goddamn it.” Kakashi murmurs unsure whether Naruto can hear him in the state he's in. looking back at his shoulder he smirks almost wryly, “I always wanted someone to actually scratch hard enough to make me bleed, I never imagined it would have this effect. He’d probably run screaming if I told him that I like whips and chains…” Kakashi chuckles very quietly to himself,   </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Kagome arrives as a mental presence in what seems to be a dark expanse of endless space. Its disconcerting because she has no form and no sense of self except her will. The danger of being swallowed up is very real, but she fights the pull to fade away into the river of thoughts and gradually…was it a moment? An eternity? She’s been in a void like this and fights the momentary panic. She painstakingly forms her thoughts into a mental form aided by the glowing sphere she can feel pulsing in her body like a beacon, keeping her grounded and steady. </p><p>Finally, she opens her mental eyes and beholds the inner thought as non images, there and yet fleeting. She can feel the deep pulsating throb of youki. The images begin to solidify in to walls... Every direction she looks are earthen walls patterned with graceful whirls. At her feet appears to be water flooding the floors. Curious Kagome bends and touches it before raising it to her lips, instantly she knows from the lurch in her heart that it is tears, Naruto’s tears. Her heart aches for the pain he has to have endured to flood his inner rooms so much. It’s no wonder he is so skittish with me... </p><p>There is a sense of demand in the energy, Kagome recognizes the feeling as impatience and nods her ethereal head in acceptance and hurries to heed the summons.  Following the feeling of a very strong youki she makes her way down the halls and to a large room. Before her is an enormous cage. It is hard to see anything for the darkness inside, but Kagome doesn’t hesitate to walk up to the bars. “Kyuubi sama?” she calls softly. Her will wavers for an instant before being caught in an iron grip. Her image solidifies so suddenly she gasps softly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You are either very brave or very stupid to wander so blindly into the range of a caged bijuu.” A growl above her grumbles out ignoring her thanks for the assist. This is his domain and things here are as he wishes them to be. He invited her here to meet her and it would not do for her to be swallowed by his vast presence.</p><p>As she looks up she is first met with a large mouth and lots of sharp teeth, but as she looks higher she sees the beautiful crimson eyes. Her eyes fill with delight which clearly confuses him. Kyuubi is a kitsune! Inside her thoughts she mentally smirks, of course he is...farewell my innocence... the thought is wry as she laughs at herself. All the signs are there but she hadn’t guessed. She is thrilled; of course, she would have been elated either way, but a kitsune she understands better thanks to Shippo.</p><p>He is beautiful with tawny fur and large ears almost like a rabbit, but she will never ever make that comparison aloud. He is enormous. His paw alone is easily four or five times her height and width. She is maybe the size of one of his pristine white claws from head to foot. He is regal looking and intelligent as kitsune tended to be. And he is waiting for an answer. Kagome smiles mischievously “perhaps I am neither, perhaps I am just curious.” She returns with a playful bat of her lashes. </p><p>“Curious?” the fox laughs. “Indeed. So, curious woman, what do you think?” he raises his head from his paws to further show their height difference and likely to scare her. But she isn’t alarmed by him, after all she has faced a full sized younger Inu youkai (who was a good five stories tall) in battle and hadn’t flinched. Except when he started spewing poison, because frankly that stuff burned! She definitely knew, from firsthand experience that Sesshomaru was just as surprised she survived that encounter. Climbing out of the mess of melted bone and gristle had been ghastly.   </p><p>Sesshomaru’s true form was amazing, but it lacked the grace and flawless elegance of Kyuubi. Kyuubi by rough eyeball size was easily half again Sesshomaru’s size at his largest. “I think you are breathtaking and magnificent. Is this your true form without illusion? I know Kitsune are fond of illusions to hide themselves.” Kagome says knowing how Kitsune love praise, but being completely sincere at the same time. She notices though, that his fur lacks a certain gloss as though he hasn’t bothered to care for his appearance in a very long time, and it is probably true. Her fingers involuntarily twitch to smooth his fur. </p><p>“Ah, you are wise to the ways of the fox, someone has taught you well. There is no reason to use an illusion here. I am as you see. It has been a very long time since I have bothered to change my form. Do you fear me, woman? Why do you keep your distance? Do you think I will strike you dead?” Kyuubi says with a slight frown he rather hopes she is not afraid as it has been so long since he has conversed with a female, who is not frightened of him, in fact it has been centuries. It had not been pleasant speaking with his female Jinchuuriki over the many times he has been imprisoned within them, but it was better than being completely ignored constantly. </p><p>This woman though is educated not just in human ways but knows things of youkai too. He has to admit the appeal of such a thing makes him a little too hopeful. A little too anxious to hope that it means she can understand him better than any other. For her and her alone, he would even change his form if she was frightened of his massive size. It was not something he was willing to do for just anyone.   </p><p>Kagome fearlessly steps through the bars into his domain stopping a respectful distance away, “I am not frightened, more in awe but, we haven’t been properly introduced, have we? I am Kagome Higurashi It’s a pleasure to meet you. You may simply call me Kagome.” She has other titles given to her from the quest but Introducing herself as the pawn of the Kami sounded catty. She bows politely, feeling the surprise in his aura. The room changes slightly in color as his surprise echoes through his domain. Clearly the people of this world need to brush up on their manners if he is so surprised to be respected. </p><p>Youkai did not abide human arrogance or rudeness; those were two of the biggest reasons that made most youkai feel that it is useless trying get along with the humans. A close second was the fear that they received whenever they attempted to try. It was never a positive healthy respect just mindless terror of the unknown. Fortunately, Kagome had been raised and taught properly. Her mother would have been horrified if she acted in any other manner. </p><p>Kyuubi is speechless for a long moment as she holds her bow longer than the casual bow required to keep appearances. He takes a moment to calm his racing pulse as he looks her over. He can sense no deceit in her thoughts or energy, she is truly paying him respect. His throat constricts and he has to swallow before he can speak. “You would honor me, Kagome?” he asked finally. </p><p>“And why would I not, Kyuubi sama?” she asks quietly. “You greatly deserve all the respect my human self can show. Forgive me for lacking the means to greet you as youkai custom dictates tail to tail.”</p><p>He smiles an honest smile, the first he has in so long he cannot recall the last time, as he tries to maintain his rough manner in his tone. “Very well then I shall return the greeting as it is. I am Kurama of the Nine-tails. You may call me Kurama, girl. Now that we have been introduced, will you still keep a distance?” He tries to keep his eagerness at bay at having her closer and fails. </p><p>She stands up and a smile plays at her full lips. He is captivated for a moment, lost within the stormy depths of her crystal blue gaze. She is breathtaking and delicate Naruto’s thoughts paled in comparison to seeing her with his own eyes. He can’t wait for her to come close enough to scent her properly the little teases he has gotten through Naruto have been driving him mad. He mentally grimaces feeling like an impatient kit. She has no scent as a mental presence he realizes with a pang of disappointment.</p><p>Kagome rises from her bow and smiles a bright warm smile at him before her feet began to move her a little closer. “No, I would love to come closer and talk with you, if I may?” she asks softly still trying to hold back her exuberance as she has not been invited specifically to cross the distance. Before she accepted his question as permission to venture through the bars, but to go closer to his being she wanted to be welcomed. </p><p>His eyes brighten in amusement at the definite twitch of her fingers. “Come then, perhaps you can lighten the dreariness of my prison.” He invites. To his pleasure, Kagome smiles as she darts closer needing no further encouragement. Surprising him yet again at how unafraid she really is, she sits between his great paws. She beams up at him with a smile that touches his very soul. In response, he lowers his great head, to his other paw so his cheek is near her and so he can watch the fascinating creature as she speaks, feeling for the first time that he has come home. He sees her fingers twitch again at the nearness of his face and he wonders if she will act on whatever desire is causing it. “Tell me about yourself Kagome, how did you come to learn the ways of the Kitsune?” He is curious about this woman/child and he wants to know everything...</p><p>Kagome blushed realizing she had been rather forward plopping herself so close, but he was beautiful and so was the feel of his youki to her wounded soul.  She closed her eyes humming softly her delight before she realized he had spoken. “Oh,” she says opening her eyes again to answer, “I learned the ways of the Kitsune from a Kitsune kit. He was orphaned and I befriended him. He was dear to me and I cared for him bringing him treats and gifts. In return he taught me the ways of the Fox. He wanted to be certain I would never fall prey to kitsune seduction or illusion, so he was very thorough in my education. He was a very dear friend, though he was taken from me I keep his lessons in my heart. </p><p>“I was unaware that the Kitsune clans had returned to these lands, I have been imprisoned far too long.” The Kyuubi rumbled. “Oh, that was in your world was it not? How did you come to this world?” </p><p>Kagome nods her head thoughtfully, something feels off about this whole adventure. Last time she was given a way home through the well, this time she had appeared in a bathtub…in other words she isn’t going back. Whatever she is here to do, this is a one-way ticket. “Ah forgive me, I didn’t realize you were so aware of everything. You are correct. I guess to answer that would have to tell you my tale from the beginning and that will take some time...”</p><p>“Time?” Kurama laughed without real humor. “We have time, Kagome. There is no rush; I will learn everything about you and you about me naturally.” She is fascinating from her gestures to her expressions. Beautiful, complex and to his surprise a joy to speak with. He has never felt a longing like this in fact to while away the hours just watching a human speak. He is too in awe of the woman. Was this real or a cruel joke of the gods to place a creature like her in his claws and make his Jinchuuriki disinterested in females. God what he would give to be his own self so that he could truly meet her in flesh. As it was he was unlikely to get free without the death of Naruto. Kurama closes his eyes confused by the pang that thought causes him.  “Do you have a death wish, Kagome? You were reckless in our defense, that Hatake brat would have killed you; and asked questions later.”</p><p>Kagome flushed with embarrassment “I was not going to walk around soaked in cold ramen it was gross. I figured that a shower wouldn’t hurt anything.” She shrugged “The gods have a sense of humor I guess.”</p><p>“Indeed, they do, your words before however pleased me. Still it would be wise to have caution not every-” Kurama eyes shining with merriment his ears perk as a sensation he was not expecting floods through him. A soft chuckle rumbles through his chest. It’s about time the kit became a man and did something about the longing he’s had for the Hatake. Turning to his guest he sees her cheeks are red but her eyes sparkle mischievously. Clearly, she has been around too many bad influences, but Kurama likes that side of her now that he is seeing it...it is a shame she was not born a kitsune...</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Sitting on his bed beside the unconscious blond Kakashi considers the situation he is now in. He was alarmed as Naruto went limp in his arms, but now that he thinks about it he isn’t completely surprised either. After the day, Naruto has had he rather expected the blond to break at some point. He sighs heavily before settling in next to him after removing his shoes and tossing them towards the door. Carefully, unable to not allow himself just this small indulgence he wraps his arms around the younger man and softly brushes his lips over Naruto’s in a chaste kiss. </p><p>Already I am in deeper than I ever imagined, he thinks as the kisses they have shared run through his mind again and again and he licks his lips, he can taste Naruto on them. His nose is full of the summer sun smell of Naruto. Sensei forgive me...I kissed him again, after I promised you I wouldn't. I still want to Sensei. I still want him. If he hadn't collapsed Kakashi is sure he wouldn’t have stopped with a kiss. He had been hungry, wanting he’s still aching. This shouldn’t continue and he knows it. But shouldn't and should aren't clear like they used to be. Naruto is a man now and that is blurring the lines. Kakashi climbs to his feet and makes his way to the shower to calm down. Opening the window just a little to dampen the scents within.</p><p>He glances over at the remains of his shirt and down at the small scrape on his shoulder and sighs. Knowing Naruto, them kissing like they have, or anything more... will never happen again because he drew blood from Kakashi. Naruto has always been that way, hurting someone precious to him is akin to the worst sin imaginable, especially since he had injured Jiriaya and Sakura when he had lost control before. The thought makes him sad. Not kissing Naruto again is not happening now that he's had a taste. He doesn't want Naruto to pull away because of this. </p><p>Stepping into the shower he lets himself be totally consumed by thoughts of Naruto while under the hot spray. What the hell did you do to me? He’s still shaken by the park and then the woman’s appearance and everything he now knows about Naruto. Even if he is a youkai, the passion is hotter not less. Kakashi can’t even begin to pretend what the blond goes through day in and day out. Climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his hips, Kakashi walks over to the bed where Naruto is still out cold.   </p><p>Thinking this was a onetime thing, pfft I had to be a damned fool. “Naruto, listen to me, if you can hear me- it’s okay, nothing more than a scratch. If you think you can waltz into my life like a damn typhoon and then push me away, you have much to learn.” he softly tells the unconscious blond before he lays his head down on the pillow next to Naruto’s head and closes his eyes. He should get up and hunt down some sleep pants but he’s comfortable. His arms are wrapped tightly around Naruto. It has been a trying day for him too and he can already feel sleep stealing him away. “I don’t give up that easily…”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Naruto is in a panic, for several reasons but the one he is choosing to focus on is a tiny woman with long dark hair and crystal blue eyes...who is currently MIA... where is she? At first when he looks at the enormous doors Naruto does not see Kagome the room is empty. As his eyes adjust he spots her sitting comfortably as you please, in between Kyuubi’s enormous paws. His heart beat quickens as Kyuubi lowers his head looking like he is snarling silently at her, he can’t make out what is being said, before the huge head tosses back with a jovial chortle. Kyuubi’s voice carried, “Did you really think a stick would work as a weapon?” he laughs.</p><p>Naruto is stunned to silence. Kyuubi is laughing with Kagome? She dares to get so close, sitting comfortably in his paws, when Naruto’s always been nervous getting closer than this? He wants to laugh and cry, he’s been such a coward. Kyuubi isn't evil just angry. Just like Kagome said. He rubs his hand through his messy golden hair. Blue eyes wide as he takes in more and more of what he can’t believe he is seeing.</p><p>Kagome leans back running her fingers through the velvety soft fur of his leg next to her absently, it is a nervous habit, and blushes. Kyuubi closes his eyes in bliss as she continues to stroke his fur, Naruto watches with awe and confusion as she continues almost unaware of the reaction she is causing. “I wasn’t trying to fight anyone. I just didn’t like what was being said.” She grumbles awkwardly, making Kurama laugh again. Looking around she spots a dash of blond hair and grins. The blond looks shell shocked and his jaw is slack. “Naruto, come join us!” Kagome invites warmly after glancing up and seeing a slight nod of approval from the kitsune. Something inside Kagome swells with joy. Kurama is going to give Naruto a chance! “Kurama is amazing!” </p><p>The sound of her calling his name startles him, and his blue eyes narrow slightly. He has never heard this name before and isn’t sure he likes the way she says it with such devotion. “Kurama?” Naruto asks looking around. “Who is Kurama?” He looks at the enormous kitsune and sees a flash of something, is that pain, in his eyes before he turns his eyes back to Kagome. She is standing now her hand still in his fur but this time it is a conscious action. Almost as though she is offering silent support for something Naruto has no inkling about. Her lips move but he can't hear her words. Then she turns her eyes back to Naruto and he takes a step back at the anger.</p><p>Kagome’s tone changes to one of chiding, “Uzumaki Naruto are you telling me that you have known of Kurama’s existence within you for years and never asked his name?! No wonder things are so skewed. Proper introductions are in order then. If things need change we should start with this first.”</p><p>Kurama? The Kyuubi is Kurama. Relief floods him and he feels suddenly like laughing at his own stupidity. Kyuubi isn’t a name it’s a description. Of course, the kitsune would have a name! For five years without even realizing it he was no better than the rest of the ignorant humans thinking that Kurama, has less intelligence and that he is superior because he was the living prison, a Jinchuuriki. What a fool he has been and how utterly ashamed of himself he is now. How can he correct this? He honestly doesn’t know how to bridge this rift... </p><p>Kagome gives a brilliant smile to Kurama which he returns with a raised brow making her giggle softly, before walking over to the dumbstruck blond. She looks him over with a critical eye. He is taller than she with messy blond spiked hair. The black t-shirt he wore was smug on his figure showing the muscles that promise to one day be rock hard and lacking any softness. Hanging low on his hips are a pair of grey sweat pants that are still too long on him as they bunch at his feet.  He raised an eye brow in question unintentionally mirroring his much larger counterpart. </p><p>Kagome smiles soft and kind. Slowly she reaches up and gently touches the whisker lines on his cheek. He is unfamiliar still with the gentleness and he winces, flinching away in anticipation of her punishment. Kagome frowns at the action. Who could have done such horrible things to make such an amazing guy like you behave like a kicked puppy? I don’t like it. I don’t like that you have been hurt to this extent, Naruto. Resting her hand softly on his cheek she calls his name. His eyes which closed in preparation for her strike remain so. </p><p>“Naruto,” she waits till he opens his eyes. Her gaze softens “That action is a learned behavior, but I promise that you have no need to fear a physical rebuke from me for anything less than trying to get yourself killed.” She sees the disbelief in his eyes and can only offer him a tender smile of understanding. Stepping back, she tilts her head to one side with a friendly look. “Now, proper introductions finally, my name is Kagome, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She bowed waiting.</p><p>He glances at the enormous fox uncertainly; they have already met, but maybe not entirely in a formal way. “Uh...Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage, the pleasure is mine.” he states awkwardly. Unsure of her motives he waits for her to explain herself. </p><p>“See you do know how. I knew you did so...” she gestures to the bars of Kurama’s prison. “Now I think you know the rest.” She steps aside and walks back to Kurama's side brushing her fingers through the tawny fur.</p><p>Naruto’s eyes light with understanding as he bravely walks over and ducks his head in a rough bow before the bijuu. His heart is hammering in his chest knowing how Kurama has wanted to crush him since he met him the first time. Swallowing his nerves, he speaks and though his voice is quiet he means every word. “I’m happy to meet you officially, my name is Naruto though I am certain you have cursed it often enough to know. Forgive me for not asking your name before, it was wrong of me.”</p><p>Kurama tries not to show how Naruto’s words are affecting him but he can’t help the surge of gratitude in his chest as he glances at Kagome who is smiling at the two of them her hands clasped hopefully in front of her heart. “Uzumaki Naruto, I never thought I would see the day when you would bow to me. Such a cocky little brat from the beginning, very well for the hope of the future I will introduce myself. I am Kurama no Kyuubi, the tails denote the power of the youkai bijuu placing me as the most powerful even at my current strength.”</p><p>There is a soft gasp as the blond stands straight abruptly. He has never considered what the number of tails means, and to hear that Kurama is the strongest he feels a burst of pride at the idea that he is joined to such an amazing creature. But- “If you are the most powerful why did you attack Konoha?” Naruto asks with a look of disbelief at the kitsune. “How could you do that to the village?”</p><p>“Kurama didn't have a choice Naruto.” Kagome says with a sigh.</p><p>“No choice?” Naruto asks looking at Kurama, he is hopeful for the first time that he might get some answers.</p><p>Kurama’s tone seems to have a slight touch of disappointment as he speaks, but his words are more important. “I have nothing personal against Konoha, kit. I just have no defense against the Sharingan.”</p><p>Naruto blinks realizing what Kurama is saying. “But the Uchiha were slaughtered.”</p><p>Kurama snorted, “Then it all went according to Madara's plans.” Before he opens his jaws to answer further a tiny cough made both turn to look at the woman. </p><p>A bright blush covers Naruto's cheeks recalling what brought him here in the first place and the man curled comfortably around him in the outer world. Yes, he was aware of every word Kakashi had said and was hyper aware of the way Kakashi was holding him. But he had not been able to face the man so he had retreated within.  Looking at Kurama, he is hopeful for the first time that he might get some answers. Still he is reluctant to ask his questions with Kagome-</p><p>“Did you enjoy kissing the Hatake brat? You made enough noise to wake the dead.”</p><p>“Gah! Really!? Kurama! You are saying that in front of Kagome?!” Naruto shouts his face on fire.</p><p>Kurama laughs deep and wickedly, “We had quite the show, Naruto.”</p><p>Naruto opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water- “You-you saw that?!” he squeaks, waving his arms frantically. Now he really can’t face Kagome. Ever. He feels like he will be red forever as he scuffs his bare foot and looks at the floor. Kagome’s laugh startles him. He hears her footsteps lightly tread to him and he blinks as her hand rests gently on his shoulder. </p><p>“Naruto, does he make you happy?” Kagome asks with a soft smile. “You don’t have to tell me, I know we don’t know each other very well, but I am here for you and I will listen. We just met so I will not be offended if you say it's none of my business. But it seems to me that you think I would be shocked or alarmed or something. I want you to know I think that love is beautiful in all forms.”</p><p>“It's not that Kagome chan.” Naruto hesitates, unsure as to what or how he should answer but meeting her eyes, his mouth moves. As his eyes dim a little with disappointment. “I... don’t know...but I- “His face is burning with embarrassment but she isn't judging him so it gives him the courage to look up instead of studying the watery floor.</p><p>Kagome watched him struggle to find the words with gentle eyes. “You want that don’t you, to be happy with him? You like him right Naruto?” Kagome asked softly. His head nodded slowly. “Does he know that you feel that way?”</p><p>“Sort of – yes. No, I wasn’t- I didn’t-...! Kagome what do I do?! I never thought Kakashi would be the one who would-I mean I never thought I would-” Naruto gripped his hair. </p><p>Kagome glanced up at Kurama before she smiled at the frazzled blond. “Never thought you would fall in love Naruto? It’s alright.” she both asks and assures with a gentle nudge towards Kurama before she leads him to sit with her between his massive paws.</p><p>Naruto is torn. On one side its Kakashi and he has crushed on the man forever but on the other there is - “Not like this- Sasuke was- is,” he corrected, “my important person and I need to find him and bring him home. I thought that I loved Sasuke, but Kakashi is here now and I-,” he struggles as he tries to put his feelings in to words. “-want- ugh I don’t know!” </p><p>There in lay the problem, he didn't know. Didn't he want to bring Sasuke home, so that they could- what? Rebuild the bonds Sasuke tried to physically sever by killing him? He absently rubbed his chest where Sasuke had thrust the chidori through him. Kakashi's chidori, Naruto had never had the heart to tell Kakashi that part of the fight. Why had Sasuke suddenly snapped like that? Everything he had said back then made no sense. They were best friends, so die? What the fuck. Naruto shook his head to clear it of the unpleasant thoughts. Thinking of Sasuke recently had made him confused. Then there was Kakashi. Kakashi was- Kakashi was...he licked his lips. God, Kakashi was heat and fire and dry humor and apparently into loud mouthed blonds. Naruto blushed. </p><p>Kagome studied his posture and the redness of his cheeks, I thought as much “You love them both, don’t you?” The blond bobbed his head miserably in reply.  Naruto, this Sasuke... does he know how you feel?” Kagome asks softly. “It’s okay to love them both you know.”</p><p>“Kagome chan,” Naruto sighs before sinking to the floor and sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, “It’s not that simple.”</p><p>Behind him Kurama sighs heavily as well laying his head on his paws. “Uchiha Sasuke- is a fool.” Kurama grumbled. “He left Konoha and Naruto to join an enemy and became a criminal, the last time he saw Naruto he-”</p><p>Naruto shoots to his feet arms flailing wildly to interrupt the kitsune. “Enough! Kurama don’t say anything else about Sasuke. Please!” He shakes as he hugged himself. The look on his face saying everything.</p><p>“Damn it Kit! How long are you going to defend that brat?!” Kurama shot back with a growl. “He doesn't deserve any of the effort you have put into finding him and he made it clear last time that he was not coming back, didn't he?”</p><p>Naruto glared back at the bijuu narrowing his eyes. “I don't know! Sasuke is confused I'm sure of it. Once he realizes that he'll come back. I just have to find him and beat some sense into his head.”</p><p>“Naruto! He tried to kill you. He is a traitor and a murderer. By Hatake's words he abandoned you and he is worse than scum.”</p><p>“No-” Naruto says as the fight left him and he sank to the floor. “No, he just needs-”</p><p>“He attacked you? Oh Naruto-” Kagome let out a breath as she moved close and sat beside him once more. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I asked such a question. I know that look more than anything and I’m sorry for your pain Naruto. Someone I cared about attacked me once and the shock was awful, even if he wasn't himself it was like my blood ran cold. I can't imagine what you went through. Has Kakashi ever hurt you?”</p><p>“Not ever, and he never would. Kakashi Sensei was my teacher. He has always been there for me, always and I kind of hoped that he would keep being there for me in another way- but- “Naruto’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I hurt him. With my claws, I drew blood and- how can I face him?”</p><p>“He will forgive you-” Kagome began to say, but before she can say more, Naruto is jolted aware as he feels Kakashi leave. His chakra is getting further away and uncertainty churns in his belly. Kakashi is leaving, and he didn't say goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gaara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scents in the room where he’s still laying in a bed are both familiar and unsettling. This room, it smells like Kakashi and the faint traces of desire. His blue eyes snap open to find himself lying in Kakashi’s bed without Kakashi. He isn’t sure whether he’s relieved or disappointed that the copy nin isn’t still here. The bed beside him is still warm where Kakashi had been laying. A warm feeling curls through him at that discovery. As he presses his face into the pillow to breathe Kakashi in, he spots a bit of color. Lying on the pillow is Kakashi’s prized orange book. Naruto has to look twice because its Kakashi’s book. The book he never went anywhere without. Had Kakashi forgotten the tome? Not likely With uncertain fingers, he slides the book closer and opens the cover to read the note sticking out of the pages. The scrawl is rough and hesitant. But it makes him smile sadly because it is all Kakashi. Naruto is conflicted as he considers the words.</p><p>Naruto, I'm sorry. I have been called away on an unexpected mission. We will talk when I get back- K. </p><p>As a ninja he knows getting called away for missions happens and there is no point in being upset. There are a few places that are blotted out like Kakashi had written something and then thought better of leaving it in. The script is messy and hurried. But at the bottom not quite inked over enough it says “wait for me”. Naruto clutches the note and the book tightly as he crumples back to the mattress, his mind is a whirl of possible meanings those words can hold.  Kakashi would come back for this book, Kakashi would come back. It is as certain as a promise from Kakashi. Kakashi doesn't make promises he can't keep so this means that he really didn't leave because of the scratch, he's not avoiding me.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Kagome opens her eyes with a sigh. The first light of day is creeping into the room. Last night was so different than what she expected. Kurama was different but not in a bad way. A throat clearing has her glancing up with a confused frown, why is Kakashi here when she can’t sense Naruto? “Hatake san?” she questions politely getting to her feet from where she’s laying on her sleeping bag. He’s watching her, assessing her, weighing her risk versus her value. Kakashi doesn’t trust her. The friendly expression he wore around Naruto is gone and she can clearly see that she is facing Kakashi the warrior. His eyes calculate her every move, likely cataloging the ways to kill her, looking for weaknesses and anything out of place. She knows nothing about this man and she is afraid because Kakashi is human. </p><p>He holds out a scroll to her and waits for her to take it, challenges her with his eyes. He knows Naruto can unpack his things, he both hopes he won't and he will. Its against his every honed instinct to leave Naruto with this woman here, but he has no choice. His tone is biting, cold...dangerous “Kakashi is fine,” He gauges her response. She nods in acceptance. The bite eases just slightly, “Naruto is at my apartment and should return soon, give this to him he will know what to do with it. Let him know that he is free to use anything in there he finds useful. I have a mission, but in the meantime, watch yourself.” He takes a step towards her menacingly deathly serious and Kagome begins to tremble. His voice is quiet, a deadly hiss. “If you harm a single hair on his head, I will hunt you down and you will beg for death. I heard every word you spoke last night. I know everything you told Naruto. In all honesty, I should report you to the Hokage, but I am not going to. Naruto shouldn’t be alone right now Miko.” Kakashi is startled as despite the danger and the press of his chakra Kagome suddenly springs with the grace of any kunoichi and hugs him. Her eyes are pinched closed, face pale and he starts as there is a tingle of energy that runs through his body, but he can't sense any malicious intention. Its not an attack, he feels refreshed, stronger. </p><p>He can feel her tremble shes terrified and Kakashi realizes she isn’t lying it isn’t his threat. I’m human...she’s afraid because I’m human...Her voice is small, soft frightened, and he has the barest sense of guilt for scaring her witless. In the back of his mind he begins to wonder if she isn’t exactly what she seems...a frightened, lonely, homeless, woman tossed around at the whims of the kami. </p><p>“Don’t worry Kakashi san, I will guard Naruto with my life while you are away. Please, he needs you to tell him how you feel. Tell him before you go. Sasuke hurt him so badly.” Her eyes are wet as she looks up at him the fear is real and so is her request.</p><p>He steps out of her reach and shakes his head. He won’t apologize, he means every word but his tone softens its not kind but it no longer has the underlaying threat. “I will hold you to that promise. I have to go. There is no time,” Kakashi says and he is gone. His mission is burning him, flaying him apart inside. Her words sting his ears, a bitter reminder of his failure. Kakashi closes his eyes in pain. He won’t just hurt Naruto, this time… he will...this will destroy him. Kakashi can’t even think about how much he wishes he can reject this order... this is the first time in so very long that he regrets being a ninja. Standing in a tree just outside the gate, he pulls out the scroll delivered last night to his window as he slept beside his ray of light.</p><p>Mission Rank: S<br/>Objective: Capture or kill S rank missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke.<br/>Classification: Top Secret<br/>Length of time: unknown</p><p>His heart is heavy because he knows that capturing Sasuke will take a miracle and the gods are not so generous. He will have to kill him, Sasuke will not come peacefully, but god he wishes he would. Now that it has come to this, now that Sasuke has crossed the line by attacking the Kumo, he has no choice. The Raikage wants his head. He can only pray that Naruto won’t hate him for what he has to do…Naruto I’m sorry...Since Sasuke left its been a single minded goal to bring him back for Naruto. For the past year since returning from his training, its been all Naruto, has thought about. There is no place for him in Naruto’s heart. Sasuke you fool...god I wish there was...Last night he’d allowed himself to hope to dream that the blond could be his...but...with a leap Kakashi takes off... I like you Kakashi...I want you...Naruto never said love. Because I love him...It isn’t like he expected Naruto to blurt out he loved him...It isn’t but it would have been nice...</p><p>~oOo~<br/>The wind blows softly against the stone walls and through the garnet hair of the Kazekage, as Gaara looks out over his sleeping city from his office in the Kage tower. The worn domes of the buildings speak clearly of all the city of Suna has been through and the weight to care for it on Gaara's shoulders. It's been a steep climb. Aqua eyes gaze somberly towards the horizon, the dawn hasn't yet broken and yet he is unable to sleep. His expressive eyes are soft and filled with worry. In his hands is a missive sent out by hawk from Tamari his sister who is in Konoha as a representative of Suna. The words are bleak as he reads them again- </p><p>Gaara, <br/>Sannin Jiriaya sama is dead, killed by a member of the Akatsuki. I am going to be in Konoha longer than planned previously for the services. Naruto didn’t take the news well. I’ve never seen him so upset. I don't know all the details, but I know they were close. </p><p>Naruto didn't take the news well? His mind spins out the thousand possible meanings to her words and he doesn’t like the conclusion as he glances over at a single letter on his desk covered with messy scrawl. It is the first and only letter he’s ever received from a friend, it is from Naruto. The words on the pages had made him shake his head at the exuberant man, even as they made him happy for him. Of course some of the antics Naruto felt it necessary to share had been amusing and some made him question the intelligence of the choice to send him with the Sannin. In his letter, Naruto told him about his training with Jiriaya and how much he looked forward to the Chunnin exams coming up so that he can see his mentor again. Jiriaya loved to be any place with the possibility of seeing women, apparently. Although Gaara had never met him personally, it was clear just how much Naruto respected the man, and now he is gone, and Naruto is hurting. <br/>Naruto also mentioned in the letter that he was looking forward to having Gaara in Konoha so he could meet his Ero Sannin Master. Now that isn’t ever going to happen. Naruto is alone...and not taking it well He doesn't have the experience with emotions to gather much else from Tamari’s letter. With a sigh, he looks out at the sky towards Konoha and makes a decision. Naruto was there for me, so I will be there for him. It’s all he can think of to do. His elder brother Kankuro is going to kill him later, but Naruto needs him, needs a friend. Tamari was due to arrive home around midday tomorrow so that they could plan and prepare for Gaara’s arrival in Konoha for the Chunnin exams in another two weeks, but now she will not be back. </p><p>Gaara narrows his eyes in thought. It is his duty as the Kazekage to attend the exams, and he will attend, He’ll just be there earlier than planned. If he leaves now he can be in Konoha by early this afternoon, traveling at his fastest. If he takes Kankuro and the entourage it will take two to three days not to mention the pomp and circumstance...ugh... Tamari will be there so it isn’t as though Gaara will be alone, not that he needs anyone to protect him. His elder siblings had been so protective since his resurrection. Its not as though his doesn’t understand how devastating his death had been on them. But since then they have barely given him room to breathe.</p><p>The former Jinchuuriki frowns slightly before he walks over and picks up his sand gourd strapping it to his back. He jots out a quick letter to Kankuro explaining his choice and his directions, before he vanishes in a swirl of sand. “Naruto...don’t give into darkness. I’ll help you this time.”</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>Its painful the silence left behind after Kakashi leaves. Her heart is a mess of terror and resignation, but she knows that it will not be helpful if Naruto sees her in this state, knowing he will be able to scent Kakashi and her tears. So Kagome had gone around and opened the windows to let in a sweet smelling breeze before starting to pack her things back in her bag again. When Naruto arrives, Kagome takes one look at his face and his clothes clearly Kakashi’s...and jumps up to make breakfast. The problem is that there isn’t much food in his barren kitchen except ramen. Kagome opens the refrigerator and frowns at the empty shelves. She might have enough to put together a meal in her blue bag. “Kakashi san left this for you.” she says handing the scroll to him as she passes by</p><p>What would Kakashi, leave me in a scroll? Naruto holds the scroll nervously as he sheepishly nods to the questions on her face, confirming her suspicions. He has never been much of a cook although he can make ramen and rice. Most ninja of his age still have families who cook for them but the orphans are out of luck there. He can't afford to eat at Ichiraku's every day, though he would love to. Curiosity about the scrolls contents is eating him up inside, come to think of it though Kakashi’s apartment was devoid of pretty much everything… “I can make ramen and rice but that’s pretty much it. I never had to cook really. So that’s all I usually keep on hand, but I haven’t gone to the store in a while.” He’s a little embarrassed that he has nothing more to offer her. “I can go shopping, Kagome chan.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Kagome sighs seeing the confusion and the shame in his eyes. “I have spicy seafood flavor, chicken, beef or nori flavored ramen in my bag you can try if you would like. I brought them from well...where I came from.” he knows what she doesn’t say. “I don’t mind sharing them with you. Or it may not be wonderful... but I can cook, I am much better over an open fire in the wild, but my mother taught me, well tried to teach me how to cook in a kitchen. If there is a place to get some eggs, sugar and soya sauce I can whip up an interesting omelet. It’s the least I can do for you Naruto. I want to be of help to you and not a burden so tell me if there is anything you need.” </p><p>She isn't a burden. It was nice to come home to the lights on and someone here, Naruto scratches the back of his head, “there is a convenience store a couple blocks from here that sells food stuff. Anything else you need?” Naruto asks a little excited at the idea of a home cooked meal rather than instant ramen. He always prefers Ichiraku’s ramen to the store-bought noodles anyway even if hers are from another world. Kagome taps her chin as she is thinking. </p><p>Naruto watches with an observant gaze- that is so... cute... He thinks smiling a little, before suddenly feeling decidedly uncomfortable as Kakashi’s longer sleeves fall over his hands again. The borrowed clothes don’t fit very well, but he wanted something of Kakashi’s to hold on to that has his scent. He plucks at the hem of the sleeve nervously. “Uh, how about you think it over and I’ll go take a shower and clean up. I need to change out of –well I need to change.” He’s confused and upset at himself and also Kakashi. The second he walked through the door he’d known Kakashi had stopped in. But the faint lingering scent of fear and tears is confusing.  He doesn’t know what happened but he can guess. Kakashi had been ANBU, he probably threatened her. Kagome’s smiles don’t show any fear so he is simply left with no clear answer.  </p><p>Waving him off absently with a thoughtful look, not really looking at him as she considers his question she takes out a notebook with foxes on it and a pen. “Anything else, um...Not so much right now, but tonight I can make curry if you want. Do you prefer beef or chicken? I’ll need an onion and a couple potatoes and carrots and curry cubes or powder and...” she trails off as she starts writing out a list.</p><p>Moving to his bedroom the blond pulls out his money frog, gamma chan, who is currently full to nearly bursting. It has been a while since he has spent any of the money from his missions; he smiles ruefully, having two living here is going to be a major welcome change on his wallet. <br/>Looking around his room he smiles at the thought, he will have to get some more furniture for every room not just the kitchen, maybe he will even invest in a better stove since she says she can cook... and some actual pans and cooking utensils. He should probably invest in some actual knives instead of using a washed kunai to cut things, even though its handy seeing as he always has one...There are a lot of things he has never considered before, but he is eager to adjust to. He can’t wait to start changing his life to accommodate her and Kakashi...he is still going to stay with him, isn’t he? </p><p>Thoughts of Kakashi remind him of the scroll. Pulling out a good segment he recognizes it as a storage scroll and nips the tip of his thumb before forming the seals. There is a puff of smoke and Naruto is staring at almost everything from Kakashi's apartment. He blinks in surprise. Kakashi gave this scroll to Kagome to give to me? So, is he moving in!? The pile of items contains a table and a couple of chairs, Kakashi's small cooking stove, his blankets, a futon, his clothes except the pair Naruto is wearing, his books and his extra tools. And all of his cookware. This will all come in handy or at least make things easier. Sending it all back into the scroll he tucks it in to his pouch.</p><p>After closing the window in his bedroom and locking it, as occasionally he has unexpected company visit through it. He takes a quick shower- not a little awkward while thinking of Kagome in the next room- before Naruto changes into his orange pants and straps his shuriken holder to his right thigh. It isn’t that he thinks he will need his weapons, but out of habit. Securing his kunai holster over his arm, he can’t be too cautious, Naruto heads out the main door into the hallway pausing to put his shoes on, taking his jacket from the hook where he must have hung it at some point even though he doesn’t recall doing so. Yesterday had been a long day. As he passed the kitchen door he hesitates, “Um, I’m off.” </p><p>The words are awkward because he is unused to saying them before leaving his apartment. It makes no sense to say it to empty air. His heart gives a strange little lurch as he realizes not for the first time that there will be someone waiting from now on. “Bye, be safe.” she calls back over the running water in the sink as she fills a pot with water, with a heartfelt tone that warms him to his toes. </p><p>He’s never had anyone say that to him before because no one has ever been there to say it. He chews his lip this time as he put on his orange and black jacket and zips it up. When he returned would she greet him with a smile as she welcomed him home? That would be a dream coming true if she did. </p><p>He grins brightly as he leaves the apartment pausing to lock the door so Kagome will be safe. Taking two steps he feels a foreign energy brush his senses. Glancing back, he can’t anything amiss, or see that his apartment is enclosed in a pale nearly transparent bubble. Curious he lightly touches the energy with his and gasps softly as it instantly surrounds him with a comforting feeling that makes him feel safe and welcome. It is tender like a warm hug and he is hesitant to leave it even for a moment. For an instant, he is overwhelmed as he sees the lights on and he can hear the soft sound of her voice lifted in song. Someone is waiting there for him to return. Someone is there...Someone who knows everything about Kurama and isn’t afraid; someone who will never betray him, someone he can trust.</p><p>“Ahem...” Kurama speaks up startling him out of his contented thoughts “It’s a kekkai. You can’t see it yet because our merging is not complete. Naruto, there is nowhere safer for her to be. If anything with ill intention touches this they will be in for a very nasty surprise. You should hurry so that you can eat soon, your stomach growls more than I do.” Kurama chides with a mental nudge to get him moving. He is just as anxious to get back to Kagome. He doesn’t mention Kagome having power because it isn’t important. Only youkai or those with latent youkai blood will be able to feel it anyway.</p><p>“I guess my stomach growls constantly then.” He laughs with good nature back at the fox, who growls at him in return not finding as much humor in what Naruto said. “Yeah, okay,” the blond sighs feeling chastised, he takes one more moment to revel in the feeling of the barrier before he darts away into the morning light. He can’t wait to finish his errand so he can return to his apartment and test his hopes with the reality. Hopping rooftops was the fastest way to travel through Konoha and in a couple of minutes he arrives at the store and enters through the glass door without pause. His mind is full of thoughts of the smile she will be waiting with...</p><p>The bell rings out cheerfully as he steps though the entrance and is momentarily taken aback by the brightness of the shop. The shelves are full of an assortment of items, from cooking supplies to clothing and from weapons to food stuffs. On a shelf facing the large glass window out front is a magazine rack that Naruto frequented often before last night, but now has little to no desire to do so; as the women in the magazines have nothing on Kagome and even if they did he had different tastes, like tall slim muscular silver haired Jonin... He walks past the magazines and books without a glance a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Picking up a basket he walks to the refrigerator section. He locates the eggs and looks around at the other items wondering if he should pick up some other groceries as well. What had Kagome mentioned? Potatoes and carrots and onions- He can’t recall so he fumbles around his pockets for the list. Pulling it out he wonders at her neat penmanship, but he can’t read it. With a sigh he forms the seal for his clone. With a pop he’s looking at an identical copy of himself. “Can you go back to the apartment and ask Kagome what she wants? I can’t read this.” He asks as he hands over the pink floral paper. With a nod and a salute the clone rushes out the door.</p><p>Naruto opens the case and begins looking at the eggs. In his mind, he considers the other things he decided they would need and tries to figure out if he should buy things little by little, or as much as he can at once. He is oblivious to the stares he is getting from three of his peers and the wind kunoichi Tamari of Suna. </p><p>Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, watch Naruto with baffled expressions. Especially Kiba who has a very sharp nose. Akamaru beside him sniffs and walks a little closer. Kiba can’t help but to follow, that scent is sweet and almost soothing like the rain on a spring day or it would be on a girl- but on Naruto? “Ugh, Uzumaki! Why do you smell like freaking girly flowers?! Its creepy.” Kiba speaks up startling the blond Jinchuuriki. Naruto looks like a deer caught in  flash-lights. He scrambles for something to say. Had he used her soap by accident? The towel...it was the one she’d used on her hair the night before. </p><p>“Uh-” he stammers shifting his basket to his other hand.</p><p>“Naruto, did you run out of ramen? What brings you out at this time of morning on your day off? Are you still planning to take those flowers to the graves?” a bored but friendly voice asks as a slim dark haired ninja appears beside him. The familiar hairdo of a spiked-out topknot announces his identity before his voice does. Naruto’s start lasts only an instant before he recognizes his friend and catches on to the out he is being given.</p><p>“Nah, I just came to pick up some eggs and stuff for breakfast, Shika. I'll go visit the graves later.” He smiles gratefully at his friend as he selects a carton and turns holding his prize. He shuts the door of the refrigerator and looks at his peers with an expectant grin setting the eggs in his basket. “Ano, what goes good with omelets?” his head lowers sheepishly as he waits for their answer.</p><p>Shikamaru raises an eyebrow “You came shopping, but you don’t know what you are making? Can you cook eggs Naruto?” the Nara asks. He was not aware that beside ramen Naruto can cook; although come to think of it Naruto did have a rice cooker and a large pot in his apartment that he had to use for... something. Shikamaru followed the blond ninja to the cookware and watches as he looks at the implements in confusion. Reaching out he takes the set his father had purchased for his mother. “These should work.” He says by way of an explanation.</p><p>“Thanks.” Naruto says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly ignoring the question. Shika shrugs …what is Naruto up to?</p><p>Kiba is not convinced in the slightest as Naruto walks away with Shikamaru; in fact, it was even more suspicious that Naruto is carrying the scent of Kakashi on him too... “Humph, whatever...” Kiba begins and then breathes a little deeper. Kakashi’s scent on Naruto is different than it should be and smells like...! “Holy shit! You and Kakashi-?!” He doesn’t get any farther with his shout as Naruto lunges.</p><p>“Kiba! Shut up!” Naruto shouts tackling the Inuzuka to the ground. He knew the moment Kiba breathed deeper what he would find. Mentally he curses that he put Icha Icha Paradise in his hip pouch with the scrap of Kakashi’s mask in it. He hadn’t even realized that he had torn Kakashi’s mask away until his nose led him straight to it. It smelled like the both of them from when their lips and scents had mingled in that frenzy of intense passionate kisses.</p><p>Shikamaru blinks suddenly holding the basket, he has never seen Naruto move so fast nor has he ever seen a red face so dark. He also never expected to hear that Kakashi had acted on his obvious interests. “Heh, its ‘bout time. I wondered how long he would pine after you.” the Nara says with a crooked grin. He tucks his hand in his pocket as he waits for Naruto to return for his basket.</p><p>Sitting on Kiba Naruto reaches shaky fingers into his pouch and pulls out the familiar orange book, Kakashi has a sensitive nose too so he has to have known about the scents on the material. He chews his lip before tucking the material back in the book and tucking the book back in his pouch. Yeah, he and Kakashi will definitely be talking. He can’t even smell the man’s scent without reacting to it in a very embarrassing manner, it is lucky Kiba is out cold, and all it had taken to put the Inuzuka out? A quick press to a pressure point. </p><p>None of them should be surprised. It isn’t all that uncommon for male ninja to seek comfort with each other on occasion and since Naruto is a Jinchuuriki that fact doesn’t give him many options, it makes sense that he might seek out company of some sort- being lonely most of the time, but for it to be Kakashi, well Shikamaru’s honestly happy for them both. It doesn’t take a genius to see the mutual interest between them and the adoration on Kakashi’s part, it was obvious he was in love with Naruto. It is interesting seeing things most don’t sometimes. “So, Naruto...,” Shikamaru says walking over and pulling Naruto to his feet. “Don’t you have breakfast to make...for Kakashi?” Shino and Tamari laugh.</p><p>Naruto flails his arms animatedly “Aw man, it’s not like that! Ugh, it was a kiss! A really hot kiss but- AH MAN!!” About this time the Kage bunshin walks in paper in hand and hands it to Naruto. He glances around and laughs as he dispels. Its embarrassing to be laughed at by yourself but he can smell Kagome’s unique scent from the paper and it calms him.</p><p>“Easy Naru, I was kidding. So, are you going to tell me who wrote this list? It’s not your chicken scratch or Kakashi's. In fact, I'd guess it’s a female hand.” Nara had plucked the floral print paper from his hand and was staring at it with a frown. On one side were the letters he knew in Naruto’s writing and on the other there were neatly formed symbols. “What is this?”</p><p>Naruto rubs his head again, “it’s complicated. I guess if you promise not to say anything you can meet her.” Forming the Kage bunshin, he summons another clone and sends him on ahead to let Kagome know about the guests so she can be ready.</p><p>Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head, this does not sound good, “troublesome.”</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Konoha has always been beautiful in its resplendent greens. This time is no different as, Gaara steps out of the dense foliage and takes a moment to orient himself to his location. He pulls the modified cloak in closer to his body to hide his hair and distinct kanji and adjusts the mask of sand over his face so that even without the cloak he won’t be immediately recognizable. On a last second decision, he left his large gourd of sand behind, except for the smaller container in the fairly large pack slung over his shoulders and his sand armor. He doesn’t want to be seen so using his sand to shun shin seems to be the best choice. </p><p>He is certain that Naruto, will be willing to put him up in a room under the radar if he asks and that makes going directly to his apartment the best bet. He draws a breath and vanishes once more in a swirl of sand.  He doesn’t dare search for Naruto’s chakra directly or he will be sensed by the sensory type shinobi and he really doesn’t want the pomp and circumstance of being a Kazekage right this moment. Right now, he just wants to be Gaara, Naruto’s friend. </p><p>As Gaara travels he thinks about the look on Naruto’s face as he opened his eyes after being dead. The tears streaming down the blond’s cheeks had been enough to make anyone pause, but Gaara was stunned. No one had ever cried for him before, ever that he can remember at any time in his life. Naruto is light where there is only darkness before for Gaara. Naruto is Gaara’s precious friend and it is for that friendship that Gaara is breaking all the rules. He should request a visiting permit, he should, but that will take time and he needs to see Naruto is okay now.   </p><p>The warm welcoming sensation that surrounds him as he rematerializes on Naruto’s door step leaves him breathless for an instant before the door flies open and he is suddenly being embraced. The slender body pressed to his is unfamiliar but... also there is something about it that feels...good? His instincts honed to razor sharp as a ninja make him duck back instantly wary of attack, she stumbles with him awkwardly and he slides his foot back to brace them muscles gathering in his arms to push her back and defend. Training sliding into place he takes a deep breath to gather chakra and stops. His visit was meant to be under the radar and more than that his sand hasn’t shielded him. Gaara blinks as his nose is filled with the sweetest scent and his heart begins to pound. It is all he can do to not breathe her in. The scent of soft floral and ozone and woman are heady and he is taken aback. Kunoichi never smelled like this.</p><p>His arms fairly ache to pull her closer, it is a sensation he has never felt before. He wants to hold her and touch her... wet hair...wet? Aqua eyes look down and he feels himself blush. Beneath the wet strands he can see teasing glimpses of pale creamy skin. It takes a moment to realize what his eyes are telling him and in an instant his eyes catch the white cloth in the open doorway. </p><p>He stares at it trying to piece together the details of this interesting and unlikely situation... There is a towel in the door way and not on her...which means...Naked...there is a naked woman against me...Her hair drips water to the floor and both stand as though in shock. His mind swiftly does an assessment over the situation as he is prepared to act if she is hostile and he finds no danger only confusion. No kunoichi worth her salt would attack nude unless the situation warranted the need. This is a civilian...a naked civilian “Um...,” he begins, not even sure how to correct what is rapidly becoming a very uncomfortable situation.</p><p>Her arms tighten slightly as she embraces him clinging to his robes. What? The action leaves him rather breathless as he has never felt the like before and he is baffled at her reasoning in doing so now. He swallows, some how he has been mistaken as someone else to this woman and he cannot fathom how to spare either of them the embarrassment or the scene it will cause. Her voice is muffled by where her face is pressing in his cloak, but his ears catch it easily and he revels in the sound. Before her words leave him speechless. “I’m so glad there are more youkai! I knew there had to be!” Her voice is soft and sweet and filled with joy and apprehension.  </p><p>Gaara is confused, his hands frozen as he was about to push her away. “Youkai?” he asks quietly unable to stop the question. He isn’t sure what to do as he stands in shock. There is a woman- a naked woman in his arms and he has no idea what he should do. I want her... His body is responding to the situation in a way that surprises him, as a man. He knows the basic feel of desire and the ache it causes, but as he has been reviled and despised his entire life, the stirring had been short lived. It was hard to desire what despised you. So he has never been close enough to feel its full effect. This woman was stirring things with in him that he had no point of reference for  though it brought to mind the memory of a book he’d read that spoke of sweat soaked bodies passionately twisted in the sheets.  </p><p>Looking down at her to glimpse again her creamy flesh on display, he feels the breath leave his lungs as she looks up and their eyes meet. His heart is now pounding like staccato against his ribs and he can feel that hers is doing the same. Heat licks up his spine as he suddenly pictures her and himself in that torrid embrace and feels his mouth go dry. I want her in my bed. He’s no stranger to the concepts of sex having spent the majority of his nights reading every book he could get his hands on in every subject available. He had just never wanted to try any of the things he’d read about, not that any member of his village would have been willing. But he is still a healthy virile man and her close proximity and the feel of her pressed intimately to his body is an intense shock to his system. I want to touch her...his hand trembles where he froze before just shy of contact.</p><p>Gaara is unable to move properly as he sees her lips part with a soft gasp. His eyes zero in on the movement and he wonders absently at that moment what she tastes like. I want to know...A pleasant minty scent hangs on her breath making his mouth water. This is not simple idle curiosity and the force and intensity of the desire startles him though his face has shown nothing of the response on his features. His mouth moves before he can act on any of the strange burning impulses rising rapidly in his body. I want her beneath me in my bed...</p><p>“Who-“ he begins to ask, but her lips are curving up into a smile and he can’t think at all as the words fade from his lips. All he can see is blue as he is drowning in twin crystal blue pools. His lips curve into an answering smile, he can’t help it. The action is foreign but her scent tickles his nose growing brighter and some sensation warms a place in his chest that until that moment had never been warmed. No one has ever smiled at him like that. The ache the hunger for her body is strong, but the simple warmth is some how overwhelming. “It doesn’t matter who she is or where she came from”, Gaara silently decides as he looks at her face. She is beautiful and he wants her. “Yes,” he thinks as his mind zeros in on her naked flesh again. I want her. “Tell me your name...” his voice is rougher with emotions he is feeling, although he has no idea what they are exactly. All he knows at that moment is that she is there in is arms and he wants her. Even if he is not sure how he means the word.</p><p>Kagome is not entirely sure what just happened. She swallows nervously pressing her face further into the rough fabric. Sweet kami...not again... she had been in the shower when she felt a youkai enter her barrier and not trigger the protective side of it. Realizing it wasn’t Naruto took all of a second before she rushed out the  bathroom door, grabbing a towel as an afterthought and flinging herself out the front door where she could feel yoki. She'd not realized they would be so close and her arms had shot out to brace herself from falling only to embrace a warm body instead. </p><p>A blush burns her cheeks as she realizes after the fact that she's dropped her towel, a fact that is quickly becoming all consuming. She is in a strange youkai’s arms naked, as the day she was born and the chill of the wind reminds her that she is still dripping wet. How do I get myself out of this one with my dignity intact?! Its quite simple, she can’t. There is no way to correct the situation without exposing herself to the eyes of the youkai she is clinging to in horrified female modesty. If she lets go and tries to reach for the towel, they’re going to get an eyeful. he...oh god...I’m turning him on! Redirect!</p><p>Kagome can’t quite breathe as his arms move as though he wants to embrace her. I’m so screwed...well I hope not anyway…a nervous jolt went through her at the thought.  “I’m so glad there are more youkai! I knew there had to be!” Kagome says to hide the fear and anxiety she feels at the precarious situation as her female propriety balks the audacity. Maybe this youkai was honorable and would see this as it was, an accident. He hasn’t said a word and Kagome is beginning to worry that she definitely crossed a line. Maybe he doesn't like to be touched or- </p><p>“Youkai?” he asks quietly and Kagome is shot through with the sound of his voice to her very core. She's never been in a situation anything like this, and it both terrifies her and strangely delights her to feel the rumble of his voice through his chest. Gathering her courage, she tilts her head up to meet his eyes, He’s much closer to her height and so the action puts their faces at a very close proximity. He’s bold, direct unflinching as he stares down into her eyes. There’s heat, desire in his aqua gaze and it scares her because, really unless she wants to zap him she is at his mercy and still helplessly naked and wet. “Tell me your name...” its not a request, not meant as one and she shudders against him. His hands are on her bare shoulders and he’s pressing back as he stands to his full height steady now. His masculine hardness is pressing, forcing her softness to yield to him and she is torn. If she gives a warning tap of her energy she can tell he can and will just as easily kill her as fuck her. Her eyes widen with a gasp as he pushes her back against the door frame the wood digging into her back. “I said tell me your name, woman.” He’s too close his face a hairsbreadth from hers and he’s losing control. She doesn’t dare move. Kagome swallows and his eyes zero in on the action.</p><p>A voice that should be familiar to him cuts through the moment like a knife. “What in the hell? Gaara!?” Instinctively his hand reaches up to fix his cloak even though it’s far too late. She tries to jump back even though she can’t he holds her closer shielding her with his body. Its not out of kindness its a possessive warning. Suddenly he blinks and releases his grip on her. He looks shocked, uncomfortable. Kagome drops out of sight behind the railing to enter the apartment taking the towel with her. </p><p>Naruto no bunshin is stunned speechless. He recognizes the energy and scent of the sand shinobi Kazekage the instant he catches it. But his eyes zero in on Kagome. It is clear even from where he stands that Kagome isn’t wearing anything and he feels a growl build up low in his throat. Gaara wasn’t acting normal. He’d been acting kind of like the Gaara the boss met years ago in the chunnin exam when he’d lost control. “shit.” With a leap Naruto is standing on the narrow walk way in front of his door. “Gaara?” he says cautiously. Gaara is paler and his eyes are wide.</p><p>He’d lost control. Shukaku is no longer there inside him and he’d lost control. Having that girl in his arms his nose full of her sweet scent he’d wanted her, wanted to take her, wanted to fuck her. Oh god he’d almost… his voice is strangled, strange...husky “I- Naruto, what happened? The woman did I...hurt her?” he can’t bring himself to admit his shame, not to Naruto or his clone. He’s staring at his hands though they belong to someone else.</p><p>Bunshin Naruto is nervous and concerned “Hurt her?” he repeats. “Gaara did you attack her?” worry colors his tone and he doesn’t know who or what worries him more. He wants to go to Kagome and make certain she is all right, but he’s afraid that if he leaves Gaara alone he’ll go into shock. He’s not sure he wants to put the pieces of this situation together. Does he stay with the boss’s first friend or his new one. </p><p>Kagome now dressed stands hesitantly in the doorway. She’s wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair pulled up in a hasty bun.“Please forgive me. This was all my fault. Won’t you please come in?” </p><p>“No.” He looks away from her. Not trusting himself in the slightest now. He doesn't know what happened and he knows it can’t be good. He feels her hand lightly rest over his. There is no hesitation and he’s stunned after what he had almost done. Venturing a glance at her she gives him a tentative smile, there is forgiveness in the expression and he is confused by her. </p><p>The Naruto clone sighs. This could potentially get ugly. “Gaara, the boss is on his way here with Shikamaru and Temari. I can delay returning to Naruto but they will know something is up if you act like this. I know it looks bad, but talk to Kagome,” he hisses gesturing to the open door. Gaara even as uncomfortable as he feels with himself can see the wisdom in the words and rises to follow the clone and Kagome inside.</p><p>“How can I possibly ask your forgiveness?” His voice is deep, sad, heavy. He’s ashamed and sick at the thought of what he’d almost done. But what bothers him more is that he can’t recall how it almost happened. She crashed into him and he realized she was naked and then it all becomes fuzzy. “I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>Kagome’s smile is understanding,“You lost out to your youkai blood. It was my fault, I know better than to do anything to bring out the instinctual side of youkai. As long as the more rational side prevails you remain in control, but when the youkai blood takes over...you become entirely instinct. I was naked and your instinct was drawn to the surface, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Gaara is only slightly comforted by her words, because it doesn’t change what had almost happened. He recognizes the word she uses though he only heard it from one being and because of that it makes him suspicious, Shukaku had said youkai. “I should have had better control. I should have-” There is a warm sensation passing through him and he stops mid- sentence. She has her eyes closed and her hand slightly outstretched. Suddenly she gasps horror painting her beautiful features as she presses her delicate feminine hand to her mouth.</p><p>“The youkai, its been torn in half!” she staggers forward reaching for him. “No...how did this happen?!” Her hands are soft but insistent as she rests her hands on his chest. “Where is your seal?!” he’s baffled and wary as she starts pulling desperately on his clothes realizing with a uncomfortable confusion that his sand armor is on the floor at his feet, he can’t remember releasing it. As she tugs at his collar she spots the dark tattoo like seal that spreads over his left breast and over his shoulder centered over his heart, and there is a bright flash, like the flash of a camera as soon she touches it. She drops limp, boneless into his sand. </p><p>He stares at her for a long silent moment. Unconscious as she is she is helpless, and he doesn’t like the implications of what she had said. She knew too much. Even as a Kage, she had made him shame himself in his allied village and he wants to know why. “Gaara?” the clone tries to ask trying to break through the expressionless tension in the sand shinobi. The sound of the voice decides him. This isn’t the visit he planned and not sure what to do, but knowing he can’t face Naruto like this, he wraps his sand around them both and shunshins away. </p><p>Naruto’s clone stares at the empty space and groans. This is not going to go over well. Regretfully he raises his fingers, “Kai”</p><p>  ~oOo~</p><p>Naruto takes a large breath his empty hand on the back of his head mussing his wheaten spikes, as they walk towards his apartment. This is not going to be easy to explain, he doesn’t even know the answers to all the questions they are going to ask. Because the truth...well its really complicated. “Kakashi, I wish you were here right now,” he says softly under his breath fighting down the blush and the urge to pull out the book in his pouch again just to hold it. That’s another thing that draws a groan from him; it won’t take long for the whole village to know what happened between him and Kakashi last night… He staggers and stares seeing nothing for a long moment. The hell?! He isn’t sure what to make of the scene that he’s just gotten from his clone but he does know that he is hella pissed! Chakra gathers under his feet and faster than even a well trained eye can catch he’s gone.</p><p>Shikamaru and Temari share a look of confusion before leaping after the vanished blond, this doesn’t bode well...</p><p>“Gaara you idiot!” Naruto rages stomping through his apartment. He regretfully turns off the burner on the stove. Why did it happen?Why had Gaara attacked Kagome? They could have figured all that out. Sure he would have punched him a few times but they could have tried to figure it out together. Now Gaara’s kidnapped Kagome and he doesn’t know this Gaara well enough to know that he won’t hurt her. Since his death Gaara began acting differently, defiant and less controlled in his actions and his words. Naruto had assumed it was because Gaara had found the light and he was becoming more and more himself but maybe he’s wrong. Maybe hes becoming more and more the youkai…</p><p>Kurama is heated, livid as he stalks the edges of his cage. Through Naruto he’d scented Kagome, arousal, fear and tears. He doesn’t care who touched her he’s going to rip them apart. He glares at the thrice be damned seal and seethes. His impotent rage causing a flash fire of the same in Naruto. “He took her?!” he bellows and the walls shake “Go after him kit!” His youki seeps through the bars and into the walls dying everything an eerie bloody red. The doors to his cell quake and shudder as the seal flashes weakly.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>“Tsunade sama! We have a huge problem!” Shizune shouts as she bursts through the office door at the top of the Hokage tower. The blonde woman looks up at her friend and assistant with a glare and a frown. Shizune isn’t one for hysterics so this is clearly the end of the whole goddamned world. </p><p>“Well spit it out Shizune!” </p><p>“I heard from Kiba who smelled it on Naruto- that Naruto and Kakashi san are lovers!”<br/>The sound of books hitting the floor made Shizune realize that Sakura was in the room. She looked guiltily at the medic nin.</p><p>“What?!” the pink haired kunoichi demanded as she stared with wide eyes. “Kakashi sensei and Naruto did what?!”</p><p>Tsunade’s eyes widened of all the things she had expected this was not one of them. Damn. Her thought was right the world was ending. And she had been the author… “Shizune call in Yamato, and Kuroneko and Sai, I want them here as soon as possible. Sakura go get Naruto, I need to speak with him. Everyone move! I need a drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome is in another void but this one is thick, sluggish, fading. She can feel the weak flicker of youki and forces her mental presence to form and wills the inner world to stabilize. The walls snap into being and Kagome screams. The scene is gruesome, macabre... thick black blood, youkai blood is mixed with the endless floods of sand pouring through the wrecked and ruined walls. Hands glowing azure she plunges them into the sludge.</p><p>Somewhere at that same instant, in Kusa the Akatsuki are gathered for yet another sealing. The remaining members each standing either physically or astrally on the fingers of the whithered husk of the juunbi. In a glowing sphere is the distorted form of the five-tails jinchuuriki, Han. His eyes wide and mouth open in silent scream as thick clouds of chakra pour from him. It begins as a faint tremor but its growing in intensity as the statue groans, an eerie soul deep sound that chills the blood of every member of the Akatsuki. The statue has never responded to the sealing before save the gradual opening of each eye one at a time. </p><p>Six pairs of eyes watch in shocked silence as thick black sludge like blood trails from the eye containing the ichibi Shukaku. The tremors begin to crack the stone walls and the statue shrieks before the bleeding eye erupts in vibrant azure flames. The flames curl into a sphere and the statue shrieks again as the sphere bursts from the socket and streaks through the stone wall. The sealing broken and interrupted Han’s body drops limply to the cracked floor of the cave. It had only taken an instant but, Pein is shaken baffled angry… “Kai”</p><p>Standing slowly Kagome pulls the trembling glowing sphere from the floods of sand and blood. Its all thats left of the youkai’s soul. “I can’t give you form, but I can complete the merger.” she says softly. </p><p>Outside, Gaara steps on to the sands of the desert surrounding Suna. He pauses listening, his heart is pounding and he can’t understand the tension running through his body. The sand feels strange and his ears can detect a humming sound that is gradually getting louder, but its beneath him in the sand itself. He poises for attack eyes scanning for the danger as the sand suddenly and without warning swallows him leaving no trace Fear...pain...Blood...Anger ...darkness...death... He knows all these having cloaked himself in them as a child but then Naruto had pulled him from the darkness, freed his soul. He’s sinking deeper the sand drawing him further from the surface, from the light...his chakra infused sand is still surrounding him at his will but even that won’t hold forever. He’s being buried alive! He struggles, fighting to gain control of his element but darkness is creeping like a thick blanket over his mind. He can’t breathe. Just before his eyes close and the darkness swallows him he vaguely sees a figure cloaked in azure flames and then there is nothing more.</p><p>Dry hot wind stirs the garnet strands spilled like red blood upon the red-gold of the desert. Slowly almond shaped aqua eyes open, squinting in the sudden light. Memories stretching back for eons clash and blend with the identity of who he is now. His body feels heavy sluggish as he realizes he hasn’t yet opened his link to the natural energy pulsating and trembling around him. It’s been too long. He soaks in the sight of the deep blue of the sky from where he lays on his back surrounded by the very element that birthed him so very long ago. He raises his hand to view it with new eyes, its strange to feel flesh again. His mouth is dry, parched. How long has he been laying in the burning sun? </p><p>The specially woven robes he is wearing have shielded him for the most part of the heat but he needs water and shelter. Sitting up he sees the woman his other self had grabbed in a moment of panic. She is half buried in his sand but he can see from here that she still breathes “Water...” her voice is barely a whisper of sound and her lips barely move. He feels torn, on one hand his ageless self could care little about the life of a single human woman and on the other is this new beings former duty. </p><p>Deciding he allows his sand to form a hand to lift her from the merciless red gold. Standing on his feet he looks at her impassively watching the midnight blue black of her hip length hair blow in the hot desert wind from where it spills over the sand fingers. Her lids flutter weakly and he can’t imagine why he should feel any guilt for it. “Naruto.” He’d taken the woman from Naruto’s apartment so that meant that he knew her. She had been showering meaning she was comfortable there. oh...He’d stolen the woman from Naruto. Memories from this new life made him frown. He didn’t want to bring further sadness to his friend. Pulling the cloak from his shoulders he covered her with it as a shield from the unforgiving burn of the desert sun and then with a leap he landed on the sand shaped hand beside her morphing it into a disk. With a glance back towards the city where he held authority he turned instead to the Land of Fire, he needed to return her. He also needed to know how she was aware of what the rest of the foolish humans of this world had forgotten.</p><p>As the cool green canopy of trees closes over head Gaara slows the disk searching for a clean source of fresh water. A river runs from Mizu through Hi forming the awe inspiring falls in the Valley of the End. But it also breaks off into several tributaries and streams that thread through the forests surrounding Konohagakure, they are what keeps the land of Fire so lush and green. Spotting a suitable location Gaara slows the speed of his sand further before stopping completely. Hopping with ease from the sand he pauses looking around for sentries before lowering her to the forest floor. He kneels beside her pulling the cloak from over her and speaks. “Woman, can you stand?”</p><p>Her head hurts, and her mouth feels stuffed with cotton but she is aware of the coolness on her parched skin. Raising a hand to her throbbing skull she winces. “Where are we?” She remembers being inside that inner world helping the remnant of youkai soul to merge but then as she’d carried the trembling soul, Kagome had suddenly been engulfed with light. The next thing she’d seen was the sun glinting off red gold sand. She tries to swallow and coughs weakly. She’s tired and thirsty...Sun stroke...she’s had it before after staying outside for too long in the heart of the summer day. She’s dehydrated and nauseated.  </p><p>“Come.” He ignores the question to help her to her feet, “There is water just a few feet from us, I’ll help you to it.” His hands are surprisingly gentle as he supports her slight weight. He’s seen sun sickness before as he lives in a desert and he knows how to treat it. </p><p>The river he’s beside is one of the deeper ones and he guides her to sit against a log before he pulls his vest, pouches and robes off and piles them on the loamy earth. Bare to the waist, he kneels and his fingers make short work of the button of her pants and he tugs them down her long legs. She is too weak to protest as he pulls them off and lifts her still wearing the pink t-shirt into his arms. She is small in his arms and he feels further guilt for taking her as he had, but not dwelling on it he turns and wades into the cool crisp water of the river. The slight chill soothes his own dry skin and he continues heading for the deepest part. Its a gradual change, gentle sloping as the water rises with each step, its shoulder deep in the center. Her head rests against the bicep of his left arm just below his shoulder as he carries her. Hefting her a little higher so the water wont be over her face he lets her hair be soaked completely.  Then he cups his hand lifting a little water to her lips. </p><p>Swallowing the cool clear liquid she feels a little better. “Slowly or it will make you sick.” Gaara says and she looks up at him. He’s completely in control now, so she feels no fear, only gratitude. Immortal doesn’t mean she cannot be subjected to illness, pain or other effects of the elements, just that she can’t die from them. She isn’t impervious to the same weakness as any other human, she can still bleed. She swallows another cupped handful from the youkai holding her. His hands are gentle as he holds her carefully in the fast running water cooling her skin. “I regret my actions.” he says softly. “I will return you to Naruto. Hold your breath.” She does and he dips them both under the cool wetting them both then he stands once more and shakes the water from his face his garnet hair sticking to his skin. Its longer than it had been when she’d asked him to come inside the apartment. His energy is richer, deeper, older and it is unabashedly youki. </p><p> After a time he carries her to the shallows and sets her on the thick green grass close enough that she can keep her feet in the cool waters. Walking past her he collects his cloak and his robe using his youki to brush the lingering dirt from the fabric. Her color is better, she will recover, and he is slightly taken aback at the force of the relief he feels. Returning to where she sits he drops the cloak over her shoulders. She hasn’t said much and its worrying him. Gaara steps past her to kneel next to the water again “Thank you.” she says and means it. He looks at her again with a hesitant nod before he lifts a handful of water to his own lips.</p><p>Gaara senses more than sees the sudden arrival of the furious blond of Konoha. But he hears the rage in the livid shout as the blond launches himself from the opposite bank of the river his fist drawn back. He allows the first punch knowing he fully deserves it and the second but as Naruto spins to attack a third time he snatches him with his sand, pinning his arms and legs holding him immobile. “Gaara you bastard! Let me go! I’m gonna beat the darkness out of you again!”</p><p>“It is unnecessary.” Gaara says back and the blond stops, staring at the other man no... youkai. Gaara is calm and completely collected again as he wipes at the tiny trickle of blood from a split in his bottom lip with his thumb. “As you can see your woman is unharmed.” </p><p>“My woman? You mean Kagome?” Naruto splutters as he looks over at Kagome. She looks tired and a little pale but she is alive. She is dripping wet and wrapped in Gaara’s traveling cloak. Gaara he realizes is naked to the waist and also soaking wet. “What did you do to her?!” he demands angrily kicking his feet uselessly in the air. This whole scene looks damning but Naruto can’t believe that Gaara the Kazekage of Suna would ever do such a horrible thing to Kagome. “Gaara did you rape Kagome?!” </p><p>Gaara looked impassively at the blond jinchuuriki caught in his sand, His thoughts spun back through the memories of meeting the tiny woman and he shakes his head, “I did not.” The relief is mutual. As Naruto relaxes Gaara sets him on his feet and Naruto flops to the ground. His breathing is slowing and his energy is calming. </p><p>“Thank god. After my clone’s memories...” he trails off there is no need to say what he thought.    Sitting up on one elbow he looks at his friend holding a hand out to help him up and Naruto grasps it. “I knew you would never do something like that. So why are you both wet?” he asks moving over to Kagome and checking on her. He breathes her in and Kurama confirms the innocence is still there. “You okay Kagome chan?” </p><p>Kagome nodded her head, reaching her hand out to place on his in reassurance. “It was sun sickness. Gaara san was kind enough to treat me by carrying me into the river. I’m tired Naruto  kun.” Naruto moved behind her and pulled her back against him. She let her head fall against his chest and her eyes closed breaths steady as she slept. </p><p>Gaara sat next to Naruto and waited. “I came to make sure you were okay. I received news of Jiriaya's passing and worried for you.” he says finally leaning back with his arm on his bent knee. “I broke the rules but no one knows of my being there except you, me and Kagome. How did you meet? Her name is not familiar to me.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Naruto began with a wry shake of his head. He trusted Gaara and so while Kagome slept he told the Kazekage the whole crazy tale of meeting Kagome the shower born noodle woman from another world. He confided in him everything from hearing about his mentor to Kakashi’s departure all the way up to spotting them on the bank of the river. Gaara listened to every word. </p><p>“You realize that by not reporting her, you and Kakashi are guilty of treason.” Gaara says pulling his maroon long coat on. “Have you considered that?” Naruto’s wide panicked gaze was answer enough. “I will take her to Suna.” </p><p>“But all of her things are back in my apartment. How are we going to pull this off?” Naruto says waving his arms wide. He’s still reeling with the fact that Kakashi had not reported her even knowing the penalty. What was the copy nin thinking? “I gotta get back soon I kind of left Shikamaru and Temari hanging, erm … they know about Kagome chan.”</p><p>The sand shinobi sighs, “We will both return to Konoha, to your apartment and introduce Kagome. Then I will offer her a home, ordering Temari’s silence. I am certain that the Nara wishes to remain un-bothered with the detail and he won’t reveal her having been there. With Temari aware of the situation I can send her to Suna to prepare the papers needed to make her a citizen. We both have a part to play. The penalty for treason is death, I do not wish to see you die Naruto, so once more I will bend the rules to help you.” </p><p>The Konoha blond stands up to stretch. “You’re kind of different. Not a ton different but different. Protect Kagome chan for me.”</p><p>The garnet haired man met the blue gaze calmly, rising fluidly to his feet. “I am youkai. We haven’t time to explain further. Gather Kagome and let us return.”</p><p>~oOo~<br/>Sakura fumes the whole way to Naruto’s apartment, but it isn’t really Naruto she is angry with. No, what she is angry about is that this came out of the blue. How can they do this to her?! Isn’t she part of the team too? Do they leave her out and ignore her on purpose? The least that one of them could have done was to even hint at the fact that they liked each other! What about finding Sasuke now? Will she be alone with that too? Does he even matter now? Sakura stops walking to look around; a soft laugh spills from her lips. “Look at me acting like a child; I should be happy for them, shouldn’t I? They aren’t alone anymore. But-,” She shakes her head, coming back to her frustration, “They should have said something to me at least, maybe not that they were together or something like that, but that they are happy.” Her face sets in a frown, “Naruto better have a reason for not at least telling me, he is giving up on Sasuke.” Determined to discover the truth Sakura climbs the stairs leading to Naruto’s apartment, her irritation boiling within her as she bangs on the door. </p><p>As they appear unnoticed in the apartment, Naruto swallows and turns to Gaara, who has picked up on the scent of fury. His eyes question Naruto silently but the blond shakes his head. “I’ll be fine, just take care of her okay? It’s just Sakura and she is upset with me about Kakashi. I might have to leave with her if she is here from Tsunade Baa chan’s office.” Naruto pauses to pick up the bag of groceries, he dropped there in his rage. Hopefully everything is still intact. “Here is the stuff I got, maybe you can cook something while I’m gone?”</p><p>Gaara looks concerned and rises swiftly to his feet, “Are you certain Naruto?”</p><p>Naruto groaned, “Yeah, Sakura is always mad at me for one thing or another. See ya in a bit, we still have to talk.” With that Naruto closes the door to his bedroom and walks out to greet his angry teammate. “Sakura chan, you’ll break my door again! I’m coming right now I promise!”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Tsunade paces in her office waiting for the three she called to arrive. Her mind is a whirl of possibilities. She hadn’t known when she sent Kakashi out to eliminate Sasuke that Kakashi and Naruto were together! Kakashi had to be stopped before he did something that Naruto would never forgive him for. Yes, it was a mission but Tsunade had also taken into consideration that it was personal too that was why she had sent Kakashi. What had she done?! If either of them killed the other Naruto would fall apart! Even with Kakashi’s skill there is no guarantee that he can win, it was a gamble and now she was going to hurt Naruto worse. “What is taking so long!” she growls under her breath.</p><p>“Hokage sama, “a low voice says respectfully as he kneels on one knee at her desk. His long black hair left loose except for a tie to hold the ends. His figure is slim and lithe, a testament to his training and skill his face concealed behind a cat faced ANBU mask. Beside him is a taller man with brown hair and black eyes, he is also kneeling. The third man with short black hair and black eyes raises his gloved hand to cover his heart before sinking to one knee his other hand fisted and pressed to the floor. </p><p>“Kuroneko, Yamato, Sai, find Hatake Kakashi, and bring him back, tell him to abort the mission. I don’t know where he has gone or how to locate him but this is an S rank mission. I don’t know how long it will take you to locate him either. He left last night and I have no idea how fast he can travel alone. If he is in battle you are to back him up to capture the target, do not kill the target if you can prevent it.”</p><p>“Godiame sama, who is Kakashi senpai’s target?” Yamato asked quietly as he can.<br/>Tsunade sighed, the mission was supposed to be top secret. “Uchiha Sasuke.” She replies finally. She forces down the spike of anger. </p><p>“Naruto.” Sai breathes softly now understanding the situation. He heard about Naruto and Kakashi this morning from the dog boy. It is uncommon for missions to be sent out during the mourning period but after everything they are still in a state of emergency so it is not surprising. </p><p>“Yes, for Naruto, now go!” Three black streaks left the office through the window and Tsunade sighed. Carefully she picks up the scroll Elder Fukasaku had left for Naruto. “Jiraiya, watch over Kakashi, please don’t let anything happen to him.” She says softly as she sets the scroll in the middle of her desk and waits.</p><p>“Master, I brought him.” Sakura announces as she shoves the blond into the room and shuts the door behind him.</p><p>Naruto stumbles forward awkwardly but it is for show. He has never been as clumsy as he pretends to be. It is always just for show. He steadies himself and waits as Tsunade glares. “Naruto, there is a rumor in my village I want dispelled. I am hearing that you and Hatake Kakashi, are together is this true?”</p><p>“No, it’s not Baa chan, we did kiss once or twice, but I am not sure really what that means between us. He said we would talk when he gets back. He left his Icha Icha Paradise with me.”</p><p>“I see,” Tsunade thinks looking at the look on Naruto’s face. </p><p>Kakashi had been called into her office personally to discuss his actions towards Naruto and he had, after some persuasion (read near death experiences due to nearly setting off Tsunade’s temper) admitted to having strong feelings for Naruto, (while his face was a lovely shade of blue) But in true Kakashi fashion had not said another word about it. “And you Naruto, what did you think of it?”</p><p>“It was- something I don’t want to discuss with you.” He says looking away with his cheeks red. </p><p>“I see, well then I will have to punish Kakashi severely. Shizune, make note that Kakashi is to be confined until trial and he is to captured on sight-,”</p><p>“Kakashi is an amazing man and don’t think I won’t fight for him if you try to hurt him, Baa chan. Kakashi is mine!” Naruto explodes with a snarl. He can feel his chakra beginning to swirl around him and within his head Kurama growls low and dangerously.</p><p>Tsunade pauses looking at the expression on her gaki’s face and a slow smile replaces the frown. Naruto has become a man while she hadn’t been looking. But it was not just for Naruto that she has provoked the blond before her, it is also for Kakashi’s sake. Kakashi has been suffering alone for far longer than Tsunade wants to admit, even before she left Konoha before becoming Hokage. Minato’s death had left a huge gaping wound she had been certain would one day be his death. “That’s what I needed to hear, Naruto. There is no punishment.” Tsunade smiles warmly, “for what it’s worth be happy whatever occurs.”</p><p>“I don’t understand Baa chan, what do you mean there is no punishment? You tricked me! Why did you-“</p><p>“To help you figure out your own feelings, Naruto! How you can think your emotions aren’t written on your face astounds me! Now then there is something I need to give you.” She picks up the scroll with a deep breath. “This is for you, it is Jiriaya’s will.”</p><p>With shaking fingers Naruto opens the scroll and begins to read...<br/>Naruto, <br/>If you are reading this it means that I failed. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you so early someday. I am leaving all my worldly belongings to you. It doesn’t amount to much except the royalties for Icha Icha and a house in Tanzaku Town, where we found Tsunade. My last act as your master is to turn your training over to my Master Elder Fukasaku in the Land of Toad. This training will make you strong Naruto. I believe in you, the rest I leave to you.<br/>Jiraiya</p><p>Oh, if it isn’t too much trouble, can you deliver this unfinished sequel of Icha Icha Tactics to Kakashi, I want him to have it. Thank you.</p><p>Naruto feels his eyes burn with tears as he slides the scroll closed. “Thank you, Baa chan.” He says slipping the scroll in to his pouch next to Icha Icha Paradise.</p><p>“I read what it said Naruto and I have arranged for you to depart for Mt. Myoboku tomorrow afternoon. Prepare yourself, you won’t be returning until you are finished training. Be that a few weeks or a year. I know you will miss the Chunnin exams, but this is more important I think,” she finished walking around the desk to place her hand on his shoulder. “Be careful Naruto, don’t worry, I will send for you if anything happens.”</p><p>“Okay, send for me too when Kakashi returns, I need to talk with him.”</p><p>“I will.” Tsunade says watching Naruto leave much sadder than he arrived. “Oh Kakashi, what did you do?”<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> They hear the door close and Naruto arguing with a woman as they leave the apartment. “Um, I’m sorry I fell into your arms like I did, Gaara san.” Kagome says quietly her cheeks are pink and her eyes downcast as he sits her on the bed. She can barely bring herself to speak at all. But even without her energy loosed from the skintight barrier she has encased around herself she can feel his youki like it is a part of her very soul. Glancing up at him she sees his eyes on her and feels his hand lightly rest on hers for a brief instant. Still only in a damp t-shirt and underwear Kagome chews her lip before deciding to get up and get some dry clothes. Changing beneath the too big cloak is awkward but she manages to do just that. </p><p>“I should cook lunch.” She says though her voice is different softer and rougher, Gaara likes the way it sounds as he stands once more looking ahead as they walk to the kitchen. As she busies herself with the cooking Gaara watches her, his expression unreadable.</p><p>Once Gaara is done cutting the meat Naruto had purchased, something that he insisted upon after seeing the only knife is a kunai, Kagome takes it and placed it in another shallow pan adding a little soya sauce some sugar and a dash of salt and pepper. She frowns wishing she had more of her spices and some sake for cooking, but she has run out and not replaced them before everything happened in her world. Boar never tasted right without proper seasonings but they would have to make do for now. She wasn’t completely sure how boar meat had been the replacement for beef or chicken, but she is flexible, if nothing else.</p><p>Opening the carton of eggs Kagome washes her hands before she goes to work on the omelet adding both sugar and soya sauce to the egg humming happily as she cooks. Somewhere she has come up with the ingredients to make a soup and some plain white rice and the rich smells of the omelet, the rice, the soup and the pan seared boar marinated in the sauce she has made fills the air making Gaara’s stomach rumble. She gives the soup a stir and taste turning to wash her spoon as she gives a nod. The dishes she has on the counter waiting to be filled are the ones from her previous travels and as she lifts the first she smiled nostalgically dishing up the hot soup. She is very aware of the aqua eyes studying her every move as she maneuvers around the kitchen. </p><p>“It’s ready and Naruto should be back soon,” she says slicing the last omelet with a confidence that only comes from constantly repeating the same action. The door opens a moment later, and a dazed looking Naruto stumbles in followed by Shikamaru and Temari.</p><p>“It smells so good, Kagome it’s been torturing me from several blocks away!”</p><p>The fact that Kankuro is not here makes Temari frown. “Gaara,” she prods, “does Kankuro know you are here in Konoha?” She is surprised at his presence here of all places and she eyes him carefully.</p><p>Gaara looks away and turns his eyes back to the woman in the kitchen, “I left a note for him.” The garnet haired shinobi replied with a soft tone. His eyes however sparkle with mirth. Its not a common expression on the Suna Kage.</p><p>“A note huh? Well that ought to stop a national incident...” Shikamaru mutters under his breath. This whole situation was getting weird. From how the Kazekage is dressed it is clear he doesn’t want to be recognized, meaning he did not go through the usual channels of a visiting Kage. Ugh this was getting troublesome. Tsunade sama was going to blow a gasket when she heard all this and Shikamaru was going to be as far from it as he can manage when she does. Then there was the woman. She was clearly the one who wrote the list but he has never seen her before.  No requests for civilians have been issued that he knows of -ugh this was all too confusing his brain was starting to hurt. </p><p>Naruto bid them welcome. “Come on in, I think I have a lot to explain.”  He gives an awkward grin.</p><p>“I’ll say you do Uzumaki!” Tamari snaps pushing past the blond and moving into the apartment. Without Kankuro here it falls on her to be both sister and bodyguard. Naruto would protect Gaara even long after Tamari can, this she knows. </p><p>“Welcome home Naruto.” Kagome says with a smile. Naruto looks away his eyes suddenly wet. How long has he wanted to hear those words? He can't speak so he nods.</p><p>Naruto looks at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. “All right, I’ll hear what you have to say before I decide whether to report her or not. This better be good, I already got you out of one mess today Naruto.” Shika says with a sigh before following the other two. Kagome looks to Naruto before bowing politely and welcoming them all with a soft voice.</p><p>“Give her permission to speak and relax, Naruto. I am not sure why she is following the old ways. The old custom is that a female is never heard unless called on and she will not leave your side unless allowed to do so. It is far too formal, for this situation, tell her to be herself. Tell her to stop deferring to us. You granted Gaara her protection so the one to defer to is him but ah- she is in our territory…”</p><p>Naruto smirks at what Kurama is saying and glances back at Kagome. Her posture and her actions are rather formal he guesses. “Kagome, you can relax...This is my friend Gaara and his sister Tamari, and my friend Shikamaru. You can just be you it’s okay.”</p><p>Kagome starts as she raises her head to look at Naruto, “It’s okay?” she asks softly. Naruto gives her a smile placing his hand over his seal and giving her a nod. Kagome’s eyes widen as a blush stains her cheeks a becoming pink. The smile that lights her face is nothing short of breathtaking for all who see it. Turning to the flabbergasted guests in his room, Naruto gestures to the smiling girl. “Uh, this is my... friend. Her name is Kagome. She is visiting with me for a while.” He says with a smile. </p><p>It is simple meal, but as they dig in Naruto and Gaara sit in silence. Kagome stops eating to look at them both. “Did I do something wrong? I’ll admit that boar isn’t a specialty of mine, but I didn’t think it was bad...”</p><p>The two males stare at their food with identical looks of amazement. “No, it’s...it’s just that I’ve never tasted anything so good!” Naruto says in hushed tones. Gaara nods his agreement. “I can’t wait to try your curry and everything else, Kagome!” Naruto says eating with gusto as he praises her with every bite. “I can’t believe how great even the rice tastes!” </p><p>Kagome flushes happily as she smiles. “Thank you, that’s the best compliment I’ve ever had.” Tears gather at the corners of her eyes, “I’m so happy you like it.” Temari and Shikamaru nod in agreement from where every one is gathered around Kakashi’s table.</p><p>Gaara looks at her with wondering eyes, why are there tears? He doesn’t like the sudden smell of salt marring her beautiful scent. “You said you would explain Naruto, I am prepared to listen.” And they all listen as Naruto tales a very different version from the truth. </p><p>“Kagome appeared out of a cup of ramen in my shower!” Shikamaru chokes.</p><p>She looks at everyone in turn but her eyes continue to drift to where Gaara sits as though she can’t stop the action. He is beautiful in a completely different way from Naruto. His skin is pale and his hair is the color of a garnet. His eyes are almond shaped and almost appear pupil less but Kagome can see that is because the pupil of his eye is one shade darker than the aqua of his eyes. Thick black rings surround his eyes and make her think of a tanuki. But the energy she feels is definitely earth based conjuring images of vast red gold dunes and burning suns. Every youkai is beautiful at least the humanoid ones with enough power to appear so. </p><p>He also can’t seem to look away from her. But Gaara doesn’t look away instead he studies her every movement with eager eyes. Everything about her is beautiful from how she moves and speaks to how her cheeks pink. He has never reacted this way to anyone male or female. The sharp whistling of a kettle punctuates the silence.</p><p>Rising gracefully Kagome excuses herself to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Gaara, without saying a word to anyone gets up and follows her out. It’s as though there is a cord around his heart and he can’t bear the thought of her leaving his sight. At least that is how he wants it to appear. Carefully he reaches out and lets the end of her braid curl around his finger. It isn't enough but it something. “Kagome...Naruto has placed you under my protection.” Her gasp is pleasing to him although he isn’t completely sure why.</p><p>Tamari looks like she is ready to faint as she peeks out the door where Gaara left it open.  Leaning closer to Naruto Tamari whispers, “Who is she, Naruto? I’ve never seen her before and the way Gaara is acting has me all freaked out. I’ve never seen him even look at a girl let alone follow one around.”</p><p>Opening his mouth to reply he winces as Tamari pinches him. “Oh my-,” Tamari breathes seeing Gaara reach out to Kagome. “Naruto, who is she really?” She is dying to know who can possibly capture Gaara’s rapt attention so much that he hasn’t even spoken to Naruto, who he had come to see. That…has never happened. Who is this shy adorable version of her little brother? </p><p>Naruto glances out the door and then down at the covered seal where Kurama sits trying silently to ask the fox what he should do without spacing out at all. Kurama hadn’t seemed particularly happy to find another youkai with Kagome even if it was Gaara. </p><p>Naruto leans back on his hands and thinks back to the moment he found her, “She came out of a bowl of ramen I left in my shower. It was dark and there were no lights on and she was screaming about cold water.</p><p>Tamari laughs before she realizes Naruto isn’t laughing. He is completely serious. “She came out of a bowl of ramen? Seriously?” She raises her eyebrow and looks at Shikamaru who is frowning. He doesn’t believe the story but he has eyes and can see the way Gaara is following her around.</p><p>Nodding Naruto continued, “yeah she was wearing nothing but some noodles. It was pretty crazy. Can you imagine, I can’t, I don’t even know how someone can come out of ramen.” </p><p>They all looked up as Kagome entered carrying the tray with tea cups, Gaara following her a breath behind. Her eyes flick over the group before she worries her bottom lip. </p><p>Tamari eyes Kagome thoughtfully as she kneels to serve the tea. She has a natural grace and she is elegant almost too perfect. She has been trained very well. “That’s too strange! Have you reported her?” She doesn’t look like a woman who came out of a bowl of ramen if it were even possible.</p><p>Naruto takes the mug offered to him with a smirk, its that same one as the night before. It has foxes on it. Taking a sip, he considers, “No, and I’m not going to. She isn’t a threat to anyone as a civilian so there is no need.” The blond says firmly. Kagome moves to each person offering the tea. To Gaara she gives him her mug, covered with pink spots that could if one squinted look like the Shikon no tama. Of course, none of them knew what that is. Then she settles on her knees at his feet from where he sat on the bed. Gaara is not as confused by her actions but glances to Naruto who shrugs.  </p><p>Tamari jumps to her feet pointing at Kagome. “My brother the Kazekage is infatuated with a woman who came out of your ramen bowl! I would say there is plenty of need!”</p><p>The plan is working perfectly. Gaara eyes Kagome with amusement as he notices she is trying not to laugh. Kagome silently shakes her head before her eyes turn to Naruto. And then up to Gaara, asking permission silently to speak. He’s pleased with her respect and the deference though Naruto has no idea the custom.</p><p>“Naruto, there is no possible way she came out of your ramen. You should report her properly.” Shikamaru chastises, shaking his head.</p><p>Naruto folds his arms stubbornly “Kakashi was here too and he saw her, she was covered in noodles.”</p><p>Tamari laughs wickedly, “Kakashi huh? What were you and Kakashi doing in your shower...” </p><p>The blush that covers Naruto head to foot is brilliant red but he looks at her without flinching, “Kakashi was defending me from Kagome and Kagome was defending me from Kakashi.” </p><p>At that Kagome did laugh after Gaara nodded. The sound relaxed everyone. “It was such a misunderstanding! I thought Kakashi was going to hurt him! It was all my fault though. I’m sorry. Um...Naruto, I didn’t appear in your ramen, I-”</p><p>Gaara interrupted her, his quiet voice commanding. “It doesn’t matter where she came from. Tamari, Shikamaru, Naruto, I will take responsibility for everything. She came from Suna. And when we leave she will return to Suna.”</p><p>“What?” Tamari says with a gasp jumping to her feet. Has Gaara lost his mind?! “You know nothing about her! She could be a spy or an assassin. You can't just make her part of Suna, even if you are the Kazekage!”</p><p>“Hey!” Kagome rose to her feet, her eyes wide. “I get why you have to be cautious because you never know who you can trust but, just because you don't know me is no reason to accuse me of anything! And for your information I don't even know what a Kazekage is or what Sand has to do with anything.”</p><p>“Huh, she really doesn't know.” Tamari says with a confused look. All ninja are taught to read lies and Kagome is telling the truth. Guilt at her actions makes her shoulders sag slightly. “forgive me,” she mumbles quietly. Kagome merely smiles warmly and nods. If she didn’t come out of a ramen bowl then she must be an angel. </p><p>They all looked at her with different expressions. Finally, Shikamaru sighs, “this is all troublesome, if the Kazekage says she came from Sunagakure, its fine.”</p><p>Gaara turned to his sister, “Tamari, return to Suna immediately and make proper arrangements for my visit and include Kagome. Send it by carrier nin, that way there will be no questions from Konoha. I merely arrived before my request. I am classifying any other information A class. This must be handled carefully or it will appear that Wind country is seeking to break alliance. That must not happen. I will personally go speak with Tsunade and explain my actions tomorrow.”</p><p>Sighing again Tamari dropped to her knee, “If my Kazekage commands.” Reaching in to her back pouch she pulled out her extra hitai ate and handed it to Kagome with a smile. “Welcome to Suna.”</p><p>Gaara gave her a faint smile, “Thank you, sister.”</p><p>Shikamaru stood stuffing his hands in his pockets of his Jonin vest. “I get it, ‘keep my mouth shut’, right? What a pain. Just say I was never here okay.” Turning he walked out of the room following Tamari, “Naruto, I would figure out what you are planning to tell everyone about Kakashi, I have a feeling it won’t be quiet for long.” With that he and Tamari slip out the window in the back. </p><p>Now alone Gaara looks at the other two and demands his answers. He had gotten the gist in the forest but he wants to hear it from her. “Gaara, to understand the truth I have to tell you something that might upset you, but I swear to you, in blood if I must that I am not a danger to you. I am a Miko.”</p><p>Gaara's eyes narrow slightly, as he looks at Naruto for confirmation and explanation. Naruto only sighs and shakes his head. Gaara frowns at the reaction but is willing to hear her out as she had not tried to attack him on sight. The Miko in the elemental nations would not have asked questions. So where is she from really?  “Go on.”</p><p>Kagome takes a breath, “Not a Miko like in your world, I have nothing to do with any” she shudders “sacrifices, but I am a true messenger of the Kami. I arrived in Naruto's bath tub.” </p><p>Naruto looks puzzled, as he interrupts, “a true messenger of the Kami? Kagome, I don’t even know what that means entirely, dattebayo.”</p><p>“Naruto, do not interrupt.” Gaara says quietly. Naruto looks sheepish and ducks his head. “I wish to hear her answer. You and I must know this.” </p><p>“Sorry Kagome-chan. You were saying?” Naruto mumbles.</p><p>Kagome smiles gently at him and continues, “I arrived in Naruto's bath tub after being summoned from my world. As you can imagine I was rather disoriented and stumbled over my bags I had brought with me. That is when I had the misfortune to get a cold ramen shower.” she glances at Naruto who blushes. “That was kind of gross by the way.” she laughs softly breaking the tension. “Now to answer your question Naruto,” Kagome sighs and looks at the blond, “Being a Messenger of the Kami means that everything I am and every aspect of me belongs to the Kami. I go where they send me and my life is at their whim.” </p><p>A low growl comes from Gaara. “Your life?”</p><p>“Whoa Gaara, I don’t think she means like that!” Naruto waves his hands with a placating look.</p><p>Kagome sighs heavily, “Oh but I do. I was born human, but now I am not. I was born with power and through an adventure in another world that I am not ready to speak about yet except that it was life changing, I learned who I am and received my curse.” she hangs her head. </p><p>“I am sorry to ask you Kagome, but you understand I cannot risk my people.” Gaara says feeling the weight of his position more than ever. He wants to shrug it off and tell her it does not matter and decree that she will just never speak of being a Miko to anyone, but her reluctance to tell them about her supposed adventures in this “other” world has him frankly a little worried. “What is this curse?”</p><p>“Naruto, may I see a kunai?” Kagome asks quietly.</p><p>“Uh,” Naruto hesitates and looks to Gaara. He frowns but nods readying his sand to defend himself and Naruto. Naruto hands over the kunai and before either of them know what has happened Kagome stabs herself with it. She gasps in pain as the two shinobi leap to their feet. </p><p>“What the fuck!” Naruto shouts darting forward to catch her. </p><p>Gaara stands frozen as he watches her in shock. Of all the possible things a human might do with a kunai he never anticipated this. “Kagome?” he questions softly. The sound of her blood dripping to the floor loud in his ears. </p><p>Kagome held in Naruto's arms looks up at them, “That hurt.” she says with a soft cough blood tricking from her lip. “Remind me that doing that again is a bad idea.” It had been her intention to show them as she had said in blood, what she now was but now that she has done it, she regrets the choice. Perhaps slicing a finger would have sufficed?</p><p>Naruto is horrified “A bad idea Kagome! You are bleeding, this is really bad! Why did you do this!” She grimaces as Naruto pulls out the kunai from her chest with a wet squishing sound, his face pale. “I should go get Sakura!” His eyes narrow as he realizes there is no time! At the rate she’s bleeding...</p><p>Gaara recovers himself and falls to his knees, slowly he reaches for her too he doesn’t know why he cares but he does. Kagome is kind and wise to the old ways and one like her is incredibly rare. “Why?” He has just met her and now she is-huh? As they watch in shock the wound seals and the blood around her vanishes in little wisps of pale pink. Even the blood on the floor disappears leaving no trace of her actions.</p><p>Kagome sighs softly regretting the pain she has caused, her hand lightly brushing his tan cheek of the tear she hadn't meant to create. Gaara looks horrified. “Don’t worry. It just hurts a lot. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would believe me if I just told you I can't die. This is the answer to your question Gaara. I am an immortal. Death's shroud is denied to me.” </p><p>Naruto staggers back falling heavily on his bed. “Warn a guy next time will ya Dattebayo! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” he covers his face with his arms.</p><p>Kurama within Naruto is silent now. When she had stabbed, herself he had frantically flung himself at the bars of his cage trying desperately to get to her. This Gaara feels too familiar like Shukaku more than before. Had Kagome helped with a merging?</p><p>Gaara lightly touches the place where the kunai had pierced with an unreadable expression. Kagome watches him regret in her countenance. “Gaara, I'm sorry. I felt like I needed to give you proof since my story is so fantastical.” he covers her lips with his finger.</p><p>“Never again.” he says, his eyes locking with hers. His expression is still closed but she can feel the pain in his ki. It is radiating around him, around Naruto as well like a fine mist. </p><p>“Never again.” she promises feeling a stabbing of guilt. Her eyes fill with tears and she sits up pulling away from Gaara. With shaking fingers, she reaches up and unties the hitai ate of Suna, Gaara placed on her. Reverently she folds it and places it on the floor in front of him. Then without a word she rises to her feet, bows deeply and leaves the room. She was so foolish and now all chances of a home here with the youkai she met is fading away. There is no way they will want her around, she is a burden. Why had she allowed herself hope? Silently she begins putting the pieces of her broken past back in her bags. She will leave and be like a ghost, maybe in a forest or a mountain somewhere. Its not like anyone will care where she goes.</p><p>Gaara and Naruto look confusedly at the folded hitai ate. Naruto's eyes grow wide as he hears her moving about the other room. “She's leaving.” he whispers. “Gaara, Kagome's leaving.” His blue eyes are pained, but not as much as the pair of aqua eyes opposite him. Gaara looks stricken. “Gaara she is leaving, she has nowhere to go. I don’t know how to stop her.”</p><p>“Get up off your ass!” Kurama snarls. “Stop her from leaving! Think kit, she gave you proof of who she is and where she came from. Now she thinks you hate her! Get up off your fucking ass and move!!”</p><p>“An immortal has no place among the mortals.” Kagome whispers knowing the youkai will hear. “Forgive me.” she says and she turns the door handle.</p><p>Naruto jumps to his feet, “Kagome! Wait!” Before he can move sand shoots across the floor and out the bedroom door. The outside door snaps shut. Naruto skids to a stop in front of the half sand dome blocking his entrance way. Kagome slides to her knees her face in her hands as she silently sobs. Naruto hesitantly reached out and touches her shoulder. “Kagome?”</p><p>The sand scoops them both up gently and returns them to the bedroom. Gaara watches her cry for a long moment and then his sand picks her up and places her in his arms. “I can't let you leave.” he says with a hurt tone. “I don't want you to go.” And he is completely surprised to realize he means the words. How many eons has it been since a female had moved his stone heart like this one did?</p><p>“Me and Kurama don't want you to either. Kagome stay with us.”</p><p>“But I hurt you.” she manages to whisper through her tears. </p><p>Gaara sighs unsure what he should do or say. Yes, she hurt him but not because she tried to show him proof. That he can understand and even accept. But she removed his village symbol and returned it to him, respectfully to be sure but her rejection stung deeply. It was as though with her actions she is rejecting him. Telling him wordlessly that she didn't want to be under his protection, it had almost felt like she had ripped out his heart. “Do you not wish to be of Suna?” he asks with trepidation. She lifts her head, her tear stained cheeks and reddened eyes make his heart ache. </p><p>“I do, but-” </p><p>Gaara shakes his head. That is all he needs to know.  A tendril of sand lifts the hitai ate and places it in her hands. His hands close her fingers around the smooth metal plate. His heart rate calming as she pulls his gift closer to her. “Then do not remove the symbol of Suna. Your proof is sufficient, unnecessary but proved your words. Naruto, we shall stay with you this night is that still agreeable?”</p><p>Naruto sniffs wiping his face with his sleeves. He had been so afraid that he had lost her when he’d seen the kunai, his kunai sink through her flesh where her heart rested. His ears had heard the tearing of her tender skin and the steady drip of her blood as it spilled on his floor. He can not seem to forget the image now burned in his mind  but he swallows pushing it away. “Yeah,” he clears his throat, “Yeah of course it is!” he finishes with a beaming grin.  </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>“Who is Kurama?” Gaara asks with a frown. He knows exactly who Kurama is but wants to know if they do too. As they sit around the table using the chairs Kakashi had packed. Kagome has finished her curry and the smell is warm and comforting as it fills the room with a tantalizing aroma. Mouths watering Naruto and Gaara wait impatiently for her to place the final dish on to the table. Gaara is no less eager for the meal though he hides it well.</p><p>Naruto speaks animatedly waving his chopsticks “That’s the name of the Kyuubi. He is amazing Gaara. The bijuu are not what we have been told, they aren’t just monsters- they are intelligent and just like us with emotions and wants. Kurama is lonely Gaara.” He takes another bite and hums his pleasure. “There is something else,” Naruto says quietly his mood changing. “Kagome told me, being a Jinchuuriki doesn’t mean that we are a human prison, it means that over time we become youkai too. I know you understand when I say that I can hear better and see farther and move faster than other nin right?”</p><p>Gaara takes a bite of rice and a little more curry eating it slowly, savoring each morsel. “I do, and I had begun to suspect that there is something different about me. It makes sense then, we are not human.” The calm way Gaara speaks is a balm to Naruto who feared that Gaara, his first friend, would not believe him or worse would attack him. “So then Kagome, what does being a youkai mean?” the Kazekage asks with a tilt of his head. He watches her wondering what she will say. She hasn’t said whether she can tell that he’s one.</p><p>Kagome smiles, setting down her chopsticks on the edge of her bowl, “It means that you are amazing. You will live longer, some youkai almost seem immortal, age slower. Run faster, see farther, hear better and react faster than any human can dream. Being youkai means that you are held to a different set of laws and rules, there is power- old magic for lack of a better term, which is carried in your blood and activates when a ritual or action is complete. Being a youkai means that often things are ruled by instinct and not emotions or thoughts. I am certain both of you have experienced such a thing. Something like knowing exactly what you need to do- even though you know you have never done it before. Your instincts are guiding you. If you let go of the human desire to think and contemplate everything you will find your instincts are rarely ever wrong.” Kagome smiles at them both, “That’s all I know how to explain about that, but Kurama can teach you more.”</p><p>“Where did you learn this, Kagome?” Gaara asks with a frown. Having her at his side seems as natural as breathing, he has to have her now, no matter the cost. But he wants to know everything about her.</p><p>Kagome picks up her bowl and eats another bite chewing thoughtfully before answering, “I would rather not say, please understand it isn’t that I don’t trust you. It’s because I’m certain it will cause more problems than it is worth, the less you both know of my past the better. More than immortality, I’m cursed and those who learn of my curse suffer. The knowledge is a burden.” by the end her voice is barely a whisper.</p><p>Gaara sighs contemplating his response as he eats. “Is your curse a danger to this or any shinobi village?” He has to ask, but he already knows Kagome can be trusted. When she stabbed herself it was through the heart, she wanted to prove herself by risking her life in their eyes. She had done as she said, proven herself by blood.</p><p>Kagome laughs softly to herself, Naruto mentioned it before but she hadn't really thought about it. “Shinobi? Like real ninja’s and stuff? Well that explains a lot. There aren’t any ninja’s- where I come from. Well not like you.” She takes a moment to catch her breath; thinking of home is always painful. </p><p>“No, shinobi? Who then protects your village?” Gaara asks confused by such a thought. Her expression looks broken and Gaara recognizes it for what it is, “Never mind Kagome, continue.” He says hoping to spare her further grief. </p><p>“No, my curse isn’t a danger to anyone, human or youkai- not anymore.” Kagome hangs her head with sorrow, it is painful to think either of them might turn away from her, but she is prepared for it none the less. Her experience in the past has prepared her for the reality of rejection.</p><p>“Not any more, what does that mean?” Naruto presses feeling like he is missing something huge. What if she is a spy or a member of the Akatsuki? His heart clenches painfully.</p><p>“Naruto, she is none of those things, don’t be ridiculous. Let her keep her secret. It pains her and she will tell you in time.”</p><p>“So, you know?” Naruto asks his counterpart with no short amount of irritation.</p><p>Kurama sighs, “Yes, and she is correct the less you both know right now is better. Tell Gaara that as well. She carries a heavy burden.”</p><p>“You told Kurama and not me?” Naruto asks quietly.</p><p>Kagome sighs “I had too, he demanded it, please understand Naruto that it’s not something I want anyone to know, I would have refused to tell him if I could have.” her fingers over her heart clutch her shirt as she hugs herself. No, she doesn't want anyone to know what she really is. She doesn't want the past to repeat.</p><p>Naruto stares down at his bowl feeling hurt and left out but Kurama’s words make him pause. He wanted to know but not if it caused her pain. He could see the weight in her eyes as she spoke and now that he thinks on it, he doesn’t want to know after all.</p><p>Gaara puts down his bowl, now empty and peers at her with understanding. “A good shinobi sees beneath the underneath, I thank you for what you have told us Kagome. I trust your words. You are welcome in Suna. Once Temari gets back there, it will all be official. You now have somewhere to go.” he blushes a little under her crystal blue gaze. </p><p>Kagome is stunned as she looks at the two of them, her heart pounding, tears pour down her cheeks. She can’t stop herself as she throws her arms around Gaara. “Thank you!” she whispers fiercely and she means it. Having a home means everything to her. She pulls away with a blush on her wet cheeks and resumes eating her share of the curry. </p><p>Left to his own thoughts a blush crosses his cheeks as his mind eagerly pulls up the memories of having Kakashi beneath him. Even if he is trying to be rational he is still a man and Kakashi awoke something inside him that hungered for the touch, taste and feeling of that intimacy. It must be one of the instinct things Kagome mentioned. </p><p>He has to take a couple deep breaths to steady himself before focusing on the problem at hand: he only has one bed and the only bedding he owns is on it. He doesn’t have any spare blankets either, so where will he sleep. There is no way he is going to make either guest sleep cold on the floor. Gaara is a Kage so he deserves better than that, and asking Kagome to sleep on the floor doesn’t sit right.  </p><p>But if it comes down to it he supposes that two of them can share his bed. The likely choice will be him and Gaara since they are both men... and that conjures up thoughts of them sharing his bed in an entirely different fashion... now that he looks at him, Gaara is rather beautiful and exotic. Gah! What did Kakashi do to me?! He thinks frantically trying to dispel the images that come far too readily.  He looks at the floor hiding his blush; he can’t look at Gaara after imagining him in the throes of passion. “Erm...how should we do the sleeping arrangements for later?”</p><p>Kagome gives him a knowing smirk and he ducks his head once more this time his cheeks burn with shame. “Kit why so embarrassed? You are a kitsune.” Kurama chuckles as though that explains everything. But it doesn’t explain anything to him! Naruto thought his face can’t get any redder but he is proven wrong as Kurama continues, “Sex is a vital part of a kitsune, we thrive off of the energy created in coupling. You are correct it is an instinct to seek out partners both male and female it doesn’t really matter- although it seems you favor the stronger sex- and to pleasure them. That is something that you merely tasted with Kakashi. Waiting for you to mature has been torture. I have been starving for eighteen years, that Gaara is really very appealing isn’t he. It would be delightful to have him in our bed...I imagine his skin would be very soft and his face contorted in pleasure would be a sight to see...” Naruto can’t help but to lick his lips before he realizes what he has just done. “your human side is warring with the youkai in you, but it can’t hold out forever kit. I hope the Hatake brat, is prepared for what he started...”  Naruto’s eyes shoot wide at the implication and he looks anywhere but at Kagome and Gaara.  </p><p>“Bed time is hours away,” Kagome laughs quietly as she comes up with something that sounds reasonable and goes with it. “Anyway, I don’t sleep regularly. I only need sleep once in a while. Because of the curse my needs are diminished. I eat mostly out of habit and because of the social interaction and I’m fine if I don’t sleep for several days. Go ahead and sleep, don’t worry.” She feels a little guilty about stretching the truth but it is better than the awkwardness of the reality. The truth is she hasn’t slept for days because of nightmares, not because she doesn’t sleep. She has found that meditation will give her the stamina for the next day mostly and as long as she doesn’t sleep the dreams stay away. With what she hopes is a convincing smile she gathers her dishes into a pile. </p><p>Gaara is not fooled as he looks at her and recognizes a kindred situation in her. Kagome is haunted by something much like he is. He will not ask her to tell him what, but he won’t let her fight it alone, not now that he is there beside her. He holds out his bowl to her with a shy expression. She refills it with a smile. </p><p>“What will you do all night?” Naruto asks with his mouth full in spite of his red face. He still can’t meet Gaara’s eyes. Gaara pretends not to notice as Kagome sips her tea quietly.</p><p>“She and I will talk Naruto, I do not sleep much either, it is habit after so long staying awake to prevent Shukaku from taking over.” Gaara replies holding his bowl gently. “Perhaps we can take a walk through the forests, they are quite pleasing in the moon light if I recall. It has been a while since I have had the opportunity.”</p><p> Kagome brightens as she pours them all more tea. “That’s what we’ll do then. I would love to see that. I really do love the outdoors, I spent a lot of time in it back when-” Kagome started and then cut herself off abruptly as she gets up and began to clean up the dishes. “It’s okay Naruto,” she says softly “So you don’t need to worry. Being a kitsune is enough to worry about. So, what shall we do to pass the time since its only afternoon?”</p><p>Naruto sighed, looking at the mess of supplies on the floor. “I have to pack; I have a mission starting tomorrow.”</p><p>“So, you really are ninja?” Kagome asks turning to look at them both. When cleaning earlier she found all sorts of weapons in odd locations, but she left them where she found them unsure as to their purpose, now it made sense. Gaara and Naruto shared a look of concern.</p><p>“You really didn’t know?” Naruto asks. Confused a little because he is sure he had mentioned it before. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in?</p><p>Kagome shook her head with an odd blush. “Not really, I thought it was odd Kakashi threw knives at me, but I just thought maybe they were his weapon of choice. It never occurred to me that you really were ninja.” </p><p>Gaara shrugged before gesturing to the chair she had vacated. “Sit down Kagome, I will explain as best I can. You are in Konohagure, in the Land of Fire. I am from the Land of Wind to the west, I am Subakku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure.” </p><p>Kagome gives them both a curious glance over. Now that she looks she notices the pouch on Naruto's thigh and the constant edge to their actions. “Kazekage, what’s that?” she asks feeling more confused. What did a wind shadow have to do with a desert?</p><p>Naruto shook his head whistling softly “You don't know anything, do you? It's like the Hokage title I told you about. He is the strongest ninja of Suna, and the leader of the village. You really don’t know about the Kages?” Naruto asks.</p><p>“No, there aren't any in my world.” Kagome says quietly before standing and excusing herself from the room for a moment.</p><p>Gaara performed a series of quick hand motions and then stopped himself. Naruto picked up on the actions and did them instead placing a sound barrier around the room. Gaara spoke up after she left and the door closed his voice still low despite the barrier. “I can understand why she would not want to tell us of her origins, Naruto we must never breathe a word about her being not of our world, with unknown origins she would be considered suspicious and treated as such. I know neither of us wants that.” </p><p>“No way, dattebayo! They would torture her for information!” Naruto says shaking his head vehemently. “I probably won’t be back for a long while. I’m going to train at Mt Myoboku. It was Ero Sannin's wish. I don’t want her left alone and I can’t be here.”</p><p>“If she wishes, I would have her at my side from this point on.” Gaara replies thoughtfully shifting the mug in his hands. It not like what Naruto is likely thinking, the human love and romance and all that, its a simple desire to have her close no more no less.</p><p>“Huh, you like her, don't you?” Naruto asks lowering his voice. “I mean you really really like her. She is pretty awesome huh?” he asks with a grin.</p><p>The garnet haired shinobi slowly looks away before speaking. “Yes. I think I might.” Gaara says. The human word suffices, but what it is to him is more like he admires her and would like the chance to know her better. It is comforting to be around one he doesn’t have to hide what he is from. </p><p>“Good. I'm glad that you do. I think she needs someone. So, we need to figure out a plan, then right?” the blond asks as he moves things out of the way. He had started packing while waiting for lunch to be served, laying out his necessities in piles on the floor. Moving to it he begins stuffing them in his pack. When he is done, tosses it towards the wall careful not to throw too hard.</p><p>Gaara nods his head, falling easily back in to the role of Kazekage. His cheeks still slightly pink, but fading. “I am going to take her with me tomorrow morning when I meet with the Hokage, she will be seen with me and at my side so there will be no question as to where she came from. She wears the Suna symbol so no one will doubt it. That means though that you will have to pretend not to know her yet. I will certainly introduce you but, until I do, don’t talk to her like you know her. This is vital Naruto. We have to play this correctly for her sake. I will brief her on it when she and I talk tonight and make certain she understands.  We will slip out of Konoha and into the forest; then we will “arrive” tomorrow.” Gaara sets his tea down with intense eyes.</p><p>Kagome sits in the bathroom holding her shaking hands. On a whim, she’d stepped back into the bath tub to see if she could return like the well, but nothing happened. It’s just now sinking in that she is in another world with no way to return to her own. Although there is nothing to go back to, she does feel a deep sense of homesickness. Tears slide down her cheeks. She misses all of her friends. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku even little Shippo and Kirara. All of them even Sesshomaru now that she is no longer able to see him. Even if he would hate her for saying so. She closes her eyes thinking of Inuyasha. Would he hate her now for breaking the promise to stay with him? Would he understand? Her heart still aches with the hurt of lost love.</p><p>She loved him, but as time had gone by she realized she isn't in love with him. It was too hard to constantly worry when he looked at her that he was seeing her and not Kikyo. The desire to be with him as a lover had cooled to just deep friendship. But the hurt is still very real. She shakes her head and stands up, splashing some water on her face she dries her hands and her cheeks and opens the door.  She can hear the two youkai conversing. But the topic is not something she doesn't already know. Gaara's quiet but deep voice makes goose-bumps break out on her arms.  </p><p>“So Kakashi?” Gaara questions, “Naruto, you are my friend, and I care for you and it is because I care that I must ask, if you are with Kakashi, what will happen to Sasuke? Will you give up on him and live here in the village?”</p><p>“Gaara,” Naruto sighs as he sinks to the floor where he stands, his face red. “I like Kakashi, but I love Sasuke. I have been trying to sort that out and it’s funny, but until you asked that I was confused. I could stay with Kakashi here, but I think I would always wonder what if. What if I found Sasuke and finally told him I loved him and he came home?” the blond gestures to the window, “What if I can save him, even if he doesn’t love me? What if I forgot about him and something happened to him, I’d never forgive myself, because I will always wonder if I could have done more.” he shakes his head, “It’s different with Kakashi, it is- was a kiss well a few really hot kisses.” his face falls with a lonely expression, “He won’t want me long term Gaara, everyone has it wrong. It isn't my first time kissing, even though my first was accidental and yeah it hurts and everything that it was just kisses, but I don’t regret it. It probably won't happen again but-”</p><p>“What if Kakashi returned and told you, that he loved you and wanted you for life? Would you still feel the same?” Kagome asks reentering the room having heard the direction of the topic of conversation. </p><p>Naruto blushes as she walks over and sits down next to Gaara, “I... don’t know.” He'd been asking himself the same question over and over again. Absently he pulls out the orange book and just looks at the cover. Wait for me...</p><p>Gaara glances over at her with a thoughtful expression before turning back to Naruto. It is clear to them both that she has been crying, they can smell the tears, but she doesn’t look upset now. “Naruto, don’t close off your options. As you know, shinobi walk constantly under the shroud of death, it stalks all of us like a predator in the trees. I don’t want you to have regrets. If not for your sake since we are youkai...then theirs.” He’s never had that opinion but Gaara did. The earth elemental hesitates, “Sasuke was seen near Suna a couple of weeks ago. He’s still lost in the darkness, but he can still be saved. He is heading in the direction of Mizu. He isn’t alone however there were two others with him, a tall man with orange hair and a slim man with pale silver hair and teeth like a shark carrying a very large sword. When you return from training and I have no doubt that you will master it in a shorter time than you think, come to Suna. My village will always be open to you.”</p><p>Naruto swallows heavily, “I will, thanks Gaara.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all of you who have been enjoying this!! Your support means so much to me. i love to hear what you think of this, so don't be shy give me some feedback!! This is for all of you ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day passes in what feels like a million years as Kakashi travels solo through the thick trees,  he’s at least six days from the Great Naruto bridge where he will cross into Mizu, and he is relatively eager to stay in an inn. Before he continues to Kumo, where he will meet with the Raikage. He has been having a very difficult time keeping his mind on task. As he has been running smoothly through the trees he keeps seeing sun kissed skin and azure colored eyes all framed by a wheaten tousle of messy hair. When he is seeing that million watt smile he can somewhat focus but when his thoughts slip and he reviews that single moment of Naruto’s telling him that he wants him, Kakashi has to pause for a moment to adjust...ahem... things. Of course, he knows that lack of attention to one’s surroundings can be fatal in unfriendly territory, and he never really knows when he will find himself face to face with Sasuke. </p><p>“Tree,” Pakun states in a bored tone as he searches the air for any scent of Sasuke. With mere inches clearance Kakashi ducks. The ninja familiar pretends not to see how off Kakashi is as he moves further away from the Land of Fire. “Home sick already, Kakashi?” he asks more to draws the copy nin out of his head. “Or are you missing Naruto, tree.”  This time Pakun hears the whisper as Kakashi’s hair brushes the branch. “It will hurt more than your pride if you hit your head on a tree branch.”</p><p>Kakashi bristles at the chiding tone from the pug. “I know, all right, let’s take a break. I have some rations, I’ll share them with you, Pakun.”</p><p>“There is a cave up ahead with one entrance, which should serve as a cover. You haven’t slept, so you should set some traps and sleep you will feel better.”      </p><p>Kakashi suppresses a yawn and nods as Pakun takes the lead and it isn’t long before he lands outside the cave. Pakun sniffs and sighs, “Uchiha Itachi was here about a week ago,” his eyes watch Kakashi. Something is very off with the copy nin today and he can't help but to worry. He has been with Hatake Kakashi since he was a kid and would hate to see something happen to him.</p><p>“Well it’s a start.” He states as he begins setting traps. Soon he stretches and yawns again, Pakun is right, he hasn’t slept since Naruto was in his arms and then he hadn’t gotten a full night. He is exhausted and emotionally worn. If he continues like this he will end up sick and a target. He may not be a criminal, but his name is still listed in the bingo book. Inattention can cost him his head. “Pakun, we are going to ground. I need some rest and now is the only time I am going to get it. Set up seals and traps in a radius of five around here and report in every half hour. Do not forget it is an Uchiha I am hunting.”</p><p>“How can we possibly forget that, Kakashi? This has to be one of the most dangerous missions you’ve taken since becoming a sensei. Uchiha Sasuke is a monster.”</p><p>“Pakun, he is still one of my precious students and it is my duty to stop him, if he cannot be reasoned with. Sasuke being out here is partially my fault. If I had paid more attention to how Sasuke felt and nurtured him in a warmer manner he might have forgotten his revenge and lived happily with Naruto.”</p><p>“But then where would that leave you? You’ve been pinning over the Jinchuuriki kid since he returned. It is completely clear that you care for him Kakashi. Everyone knew that you wanted him for your own, except him. However, from how you smell it is apparent you succeeded.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed, “No, I failed. I only kissed him. But I am certain it will never happen again. I left without a word, but I left him a note.”</p><p>Pakun gaped, “what did you do something like that for?! Well, the kid's a ninja too so he probably gets it. But if he doesn't-”</p><p>“I thought he was going to run from me so, I said what I thought was a good idea at the moment.”</p><p>“Humph, well that is your fault then Kakashi. I am going to run a perimeter, get your head clear or you will get us all killed.” Pakun says with a disgusted snort. </p><p>“I know, I’m trying Pakun, sorry.” Kakashi says lowering himself to the stone floor of the cave and leaning his head back against the rocks. He can't stop thinking about how he wishes last night had gone...His pants are too tight so he loosens them, finding no relief from his current situation he closes his eyes letting his mind and his hand wander.</p><p>Naruto pants softly as Kakashi pulls him closer and breathes out words that he can’t quite understand with his lust fogged mind. Kakashi’s lips blaze a trail down and all Naruto can do is hold on as Kakashi tugs earnestly at some sort of control Naruto doesn’t know he has. For a moment, he considers letting everything else go- letting Sasuke go and staying here wrapped up in Kakashi forever, something deep within is stirring and Naruto has no idea why, when he suddenly tackles Kakashi to the ground and narrows nearly inhuman eyes on the man. Naruto gives over to whatever is waking in him, unable to concentrate long enough to try to stop it even if he wanted to. His hands move with precision- confidence- like this is second nature to him; it is almost instinctual as he follows the wordless directions.</p><p>Tearing away both Kakashi’s clothes and his own he is stunned speechless at the silver haired nin before him. Kakashi is beautiful in a way that Naruto never dreamed a man other than- he pushes those thoughts away and lets his eyes wander the expanse of paler flesh toned and rippling from years of fighting and training. He has to taste him, touch him- it is near physically painful not to. Fingers trail against the smooth skin and the paled scars that mark his every brush with life and death throughout his life. Silently he lowers his head to taste and worship each place thanking all of the kami for Kakashi’s life up to this point. </p><p>Kakashi shivers as Naruto’s lips teeth and tongue lathe his throat after he has torn the high-necked shirt out of the way. They are civilian clothes and rarely worn except when Kakashi is at home. Still he gives a passing farewell to the shredded remains, because they seem to be an epitaph to his former life, because Kakashi knows as certain as he breathes that he is never going to be the same after this night. He’s never been considered as a submissive always preferring before to be the one in control, but it is clear with one look that Naruto is not going to be dominated and he would be a fool to try at this point. Kakashi’s brain helpfully, short circuits, as Naruto shreds his clothes in much the same way his went in tatters, and is before him- finally- in his entire splendor. </p><p>The copy nin drops to his knees eagerly to worship every inch of that beautiful tan skin and the slightly understated muscles of a body clearly just having reached adult hood. He delights in the hiss of pleasure he draws out of this angel, this beautiful golden haired seraph who is very likely to be the death of every ounce of the Hatake Kakashi who lived before touching, kissing and tasting him. He curses and blesses every kami out there simultaneously as he wraps his lips around Naruto and feels him shudder in pleasure. If this is the only chance he has for a moment like this he will make the most of every breath.</p><p> “Four years, he was gone for those long years with Jiriaya for training”, Kakashi thinks for a moment recalling the days and weeks that seemed grey and listless without Naruto’s sunshine. He’d left just before his fourteenth birthday and returned the summer after turning eighteen. It was like the sun had finally risen again seeing that cheerful face looking out of the window at him in the Hokage’s tower. It was seeing him there that Kakashi saw him for the first time as a man. It was there that something began to stir within him he had never expected. It was there he fell...It was in that instant that he wanted to hold that bright spot of pure light for himself, to wake up to those sky-blue eyes and that tousled gold hair every morning for the remainder of his life.   </p><p>He looks up wanting- needing to see Naruto come undone but he is unprepared to witness the raw beauty of such a moment. Head thrown back as his voice, rough and broken slightly is raised in ecstasy; suddenly Kakashi is certain this one night will ever be enough. Anticipating what he is certain will happen next Kakashi reaches his hand into what is left to the pocket of his pants and removes a small tube, quickly he slicks his fingers and Naruto with the softly scented lube before reaching back to prepare himself as much as possible. Naruto catches his hand and stops him looking curiously at the slick digits.</p><p>“Teach me.” The blond demands quietly and Kakashi can’t quite breathe as Naruto pushes him back with gentle urging so he can watch. Naruto is lucid and focused as his eyes drink in the sight and lesson Kakashi is struggling to teach. Suddenly Naruto pulls Kakashi’s hand away and flips him to hands and knees before he takes him with a single fluid stroke that has Kakashi cursing in pleasure. He never dreamed it can feel so much like coming home. It is a feeling he’s certain will haunt him to the end of his life knowing that Naruto is not his to keep. He can’t even allow himself the hope that Naruto feels the same so he shoves his thoughts aside and focuses on the feeling of skin on skin; of Naruto’s hands on him.</p><p>Kakashi isn’t sure how long he lay there after the most intense solo experience he’s ever had. It could have been forever and it still wouldn’t be enough. With a sigh, he cleans himself of the evidence and tucks himself back in to his pants, that fit once again, before he closes his eyes, tonight he will be haunted by the dreams of Naruto he’s had as of late; because Naruto is just a dream... </p><p>Behind his closed eyes, he sees Naruto’s face crumpled and broken on that park bench. He watches in horror as Naruto reaches for something Kakashi dreads. As the pale light glints off of a blade of a kunai, he moves appearing at Naruto’s side, unable to watch as he suffers alone, or as he tries to end it all. “Naruto, don’t” he tries to say, but the words he speaks are different, “Sasuke is dead. Sasuke was in love with you and I killed him.” There is no sound as Naruto stares into his eyes and turns the kunai in his hand before stabbing through his own heart. The entire world turns crimson as his eyes lock on to the light fading from sapphires. In horror he looks down at his own hand covered in blood and in his hand is the kunai that stilled Naruto’s heart. Naruto’s eyes accuse him...its your fault. This is all your fault...</p><p>Kakashi jerks awake his hand out stretched “Naruto!” he pants as he tries to steady himself. His head falls back against the cave wall with a dull thump. The cold sweat on his skin makes him shiver in the cool temperature. He reaches his hand up to wipe the moisture from his cheeks only to find that it won’t stop. His mask is wet with tears. Letting his face drop into his hands Kakashi cries. This mission, he knows... may just have that outcome. If he kills Sasuke-Naruto will die just as surely as if Kakashi had been the one holding the blade. He chokes on the bile rising in his throat, jerking the mask over his face down to breathe. “Naruto- It would be better if I am the sacrifice,” his heart hurts. </p><p>“Kakashi, I like you and I don’t want to lose you...” Naruto’s words drift back and Kakashi knows that either way he will hurt Naruto. If he dies Naruto will be alone, and if Sasuke dies Naruto will give up. He clenches the fabric of his Jonin vest over his heart. There is nothing he can do, to prevent either outcome. “Naruto, forgive me.” He cries softly. “I failed Sensei, I’m so sorry. I wanted to love your son, I wanted to be at his side, to protect him but I am killing him instead. Forgive me Sensei. Forgive me!” </p><p>It has been years since Kakashi has cried; a ninja doesn’t show emotion no matter the situation. But as he curls up on the floor of the cave weeping out his misery and his loss he can’t hold in any longer he feels suddenly the presence of Jiriaya and in some small way that comforts him enough to wipe away the tears and to pull himself together. In his ears, almost like a whisper he hears Jiriaya’s voice saying “Kakashi do you really think I would have raised him so weak?”</p><p>“No Jiriaya,” he replies to the silence of the cave, “No Naruto is stronger now, he’s better able to handle the realities of life.” It’s an insult to think that Jiriaya trained him any less than to be stronger than anyone and regardless the outcome of this mission, Kakashi resolves to tell Naruto the truth. He vows silently to himself that he will live so that one day he can see Naruto smile again and say the words that his lips form unbidden, “I love you, Naruto more than anyone.” That truth clears his head and he takes a deep breath, he will save them both, Naruto and Sasuke- he will save them.         </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The day passes with some laughter and a game of cards which Kagome had packed in her yellow bag. As night begins to fall Gaara rises and holds out his hand. “Come Kagome we must leave.”</p><p>Naruto looks at them both with mixed emotions. Kagome darts around packing all her things back into her over stuffed bags and Gaara slings the dark blue one over his shoulder. “You will take care of her right?” the blonde asks, feeling some form of loss in the moment. </p><p>Gaara seeing the distress offers his hand as he had before, this time Naruto doesn't hesitate. Clasping hands as friends Gaara speaks. “Of course. As I have said you are welcome in Suna, my friend. Come and see us when you return we will be waiting for you.” he says and then drops the handshake.</p><p>Naruto gathers his own things and stacking them in the corner. He will sleep here and be gone by dawn. “Kagome, err” he hesitates as she pulls the yellow bag on to her shoulder and staggers under the weight slightly. “Whoa, careful dattebayo!” he gasps reaching out to steady her. She smiles in gratitude and steps back next to Gaara. “I want to-”</p><p>“Naruto,” she says with a smile, “This is not good bye. Like Gaara said, come and see me, okay? I will look forward to seeing you again. Before I go,” she sets down her pack and reaches out her hand. “May I?” she asks. She hadn’t known before how to enter the inner world of the seals but she is a fast learner</p><p>“Sit down first Kagome.” Naruto says before he nods and she presses her hand against his seal. She drops limp and unconscious into Naruto's arms and with a sigh he lowers her to the floor. </p><p>“What happened to her?” Gaara demands looking at her with worry. </p><p>Naruto sits beside her with a smirk. “Kagome is inside me, she can talk with the bijuu.” </p><p>The look on Gaara's face is confused but he shifts the bag. His sand reaches out to lift her into his arms. She did something similar before with him. Is that what happened? “Will she return to her body when she finishes?” He asks having never seen this kind of an ability in a mortal. Perhaps Kurama…?</p><p>Naruto shrugged, “Yeah, she did last time.” Naruto says rising to his feet so he can see her face still. She is cradled comfortably in Gaara's arms and there is a smile on her face. “She really isn’t afraid of us is she?”</p><p>“It would appear that way.” Gaara nods using his sand to carry her other bag. “Ok, then she and I will depart, lingering brings the possibility of discovery, Farewell my friend.” The sand gathers around them and they both vanish. </p><p>Naruto looks around the empty apartment with a heavy sigh. Was the room always this empty? Since there had been Kagome there it now feels emptier than ever. He moves to his bed and lays down, closing his eyes he lets his mind drift inward. How did it all happen? Why did the kami send her? Why now? Its true that he needed what she said to give him hope once more, but if that was all then couldn’t Kakashi have done the same? Maybe not what with all the missions and the looming threat of the Akatsuki. If that Pein could kill Jiraiya what chance did any of them stand without him? But right now he wasn’t strong enough. He had only just been able to take Gaara back from the Akatsuki and everyone had been in rough shape after. This training he hoped would make the difference in this whole situation. Kakashi, where ever you are, I hope you are alright. When you get back I won’t be here but I hope you will be safe...</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Kagome enters the inner world as before only this time she appears inside the cage and without needing invitation walks over and sits between his massive paws. “You have returned, have you?” Kurama asks gazing down at her. He is pleased that she still doesn’t fear him and is thrilled that she thought to come to see him before she left. It warms something in his great heart that she cared to come. However he can still see the scene etched in Naruto’s eyes of her, kunai in her chest bleeding in his arms...</p><p>“I came to bid you farewell, for now Kurama.” she says running her fingers through his fur. “Gaara is taking me with him to Suna.”</p><p>“I heard. That was quite a stunt you pulled Kagome. Don't ever-”</p><p>“I know,” she sighs feeling that she’s let Kurama down too, perhaps he will ask her to leave too? “I won't I'm sorry.” she hugs his leg. He shakes his great head and shifts shrinking to a smaller more humanoid appearance and suddenly catches her up in a hug. His ruddy hair falling over her shoulder as he does. His skin is slightly tan and on his skin she can see are  markings of graceful swirls metallic and coppery in color. He closes pained ruby eyes just wishing that he is actually holding her, and that he is the one she is leaving with instead, before he pushes the useless thoughts aside. He can wish all he likes but trapped as he is, cut off from the natural energy of the world that sustains him, he hasn’t the power he used to.</p><p>“Don't cry Kagome, Naruto will fret.” she nodded, “There is a good girl, now. You came to talk with me?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. The merging with Naruto, when are you going to complete it?”  Kagome asks pulling away to sit down on the floor. Kurama shakes his head and follows her down to sit beside her. </p><p>“I hadn't decided. Honestly, I wanted to wait and see what happened, but now that Naruto is a man, waiting would be foolish. His body is young enough to adapt so I thought to complete it at the next full moon. However he is going to be on his training mission to the Toads and the merging would distract him from that, so perhaps after, but it has to happen within the year. Its going to be a challenge on the kid, can I ask a favor?” at her nod he continued, “As much as you can, watch over the kid when I cannot.”</p><p>Kagome nodded, “You will disappear, right?” she asks and her voice is a little sad.</p><p>“Not completely, he will become all that I am, but I plan to give him everything. He will change on the outside, but he will be himself on the inside. He is a far better male than I so giving him all seems the best. Besides if I complete the merger the Akatsuki will have no power over him. If for nothing else I'd do it for that.”</p><p>“The Akatsuki? What's that?” Kagome asked with a frown.</p><p>Kurama leaned back on his hands, “You, felt Gaara's torn soul, yes? The Akatsuki were the ones who killed him and took Shukaku. They are hunting all the bijuu and they have succeeded in capturing and killing all but four of us.” He growled softly “It really is humiliating to be treated this way by our creations.” </p><p>Kagome looks at him in horror. “Four of nine? That's- that's terrible! I won't let them. I will save all of you. Where can I find the Akatsuki?”</p><p>“You can't Kagome! They are dangerous dattebayo!” Naruto exclaimed as he heard her words appearing in the door way of his inner room. He hurried over to her and caught her in a hug. “Please don't go after them, they are all crazy and who knows what they could do to you!”</p><p>She hugged him back. “I can't promise anything Naruto. But, I can give you a gift.” She closed her eyes and let her power wash out and over the both of them. As the Shikon no tama she had the power to alter reality if she chose, but this time her desire is simple. She healed him. Her power cleansed his heart and soul washing away the pain with love and forming a way for the merger to occur when Kurama is ready. His body is changing, but it is nothing that would happen over-night. “I will miss you both.” Kurama looked at her with gratitude and then with a gruff farewell gave her consciousness a push to the outside.</p><p>Sapphire eyes flutter as Kagome awakes to the sound of a light breeze in the leaves and the wonderful smell of earth after rain. She looks around the dark forest and sees the male next to her. His head is no longer covered and she can see a splash of garnet hair again. Blinking to clear the fog from her eyes she smiles as nothing changes except that the graceful figure turns and smiles at her. “I am relieved you have woken,” he says.</p><p>“Where are we?” Kagome asks sitting up. The night is still and quiet where they are. </p><p>“We are at the border of River and Fire. We will wait here until dawn and then cross into Fire and enter Konoha through the gates. There are quite a few things you need to know. First, you must pretend you do not know Naruto personally. You must act accordingly. Second, this is your first time seeing Konoha, and therefore-”</p><p>“I actually didn't see anything of Konoha so that one is true. I won't have to pretend. Gaara isn't this only worn by ninja?” Kagome asked indicating the hitai ate she wore as a headband. </p><p>“You are correct, can you fight? We will spar and I will test your level.” Gaara stands and pressing his hands together creates a sand clone. “You cannot hurt me so do not hold back, but to be safe do not use your chakra if you have any. Taijustsu only. Can you make a clone of yourself?”</p><p>Kagome shakes her head, “Huh, thats a cool trick, I've never tried but I wouldn't know where to start.” she answers. “Hand to hand?” she muses closing her eyes picturing Sango and how she fought. She raises her fists and nods indicating her readiness. The clone steps forward and takes a relaxed stance. He nods at her indicating she should take the lead. Kagome take a deep breath Think like Sango...Lend me your strength...She swung with all her strength, her eyes focused and steady... missing the clone entirely. “Eh?” she squeaked tripping before tumbling forward. Oof!...Red faced she climbs to her feet. This time she walks up right in front of the clone. She draws her fist back and punches. It makes a little puff of dust, but nothing more.  Gaara stands up and the sand clone dissipates. </p><p>“You can’t wear that. You won’t pass for a Gennin.” Holding out his hand he waits as she passes the hitai-ate to him. “If you wear it, it means you are ready to be assigned missions and there is no chance in hell I am going to do so. How have you survived? Perhaps your skill is in other areas. I see you carry a bow and quiver. Can you use them?”</p><p>Kagome doesn’t say a word, still miffed about having to give back the hitai-ate. Walking to her packs she picks up the bow and strings it. The action is so familiar its effortless. The comforting weight of the quiver as she places it makes her lift her head confidently. Kagome steps to the center of the clearing and without looking says “Give me a target,” reaching back she fingers the end of an arrow prepared to draw and waits.</p><p>Gaara is stunned almost speechless at the change in the woman. He no longer sees a fumbling fighter but a seasoned warrior. “The tree next to the river.” its a good ways off and will be a good test of her skill. He shivers as he senses the presence of a kekkai, its strong and effectively hides this section of forest from detection. </p><p>Kagome nods once and in a fluid motion pulls the arrow from the quiver and draws the arrow back on the bow string. Gaara feels the hair on the back of his neck rise. Waves of visible power are gathering at the tip of her arrow. She takes a breath. The light is pale azure in color and shining brightly in the darkness. Then without warning its just an arrow and he isn’t sure he imagined the power. When she looses the arrow it flies straight and true sinking deep into the trunk of the tree with a solid thunk, no sooner has the arrow left the bow she’s reaching for another firing that in the same breath. Two more arrows follow and Kagome lowers her bow. Turning like she is going to walk to her bag she takes a step and in a single fluid display of mastery draws another arrow and spinning she looses the arrow to follow the others. </p><p>Gaara is shocked, impressed. As he raises his hands to form the seal, he creates two sand clones to retrieve her arrows, he realized he has been unfair. He has not given her the due respect as a fellow warrior. “Something you learned in your world?” he asks a look of approval on his face. </p><p>“Something like that.” she says lightly accepting the arrows from the clones before putting them back in her quiver. Pulling the leather strap over her head and loosening her bow string “Sorry about the first arrow. I didn’t mean to use a hama no ya. Its been a little while since I’ve used my bow.” There is more she isn’t saying but he doesn’t press her. He isn’t sure what a sacred arrow is, but her secrets are her own.</p><p>“Come sit beside me. I will teach you a few things.” He invited making room for her on the log where he sat. “Forgive me for not giving you your due respect as a warrior Kagome. But I still cannot make you gennin. While you are indeed a formidable archer, the weapon would place you in a disadvantage in actual combat. You may however earn it I will allow you to attend classes with the children if you wish. I can ever arrange private lessons if you prefer. I am certain Temari would be pleased to teach you. She has of late been hinting at her desire to be an instructor. As for making a clone, you gather chakra and sort of split it creating a form so that it looks like you. For me it is different because of my sand, but watch.”  Gaara went through the hand seals slowly before a sand clone took shape once again. “Now you try it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kagome slowly makes the seals and nothing happened. She bit her lip in concentration. Forming the seals again she thought of dividing her power and it hurt. The agony is like she is being torn in two pieces. She chokes, her concentration evaporating. She pants clinging to the arms suddenly holding her. Black spots dance in her vision and she coughs. “I don’t think I am ninja material...”</p><p>“Never mind,” he says his voice heavy with upset. “You don't have to try.” She had almost bisected herself and he had been horrified. It hadn't been just her energy dividing, but her physical form. He held her tightly unwilling to let her go for a long moment. Even as an ageless timeless being seeing that had scared him. “You don't have to be shinobi, Kagome. You can defend yourself and you can heal, that's enough. You can just be yourself.” He isn't sure what would have happened to her as she is immortal but he never wanted to find out. </p><p>He started at the tremble and at the shaky breath she drew. “Kagome?” he questioned pushing her out to see her. She clung to him tighter. Her silent sobs wracking her frame so hard he feared she would shake apart. He didn't speak he just picked her up and carried her to a suitable tree and then leaped in to the thick branches and held her as she cried. Absentmindedly he began running his fingers through her hair and finally after a long time she calmed and her even breaths against his neck told him she had finally given into sleep. </p><p>Gaara looked up at the waxing moon and wondered what the dawn would have in store them all. Then he looked down at the woman asleep in his arms her legs are wrapped around his hips and his arms encircle her slim waist. In any other situation Gaara would be excited at the position, but now is not the time or the place for thoughts like those so he focuses on what he knows about Kagome. I know that she harbors far too much pain, I can read in in her eyes. I know she is overall soft and in this world that softness is shunned, but I find it soothing and I am not everyone. I know she is beautiful inside and out. I know that she needs a home. He brushes his fingers through her hair reveling in the silky texture. Now that I am both old and new I am unsure of my place here. Do I continue to exist as Gaara of Suna or do I return to being Shukaku no Subaku the kami of earth? Still within the soothing space of her kekkai Gaara lets the sand armor fall away revealing the dark blue markings on his skin and his lengthened red gold hair. Then he settles back nestling in the crook of two wide branches and positions Kagome more comfortably against him and closes his eyes. He won't sleep deep enough to leave them unguarded, but a little rest would be for the best tonight. Tomorrow will be crazy and he is sure that meeting Tsunade is going to be trying as always.   </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>A cool night breeze wafts through the window and Naruto shivers as his skin prickles with goose-bumps. The chill clears his mind and he is grateful for the chance to cool his head; he has been thinking about Kakashi again. It is definitely too soon for these sorts of things- a kiss is one thing, but he has a feeling that given the chance again, that he will not come up for air till he is his in every sense of the words. Part of him wants to rush out and search for Kakashi, while the other part of him wants to rush out and find Sasuke- but there are things he has to do first; the Akatsuki have to be stopped. </p><p>The Akatsuki, made up of six of the original ten members, is still hunting the Bijuu. With a lot of effort on their part, the Konoha ninja with the Suna ninja elder Chiyo, killed Sasori and Deidra. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji lost their Sensei Asuma to another set of Akatsuki, Hiden and Kakazu, who Kakashi and himself had later pursued and finished off, removing more of the threat. Naruto clenches his fist, as he thinks of Gaara and recalls that horrible moment when he saw Deidra sitting on Gaara’s body. He had been enraged, but the smile that had been on the sand shinobi’s lips as he helped Kagome to her feet makes it all worth it. Naruto sighs staring down at his pack scattered once more in piles around him as he prepares to leave.</p><p>Deidra, it turns out had not died as they all thought from Kakashi’s kamui- but he had appeared during their last mission as the Konoha ninja were pursuing Itachi to lure Sasuke out. Deidra and Sasuke fought and from what they can decipher, attempted to kill Sasuke by using his body to create a massive explosion. It had been believed Sasuke died in the blast until Kiba, one of Naruto’s friends detected Sasuke’s scent leading away from the explosion. Naruto feels his chest constrict as he thinks about that terrible instant that he thought he was too late. Everything had gone grey and the thought of living without Sasuke was- so painful.</p><p>While trying to find Sasuke, Naruto ran into Itachi alone and he had asked “if Sasuke ever attacks Konoha can you kill him...” Naruto shakes his head willing away the horrible thoughts that always come with thinking about that encounter. Kill Sasuke? Never! It hurts to believe that Sasuke will ever attack Konoha willingly. But- Itachi seems so certain of it. Although Naruto cannot say why it is, he is inclined to believe Itachi, because he has the feeling the Uchiha older brother is speaking the truth. Its also strange that every time he has met the Uchiha elder brother, he never feels evil...his actions and his energy are always in constant war. Like he hates what he is doing but he does it because...maybe he does it for Sasuke. But why the Akatsuki? How does that help anyone? Itachi is confusing but Sasuke...isn’t. Sasuke is lost and angry, that he knows, but he only left the village as a rogue, he has never actually done anything to Konoha, has he? He tightened his fist once more;  if it happened, can he kill Sasuke for the protection of the Village? No...there is no way I can kill Sasuke.</p><p> His weakness is so obvious. How can he ever hope to protect anyone when he is so weak? No wonder he failed at bringing Sasuke home, no wonder his master had not returned. No wonder the village doesn’t take him seriously, when he has proclaims he will be the Hokage, they know he isn’t strong enough. Angrily his face falls to his hand as he tries uselessly to hide the angry tears of self-loathing. He is so sick of feeling like this. Why can’t he just stop fighting and give into the darkness? Why should he continue to believe in Sasuke, to love him? Why can’t he just forget everything? </p><p>Loving Kakashi would be so easy like breathing so why can’t he just give in? Because he’s afraid. He’s afraid that is he lets go of Sasuke that the darkness will completely consume him. But it hurts, every time he faces Sasuke and sees him again...Why do you keep chasing after Sasuke?...Naruto pulls the orange book out of his pouch and hugs it to his chest...wait for me...Curled in on himself around Kakashi’s book, Naruto falls into a restless sleep.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Kagome wakes slowly just before the sun crests the mountain. Everything is cloaked in a fine mist that curls through the verdant forest around them. She looks up at the youkai holding her and studies his appearance. At some point he dropped his sand disguise and his markings are visible. Beautiful dark blue swirls cover his skin. His read hair is longer and mixed into the garnet color are strands of gold, he’s breathtaking, raw, wild. It feels right for him to look this way. Gaara felt her stir and opened his eyes watching her silently. “I’m sorry Gaara; I didn’t mean to cry all over you.” she says, her words still slightly slurred with sleep. </p><p>“It is fine Kagome; I welcome you to cry all over me any time you need.” His soft tone is filled with emotion even though his face remains for the most part placid. He still has trouble showing his emotions after so long wearing a mask. Still he tries to smile for her even a little and is rewarded with a smile sad though it is, from her. He doesn't completely know what triggered the emotional storm he had weathered last night but he is certain that there will be other nights just like it. “I have decided you will be remaining at my side wherever I go in Konoha Kagome. We will be leaving as soon as you are ready. I meet with the Hokage soon so there will be no doubts that you arrived with me.”</p><p>Kagome sat up, her hands on his chest, making his heart pound a little harder and unaware she had. “Is visiting Naruto the only reason we are going back to Konoha Gaara?” Kagome pauses looking at her hands. When Gaara nods she continues, “He won’t be there. He is leaving this morning remember?” Gaara sighs thats right, so he should return to Suna he nods and waits “um I want to understand you better and know how to be there for you. I also need some time to adjust to being here in an unfamiliar place where everything is different. I guess what I’m saying is that I want to be your friend.” He tightens his arms around her just for an instant and then jumps down from their perch letting her go once they are on the ground.</p><p>Gaara reaches across the space between them to take her small hand in his, he marvels at how tiny and fragile it feels even knowing it is the hand of a warrior. “I want the same Kagome, I am unused to being close to anyone as everyone has always feared me, so this is all new. Let’s let things happen as they will. I am fine with learning about you as it happens. We have no need to rush.” His answer is a smile and he slowly lets go of her hand. She lets him lead her through the forest. “You know of youkai, so I will tell you a tale as we travel. It is a tale never before told to mortals.” He pauses to put his armor back in place. With a slight flex of his youki the sand curls around them and lifts them on to a rough disk. Then he sits and invites her closer. “Long ago at the birth of the world, the Creator looked upon the lands and decided to give control to the elements and from his own soul he created ten youkai to rule the world, but the tenth youkai sought instead to break the world so the nine joined together and stopped him. The youkai kami exhausted from battle were captured by power hungry humans and to hide the origin called them bijuu. In time the world forgot us, forgot that we had helped to balance the world. I am originally Shukaku no Subaku the elements in my control are earth in the form of sand and wind. Through our Jinchuuriki we have been able to continue to maintain the world but it requires us to be reborn through the merging of our souls. However in time the humans have grown wise to this as well and the Jinchuuriki is, as the name implies, sacrificed to transfer the youkai to a new vessel as soon as any sign of the merging is detected.”</p><p>Kagome raises her hand to her throat with a soft gasp “Then Naruto?” </p><p>Gaara nodded solemnly. “Kurama is the strongest and thus his vessel must be changed more frequently. Because of the Uzumaki clan’s strength the sacrifices were able to be prolonged but the clan was wiped out and scattered. If the merging has not occurred by his next birthday he will be sacrificed. I have tried to bring him to Suna time and again, but he clings to his murderers. Even I will go to Sunagakure only long enough to set things to rights and then I will return to my desert.”</p><p>After a time traveling in silence Kagome speaks again. “Will you tell me about Sasuke?” she requests as they travel. </p><p>Gaara frowns. “Uchiha Sasuke. He is currently at kill or capture on sight status, A rank would be the normal assignment, but with the Sharingan he is S rank.” He watches her for any recognition to the terms and relaxes, “His family carries a special ocular ability gifted to his clan from the tenth youkai, that is passed genetically. It makes him a very dangerous opponent. Naruto has a picture of him on his dresser.”</p><p>“Oh, the dark haired one with a glare. It doesn’t look like they got along too well as children either.” She softly chuckles as they continue through the forest. </p><p>“Yes.” Gaara sighs looking around the nearly empty forest, he is watching for any danger. “Naruto is confused about him. He abandoned the Leaf and went rogue. He attempted to kill Naruto the last two times they have met. I do not know how one Naruto calls his friend can turn on him in such a way. I too was lost in the darkness of a jinchuuriki’s existence, but Naruto’s light saved me.  ”</p><p>Kagome looked down frowning. “That’s horrible! Why would Sasuke try to kill Naruto, no wonder he was so very upset. Gaara, I have to help him.”</p><p>“You can’t, no one can make things right except for Sasuke and he is drowning in darkness,” the Kazekage says with a heavy frown on his lips. Kagome is an amazing woman but the idea of her anywhere near the Uchiha has his vision tinting slightly red. Sasuke would kill her before listening to her and even if she can’t die she can still be tortured. “Sasuke doesn’t want to see the light, Naruto has tried.” </p><p>Kagome raised her head with a determined look in her eyes. “If he is lost in the darkness then the light can save him, Gaara, where is Sasuke? How can I find him?”</p><p>“No one has been able to find him, or else they haven’t returned. Sasuke is a very skilled ninja, he is hard to track. It won’t happen Kagome, I will not allow it as Kazekage-or as Gaara.” </p><p>Kagome’s ire spiked “But-,” she began her voice heated. Kagome had never liked being told she is not allowed to do anything especially by youkai. Still Gaara is not the type to abuse his power meaning that there really must be some danger to finding Sasuke, so she calms her temper and nods.</p><p>The Sand shinobi gives her hand a squeeze. Gaara looks at her with a calm expression despite her irritation. “There is nothing you can do for Sasuke if he doesn’t want to be saved Kagome,” the rational manner is enough to calm her temper for the moment but her voice is passionate as she speaks even without the anger.</p><p>“Can’t you see Gaara, he does want to be saved, and his soul is crying out and pleading for something- anything to save him from the pain inside of him. Something must have happened to cause that pain in the first place. Something horrible,” she grasps at the front of Gaara’s maroon robe and pleads with him with her eyes to understand. Gaara wasn’t there within Naruto as they spoke and he can’t possibly know how hard this is on Naruto. She can’t abandon someone so important to him. </p><p>But Gaara does understand, “Oorochimaru happened. He was enticed by the snake’s lies and abandoned his friends and his home. I was called to help retrieve him from the group who came to take him away. We failed because Sasuke fought back. Naruto was only able to survive because of not being human. But the Naruto who was carried from that battle field by Kakashi, was not the same one who had Sasuke at his side. I tried to kill Sasuke once and Naruto fought me and Shukaku and won. But we were children, and I was not who I am now, were that same scene to be recreated now it would end differently. I would kill Sasuke for the pain he is causing Naruto, but then I would cause Naruto pain and the cycle would continue. It is never ending and when the end comes I hope Naruto has the strength to endure.” </p><p>“So, I can’t even try, Gaara, not even for Naruto’s sake? What if he can be cleansed of the darkness? What if he can be brought back into the light, and be again the person he would have been before the snake? What if Naruto can be happy?” Kagome says and there is something in her eyes that whispers of a strength Gaara has only glimpsed. </p><p>“I would do all in my power to make that happen, but even as I am a kami, I can do nothing for all the power I have because he doesn’t want to be saved. Naruto is just as helpless.” Gaara looks around at the forest and he slows to a stop. “We will stop to rest. There is water over there.”   </p><p>With a sigh and a thought back at the picture of Sasuke Kagome agrees, but silently she promises the glaring boy, “I will save you Sasuke. I will purify your heart and your soul so that you can come home...” Taking the opportunity given her she fills her water bottles and with a sigh heads back to the clearing to make a cup of ramen. As she sits to wait for the water to heat, Gaara sits close and watches her.</p><p>“I suppose a story for a story is fair exchange,” she says looking up at the trees. They don’t need to travel quickly so there is no rush. Gaara raises his head from sharpening his kunai to look at her. “Once in a land far from here there was a village and this village was protected by a very skilled priestess. In this world the youkai were as numerous as the humans maybe more so, and so it was sometimes necessary to fight for survival. This priestess was one day given a charge to guard and protect a jewel because she was the only one with enough power to keep the jewel pure. But you see within the jewel was both light and darkness and the darkness called to the darkness in human and youkai alike promising power, because the jewel could amplify the youkai exponentially. One day as this priestess was walking a hanyou attacked her and she pinned him to a tree with arrows by his clothes, but she didn’t take his life. She spared him and warned him to never come after the jewel again.” Kagome pauses to check her water and to gather her thoughts before she continues, “The hanyou ignored the warning returning time and again to the same result. She would never kill him. Confused one day he demanded to know why. Instead of answering she asked him if she looked like a normal woman. Because of her charge she had to remain alone and she was lonely. She had seen the same in him. That was why she never took his life. After that conversation the hanyou was always close by to the priestess and they fell in love. Unknown to her a thief named onigumo desired her too and he fed his body and soul to the youkai to gain mobility and strength. The youkai had one wish, the death of the priestess. The collection of youkai called themselves Naraku and he was manipulative and able to change his form. He despised the lovers and used his abilities to trick them into believing they had betrayed the other. The priestess was dealt a fatal blow by Naraku in the guise of her lover. And in the guise of the priestess he attacked the hanyou, bitter and angry the hanyou attacked the village to steal the jewel and with the last of her strength the priestess fired an arrow pinning her lover to a tree under an eternal spell to sleep forever and lost her life. The jewel was burned with her body and she took it with her to the world beyond.” </p><p>“That is a bitter tale. I assume however it has to do with you in some way. I can see it was difficult to tell me and I won’t ask you to elaborate. Though I am intrigued that there were so many youkai.” </p><p> After lunch, he leads her deeper in the trees and then down into the caves he had made under the forest floor years ago during the planning of that failed invasion under the false Kazekage. <br/>He is pleased to note that all of the supplies he had left behind are still there. “Give me a moment.” Gaara says as he grabs a lantern and with deft fingers lights it with a scrape of flint over a kunai. The soft flickering light illuminates the small space with soft orange. Kagome smiles at him as she too studies the small space.</p><p>“Where are we?” she questions her voice soft although echoing a little in the hollow space. <br/>“This is an underground hiding spot I created a couple years ago. The supplies are still good however and should get us by for today and tomorrow. We will enter Wind tomorrow. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“No thank you, dinner was very filling. Gaara,” Kagome says with a sigh as she sits on one of the bed rolls Gaara lays out, “how did you meet Naruto?” </p><p>He smiles slightly to himself. “Three years ago, I was sent to Konoha to destroy it. I was not a very pleasant person then believing that the only time my existence was verified was at the moment I took a life. I was a killer without conscience. But then I met Naruto, who was willing to kill me even though he didn’t want to- to save his friends. He was light and strength and I was lost in the darkness. His words saved me that day. He wanted to prove that he was more than the monster I had become. He wanted to prove himself and become Hokage. He wanted to shine brighter and in the end, he convinced me that I could do the same. It took years to earn the trust of my siblings but now I have the respect and admiration of my village. I care for them as a way to prove my existence matters now instead of drowning in blood and fear. Naruto has become my first friend and my light.” He sighed, “That is why I defied the rules to see him and I am glad that I did.” </p><p>Kagome smiled before a yawn split her face and she raised a hand to cover her mouth. “You are still tired. You should sleep. I will be here with you to keep the nightmares away.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“While we were separate beings, Gaara could not sleep for fear that while he did Shukaku would take over and I would lose control.”</p><p>“Ah,” Kagome says leaning closer to Gaara’s side as her head drooped. “Will you tell me more about him? You know before the merger.”</p><p>“Not now, sleep Kagome. I am here, just sleep.” And Kagome did though she woke once to find Gaara tenderly wiping tears from her cheeks before sleep claimed her once more.</p><p>Alone with his thoughts Gaara contemplated everything that had led him to this point and a smile tilted the corners of his lips. He is content in a way he had never believed possible and it all has to do with the woman leaning against him as she sleeps. It is not a peaceful slumber as tears continue to leak from her eyes and he wonders at the visions she is seeing behind her fluttering lids. He allows his arms to enclose her further into his embrace as he tries to fend off the horrors she must see to whimper in agony beside him. </p><p>Softly he presses a kiss to her brow and rests his head upon hers, as long ago he remembers someone doing for him once when Gaara was very small. It seems to calm her and she cuddles closer, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder. Friends- he thinks and is overwhelmed at the thought. This frail beautiful creature, sleeping now silently save for her soft breaths, is under his protection. She will be at his side from this day on...although he does not know the feeling of love, he knows of the concept from the vast amount of knowledge he has from the books he read at night when the world slept. It is perhaps the best way to describe how he feels for the woman. However there are different kinds of love and he cannot say he is in love with her.</p><p>Lightly his hand ghosts through her hair reveling in the silk of the strands. His eyes wander her relaxed face and he memorizes every line and curve she is perfect in his eyes. Although he can see the shadows beneath her eyes now, he knows that sleep will cure them and someday those shadows will be gone. Forcing his eyes away he closes them just letting himself feel her breathing against him, content in the moment. He never noticed when his breaths deepened and slowed nor as he slipped more securely against the wall his arm still around her. He never saw the way her lips curved into a tender smile as they both slept.</p><p>Noon day crept over the forests and lands with silent fingers and Gaara stirs as Kagome nuzzles closer to him her head pillowed on his chest. His eyes open with a start as he realizes he has been asleep. He carefully moves away from her and stands. He had not meant to sleep beside her, only to hold her. His face reddens. He will have to be more careful if he can just carelessly fall asleep beside her. She wants time to know him; he needs time to know her before jumping into any kind of... anything. She shifts in her sleep now deprived of her pillow and Gaara feels a trickle of heat lick up his spine at the way her shirt is bunched and lifted just a little exposing her tone stomach. </p><p>He may be youkai, but he is still male and Kagome is tempting him, unintentionally of course with that little tease of flesh. Early this morning this cave was a good idea, now it isn’t because Kagome is too close her scent too thick in the space. Gaara takes a deep breath and collects her things and her sleeping figure as he flexes his youki to leave the cave. </p><p>With short breaks along the way Gaara has them only a half a day away from Suna but in the heat of the day it is too hot to continue until sunset. So, with little effort Gaara makes them a shelter and they sit waiting for the day to ebb. Kagome alarmingly has slept the entire journey and is curled contentedly at his side as close as he will allow. Gaara is very aware of her every breath and movement, but he is also aware that this is probably the first that she has slept in in a very long time. Alone with his thoughts is not really where he wants to be but he also knows he will have a lot to do when they arrive. </p><p>He can lie to Tsunade and tell her that Kagome is from Suna, but not his people. There will be suspicion and possibly some aggression against Kagome because of him. Pulling a ration bar from his pouch on his hip he eats it mechanically. The thought of anyone trying to harm her, because of him is infuriating. However, he isn’t sure even with the added risk that he can stay away from her, she is like a magnet and he is happily in her pull. He likes being around her and he is content in a way he’s never been. He’s happy. At that moment, she sighs softly and her eyes flutter open to look at him with sleep softened eyes. </p><p>“Good morning,” she greets with a smile.</p><p>“Good afternoon.” He says politely trying to reign in his wayward thoughts at how sexy she looked with clothes disheveled and hair mussed. If he gives in to his desire it will spoil the friendship he is building because although she wouldn’t leave his bed unsatisfied he wont be able to love her as she deserves.  </p><p>“Afternoon? Did I sleep so long?”</p><p>“Its no matter you must have been exhausted.”</p><p>Gaara moved automatically to erase signs of their presence before calling up his sand to form a floating disk under them. As they rose into the air Kagome looked around in wonder, at the rolling dunes. Something tightened and warmed in his chest at her expression of delight. “We will be in Suna by moon rise.”</p><p>“Oh, so we will finally be home?” Kagome can’t quite hide the emotions in her voice or the excitement.</p><p>Home...hearing her say it like that warms that something in his chest even more and he smiles at her with a soft upturn of his lips. “Yes, we are going home, Kagome. When we get there, some things will change. I will be busy often and may not get the chance to see you as I would like. For now, until I inform the council of your arrival, simply say that you are a visitor seeking to relocate. Do not worry, I will set that right as swiftly as I am able. I am not ashamed of you my friend, and I want my village to know it.”</p><p>“Friends is a good place to start.” Kagome nods agreeably.  After sunset they travel at a regular pace in contented silence as Kagome looks up at the stars appearing one by one.</p><p>“There you can just see the outline of my city, it will not be long now.” The Kazekage says pointing to the strange rounded shapes shimmering in the distance like a mirage in the heat. “That is Sunagakure. We will stop at the oasis for a few moments so you can prepare to enter the city, when we stop we will hide your bags, they will be safe but until you are able to settle in its best if you blend in. I have an extra set of clothes in my pack, they should fit you with adjustment. It is certain that the sentries have already spotted my approach and will be coming to meet me. So we must be swift. I did not leave under the proper channels and I am certain Kankuro is irate with me.”</p><p>“What did you do, sneak out in the dead of night?” Kagome chuckled.</p><p>“It was daybreak, sort of. I left him a note.” Gaara says so seriously Kagome choked on the laugh in her chest as it bubbled up. </p><p>“What did your note say?” Kagome asked her amusement apparent.</p><p>Gaara tried not to chuckle at the sound of her suppressed laugh, “Going to Konoha, remain here and wait.” He looked at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, “clearly nothing to fret over.” </p><p>“That’s as bad as the note I left once, only mine just had one word and a “k”. Mine just said “Later.” </p><p>“Later? Later what?” Gaara asked confused and feeling rather sympathetic to the poor soul that note was inflicted upon. </p><p>“Later as in a shortened version of see you later, my friend’s reaction was much like yours, he didn’t take it well.” Kagome sighed. </p><p>Arriving at the oasis Gaara hid her things while Kagome slipped behind the few trees to change. “Oh yes, I meant to ask earlier, but why did both Naruto and Kakashi see you naked?” Gaara asks and then looks at her flustered expression with curiosity. </p><p>“Well you know I appeared in the bath tub but it was completely dark. I tripped on my bags and hit the shelf, knocking over a cup of ramen. I was covered in cold nasty ramen and so I did the sensible thing, stripped down and took a shower, but the faucet I turned on was ice cold so I screamed, how was I supposed to know I was in a ninja village and that screaming was a bad plan? I shielded Naruto from Kakashi who I thought was attacking him but then he demanded I get off of Naruto and I got angry that he called Naruto a fish cake. I might have over-” Gaara in a very uncharacteristic way threw his head back and laughed. </p><p>The sound of his deep voice raised in amusement is the first thing the group of nin who had come to find their wayward Kage found as they arrived they all looked completely dumbstruck and Gaara laughed all the harder for it. </p><p>He’d never laughed before.  Kankuro gaped at the sight of his little brother bent over in mirth as he laughed carelessly beside a slender petite woman with long black blue hair. Her eyes were alight with humor as she laughed with Gaara, as though she thought him a normal man. Their peals of delight makes a nervous stir in the nin who flank Kankuro. “Sir?” one of the older nin asked gesturing to the woman, “She wears no symbol on her brow, but I know of none here that would dare.” Several nods of agreement followed.</p><p>The puppet master of Suna, and Gaara’s elder brother, Kankuro looked at her with suspicion, and confusion. A little voice in his head told him to look at Gaara, and notice how happy he seemed, but there in lay the problem, Gaara had never looked like that and every one in Suna still kept a respectful distance. So she must have a motive for getting close to the former Jinchuuriki. Perhaps she was a spy or an assassin. “ We need to know who she is, that’s what you need to discover, before she gets any closer to Gaara, err the Kazekage. After we return to Suna I will speak with you Baki.” he said softly before walking forward to greet his wayward brother. “Gaara there is a mountain of paper work waiting on you...”</p><p>With a sigh Gaara nods the mirth falling from his expression. “See to it that Kagome, has accommodations. And help her get what she needs, I will speak to you about her later.” To Kagome he smiles softly and says, “Welcome to Suna. Your new home. Forgive me but I must return to my work. Come and see me soon.” he says and is gone. Leaving her care to his brother.  Kankuro and Baki share a glance and Baki nods. The only place she will be going is I&amp;T...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later...</p><p>Naruto jerks as his concentration shatters, falling off the sharp peak where he has been meditating in the Land of Toad to learn the sage arts just as Jiriaya has wanted, but this meditation thing is tough. He had no idea what to expect when he left to come to Mt Myoboku. His gaze wanders over the brightly colored leaves the size of houses scattered all around, as he hangs suspended by his new Master’s tongue. “Naruto chan, you have to be still to gather energy.” A dark green toad the proportions of a medium sized dog with thick bushy white eyebrows, a white tuft of hair on the top of his head and a white beard spoke, landing on the ground lightly after catching Naruto once again. “Let’s eat lunch and continue,” Fukasaku says with a sigh.</p><p>Naruto grimaces, he can’t even remember what real food tastes like any more having eaten Ma sages cooking for the past two weeks. A dish resembling noodles makes his stomach rumble and he tries to feel disgust knowing that it’s made with worms. He doesn’t get sick from it anymore either, “I knew it, I won’t be even remotely human after this...not that I am really” Naruto hangs his head thinking about home, it happens now and then, he thinks of Kagome and Gaara and wonders if they are both still happy and how things are going for them, if they have gotten together and if there will be a wedding... and then his thoughts wander to Kakashi and he can’t help but to wonder what kind of a mission he is on and why he hasn’t returned yet. And last the thought that shook him moments ago, he thinks of Sasuke. He wants to see them both. Kakashi he wants to see because something has changed in the last two weeks, something big- </p><p>Naruto realized it during one of his meditations; he is in love with Kakashi. The feelings he had for Sasuke -his prolonged absence has become something of a reason- A reason not to pursue the Uchiha anymore. Any trust he might have had in Sasuke has been severely damaged. And Sasuke was hell bent on not returning no matter what Naruto says. Why should he keep chasing him? Sasuke doesn’t feel that way about him, can never feel that way about him and he can never be with Sasuke the way he is with Kakashi. And Kakashi if he had put everything everyone had said together right, is in love with him too.</p><p>Ugh, this is so stupid, he should have seen it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. But it bothers him that Kakashi has not said anything to him. Is Kakashi ashamed of his feelings? is that the reason for not saying anything? Only Kakashi can answer those questions and he isn’t back yet. “Hurry Kakashi, I need you to tell me the truth before I let Sasuke go. I need to hear that you love me.” Icha Icha is worn a little from how often Naruto holds it and just inhales the scent of them, faded though it is. Another book is tucked away in his pouch along with Kakashi’s, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja- Jiriaya’s first novel. Naruto has read it so many times now he knows it by heart. He eats without thinking about the actions as his mind is a thousand miles away and on a silver haired Jonin...     </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>On the outside of the Land of Fire’s borders at the edge of the forest in heading to Wave country a man stands in shadow, his red and black eyes scan the area as he looks around, someone is following him and someone else is heading towards his tracker at break-neck speed. It is the one following him that concerns him most. The other it seems has not seen him or detected him and seeks instead the younger Uchiha, his foolish little brother, Sasuke. Itachi closes his eyes as he searches out the identity of Sasuke’s pursuer and sighs. “Hatake Kakashi.” </p><p>The Leaf is getting serious about killing the younger Uchiha. Itachi steps out of the shadows and his hands flash though several signs before a streak separates from him and dashes off in the opposite direction, leading Sasuke away. Hopefully Sasuke will pursue his clone quite a way away before realizing he has been tricked. Itachi steps further out into the clearing waiting for the inevitable fight. He doesn’t want to do this but to save Sasuke he has committed many atrocities he didn’t want to do.</p><p>He doesn’t have to wait long. Hatake Kakashi lands in a crouch before him and frowns searching the area. He had been close to closing in on Sasuke and now it seems he’s lost the trail again, his eyes landing on Itachi’s face before he realizes the Sharingan is open and fixed on him. </p><p>Shit! “I didn’t come for you, Itachi.” He says quickly trying to avoid a fight with his former ANBU comrade. He knows that a fight with Itachi is one he cannot win. Itachi has always been stronger, faster, better even though he is younger. He doesn’t even want to try. Already he knows he is caught and in Itachi’s genjutsu. He’s gotten sloppy this past couple weeks just wanting to get things over with so he can return to Naruto. He had gotten better after his break down in the cave and had been on his game, but time and travel take their toll.</p><p>“But you came for Sasuke, Kakashi. I can’t let you capture or kill him. That is your mission, isn’t it?” Itachi asks with a frown. He catches Kakashi’s gaze for just a single instant, but it is enough for his Tsukuyomi to activate. The sky turns strange and black clouds fly across it as time accelerates here in the genjutsu world. “Last time I merely tormented you in this world of mine; this time Kakashi- regrettably I will kill you. Do you have anything you want to get off your chest before you die?” He hates this moment, hates that its Kakashi, a man he respected and worked closely with and may have been friends with. But its just one more sin, another black mark on his soul.</p><p>“I kissed Naruto, knowing Sasuke loved him.” Itachi frowns, that isn’t a reason to let him go. So he drives a kunai through his leg drawing a pained cry from the captured nin. Kakashi panted, “I just wanted the chance to tell Sasuke and Naruto that I am sorry.” Still not good enough. Another kunai is driven through his shoulder. Kakashi grits his teeth, “I just can’t stop myself from the opportunity to be with Naruto, I love him more than anyone, but Naruto loves Sasuke not me, I just wanted to make it right.” Still not quite enough to prevent this from happening. A third kunai driven into his other leg forces him to cry out. “I hate this mission; I don’t want to hurt either of them, Itachi! Kumo is threatening war if we don’t stop Sasuke. I had no choice.”  </p><p>Itachi pauses, The Kakashi I knew would follow the mission to the letter unless it left a man behind...He hasn’t changed… “Then I will give you a sporting chance instead of killing you outright. Tell Konoha that Sasuke is off limits. I will kill anyone they send after him. As for Kumo, they will be busy mourning. We have the Hachibi, we will come for Naruto soon, so enjoy the time you have left.” The short sword he carried he drove through Kakashi’s abdomen hitting a kidney, a painful and certainly fatal wound if medical treatment is not given within a day. However even with treatment Kakashi will never fight again, never be strong enough to do so. Hatake Kakashi will be just a broken ninja like so many others brought down in battle, killing him would probably be a mercy. But he has a message to deliver if he makes it in time. </p><p>A strange whistling sound makes Itachi jump back still holding his sword and he curses at the internal damage that the move does. He glared around looking for what made him react and spots a black and white bird swiftly diving towards him, but he doesn’t stop as he vanishes into the forest close enough to see Kakashi picked up and placed on the back of the bird. As the three Konha ANBU fly away with Kakashi, Itachi looks down at his blood covered hands, “I am sorry my old friend.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The sun is high in the blue sky through the bars as Kagome sighs “reading” the same page again. She is so bored she can’t even quantify it. Back in Konoha, but always cautious of her safety, Gaara left her again with Kankuro his elder brother and Baki; the former Jinchuuriki doesn’t fully know the situation he has placed her in. </p><p>Fearing for her safety Gaara had confided in her on one brief moment as they traveled that he hadn’t informed the council of her true place yet but that he would make the announcement after the chunnin exams. He is so happy she is there and so ridiculously busy that Kagome hasn’t had the heart to tell him that his brother and Baki have treated her so badly.</p><p>It isn’t as though she dislikes the puppet master or the captain of Gaara’s guard, she likes them fine. They don’t like her or rather they like her, they just don’t trust her. When she first arrived in Suna Baki had given her the interrogation of her life. First they searched her memories and learned that for some strange reason they couldn’t penetrate her mind. Questions and torture followed to break her and the speed of her healing made them further wary. Then they tossed her in a tiny cell, what happened in that dark space still haunts Kagome...</p><p>So here she is stuck in her “hotel room” in Konoha’s I&amp;T staring at the “Everything you need to know about Konoha” book, Kankuro had tossed her way for some light reading while he polished his weapons. In the corner Baki watches her every move. They hadn’t wanted to bring her but apparently Gaara was insistent. So they cleaned her up and threatened her to keep her mouth shut or the pain would be so much worse when they returned. Kagome obediently complied not wanting to further trouble Gaara. “Baki-san, might I request a cup of water?” Kagome asks softly. Still unfailingly polite even though terrified of the men. She trembles and tightens her hand on the book. She could leave, she could vanish and inside of a barrier, they would never find her. She could have left Suna at anytime. But she doesn’t want to show her power. She doesn’t want them to know she isn’t human and seal her away. She wants to be free. How else is she going to be able to help the trapped kami?</p><p>“Of course, Kagome, I’ll go get it for you.” Baki says keeping his eyes on her. Kankuro nods in acceptance that he is to watch her in Baki’s stead. Every time she ears or drinks anything they have been drugging it to get her to talk and it still has had no effect. She is to meet with Ibiki later and surely he will get the answers they seek.</p><p>She sighs again dropping her chin to her palm, all she had done to earn their mistrust- make Gaara laugh. Not chuckle, not a polite heh heh but a full out throw your head back and laugh. Now she is suspect number one. Never permitted to see Gaara let alone get to know him more. Apparently in Suna a laugh is suspicious.</p><p> Argh. Her eyes trace the posture of Kankuro as he sits watching her before he turns to cough. Kagome’s hands tingle as she senses the disease flaring up in Gaara’s older brother. Her eyes narrow in sadness, suspected as she is she can’t heal him. The cell is a little bigger but still a cell. She is chained to the cot in one corner and Kankuro sits in the other.</p><p>Sudden pain makes her lurch forward clutching her thigh. Eyes wide with horror she feels him cry out, Kakashi! Another pain drives the breath from her lungs, as her shoulder just missing her lung starts to burn in agony. Kakashi! Instantly she knows that someone is trying to kill Naruto’s most precious person and it is no longer a choice. She has to save him. Without thinking of the consequences of her actions she stands the chains falling away, startling Kankuro by her sudden actions. He is a ninja and she knows she only has an instant before he will attack her no matter who she may be to Gaara. “I am so very sorry Kankuro, forgive me.” Kagome says softly before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and filling him with as much healing energy as she can.</p><p> Kankuro blinks down at her realizing a moment too late that his lungs no longer burn and that it doesn’t hurt anymore to breathe, before she shimmers out and is gone. The chains hitting the floor with a clatter. Behind her she hears the sound of a dish shattering and Kankuro’s cry of alarm. With an iron will she pushes away the thoughts of what she has lost in mere moments and focuses her energy instead on finding and saving Kakashi. </p><p>Kagome blinks, the sudden sunlight pricking her eyes as they try to adjust to the brightness of the day and not to darker light of her cell.  The forest solidifies first in shadows and then as her eyes adjust to vibrant hues of green around her. Kagome breathes deeply of the familiar fragrance of growing things and loam, it is a balm to her heart as she searches for the man she came to save. Voices catch her ears and she turns around only to watch as three ninja bearing the Leaf symbol gather a broken and bleeding Kakashi on to the back of a giant black and white bird and fly off in the direction of Konoha. “Not Kakashi.” She sighs regretfully. “Was I too late?”</p><p> A throat clearing roughly startles her. Eyes widening to comic proportions she gasps as she spins around at that sound far closer than it should be for comfort. Oh no…I didn’t think about who attacked him…is this- she meets the coal black eyes looking down at her. Kagome is stunned. Her heart picks up in double time feeling something she has never felt. A pull unlike anything else. Her heart does a strange sort of leap and it shocks her because it isn't the same as meeting Gaara. This is different, stronger. This has her knees trembling and her breath quickening. Oh gods... she can’t move or look away from him as he looks back equally stunned but sort of hiding it better. But Kagome isn’t as unaware as Inuyasha or the others thought, and she notices the faint touch of pink just hinting at a blush on the face opposite her. She notices the way his eyes widen and the way he swallows before he draws a breath to speak. </p><p>The man before her is tall and slim. The black cloak decorated with red clouds has a tall stiff collar, that would cover half his face if done up, but it hangs off of his shoulders open to halfway down his chest exposing his grey net top, there is a definite sense of tone muscles pressing through the tight material. His skin is pale and his long hair is raven black hanging into his eyes. Although he is clearly honed like a sharp blade and drawn ready to strike, he looks tired, bone weary as though he has endured far too much in his life. There are also thin lines under his eyes, though she doubted that anyone would have looked close enough to see. He had a definite feeling of danger that seeped from him like a fog. His face is familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time, he reminded her of someone… a scowling face with shorter hair glaring at Naruto forever frozen in that moment captured on- the picture! Oh kami, its Sasuke! </p><p>As she slowly began to recover from the shock of sudden fear to her system she received when he cleared his throat, she began to notice subtle details Why does he look so tired and he is too pale is Sasuke sick? Kagome frowned as she consciously reached out with her energy. Delicately she searched his body letting her power seep un-noticed into his pores. </p><p>The first time she had done a similar search she had learned a terrible secret. One she dearly wished she had never discovered. It was just before the final battle with Naraku and she had not known anything about her power then. It had been a typical day, warm and hinting at the promise of summer to come. Sango had confessed that she and Miroku were finally honest about their feelings and had every intention to marry when the quest concluded. Naturally Kagome had wished to congratulate her friends. But as she looked at Miroku she saw it. </p><p>Her power delved beneath his skin unbidden the ghost sensations of seeping through the layers of a human body left her frozen for a moment but then she saw lines under his skin like black lightening spreading from his cursed hand. Poison, absorbing the poison miasma and samiyosho were taking a toll on him far worse than the rest of the group knew. Her expression must have given her horror away but she covered it quickly with a laugh and a “I thought there was a bug thing behind you.” They laughed about her error but that night Miroku pulled her aside.</p><p>“You saw it didn’t you.” The monk had stated without preamble. There was no laughter or smiles now. Miroku had leaned back against the log and looked up at the vast stars, “I suppose I knew it was useless to hide it from you, Kagome. However please do not burden Sango. I intend to make her my wife, but in all honesty, I will also be leaving her a widow.” The sorrow and weight of his burden had been easily seen by Kagome back then. The promise of secrecy was effortlessly made but knowing that he likely died as he said within a year’s time of that night, and that she was unable to return to the past ate at her. </p><p>The sensation is no different. Delving through flesh bone and sinew searching for anything abnormal, she found a heart defect, no a blood disease that is attacking his heart. “Within a year’s time.” The remembered words freeze her blood, No…  Panic nearly overwhelms her. He can't die! Sasuke can't die! She doesn’t think he will appreciate her meddling but now that she knows, she can’t help but to ask. “Not to pry but did you know that you have a blood disease, Sasuke?” </p><p>Sasuke? Itachi is taken aback by the use of his brother’s name by the strange woman who had literally appeared in his arms or would have if he’d had his arms outstretched. She had not even realized he had been behind her and could have killed her if he had not been experiencing the strangest sensation he’d ever felt. It had felt like lighting passing through his body in waves, painless waves that left him shaken but nothing could have prepared him for her to turn around and for their eyes to meet even if he could only see shadows now. </p><p>When he had been younger he had secretly wondered, what falling in love might feel like.  Is it literally like falling and if so what happened when you hit the ground? Would you die? Would your heart suddenly stop beating? Of course, he knew that couldn’t be the case because his parent’s hearts still beat and he is sure they loved each other. The thoughts had run though his mind as he’d looked into eyes that he couldn’t quite see because of the fog that had begun stealing away his sight even with the Sharingan. But being as close to her as he is he can just tell that they are blue. He doesn’t have to see her to know that his heart is doing double time.  </p><p>  “I fail to see what concern that is of yours.” He replied coldly trying to sort out the strange sensations running through him. She clearly did not know who he is or she had no sense in her  head. The strange pull to her is distracting and makes his tone colder than it needed to be. He doesn’t need this right now. His time is limited as it is and his meeting with Sasuke is inevitable. He knows about the disease and knows he has a week at most left. But in that time he has a task to complete.    </p><p>The chill in his tone does nothing to change her pounding heart, as a matter of fact it makes it pound harder. She swallows the lump in her throat, “Oh, well it isn’t really- except that I am a healer and I can see that you don’t have much time left to live. There is no reason for me to let you suffer is there? You haven’t done anything to make me think you should die young. Even your aura tells me that you aren’t evil. So, may I be of help to you? I can heal you if you’ll let me.” She gave him a warm smile, her crystal blue eyes warm and forgiving. “Naruto, misses you, Sasuke, he loves you dearly and no matter what he wants you to come home to him. ”  </p><p>Itachi blinks slowly digesting the information with very little surprise He had known the blond’s feelings long before Naruto had figured them out himself however Kakashi is in love with Naruto too and that makes things complicated. </p><p>The words hurt like something in her chest is breaking. Kamis you are cruel to make me feel like this for the man Naruto loves…Why can I not feel like this for Gaara? Why this man? Why Sasuke? It is something she had realized in the past two weeks, while she is drawn to him and cared for him the truth is Kagome is not in love with Gaara.  Please kami sama, let me at least save him…</p><p>Itachi is unsure what to make of this girl. Her respect is genuine as is her consideration. She truly just wants to help. How long has it been since meeting someone like that? His chest aches reminding him constantly of his ticking clock. She can heal me? I have been to countless medics wearing a henge to see about a cure, but the answer has always been that it is incurable… He frowned in thought. It would be nice to not die, before saving Sasuke from the snake. I have no intention of seeing my little brother suffer further. If she cannot heal me then it is not as though anything has changed. But if- “Do as you please.” He murmurs, unable to maintain his aloofness for that moment. His thoughts have left him wanting, hoping for any light left in his soul to appeal to the kami. Please kami sama, let me save him, grant me long enough to see this through then you may gladly take my- </p><p>Kagome bit her lip as her hand slowly took on the soft aquamarine shade of her healing power as it coated her skin. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand not quite touching him over the place where his heart beats within his chest. </p><p>“Dear gods!” Itachi gasped as the warmth of healing swept over him, he sank to one knee unable to continue standing. Her power searches out his every injury healing and strengthening his body as it seeps through his skin and spreads to fill his entire being. He can feel it rising, surging within like a miniature ocean and he is not sure how to feel, as that ocean becomes a maelstrom sweeping away every hurt and injury ever sustained in its path. His whole body is tingling and he closes his eyes as though the waves will drown him when at last they reach over his head.</p><p>When her power finally reaches his head, and face she feels worry skitter up her spine, Sasuke is going blind, his eyes are losing their light. She cannot explain why she knows that losing his eyesight is as fatal as his weakened heart, but she pours her healing energy into the nerves and cells with equal or more intention. His eyes will not fail him. Whatever is degenerating them, she reverses the damage. His eyes will never lose their light again.</p><p>Itachi is drowning, in a thousand sensations of every type, save physical pain. He feels years of the grief and anger seeping out of him like infection cleansed gently from a wound. It is an indescribable feeling and one he is certain he isn’t prepared to feel- ever- as he feels wetness on his cheeks and realizes with shock that they are tears. Itachi never cried after that night when he hadn’t been able to hold them back as Sasuke had nearly begged him for death. It had been both heaven and hell seeing him again after years of separation. Ugh...I can’t think of Sasuke right now. I can’t think of any of the clan and yet I can’t stop. I can see their faces and feel the blood again on my hands but its fading. The guilt and shame, the horror and the resolve its all flowing away. Because of her it’s all washing away, everything. I am coming clean?  The warmth of that heavenly blue power slowed to a trickle before suddenly arms came around him and he feels a gentle tug pulling him off balance and into an unfamiliar embrace. It’s warm and welcoming like coming home. He sank into the embrace unable to fight his desire for comfort. I…need this. Why do I need this I am a killer a clan slayer but I feel forgiven, I feel light…who are you? He feels like a child in the arms encircling him as he wept. </p><p>I am only twenty-three this year…  For some unfathomable reason this fact shocks him. He is still young even though it feels like his life has gone on forever but this moment and this woman… for as long as he can remember he had never been a child. He had never been held and comforted expected to suck it up and be a man as a genius discovered at four years old and at eight years old when his Sharingan activated the first time. Is this how it feels to be held? I forgot, it’s been so very long since my mother held me…I was three perhaps? But this is nothing like her. This woman is trembling against me and it feels like I am coming undone.</p><p>Just this time Sasuke…just this once, kami sama I swear I’ll let him go but just this once I want to hold him… Kagome sighs as she holds him. This moment is heaven and hell, Sasuke is not hers to keep. He is most likely her enemy but she cannot watch him suffer as his soul screams for relief.</p><p>The strength is gone from his limbs and he can only let her hold him as tears and rough gasps vibrate his frame “What... did you do?” he rasped out against her shoulder as silent sobs shook him. They wouldn’t stop, the tears just continued to pour out as his soul is washed of the grief and guilt he carried as penance. He doesn’t think twice about her seeing his grief even though he knows nothing about her. Something just feels -</p><p>His tears hurt her just as badly, but holding him feels so right it scares her. “I healed your body and soul. Your soul was crying out to me in pain. When I healed one the other followed.”</p><p>“You have broken me.” He accuses as he takes a ragged breath trying to stop the sobs that he is only just able to keep silent. He wants to be angry with her, but he feels so free and light. There is something so completely whole about being in her arms. Like for the first time the half of himself he didn't know was missing had been returned to him. The freedom from his hatred and grief is liberating. He only wishes for Sasuke to experience this too. But he has the feeling that he will no longer be able to stand before Sasuke with the same cold resolve. Sasuke wanted him dead, and he wants to embrace him and beg his forgiveness. </p><p>Sasuke…He can no longer see a world without Sasuke at his side. He had been the one who raised him and cared for him from the time he was born. He had watched over his little brother carrying him everywhere on his back even at the age of five they had always been together. Sasuke...he just turned nineteen...I missed another birthday... the tears fell harder and his chest ached like a vast hole had opened within him. Another year one more nail in the coffin. Sasuke will kill him on sight and then what? He will be angry and alone, easily dyed any hue for good or evil but Itachi knows that for Sasuke there is no grey only black and white. With his anger, someone or something will fan the flames and Sasuke will burn and the world with him in the black flames of Amataseru. </p><p>But…Her voice is the only thing keeping him from sinking into the agony of remorse. Her presence is a balm and an anchor but…  </p><p>“I purified your heart of the darkness suffocating you. You don’t need to suffer. Let it go, no one will see or hear you cry. My barrier prevents all senses from detecting us. Whatever you  suffered was crushing you. To heal your heart, I had to heal your soul. But I understand that ninja are fighters and that your darkness was your shield so I will take its place. I will shield you and protect your soul Sasuke.”</p><p> Oh, gods holding him is like I am whole. I never believed in the whole idea of being fated to someone but -why is it Sasuke?! Naruto loves him, and I -what do I do!? This moment sealed away in her barrier she wants just once to kiss this man, its wrong knowing who he is but just once she wants to pretend he is hers and so as he looks up at her she closes her eyes leaning in. </p><p>I am not Sasuke…I don’t know why she believes I am… His voice is a jagged whisper that caught in his roughened vocal cords and rubbed painfully against his sob abused throat.  “Uchiha Itachi, I am Sasuke’s elder brother.” Her hand lightly brushed his neck and the pain and soreness is gone. He shivered at her touch oh gods…The lightest brush of her lips over his startles him. But before he can fully process the action she is looking away. </p><p>He swallows unsure of what to make of her actions. Opening his eyes, he blinks, everything is clear. The fog that had been encroaching on his eyes is gone! He doesn’t have to strain his eyes to see the individual stands of midnight silken hair that hang down her back like before. Itachi can’t wrap his head around it.  My eyes...she completely healed my eyes...and my soul...why would she...? There is no clear reason why she would have done it and he doesn’t ask. It’s the first time he is seeing everything as he had as a child and he just soaks in the sights of the vibrant colors with renewed gratitude and wonder. He wants to see her, now that he can.</p><p>Her eyes were blue if I recall… but she is looking down and away from him. Why? Is she ashamed to have healed me and not Sasuke? Even so look at me…he is eager now to really see them. Fated one, destined love, none of these terms had meant anything to him this morning and now they are all he can think as he looks at her. “You have my gratitude.” But he thinks them with regret because he knows that even as she has healed him he has to steal the memories from her. He can’t afford to have his weakness known. His heart pangs at the idea and he almost decides against it but- He can’t help but to accept this moment and lean in as she did to press his lips against hers. Her lips are soft and pliant encouraging him to the contact, she doesn’t resist. Knowing she will remember nothing he takes her mouth like he needs her to breathe sliding his tongue against hers, tasting, exploring, wanting...but he doesn’t follow through with the want, can’t follow through with it. Something about her is too perfect to sully so this kiss is all he allows himself. </p><p>Kagome can’t breathe for a moment His brother! It’s not Sasuke! Itachi...She leaned back finally reluctantly letting him go. It’s hard not to feel a sudden sense of loss as he pulls back and she lets him go with no real reason to stop him. She didn’t randomly kiss strangers but Itachi felt- right.  He seemed to have regained his strength and she smiled softly finally meeting his eyes. “I’m Kagome. I’m sorry I called you Sasuke...Itachi-san.” She isn’t even sorry that she made the mistake as she knew that if she were able to help Sasuke helping his brother would be nice, right?</p><p>They settled back still watching each other at a more neutral distance. Itachi can’t recall seeing a more beautiful blue as he boldly gazes at her eyes. Unlike those in the shinobi world she doesn’t flinch and look away as he activates his Sharingan but meets his gaze curiously. Watching him for some reaction and it takes a second for her words to register. “Kagome?” he raises an eyebrow as he looks at her, the Sharingan has no effect. He isn’t sure what to think about that but to accept it because there is no way he can take her life after she gave him his back. She doesn’t look like a kunoichi wearing, what is she wearing? Kagome is dressed in a long grey tunic belted at the waist and pair of very short and tight shorts. The fit of the tunic is terrible as it keeps sliding off her shoulder and its torn and ragged. Her tiny feet are bare and there is a fading bruise around her ankle. That is hardly appropriate for a shinobi. And where is her hitai ate, who is she affiliated with? He eyes her long tone legs appreciatively, but covertly. If she is going to show it, he’s going to look. Her midnight hair looks a little dull and uncared for and he wonders at the condition of her. Its then that he notices a mark on the inside of her arm just above her delicate wrist. A brand? Why has she been branded? Would Suna go so far now to brand her as belonging to them? Was she tortured? She is no shinobi... of that he is certain. </p><p>The practice of branding someone is an old one typically used on those who had a special talent or blood. It is also used to mark a slave...is she on the run, a fugitive from Suna? “How did you heal me? is it a blood limit?” Itachi is confused at the sudden fury he felt for any who marred her beautiful skin with such an ugly mark. From how it looks it is fresh, only a week ago made. He will never allow her to go back…Kagome…</p><p>If she is a fugitive he will hide her, he’s eluded every bounty hunter for years. They will go to ground and no one will ever take her from him of that he is certain...let them try and face an Uchiha who has someone to protect. Itachi is unsure of where the sudden desire has come from for this amazing woman but he doesn’t deny it either. Just as he can’t deny that even dirty and raggedly dressed he still finds her sexy and gorgeous...Desire burns low in his belly as he looks at her and licks his lips still tasting her there.</p><p>Blood limit? I heard about those. She laughed quietly at the confused look. “Ah yes and no. It has nothing to do with blood and everything to do with what I am. I am not human.” </p><p>Itachi merely nods showing nothing of his reaction on his face. He honestly doesn’t care if she isn’t. “Not human? What are you then Kagome?” Itachi ask his fingers lightly brushing her face. She blushes and he is enchanted by the way her crystal blue eyes darkened with pleasure. Tell me everything about yourself. He begged silently with his eyes. I must know it all. Everything you like and dislike, what makes you laugh and smile, how I can please you. </p><p>Kagome looks up at him through sooty lashes and he swallows thickly his eyes zeroed in on her rosy lips as he watches her nervously lick them in response. He leans into kiss her again convinced that he is in some kind of thrall and not giving a damn if he is. “I am a very unconventional woman who loves everything that is terrible for my health, like deviants and youkai...ugh” She suddenly grimaces doubling over she’s in so much pain. Its suddenly hard to breathe. She collapses to her knees.</p><p>Her heart gives a painful lurch as she reaches up to her unblemished shoulder where she had felt Kakashi injured and draws a shuddering breath...Kakashi...what happened to you...? she can feel him, feel his pain since she connected to him for that purpose. His injuries are bad, possibly fatal. She has to find him.</p><p>He sees the moment her face goes pale because he cannot bring himself to look away and he reaches for her shoulder, as he kneels next to her. “Are you injured?” Itachi asks worriedly noticing the motion. His hands and body already moving to asses it, as she shakes her head. Her hand still covers the spot but it is shaking. It isn’t previously in his nature to care but now that the darkness is gone he doesn’t know how to ignore the idea she is in pain. Anyone else he might have ignored it, but her...he aches at the thought. “Are you certain, let me see.” He pulls her into the circle of his arms and with careful fingers moves the collar of her shirt slightly before she places her hand over his sending a jolt of pleasure through them both.</p><p>“It is nothing that can be seen, Itachi.” His name on her lips sounds so much more than right and he knows this is somehow out of his control, destiny if he believed in such things. She draws another shuddering breath before raising her head and smiling once more but he can see it is forced now. Her pain is his pain and he aches to be able to erase it. </p><p>Kagome closes her eyes reveling in the touch of his hand on her skin. She can't understand how a simple touch can warm her soul and make her ache at the same time. This whole moment is nothing she expected. Itachi. Being in his arms she feels safe and protected like never before. The feeling is indescribable. Love at first sight? Is that what this is? I want to stay right here forever in these arms...but, Kakashi. “It is nothing that can be seen.” She repeats softly before offering him another forced smile that she is aware does nothing to reassure him. “Sorry to make you worry.” </p><p>He tips her face up with long slender fingers, his nails painted a purple blue. His hand brushes hers intentionally as he does. His eyes are closing as he leans in again and kisses her. It takes all her strength to step back moving away from where she wants with all her soul to stay. He followed her instantly like they were magnetized. Precious seconds left of Kakashi’s life are draining away. “I- have to go, I am looking for someone and he was hurt badly here.”</p><p>She can't look away from his deep warm coal black eyes as they absorb every detail about her. His eyes beg her to stay with him and his heart promises her forever. Whether they had met a moment ago, an hour ago or a year, his heart is already hers. Just as she realizes her heart has always been his. This is outside of her control, she was made for him just as he was made for her. Nothing either of them does can change it. Now that they have found each other, now that their eyes have met- neither can be without the other. Itachi sighs quietly feeling guilt for his former ANBU captains murder. “You have come for Hatake Kakashi.” He says standing again to keep contact with her in some way. He can’t seem to stop wanting to touch her in someway. Before she’d pulled away he was going to kiss her again deeper. Which is strange because he has never been so affectionate before.</p><p>Kagome nods and then looks at him, reading his guilt and sorrow on his face the blood on his right hand. “Yes, oh Itachi,” she hugs him again wanting to erase the shame and guilt. “You attacked Kakashi. Why? Where would they take him?” She asks holding him close to her.</p><p>He tightens his arms around her small frame hugging her back and taking comfort from her as she offers it, there is no judgment from her gaze no accusation in her eyes. She feels comfortable in his arms fitting perfectly. “he had orders to kill Sasuke. I had to protect my little brother, even at the cost of my... friend. Why does a Suna- cap- Kunoichi care for a Konoha Jonin?” he can’t help lightly touching the still angry brand on her wrist.</p><p>Automatically she tugs her sleeve down to hide it. That burn refuses to heal. Suna...Gaara. Oh god...she broke the ancient law...But -She wants to feel guilty for how she feels about Itachi, but she can't, she knows her heart and she knows how to read something fated to simply be. She is Itachi's and he is hers nothing more and nothing less. Gaara had wanted her at his side and she was happy with him for a moment, but it was not love not like this. It was never like this. Only a few hours after she had entered Suna things began to change. </p><p>In Suna she was mistrusted and shunned she’d been given accommodation in the interrogation unit. It had been some man on the council who had branded her. He had claimed that Gaara no longer cared and that he was free to do with her as he pleased, but that she would never escape. She had never told a soul what happened in that tiny dark room where she had been tortured. Kagome shook her head “I am not from Suna, but that is a long story.” One she never wanted to tell if she could help it. It hurt too much. “Because of what I am, I can save him Itachi, I can heal him if I can get to him in time! Come with me, and then I promise I’ll help you save Sasuke.” she whispers fiercely. The kami are calling and she has to answer but she wants to linger, unsure of if she will ever see him again. </p><p>He shakes his head denying her request though it pains him as though tearing his heart to ribbons. He cannot erase his past. “I cannot return to the Leaf, Kagome. I am a rogue S class criminal and clan slayer. To return to the Leaf would be suicide.” But I may never see her again...Konoha will help Suna take her back if she goes they will capture her. I cannot allow it.</p><p>Clan slayer? No, I met a clan slayer and you are not him. What have you lived through Itachi?  Kagome is unwilling to just leave him behind and she slips out of his arms sliding her fingers through his. Her power is pulsing within and she knows she hasn’t more time. She has to answer the summons. “Please, I will hide you from their eyes, but I have to go. I don’t know what is going to happen after...” I don’t want to lose you. </p><p>Itachi does know what will happen to her and that is why despite everything he follows her willingly even knowing that it will be too late. He doesn't want to see her cry. “Kakashi is dying Kagome. There is nothing anyone can do.” he tugs her back into his arms and holds her. </p><p>“I can.” She whispers. Her energy envelopes them like a wave and they shimmer for a moment before reality warps and they vanish.</p><p>Kagome closes her eyes as they travel reaching out for Kurama’s chakra the pulses are getting stronger and she doesn’t know what is happening, she only knows she is being called and this time she is able to take Itachi. “Kurama, Naruto is needed in Konoha right now! Hurry!” she cries through the connection she left with Naruto. Please Kami sama, let us all make it in time.<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The last of the Sannin, Tsunade stands over the copy nin her eyes filling with tears, blood is everywhere soaking the bandages she presses to the wound and the white sheets of the hospital bed. Emergency first aid had bought them a few precious hours but upon arriving it was clear those hours were up- “Kakashi, don’t you dare. Don’t you dare give up!” crimson won’t stop flowing out of his wounds and Tsunade is nearly helpless with memories of desperately trying to save another as he bled out. He needs surgery but there is no time. Her hands are glowing green under the flood of red but she can't staunch the flow, in minutes she will have failed and Hatake Kakashi-</p><p>A soft pop and a little puff of smoke reveal a figure in orange with wide blue eyes. Naruto…oh god... He takes a moment to look around and she dreads the next instant as blue eyes land on the far too still figure lying on the hospital bed. All of the medical nin in the world could not have blocked his way as he staggers forward. </p><p>“Kakashi!” the broken cry is enough to make the pink haired kunoichi hand glowing green like Tsunade’s give out a choked sob. “Oh, my god! Kakashi…” </p><p>He can barely move now but “Nar-to...” a hand lifts weakly from the bed as eyes no longer able to see, search for the source of his name being cried out. There is suddenly a hand in his- as he feels the warmth he breathes in the scent of a summer day. His lips try to curve into a smile beneath the oxygen mask. Naruto...Naruto is there.</p><p>“Kakashi, don’t talk, let them heal you okay?” Naruto’s voice quivers, he knows that nothing more can be done. He has seen death far too often and his nose tells him that Kakashi doesn’t have long. Seconds at most. “Kakashi, I lov-</p><p>He can’t hear Naruto’s voice over the rush of blood in his ears and his body is failing “Nar-to I’m so... sorry. Sasuke...I knew...that he loved you...” Kakashi wishes in that moment that his eyes can still see so that he would know what Naruto’s reaction is, but he feels Naruto’s surprise in the way his hand tightens around his limp fingers. Just once more...just once more he wants to touch Naruto. Just once more he wants to feel him in his arms and tell him the truth... </p><p>“Eh? Kakashi, what are you saying? Sasuke? But how do you- “</p><p>“He told me...but, Naruto I... love you...more...” His strength is failing but he manages to lift his heavy limb and reach to where he thinks Naruto’s face is. His fingertips lightly brush the soft warmth of Naruto’s cheek and two warm hands catch and hold his hand there. He draws a shallow shaky breath, its getting harder to breathe but there is more he needed to say, more Naruto needed to hear. One more breath. As his air runs out he feels the cold stealing over him.</p><p>Naruto's eyes flood with tears as he tries to will the man before him to heal, to stay alive. “Kakashi, please don’t talk, save your strength and get better. You have to get better, I need you.”</p><p>Another breath this one weaker than the rest “...I tried to...save...Sasuke...” a final exhale and Kakashi lies still. The silence is deafening as he waits for another beat of Kakashi's heart, Naruto’s heart drops like lead in to his stomach. In Naruto’s ears, he hears the final soft thump of Kakashi’s heart and his eyes close in misery when there is nothing more. Kakashi's heart no longer beats, he no longer draws breath...“Kakashi… God no! Kakashi? Kakashi!!” Heart breaking Tsunade removes the IV and the oxygen mask and sadly reaches out to place a hand on Naruto’s in silent support and then she steps away to fill out the final paper work.</p><p>Knowing nothing can hurt him now, Naruto climbs up on to the bed and seizes Kakashi’s broken figure in his arms and pulls him close heedless of the blood staining his clothes. His voice is lack luster as everything pours out in tones only Kakashi or another youkai can hear. “Kakashi, you promised me you would stay till I was stronger. I was willing to give up on Sasuke for you. Did you hear that? I love you. I’m not angry Kakashi. Not at you, not for that, but why did you go after Sasuke alone?  I can’t forgive him for killing you, Kakashi. I still loved him, but now I can’t forgive him.” </p><p>Naruto shudders, laying his head against Kakashi’s blood stained chest Naruto’s fingers in his hair. “If I had killed him when I had the chance-if I had...then you would be here with me and I could tell you how much you mean to me...I’m in love with you, Kakashi.” Naruto can’t see anything but the messy silver hair and the eyes that will never open again. Oh god…Kakashi. “I should have been here sooner, I should have hunted you down that first night and gone with you no matter what your mission was.” Hugging his broken figure he sobs, “Oh god...Kakashi... my Kakashi.” </p><p>Upon reaching the place where he felt Naruto’s energy, Gaara freezes seeing Naruto covered in blood with Kakashi, he closes his eyes for a moment before moving to Naruto’s side and crouching down beside his friend. “Naruto...” he is shocked as Naruto leaps from the bed to  throw his arms around him the damn shattering as he cries. Gaara can only hold him.  </p><p>“Gaara, Kakashi- he’s gone! Sasuke...Sasuke killed him!” Gaara can only hold his breaking friend as Naruto’s world crumbles around him. He can only sit there and be a support for the blond, heart aching for the pain and the loss Naruto feels. </p><p>The Godiame's voice breaks as she tries to speak, “Sakura, clean up. Record Kakashi’s time of- of death and go home. Naruto, there is nothing that we could do, I’m sorry.” Tsunade’s voice is quiet as she issues commands to the few medic nin around the room. None of them can believe that Sharingan no Kakashi is gone and no one truly dares to intrude upon the Jinchuuriki as he mourns the most of all of them. No one can even begin to understand the pain he is in and so they move silently around him as the Kazekage holds Naruto as he cries. </p><p>Finally, everything is clean except Kakashi. Sakura is the one who is brave enough to step closer to the grieving Jinchuuriki begins to wash the blood from his body so that he can be prepared for the funeral. Tears stream steadily from her eyes until Naruto takes the sponge from her hand. “I’ll do it Sakura chan. I’ll take care of the rest so- can everyone just leave please.” Wrapped in their own grief Sakura and Tsunade along with the few medic nin file silently from the room. Gaara is there still beside him and that is perhaps the only reason he is able to fill his lungs with air and tenderly begin to wash away the crimson staining the pale skin under his hands. Lifting the cold hand he presses it to his lips. “I’m sorry Kakashi, I didn’t save you… Gaara also leaves silently after a moment, allowing Naruto his last time alone with the copy nin of Konoha.</p><p>Naruto’s hands are strangely steady as he moves through his task. Tears pouring from his eyes he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. The bandages on Kakashi’s arms and legs show the damage he took and now that there is no blood to flow Naruto unwraps them choking at what he sees. Gently, lovingly he washes those wounds too. As he does his mind is mostly a constant stream of memories of meeting Kakashi until that night in his room. Glancing at the basin of water he sees it is more pink than clear and moving slowly he picks it up to change it. His eyes are dull but the tears wont stop. Moving to the door he reaches out and opens it before stepping from the room.</p><p>The air inside the room where Kakashi’s body rests, ripples as a holy barrier distorts the space within. Unseen behind the barrier, two figures shimmer into being, one tall and cautious, the other already glowing slightly with contained energy. She begins to glow brighter with a pale pink aura as she walks to the bed where Kakashi lay his pallor grey and still. Itachi steps back and just watches. He isn’t sure what is happening, just that Kagome begged him to come with her to save Kakashi.</p><p>Her hair begins to lift around her in the ghostly breeze of her rising energy flowing from her in visible waves. Each step she takes she’s cloaked in more power, glowing brighter. The ancient robes of a priestess forming on her as her rags are washed away, but they are pale blue a shade lighter than her eyes instead of red, as she is literally clothed in power.</p><p>Itachi’s red and black eyes watch her with shock and adoration, Kagome is beautiful and tragic all at once and he knows what she could not say. She is not human, she is a goddess. Itachi closes his eyes letting her touch his soul with her power again and mentally telling her that he is there she is not alone. She clasps her hands in supplication. </p><p>Surrounded by light pink and pale aqua fire, Kagome is lifted from the ground, Kakashi’s body rises into the air with her. Power is surging out of the small figure in an impressive amount and washing like waves against the walls of her barrier. Slowly her hands still clasped are rising her back arching slightly as she reaches above her as if waiting to be granted a gift her hands opening to receive. Itachi can see the blood still on Kakashi vanishing in little wisps as his wounds close leaving unblemished skin. </p><p>Power rattles the windows and the floor trembles inside the sacred space as Kakashi is enveloped in the same pink and aqua fire. Incredibly more power floods the room and the barriers thicken in response “Hatake Kakashi, by the will of the Kami return!” She orders with all the authority of the kami. The voice echoes shaking the distorted space around her. Slowly the flames sink into his skin until he is glowing with the same light as she. There is a sudden flash of pale light and a sphere forms in the cup of her hands. Tenderly she lowers the glowing orb to her chest before embracing it with a soft expression.</p><p>“His soul?” Itachi breaths out his eyes glued to the sphere of light as she guides it down to sink into Kakashi’s chest. The glow slowly fading from both of them, Kagome’s hair floats around her shoulders and she is carefully lowered to the floor from where she had been raised by the waves of her power. She wavers ready to collapse. As the last vestiges of her summoned power flicker over her skin she takes a breath to speak but before she can utter a sound her eyes roll back and her body drops like a marionette with cut strings into Itachi’s arms.</p><p>Her head falls against his chest. He holds her tenderly in his arms as she is now unconscious and he shifts her to be able to carry her as he stands. She is limp and slightly pale but she is breathing.  A relief, as he panicked for a moment seeing her collapse as she had. There are too few justu that allow for the return of the dead and all of them have one cost, the life of the caster. For a breathless moment, he had feared she had paid that fare. The room ripples again and before Hatake Kakashi can open his eyes Itachi and Kagome shimmer out and they are both gone.</p><p>Opening his eyes Kakashi frowns up at the white ceiling and sighs. Sitting up he does a mental assessment of his current state. He’s in the hospital...check, there are no bandages...odd...he feels better than he can ever remember feeling like all the weight he’s carried has been taken from his shoulders. His chakra is unburdened by his Sharingan even though its open, and... strange... it feels like part of him. But the energy of his eyes is not the same and he realizes with a start he has two eyes with the Sharingan and he quiets the chakra, his eyes returning to grey. Continuing his assessment he raises the sheet. “Why am I naked?!” He hears the door open and the sudden clatter of a metal basin and a gasp. </p><p>Misery in every line of his figure Naruto makes his way to where he can dump the basin and refill it and then he heads back to complete his last loving service to the man he loves. His steps are heavy though silent and he can’t stop the vast emptiness opening within his heart. When he finishes preparing Kakashi’s body for the grave, Naruto has already decided to follow him. Life with out Kakashi isn’t worth living. With a sigh Naruto reaches out and opens the door and his eyes widen. He doesn’t hear what is said, it doesn’t matter. The basin falls from his hands with a loud clatter and Naruto gasps and with a cry launches himself across the room. “Kakashi!!” It doesn’t matter how it happened or why all that matters is that Kakashi is alive! Naruto delves his hands into silver hair and swallows Kakashi’s gasp of surprise with a kiss.</p><p>Kakashi doesn’t know what made the blond act like he was starving for his touch, he just leans in eagerly fusing their mouths together and he grips that smaller body and holds him closer. Itachi must have been true to his word and the only damage was done in the genjustu. He must not have actually stabbed me. Kakashi thinks before he happily forgets the maybes and might haves to focus on the taste and touch of Naruto. </p><p>“I love you Kakashi,” he hears the blond whisper against his throat. “I love you.” </p><p>At Naruto’s shout Gaara who was close by in case the blond needed him, runs for the door and arrives as Naruto lands in the startled arms of a very alive copy nin who is being exuberantly hugged and then kissed by a very happy blond. There is laughter and tears from both of them and with a slight smile Gaara shakes his head and leaves as silent as he entered. He isn’t sure as to the reason for this miracle but he wants nothing more than to talk to Kagome. She might have some answers. So he leaves going in search of his friend.</p><p>Sakura wanders down the stark hospital hallways trying to remain focused on the everyday tasks of taking care of her other patients, her living patients. She isn’t trying to be cold or to belittle the loss of Kakashi, but she is trying to come to terms with what she heard Naruto say as he cried in Gaara’s arms, that Kakashi had been murdered by Sasuke. The thought made her sick. “What are you doing Sasuke?” she says under her breath as she walks up the stairs to the second floor. Naruto probably could use the support she thinks as she moves down the hall and stops at the door. </p><p>Pushing the door open she stops and stares as Kakashi lifts a finger to his lips to quiet her and she notices in one hand is his orange book and wrapped around a sleeping Naruto is his other as he lowers it again to play with wheaten strands. Somewhere he’s gotten another mask and the scene is so achingly familiar that Sakura feels tears pool in her eyes. She backs out the door and into Shizune who had come to collect Kakashi’s body to be cremated due to the high risk of simply burying a nin like Kakashi.</p><p>“Sakura?” Shizune asks catching the other kunoichi before she can fall. Sakura is crying openly and staring at the door. Shizune follows the direction of Sakura’s gaze and blinks. “Sakura, go tell Tsunade.” she says urgently in a whisper. “Hatake Kakashi is alive!” </p><p>In the light of the death of the Konoha hero Kakashi, the chunnin exams were on hold and once more in her office Tsunade looks out of her window. She’s looking at nothing as she thinks about Naruto and the man she’d sent to his death. Grief never gets any easier, she sighs looking down at her hands. “Who will be next?” she asks the empty room. Will it be Naruto going after Sasuke in a rage? Or will her gaki take his own life? Tsunade has seen grief like his before and knows that the broken heart is just as deadly as -Feet are rapidly pounding on the floor of the hallway leading to her office and Tsunade sucks in a breath. Oh god...not Naruto…</p><p>The door flies open and Sakura stands there painting and crying at the same time and Tsunade is moving before she even asks. “Is he breathing? Any bleeding or was he swift and efficient? Where-”</p><p>“Master! Kakashi Sensei is alive!” Sakura exclaims leaning against the door frame. Tsunade stops mid step. Looking carefully at her student she sighs.</p><p>“I know this is hard Sakura, you should get some rest. I will suspend your hospital duties for now while you recover. Grief can make you see things you wish were there and only time will heal that.”</p><p>“No master I just saw him and Shizune sent me here to tell you. I don’t know how its possible... he- he was dead. But right now a living breathing Kakashi is sitting in that hospital bed holding Naruto while reading Icha Icha paradise. Master Kakashi sensei is back from the dead.” Tsunade’s pace is faster now as her mind spins out the few ways that this is possible. </p><p>“Naruto saw Chiyo sama’s technique are you sure he’s just sleeping? Did you check to be sure?” they are running now and rushing through the hospital using shun shins. Both slide to a stop in front of the door and swallowing the sudden nerves Tsunade reaches out and opens the door before walking in. </p><p>A soft breeze blows the white curtain and Kakashi looks up from his book his eyes closed in his usual grin. Tsunade moves closer and stares at the blond resting in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. She can see the rise and fall of his chest and she reaches out to make sure this isn’t a dream. His hair is soft spikes of gold and in them is Kakashi’s hand. She touches his hand and starts, its warm. He is looking at her patiently over his mask “Maa, maa Tsunade sama, I don’t suppose I could get some clothes. If I am going to continue getting visitors.”</p><p>A strange laugh sob breaks free as she shakes her head. “Kakashi, you love-able idiot, of course you can, after you are proven healthy.” Glowing green with her chakra she lightly rested it on his bare arm closest to her. Closing her eyes for a moment she allows her chakra to thoroughly examine him for any internal damage remaining. Then she frowns pulling back, “Can you remember anything? This is strange, you are completely healed of -of everything. I would like to say in light of everything I’d like to keep you here for observation but I have no reason to do that.”</p><p>Kakashi frowned “Exactly why am I in the hospital Tsunade sama?”</p><p>Tsunade looked at him in disbelief, “You don’t remember? You died Kakashi.”</p><p>Suddenly Naruto’s actions have new meaning. And he glances at where Naruto is curled around him sleeping fitfully...Naruto...he had assumed the blond had merely been worried and happy to see him, but there had been an awful large amount of tears… “Oh.”</p><p>“Sakura, can you get Kakashi some clothes. I need a vacation with a lot of alcohol. All this is so not good for my heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some distance from Konoha at the exact same place they had shimmered out, Itachi reappears with his precious cargo and looks around. So far, he doesn’t sense that they have been followed, but he knows better that to think that they won’t be. He is a wanted man just as the Sandaime planned for him to be, when he cleansed the Uchiha and saved Sasuke. But it does make him constantly wary, he has a ridiculous bounty on his head not to mention Sasuke is hunting him for revenge. </p><p>In his arms, Kagome sleeps. Once more having teleported; this time heading deeper into Fire and closer towards the Land of Waves and closer to Kumo, where they are a great many cave systems that make a natural labyrinth. Itachi doesn’t feel as worried about getting found here as the caves had long ago been abandoned. Just after sunset he arrives at his destination. With careful steps, he makes his way through the traps he laid out to defend his temporary home and walks into the cool welcome of his cave. </p><p>Kagome has him worried. Since collapsing in the hospital she is looking a bit pale and he can’t seem to wake her. “Kagome, we are safe now.” He assures quietly. Only because he is watching with the Sharingan does he notice a shimmer of her energy reach out with invisible tendrils to search for any threats before solidifying to a barrier. But the place is empty, devoid of all life. The hallways are dark except where light from the torches on two walls that had lit at their presence spills out over the floor. </p><p>Although Itachi doesn’t know, the walls in the cave are eerily similar to the walls in Naruto’s mental labyrinth with one exception, she feels the chill of being underground that is never part of Naruto, shivering slightly as she does. The air is still -stagnant, smelling faintly of loam. Nothing moves in the shadows. At a soft sound from Kagome he looks at her, watching breathlessly for her eyes to open. But she merely curls into him and sinks deeper into a more normal sleep. He smiles gently at the action and sets about getting her a place to rest. Bringing back the dead must have worn her out. Its strange how the thought doesn’t shock him. Now seeing Kagome as a goddess nothing will surprise him. But she is mine now... He thinks as he tries to release the scroll he has all of his supplies in with one hand. Finally, after several failed attempts, he doesn’t want to drop her but needs both hands for the seal, he wraps her in his Akatsuki cloak and lays her on the ground for a moment. Itachi doesn’t plan to leave her there, as the cold chill of the stone is likely seeping through the cloak, no she needs a bed roll. His hands fly through the remembered seals and the supplies in his scroll appear. Itachi frowns at the pitifully low amount of everyday living supplies “That won’t do.” He states quietly as he picks up and unrolls the sleeping mat near the ring of stones where he will build a fire. </p><p>With utmost care, he kneels at her side and looks down at her. So much has changed in just one day; he found her and now his life is not going to end in a matter of weeks but much later than that. Years later. It is a strange concept, he had resigned himself to the fact that he was dying. He had been prepared to lay down his life for Sasuke. But now, he will fight to keep the precious life she spared. Knowing what the Akatsuki represent he dislikes his cloak on her but it is the closest thing he has to a blanket. </p><p>“Kagome.” He murmurs just to say her name and feel the bubbly sensation in his chest that comes with it. “my beautiful Kagome.” He tests the words to see how they feel and he likes them. Perhaps more than he should given the extra risk she could be to his safety if anyone discovered her. He frowns, He just has to protect her. And he will to the death if necessary. Meeting her was not chance. He feels that as strongly as his heart beating in his chest. Kagome was placed in his arms there in the forest even before she healed him. Somehow the Kami decided that he should be with her, and he was not fool enough to refuse.</p><p>Tenderly he takes her into his arms again and moves her to the bed roll he laid out, making her as comfortable as he can. He stares at the sparkling trails on her pale beautiful cheeks. Even her tears are beautiful as they slide from her closed lids after gathering on her sooty lashes in luminescent drops. They are painfully achingly beautiful. “Why are you crying, Kagome?” He sighs softly before carefully brushing them from her cheeks with the edge of his cloak. His abilities with the Sharingan don’t let him enter the dreams of others and so he is unable to seek out the source of her pain. Settling beside her he does the only thing he can do, he watches over her. Waiting for those sooty lashes to flutter and reveal her breathtaking blue eyes. </p><p>Sometime in the dead of the night Itachi wakes to a strange unfamiliar sensation like silk in his hands. In the light of the dying coals he realizes at some point she shifted and now has her head on his lap, his hands in her hair. Its comfortable, soothing, peaceful. This is new territory for him. He is a genius in everything ninja, but in a relationship? If that is what this is, he is clueless. All he knows is that since the moment their eyes met he had changed, they had both felt it, he is sure of that. Then she healed him, in ways he never allowed himself to consider broken. Could she do the same for Sasuke? Cleanse his soul of the despair I instilled? Make him whole? Can I ask that of her? </p><p>He frowns as he feels the summons from the leader of the Akatsuki. Activating his Sharingan he sinks into the meditative state his physical body still holding her in his arms his hands in her hair. </p><p>“We are almost ready for the last phase of our plan.” Pein says gravely as they all assemble. “We need only the six tails through the ninth. Four more bijuu to achieve our new world. I want each team to begin moving towards each other and forming four man teams to capture the final pieces. Itachi, you and Kisame will join with Zetsu and Konan. Your targets are the rokuubi within Utataka and Uzumaki Naruto, to capture the kyuubi. The rest of us will go after the nanabi and the hachibi.”</p><p>The blurred figure of Kisame grins at Itachi with his shark like teeth. “This sounds like fun ne, Itachi san?” </p><p>“Zetsu and I will go to Tea and locate the rokubi. Then we will meet up with the two of you in Kaze.” Konan decides . </p><p>“Very well.” Itachi agrees. “Kisame come meet me in Hot Springs and we will go from there.” Itachi has no intention of going after the bijuu, not now. But killing his partner of so many years sits sour in his stomach, even though he knows it’s the only way. </p><p>“Oh, is that where you traveled Itachi san. I was looking for you in Fire country. I heard and interesting rumor. Sharingan no Kakashi died. Seems he had an unfortunate encounter.” Itachi’s eyes narrow as he listens. If Kisame mentions Kagome…but no one had seen them through the holy barrier he assumed had been placed by the kami themselves. Kagome is safe for now.</p><p>Pein pauses and nods towards Kisame, “I would hear more of this.” </p><p>Kisame grins bigger showing more teeth. “He’s back now though, raised from the dead. They say it is the work of the Kami. I don’t know any gods that care enough about this world to raise the dead.”</p><p>“Because the kami have forsaken this world.” Itachi retorts tartly. “There are known jutsu that will raise the dead. I’m leaving.” The Uchiha announces irritated at his partner for even bringing it up. If Pein hears about Kagome he will take her…that will not happen.</p><p>In the meeting all eyes look at the place where Itachi stood with contemplative expressions. “Itachi was not acting like himself.” Pein says finally. </p><p>“The little brother is getting much closer and Itachi san is planning to die.” Kisame says coolly. He doesn’t show how much that idea upsets him in either is expression or his tone. </p><p>“Ah, that will be a shame! Right Sempai?” Toby yammers. “A shame indeed to lose such a great ally. Should Sempai and I interfere?” he asks with too much cheer. </p><p>“No, it is his business. Kisame observe and report anything out of the ordinary while you are with him. Konan before you depart we make for, Konoha. We will punish them in Jiriaya's name for interfering. I also would like to know more about the raising of the dead by the so-called kami. If Itachi should fall, bring the body to me.”             </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Two days pass by at a snail’s pace for Itachi. He has moved them once in that time preferring not to remain in the same location for too long. He is steadily heading to Kumo, all while waiting for Kagome to wake and for Kisame to arrive. He cut directly across the water from Wave to Hot Springs a risky move to be sure however, time is not on his side. The evening of the third day as he is moving about their new cave preparing this and that to bed down for the evening, he hears a soft sigh. Its like she is trying to wake and cannot. Preparing a lantern he moves close and pulls her arm over to look closer at the brand.</p><p>The elder Uchiha activates his Sharingan, never having dared to really test its limits, which ran the risk of blindness; he had never fully explored the extent of his ability with it. Now that Kagome had healed it and made him stronger, he dares to see. The marking on her skin is twisting her energy in and through it like a siphon. He can just see the glimmering strands being drained away. “Hmm, that is unacceptable.” He murmurs seriously as he carefully follows the pattern with his eyes to the main strand. Dispelling such a useless Justu is child’s play. But the release of it is not without consequence. The nearly healed burn on her wrist festers like a new injury, blistering and bubbling instantly. The pain must be intense but aside from a hitch in her breath, Kagome doesn’t wake. </p><p> “I am sorry, for that, Kagome. I did not know it had a failsafe entwined in the jutsu.” Itachi breathes as he removes a medical kit from his pouch. It is standard issue for all Uchiha, to carry burn ointment in their kits, though the medical kit has never been opened since his mother packed it into his first mission pouch years ago. The sight of the neatly rolled bandages and few small containers of various medicines labeled by his mother brings a pang to his heart. He never looked at the contents because he’d never needed them. Thank you mother. He thinks breaking the seal on the small jar, the scent of familiar herbs tickles his nose with nostalgia. This is his families secret recipe. He can think of countless times entering the family kitchen and smelling this scent as the mixture cooked down on the stove. It reminds him of happier days, of Sasuke as a child begging for his attention. Itachi smiles sadly. Those days are gone now, but if Kagome succeeds, not lost.  </p><p>With careful focus he applies the medicine, then with cautious fingers bandages the burn. If it works the burn should be healed in a few days. That jutsu is far nastier than I realized. Just who would have used such a thing on you, Kagome?  His eyebrows are drawn down as he considers what such a symbol on her skin means that she had gone through. What kind of a slave had she been? Worry creases his brow as a thought slides through his mind. Are there other injuries on her that needed medical attention? </p><p>He hadn’t really thought to look but now… He recalls the bruise on her ankle it firms his decision that he should check to make sure. his hand, shakes slightly as he reaches for the edge of her collar where the kimono crosses in the front. She is still wearing the robes the kami draped on her. “This is ridiculous,” he chastises himself, “if she is injured this delay could be fatal...for a human.” And is it that fact that makes him unsure. She isn’t human, she is divine. Surely touching her would be...his hands draw back for just an instant, and then he decides that even should he be horribly punished her health is more important.  </p><p>He has just loosened her kimono when... “Mmmh” the soft sound makes him jump. Slowly she stirs, eyes fluttering open to see his red and black gaze on her. Her lips curve into a gentle smile that steals the breath from his lungs. No one has ever looked at him with such love and affection before, not even his mother. The total acceptance of him is clearly shown in her eyes. “Itachi.” She says quietly looking up at him. As she sits up her kimono slips down her arm exposing her naked shoulder. The edge is caught on her the curve of her breast. Desire that has been constant since meeting her, curls thick and hot in his veins. That heat is in his eyes and he hears her breath quicken as her eyes darken with her own desire.</p><p>He doesn’t think about why he does it just that he needs her like he needs to breathe. Delving his hands in to the midnight silk of her hair he swallows her gasp of surprise with his mouth as he devours her sweet lips. She is fire and she moans sensually into his mouth as his tongue strokes hers, He’s drowning in her, in the feelings he never dreamed he would feel. Her hands pull him closer as she wraps her hand on the side of his neck and the other in his hair at the nape of his neck. Its a torrid wild embrace of lips teeth and tongue as they clash together breaths melding as one. Closer...he wants her, needs her. She is wild in his arms, and he is pleasantly surprised that she is active in this encounter. He doesn’t know how much he’s allowed but if its possible he wants it all, all of her not just this moment but always. </p><p>As his mouth leaves hers he follows the curve of her jaw, delighted as she exposes her throat in silent invitation to continue. And he does, trailing heated kisses, taking note of her every response with the Sharingan. Itachi ‘s left hand slides from her hair to follow the curve of her throat and over her bare shoulder, her skin is smooth and soft under his battle rough hand. With surprisingly gentle fingers he traces the line of her spine and she shivers closing her eyes as pleasure makes her moan softly. “Can I have you, Kagome?” She is divine fire in his veins, he aches at the beautiful expression of bliss on her face as she reaches for him. Her hands are trailing delicious paths across his shoulders and arms and Itachi pulls her closer waiting breathlessly for her answer.  </p><p>“Gods... Itachi, yes!” she breathes as her head falls back. The new angle thrusts her breasts forward and Itachi doesn’t hesitate to accept the gift offered, as his right hand is already moving the other side of the kimono from her shoulders to pool at her waist. He pauses to take her in. Her flesh is creamy flushed with a healthy pink but there is an iridescent quality to it, lending to her divine origin. She is slim and perfectly curved in all the right places. Her breasts are firm and generous, her nipples pebbling in the slight chill of the cavernous room. He is going to touch all of her and taste all of her. He is going to worship her in his own way now that he has her permission to do so. </p><p>His touch is gentle as he runs his finger tips down the side of her throat to trail over her tender flesh before he follows the action with his lips. Then he is dipping his head to take one of those rosy pebbles between his lips. She cries out softly and arches her back. “So responsive.” he says delighted in the fact, idly teasing the other nipple with deft fingers before switching sides. He is taking his time unwilling to rush though he wants to have her beneath him and hear his name upon her lips. He also knows that this is a moment granted to him by whatever gods decided he was worthy such a treasure. He wants to memorize everything about her, know every dip and curve of her body and how she responds to his touch of them.</p><p>Her hands are not idle, she has decided this is happening and she isn’t holding back. Though she has never done this before she isn’t a stranger to sex. She knows how its supposed to work. She wants Itachi, wants to know him intimately, wants this. She pulls at his grey shirt and he chuckles at her the vibrations of his voice through her nipple where he suckles, sending delicious shivers of want through her to pool as heat and wetness at the apex of her thighs. Leaning up he tugs the shirt over his head and bare chested he leans over to remove his shoes. While he does her hands slide over her skin teasing her own nipples drawing his eyes to the movement of her hands. Sliding lower she reaches for the obi of her hakama tugging the tie loose she slides the silk material over her hips and down her long legs. Then Kagome is reaching for the place she is aching to be filled. </p><p>As she is exposed to his eyes he is mesmerized by the iridescent shimmer of her perfect skin. She is beautiful, wild and exotic in the lamp light. Keeling at her side he lets his hands follow the curve of her hips pausing at the imperfection of a star burst shaped scar. Its so random it gives him pause. “Is this from Suna?” he asks softly running his fingers over it. </p><p>Kagome lost in her pleasure responds without thought… “ngh...its from my world...”  Deciding to leave questions to later he continues his exploration down her thighs. His other hand pulling hers from where she is working her clit yearning for a release. He chuckles at her again when she complains. “h-hey...no….I was...” Itachi’s graceful fingers curl around the back of Kagome’s thigh and she gasps as she feels a mischievous brush of her sex by his elegant fingers before he slides one across her again this time with more purpose. He’s never taken the time to know any of the men or women who graced his bed over the last few years, preferring the mindless hard fucking for a quick release. But he wants to taste and touch every inch of Kagome. Leaning over her he presses another hot drugging kiss to her lips and while she is distracted his hand moves to her hip brushing softly so he doesn’t startle her and then he is parting her deliciously wet folds and dipping a finger within her heat. Slowly he begins to thrust the finger inside her to help her adjust. She is so tight, that his cock twitches as the desire to be inside her grows stronger. She is panting rolling her hips to meet every thrust of his finger. </p><p>God he wishes this was happening on a bed instead of the floor of an abandoned hideout. He doesn’t worry about being caught unaware as he found after the first place, that Kagome places a barrier, even in her sleep as soon as they enter. Her sweet soft cries are growing louder, more insistent as she is nearing her orgasm. Her back arching as that tension is building and as she bucks against his hand with a broken version of his name she finds her release. Sliding down her body he parts her legs as he kneels between them and sinks down eager to taste her sweet essence. Her hips buck slightly at the first touch of his lips upon her sex but as he begins to lap at her and tease her sensitive flesh she is soon arching as another orgasm builds.</p><p>He can’t precisely place her taste, but is it sweet like honey and now that he’s tasted it addictive. Itachi is achingly hard and ready for her but he wants this moment to be a fond memory. Moving back up her body as she recovers from the second release, His eyes widen as she boldly cups his shaft through his loose pants and looks at him with mischievous sensuality. “You are so beautiful Kagome.” </p><p>He isn’t sure how his words trigger it, but suddenly she is on her knees and her hands are reaching to the clasps of his pants. While her mouth is pressing open mouth kisses to the underside of his jaw. Itachi doesn’t know it but Kagome is almost certain that half the stuff she knows to do in a sexual encounter will rock his world, hey she had girlfriends who loved to dish the details. I want him...I want to feel him...I wonder what he tastes like? </p><p>Sudden curiosity has her leaning up to press her lips to his throat and following a similar path as his. Except she lets her fingers dip into his open pants to shyly touch his turgid flesh, wet with his desire. He watches her with hooded eyes curious to see what she will do. Meeting Itachi’s eyes she raises her fingers to her lips and tastes him. She sees him shiver and she is suddenly on her back his arms shielding her head as he pins her with his weight. “Minx.” he groans as she laughs softly. “Keep that up, and I won’t even get my pants off before I take you.”</p><p>“You can take them off next time. I wanted to see what you taste like.” she says and her voice is low and husky. “You taste good Itachi.” Itachi’s control snaps and he has to have her. He rolls her beneath him and his knee urges her thighs to part for him. Shoving his pants to his knees he holds her hips as he slowly presses forward. He doesn’t enter far. Just enough to wet the tip of his cock.</p><p>Gritting his teeth to hold himself back he manages to speak. “I will take you fast so it won’t hurt for long. Hold on to me, I promise I will make you feel good.” She is so wet from his ministrations and her release she’s slick and ready. Fusing their mouths together he kisses her and as the kiss reaches the torrid way their first kiss began, He snaps his hips forward taking her in one smooth motion. She gasps feeling so full, her nails digging in to his back. He gives her a moment to adjust and then he begins to move. Its slow at first and she can feel his heavy cock dragging against the inner walls of her core, “You are amazing Kagome. My goddess in flesh.” he husks in her ear. She isn’t just laying there as she rolls her hips to meet him move for move as they establish their rhythm together. Then he is thrusting harder griping her hips to raise them searching for- that one spot within her that will heighten her pleasure.</p><p>“Oh my god! Itachi!” Having found what he was looking for he pummels the spot with unerring accuracy memorizing the motions she likes best. Her nails rake down his back and he shudders at the pleasure pain. </p><p>“Again, harder.” he groans encouraging the repeat. She does and this time her nails leave scratches that burn in the most delicious way as his sweat makes them sting. He rides her both hard and fast and slow and tender varying them to keep her guessing. He is lost in the way her eyes meet and hold his before she asks for more. Its a silent request for all of him, everything he is and ever will be. They are not just physically one in this moment but their souls are as well. Itachi has never experienced anything like this. He’s getting close and she is too as he can feel her tightening around him. The angle of her hips leaves her clit exposed and now he reaches down to the bundle of nerves. “Do you like this?” he asks making firm circles. Her eyes close as her pleasure increases.</p><p>“Look at me, Kagome.” Her eyes open and she meets his eyes as her release washed over her and he is mesmerized to see the love and adoration and desire reflected within the windows of her soul. Even as she bucks against him and he thrusts once, twice more and he hisses out her name as he spasms within her, he can see her heart and it is beautiful.</p><p>Holding her, he pillows his head with his right arm while tracing invisible patterns on her skin with his left hand, arm around her. She has her head rested in the space between his neck and shoulder at his side. They are both sated and relaxed in the flickering light.“Did I keep my promise Kagome?” Itachi asks his tone soft and respectful, still overwhelmed at the experience.</p><p>“Mmm, very much.” she says snuggling closer to her lover. Her Itachi. </p><p>“Any regrets?” he says teasing her. He is certain that as a man he was very thorough and satisfied his lover. Although there is always the possibility she regrets the sudden decision to allow him to make love to her. He honestly hopes not.  </p><p>That is the reason he is surprised when Kagome says “Hmm maybe one but I think we can work something out.” Her voice is quiet and he looks down at her thoughtfully.</p><p>“You have a regret?” he’s not sure how to feel about it. She doesn’t sound unhappy and she hasn’t moved to pull away. </p><p>“Not a regret, just... well I wanted to try something and I didn’t get to.” she sounds wistful?</p><p>“Is it something you can still do?”  he asks curious what a Goddess would want to try and she looks thoughtfully at his crotch, then she scoots down and... Dear gods… her small hand his on his cock as she explores him. Its hesitant but growing bolder she slides her hand up his shaft and gives a squeeze then runs it back down again. Itachi swallows his eyes focused on the slide of her small hand, watches her curious as to what her intentions are. Her hair falls like a black curtain and he just lets himself feel. At the first touch of her tongue he starts, and then hisses as she takes him into her warm wet mouth. Using the flat of her tongue she makes firm strokes as she pulls back. As she slides forward again her tongue is light and teasing the vein on the underside of his cock. Reaching up she tucks her hair behind her ear and he stares as she swallows as much of him as she is able, the sight of the sensual goddess on her knees fucking him with her mouth is the most erotic thing he’s seen. “Sweet kami above” he groans. “you are going to be the death of me.” she giggles and he has to reach down and rest a hand on her hair to keep still. Once he is fully hard again Kagome straddles his hips.</p><p>“Lets see,” she mutters “Eri said to...” She doesn’t bounce instead she undulates her hips, moving them in a circular fashion as she isolates the movement while chewing her lip in concentration. Whoever Eri is he wants to thank them...profusely. She isn’t able to keep the motions up for long but Itachi is more than happy to grip her hips and thrust up into her finding the angle easier to hit her g spot. They can’t last as long but he makes certain that they are both fully satisfied. </p><p>As they rest together Itachi broaches the subject that has been weighing on his mind. He hates to ask knowing the truth is probably hard to say but he had taken her and there had been no resistance. “Kagome, are you in some kind of danger?” Her arm feels strange and the careful bandages meet her gaze as she looks down. She hadn’t noticed before. Shame floods her, that Itachi had seen the brand, though she knows at some point someone would notice. Marks like that were placed to be seen. Absently she covers the spot with her hand the soft bandage rubbing against her palm. She doesn’t speak so he continues.</p><p>His expression which had been soft hardens as he watches her touch the bandage covered burn. “What happened to you in Suna.” Itachi frowns at the pain in her eyes. “I know that it is unpleasant but I must know, I can not bear the thought you have been injured. I have never felt anything like this before. What have you done to me, Kagome?” his words are kind and not harsh, as he begs to understand the feelings he has.</p><p>Blushing Kagome confesses, “this is new for me too, Itachi. Since I met you I have been trying to understand what this is between us.” Kagome looked away her small hands fisting in the heavy black cloak Itachi had been wearing before. “Itachi, I have been hurt too deeply to beat around the bush with anything like this. Am I more to you than a lover for the night?” A tender finger beneath her chin lifts her head. Her eyes search his just as his search hers. Both of them looking for the answer in fathomless eyes, one set the deep blue of the sky and the other the velvet darkness of the night. The black eyes shift, turning red and black once more while the tomo spin, normally one would look away, but not Kagome.  </p><p>“So much more Kagome. I felt it when I looked at you in the trees. When I met your eyes for the first time, I knew that I was changed, whole.” Itachi considers the ramifications of such a bond to Kagome and he doesn’t dislike the idea. If there is a thing called fate, then he is grateful to them for the precious gift called Kagome. His heart is pounding as he sits close to her breathing in the subtle scent of woman and the ointment. “I believe it is called love Kagome. Now I have met you I cannot imagine my life with out you, but although we have become lovers there is no rush. You can take your time to adjust, I will be doing the same. I have never had someone to protect in this fashion.”</p><p>“You asked me a question Itachi, so I will answer you honestly. In Suna I was suspected of being a spy.” Her voice is a soft painful whisper in the dim light.</p><p>Frowning Itachi nods, he knows what that entails. “You were tortured.” It’s not a question. It doesn’t need to be one. Itachi had been in the I&amp;T department during missions so he knows first hand some of the techniques. “And the brand?”</p><p>“Given to me by a man who...” her voice breaks and Itachi tightens his arm around her. “I don’t remember what happened after he tore my clothes but I woke up in another cell in chains.” </p><p>Itachi is fighting with himself to hide the anger he feels to this unknown man and to be there for Kagome. This is a traumatic thing and unfortunately a common method for breaking some captives though it is highly frowned upon it doesn’t stop the use of it as a form of torture. If the gods did not rain justice on the man, Itachi will. He will avenge her honor. “I had no idea that you had been subjected to such atrocity. And yet you still had compassion on a man such as I.” he doesn’t have to see her face to know that she is crying again. Her body doesn’t shake with sobs and she doesn’t make a sound as she cries. “I saved you because no matter who you were, and I thought you were Sasuke, I couldn’t let you die. If you had been Sasuke then it would have been for Naruto that I told myself I saved you. But-“</p><p>“It was for you. Because even then you felt that we were more.” She nods her silky hair shifting over her shoulder. It may be bold he knows, but he has to ask. “You were willing to before so may I ask a favor of you Kagome?” He really has no right to ask for anything, she has already ensured that he will never be able to repay her for extending his life and healing his eyes. He is already in her debt and if she can save Sasuke from the darkness... She is a messenger of the Gods right?  He never wants to displease her, not in any way- not ever.</p><p>Kagome tips her head to the side with a slight smile she isn’t sure what has changed but something definitely has shifted. There is hope in his eyes. She can’t deny him anything while that fragile hope hangs there like his heart on his sleeves. “Oh.” Her eyes widen as he lifts to his knees, his forehead to the earth. Her heart aches at the pain she still feels from connecting so intimately with his soul as she healed him, as he bows before her.</p><p>Itachi closed his eyes. Anything, I will do anything to save you Sasuke. Even if I must beg a kami to do it. If I must still give my life then it will be done. Sasuke… “Please will you save Sasuke? I have done something unforgivable and sent him down a path of utter destruction. I was ordered to annihilate my entire clan, to stop a coup, but I was allowed one thing, my little brother. I left Sasuke the sole survivor of that massacre. Taking on the sins of my clan I left Sasuke in the village making him believe I had killed everyone to test my skill. I thought his hatred of me would keep him alive and I made myself the target of his despair, his revenge. I never told him of the secret meetings or the plans for assassinations that were to happen the night after. If I had maybe- But...I love my precious little brother and I have made him suffer needlessly. He is lost in the darkness of vengeance, for a clan that planned to plunge our home land into civil war. He’s left the village and those that care for him to seek power. The man, no the monster he is becoming will destroy everything if I die at his hand. Please Kagome. Help me save him.” He raises his head to look at her.</p><p>Her eyes search his for a long moment, and then she bids him with a gesture to get up as she realizes he is still bowing. Kagome feels awkward, this man is her lover, he shouldn't bow to her they are equals. “Itachi I already said that I would. Nothing has changed except that we are...”<br/>“Together Kagome, we are together in this and everything from now on. If you are now hunted as I suspect you are, Let me be your shelter. I will protect you Kagome, from any one in any place and at any time. You did not tell me you could raise the dead, Kagome. There is more to you than you told me and I hope one day to earn the trust needed to hear your tale.”</p><p>“Its a painful tale, and I am not ready to wake those ghosts. I didn’t raise Kakashi. I was told to. It was the will of the kami that he be returned and I merely was the instrument to do it. I am not all powerful but sometimes it might seem that way. Itachi with my power, I will do as I have done for you and purify Sasuke’s heart. You will have to ask him to be forgiven, I can’t give you that.” </p><p>He nods “I will be here to help you through this. I understand painful tales.” His grateful expression takes her breath away. He is a very handsome man when he smiles she feels for a moment like she is drowning in the endless murky depths of his emotion filled eyes. </p><p>“Does he know it was an order, now? That the end of your clan was not by your choice?”</p><p>Pain seeps into the depths of night she can’t look away from. He moves to sit again beside her on the bedroll drawing her once again against him. She pillows her head on his chest. “No. it was part of the agreement that he never find out. I told him that he wasn’t worth killing. That he had to get stronger. I never thought- I never dreamed that he would fall. He was supposed to be the hero and avenge their deaths. Instead he is becoming a villain.”</p><p>“Itachi, how have you survived with such pain for so long? Did you ever mourn them...your loved ones did you cry for them?”</p><p>Itachi embraces her before running his hands through her hair. “I cried when I murdered my parents. They were waiting for me, sitting there together in the moonlight. I never hated my assignment more than the moment I lifted my blade. And then once more I cried, when I drew Sasuke’s blood and tears that night. I cried, but regrets solve nothing.” He shakes his head pulling out of her embrace and standing up to dress. He feels weaker and stronger at the same time. He takes a deep breath to clear his mind and to just feel the air moving through his lungs. He wept out all his pain when she healed him and he feels cleaner, lighter-unburdened. His eyes drift down to where she sits  naked on the bed roll looking up at him with stunning crystal blue eyes her face streaked with beautiful tears. “Why are you crying again, Kagome? You cried in your sleep too.” </p><p>Her hand lightly touches the wetness on her cheek as though she doesn’t know it is there. “I had a family... and a little brother... Itachi. He was precious to me even if he was sometimes a pain. I loved him dearly as you love yours...They were all murdered, taken from me without warning; I cannot forget the horror of realizing I never told Souta I loved him. I should have done it a thousand times. I never spent the time I should have, showing him he was important. All he ever saw was my back as I left him again and again with never any promise I would return. I was never there for him.” She hangs her head the tears dripping from her face. She takes a deep breath, “That is why I will save yours. But you have to promise me something Itachi, promise me that after I save him that you will be the brother you should have been and be there for him. He might be angry and he might say he hates you, but he is in pain. He is mourning the life that he couldn’t have with you. He hates that he loves you and you abandoned him when he needed you. Just promise me that you will tell him everything, no more lies. Don’t hide how you feel or that you are afraid to lose him. Don’t look the other way and pretend you don’t see his pain when you brush him off telling him “maybe tomorrow”, don’t be like me Itachi.”</p><p>He closes his eyes thinking back to all the times he has done just that and in those exact words. How many times he disappointed Sasuke and still every chance he got Sasuke would smile and forgive him. I should have told him everything then...I won’t abandon him again...Never. “I promise Kagome. Together we will make things right.” He vows quietly as she wipes her eyes. “Dress, lover and come with me, I have a desire to bathe and we are close to the hot springs here in-” he laughs quietly as Kagome’s eyes brighten maybe not joyfully but brighter, and she jumps to her feet searching for her clothes. He can only imaging how painful it was to speak about her family and her little brother. He recalls earlier her speaking about her world. Was she truly not from this one?</p><p>“What are we waiting for?” she asks pulling on the white silk kimono. She looks down at the shimmering cloth. “Where did this come from? What happened to the clothes I was wearing?!” Still wondering she pulls the kimono closed and ties the thin white obi before stepping into the hakama and securing them in place. She can feel energy thrumming through the fine otherworldly silk.</p><p>“I think those are very becoming, they were draped upon you when power cloaked you to raise Kakashi. They formed in the power that rose around you. Apparently the kami were displeased in your state of dress?”</p><p>“I suppose so. Now, I wish I had my things. Gaara had me hide them outside of Suna. Still Celestial cloth is a little conspicuous.” she sighs, “but I’m ready.” She says pulling her hair free to curl at her hips. Itachi is staring still trying to believe that he had been allowed to make love to her. With a swish he pulls his Akatsuki cloak on and offers his hand. </p><p>“Stay on guard, but don’t worry. Nothing will harm you, this I swear.” Itachi says leading her from the cave entrance and through his carefully laid traps. He pauses at the entrance. Reaching out to touch the opening. It ripples like water under his hand. He is aware that at any other time it would be invisible. Reality distorts as they step from her barrier. Glancing back Itachi is slightly confused for a moment. The entire cave just isn’t there to his eyes its just the rock face. He’d never seen it from this side. “I see you had us well protected, I needn’t have worried. ”</p><p>Flushing in pleasure she smiles at the praise. “My kekkai are youkai tested and pretty close to impenetrable, undetectable without the ability to sense Reiki which seems to be strange in this world.” </p><p>“We will speak on this more but from his point we must be as silent as we can. Come to me, Kagome I will carry you.” and thus saying he lifted her in his strong arms and with a soundless step he flickered away from the cave. Had he been able to see it he would have seen the shimmer of a barrier over his skin hiding them from the world. But Kagome does notice it and can’t recall putting it there.</p><p>He chose a well hidden spring that was easily defensible and landed just as silently. Kagome made her barrier pale pink to show him its location and he relaxes. She is intrigued to note that inside her barrier the one on his skin isn’t present. Something dawns upon Itachi and he laughs quietly, “when you said you would be my shield I hadn’t realized you meant literally.” Setting her on her feet he pulls a few small bottles from his pouch. “I am afraid I’m terribly low on supplies but there should be enough shampoo for you.” then he places a lantern and lights it. The smile she gifts him warms him to his toes. </p><p>Thanking every kami he can think of he watches her undress as though seeing her for the first time. The sensual sound of celestial silk sliding off her skin makes him ache with desire for her again and he quickly divests himself of everything folding it neatly at the waters’ edge. Then he enters the dark moonlit water and sighs as it soothes his muscles. He watches her fold her robes and move the bottles he gave her to a flat rock and then she too steps into the water her skin almost luminescent in the silver glow. Her sound of pleasure draws him to her side and he kisses her, sweet, tender, passionate. Itachi can not recall a more satisfying bath as he lovingly washes her hair before slowly making love to her all over again.</p><p>Kagome clings to her lover in the darkness as he loves her inside and out making her feel more loved and cherished than she has ever felt. His eyes are gentle as he massages the shampoo through her hair his painted nails lightly scratching her scalp and making her moan softly. “Itachi, that feels so good. Is there any shampoo left, I’d like to return the favor.”</p><p>“I never expected this side of you,” Kagome says later as they soak in the water and look up at the stars. He chuckles in her ear.</p><p>“I never expected this side of me either. I am an S rank missing nin with a ridiculously large bounty on my head and here I sit not a care in the world holding the most beautiful woman in the world. Making love to her and hopefully loving her in a way she deserves to be loved though I am just a man.” He sighs softly, “It can’t always be this way, but tonight is perfect.”  And it is, the dark velvet of the night and her barrier shielding them from the unknown of the dawn. Being on the run he doesn’t often get the luxury of peaceful moments and so he allows himself to enjoy this night, the heat of the water soothing his body and the woman at his side soothing his heart. </p><p>As she sits beside him in the water he realizes how small she  really is. In his hand hers seems like the hand of a child. She is at least a foot shorter, but if he has ever seen a more beautiful woman he cannot recall. And now he knows her body he is acutely aware of her.</p><p>He is no stranger to women, having had his fill both willing and somewhat unwilling, thanks to the Sharingan. Though under orders each time it was necessary, thoughts of those moments make his stomach turn. It was to have been part of the torture, but Itachi could never stomach the thought of forcing himself on anyone. The genjutsu was undetectable and after the fourth time he was never ordered to do it again. His leader at first thought it was because of his looks that the women went so willingly to him. Until the last one, who had sworn her vengeance on the Akatsuki. No woman like that would suddenly be alright having sex with anyone wearing the cloak. He’d been punished for disobedience but he was needed so they spared his life.</p><p>Itachi had thought for a time that he disliked women sexually and had explored having male partners. Nothing had really made his heart race beyond the physical act. When it was over he would dress and leave never saying a word to his partner. There was no need to linger because it was just sex, nothing more. However, the memory of having Kagome willingly in his bed…the thought of her giving herself to him in such a way, makes him euphoric and eager to please her. Not just physically, but in all ways. He is eager to love her, to care for her and protect her. She is a kami, a woman of light and purity, strange his lover would be considering all the horrible things he has done.</p><p>Regretfully he knows they can’t linger too long and he leads Kagome by the hand and after dressing returns them to the cave. Tonight he can just sleep knowing that they are safe shielded by the holy barrier. Itachi dreams that night of a home and his beautiful lover laughing as she chases a dark haired Uchiha child, Sasuke sitting beside him smiling in the sunlight. </p><p>Itachi could not have known that while she slept beside him, she would dream… A dream about a boy with special eyes who was a genius and his little brother who were caught in a web of deceit. Nor could he know that as she sinks deeper, that a kami of this world would call her consciousness to him.<br/>~oOo~<br/>Kagome blinks finding herself sitting near the humanoid bijuu, Kurama. “I am pleased you are alright.” He welcomed her of course with a smile and invited her to sit with him in, not the room where they usually sat but a lush green meadow. Kagome looked around curiously, “what’s with the change of scenery? Not that I am complaining it’s just different.” </p><p>Kurama isn’t about to tell her that his life had stopped being gloomy because of her. He isn’t going to say that he wanted a brighter scene because of her smile. He’s not going to tell her he spends hours sitting in the meadow imagining her laughing and playing with the kit she told him about, It’s too embarrassing so instead he says, “I got sick of the constant dripping sound.” </p><p>“Oh.” She says and smiles, his excuse not fooling her in the slightest. This particular meadow, with a few slight changes, could be the meadow she had told Kurama she played in with Shippo. Considering the likelihood there should be a small river winding to the west and a little brooklet to the south. At night, this meadow would be full of stars and the blinking luminescent green of fireflies. Kagome curls up, sitting beside Kurama in this green meadow inside, while she sleeps near Itachi on the outside. The thought is a little awkward. “So how are things?,” she asks softly. The concern for her friends is real even though she isn’t sure what they would think of her for sleeping with Itachi.</p><p>If Kurama notices the blush or the way she is chewing her lip he doesn’t mention it. “Kakashi died of his wounds. And through the grace of the kami was returned healed and in better shape than ever. Naruto was starting to worry me, Kagome. He isn’t stable though he tries to hide it well. I need to get him out of Konoha. Kakashi’s death though temporary made him decide he was going to commit suicide.” Kurama’s face is a mask of grief, and gratitude. “By saving Kakashi they saved the kid too.” </p><p>Kagome softly gasps, “I didn’t realize he was suffering like that. What a terrible friend I have been for him. I should go back and see him.”</p><p>“He returned to the Toads to finish training this time he dragged Kakashi along for the ride. He shakes his head. “You are a wanted woman both in Suna and Konoha. Gaara’s brother made a big to do about the way you suddenly attacked him and vanished. Its been brought to light that you were suspected in Suna as a spy and Konoha agreed to help find you since you were in their I&amp;T department when you vanished. Its only a matter of time before it comes to light that you were in Konoha and unreported. Gaara was livid but unless he wants to reveal himself as youkai there is not much he can do.  </p><p>“Oh.” her face fell and she folded her arms. Why would Gaara care now? “Is the punishment terrible?” </p><p>Kurama looks at her and considers how to tell her. Finally he just lays it bare, “Its treason to harbor an unknown unreported person in Konoha, the penalty ranges from life imprisonment banishment or death depending on the severity. From what I  am told, Gaara, defied the treaty and defied the Hokage saying that you were not a traitor because you had no village affiliation when you arrived. He refused to join in with Konoha to hunt you down as one. </p><p>Kagome gasps quietly. “He could have started a war! Baka Kazekage! Naruto could be killed and you-” Kagome feels tears well in her eyes. “Baka! I’m not worth it!” she cries. </p><p>Kurama snarls, before he reaches out and grasps her shoulders, “You are! Gaara is your intended isn’t he? Do you think for one instant I would have stepped aside for a male who didn’t deserve you!? Do you think that I would not damn the world to hell for you? Kagome! damn it, I wanted you as mine! If it were not impossible now, I would take you as mine and damn the consequences.” Kurama crushed her to himself as Kagome cried. “Sage woman, you make me crazy. Stop this I’m not worth it shit. You are worth it to me- to us.”</p><p>Face buried in his chest Kagome shakes her head, “I’m cursed Kurama! I am the Shikon no tama!” she lifted her head, “Gaara never asked me to marry him, Kurama he only asked me to stay beside him!  I don't want to hurt anyone! But I love Itachi, he is my fated one!” It’s like a fist to the gut. A soul mate a true soul mate is rare. If the Kami decreed it then- he closes his eyes. He can’t even speak for a long moment so Kagome continues.</p><p>She sniffled. Kurama sighed, he can see the torment in her eyes. “I don’t think Gaara wants me as anything anymore. In Suna he abandoned me! That man from the council said Gaara didn’t care what happened to me and that he was free to do with me as he pleased. I didn’t want to believe it...”  </p><p>“Good, because Gaara is an honorable male. He would never throw you away like that. You have to tell Gaara the truth. It might hurt him but you deserve to be happy. Kagome you deserve to be loved and if Uchiha Itachi can give that to you then...” He swallows the lump in his throat.  “Do you love Gaara?” she doesn’t have to answer in words. The way she hangs her head and her tears increase says everything. So, when she slowly shakes her head, he already knows. </p><p>“I was never given a chance to know! If I had never met Itachi and didn’t know I was missing something, I might have learned to love him. I might have found happiness with him. But I don’t love him. I care about him and that might have been enough, if he loved me. But the connection we had, the chemistry wasn’t there. It was empty.”</p><p>“Then it was never there. Kagome as one who has lived far longer, I can tell you that when the soul knows its other half, it can never forget it. A soul mate doesn’t have to be a lover or a spouse sometimes it is a good friend or even a sibling. Remember, just because you share a soul it doesn’t automatically mean you will love your other half. It doesn’t mean you can’t have others that you love just as dearly.” Kurama no kyuubi says softly as he lets his claws slide through her hair, silently longing for the chance to feel the silk strands and yet knowing it can never be. </p><p>The merging is moving closer and the day when he can no longer see her with his eyes is looming like a shadow over his heart. If I had never met her I could let go and not look back. I could give everything to Naruto. But if I had never met her then Naruto would not be my friend and I would not know love. Kurama looks down at Kagome as she begins to doze. He can’t help but to smile wistfully. Then Kagome is gone pulled back outside the mind-scape and back to her body, unaware of Kurama's pained expression as he looks at the place she had been. “Sage, I wish one I were the one you loved.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am thrilled with how many are reading this work. I appreciate the response! I value your responses to my works so drop me a line and tell me how you are enjoying it or what you think. Every little bit helps during these times. Things have been rough in RL. You all make it worth writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Itachi, there is someone approaching outside it doesn’t feel like Sasuke, should I let them in?” Her soft question is enough to wake him from his pleasant sleep and he nods. If it is Kisame then he is expected if it is a bounty hunter they will meet an unfortunate end. He doesn’t bother to quickly dress, he can kill them just as easily naked if necessary</p><p>He hears the soft nearly silent scuff of shoes on the stone floor and then “Itachi san! Oi! Where did you go?” Kisame’s voice jerks him unpleasantly to reality. He has a part to play, but he is no longer certain he can. He closes his eyes to get control of his emotions that are awake and raw still in places, from being so suddenly cleansed. The small hand in his gives his pale fingers a soft squeeze. Kagome’s light can change the world. He nods in understanding of her silent reassurance. He doesn’t need to pretend anymore. No, Kagome has given him a precious gift, his life and he isn’t going to waste it. Carefully he eases a kunai into his hand. Aimed right it will only take one. His Sharingan activates and the black tome spin ready for the genjutsu to be placed. Tsukuyomi will be perfect. </p><p>His partners fish like eyes gaze hungrily at the tiny woman just waking with her hand still in Itachi’s. He can see the creamy bare shoulders peeking over the edge of the Akatsuki cloak as she wraps it tighter around herself reaching for a white robe. He is so intent on her flesh he doesn’t notice that Itachi is holding her. “I see why you left the meeting so suddenly Itachi san.” He misses the glare that the Uchiha is giving him as he ogles the woman openly. She is petite and perfectly shaped with a generous bust, he likes that. He can imagine that her skin is sweet and soft. He shivers with desire as he finally catches the death glare aimed at him. </p><p>The genjutsu takes instantly. “This woman...my woman is off limits, I’ll kill you if you touch Kagome, Kisame.” Itachi says relieved that his voice has lost none of the chill. It is easy for the anger to surface having just learned that she was despoiled in Suna. He uses that anger to fuel his actions</p><p>“Wait Itachi san.” His words finally sink in and the blue shark faced ninja has the message loud and clear. He swallows knowing that tone in Itachi’s voice means he is not joking. The lack of honorific he gives her name isn’t lost on him either it denotes a closeness to the woman as does his statement she is his. What has the girl done to Itachi? He's holding her hand in a romantic sort of way but also like it is the most natural thing in the world. </p><p>Kisame mentally cringes. Why did Itachi have to break down now? He doesn’t want to kill him, scratch that he doesn’t want to be killed by him. Itachi is stronger now. What the hell? Did he fall in love after all this time? He knows he is caught in Itachi’s genjutsu, but before he can break free this time… “I will not touch her, you have my word. Why so protective of a woman all of the sudden, what happened?” The cave and outside world warps around him the colors strange variations of reality. The caw of crows is the loudest sound in his ears until Itachi speaks.</p><p>“She is mine and I am hers, it is simple. I have need of her assistance and she has kindly granted me my selfish request.” He tries to make his voice impassive and cold like before. But he has a feeling he failed epically, Kisame is not stupid and can likely see right through his lie. “I don’t expect I will survive the encounter that is inevitable now.” The warped reality Itachi created in Kisame’s mind will help hide the way his voice lowers to nearly nothing. He is not going to die and neither is Sasuke. They are going to live and be free of the Uchiha curse. </p><p>Kisame tries to brush off the foreboding he feels in this unreality. “Ah the little brother, is it?” the sky twists as it streaks with red and black. While crow feathers fall around him like black raindrops the cawing growing louder. The flutter of a thousand wings fills the twisted space and Itachi forms from the crow feathers to stand before his partner. The air flooding with killing intent here, while in reality Itachi is filled with guilt.  </p><p>The un-real Itachi steps forward towards the captured nin. “Yes. I am going to save him or rather Kagome said she would.” His pace is slow and measured to drag out the terror of knowing that he is death and approaching, while his victim can only wait for their end. </p><p>Kisame knows that this is the last possible way to save himself so he asks about that woman hoping that thoughts of her will distract the Uchiha. “Kagome? Itachi san, I have never heard you mention her before, what happened while I was out?”</p><p>The caws are deafening and then there is sudden silence. “It is a long, complicated story, which you do not need to hear. I am going to kill you Kisame.” The sound of metal scraping on metal is poignant and echoing in the non-space of the Tsukuyomi. </p><p>“Yes, Itachi.” Kisame says giving up the fight, there is no point trying to break free. “But before you do I would like to tell you something. Pein wants your body. He ordered me to watch over you and after the fight with the little brother, and to bring your body to him. He wants to make you one of his Paths. I came ahead, but Konan are Zetsu only a few days behind me. Itachi killing me now will make them suspicious. I have known all along that you are not in the same mind set as the rest of the Akatsuki and I have kept your secrets. Will you not let me keep them a little longer?”</p><p>“Very well, but should you betray me or mention Kagome to any member of the Akatsuki, your heart will stop.” The command pierces his brain like a hot needle. Kisame can only nod at the command. Then the genjutsu breaks and he finds himself on his knees where he had been before. Itachi and the woman are dressed and she is kneeling next to him a cloth in her hand dabbing the rain from his skin. Her hand is gentle and her eyes kind.   </p><p>Like nothing happened, Itachi gets up and begins building a fire, it gets cold here in the evenings and the vent systems will force out the smoke in ways that will not give away their location. The night will be a long one, but with the dawn Itachi is hopeful that today, finally everything will come to its end and somehow Sasuke will be saved. “Tomorrow we will be moving to the next location. One closer to Rice since that is the direction I led Sasuke.”</p><p>Kisame settles on the ground by the fire, “Itachi san, I know the truth. I know that when I got here you planned to kill me. I am grateful that you spared my life. I am in your debt now and I always repay my debts,” Kisame says leaning back against the wall. The blue ninja turned to his partner (and friend?) with a raise of his eyebrow, “Itachi san, are you going soon?” He doesn’t like the strange feeling of emptiness that is creeping up his spine. When Itachi leaves to confront his brother, he isn’t planning on living through it. He had always known that, but now it made him sad. They had been partners for years and it is going to end just like this?</p><p>“Tomorrow everything will be over.” Itachi says looking in to the flickering red orange flames casting strange shadows. The former Konoha nin looks down at Kagome and sighs she looks up from where she setting a pot of water to boil. “Kisame, I am not returning regardless of the outcome.”</p><p>Kagome rose fluidly, “what type of animals are around here? We need something beside those nasty ration bars.” Itachi and Kisame follow her out of the cave and watch curiously as she selects a branch and then pads back over to them. “Can I borrow a kunai or something to cut this?” Bemused Itachi follows her over and slices the branch handing it to her. “Thank you, lover.” </p><p>“What are you doing Kagome?” he asks. Unsure of her actions. He watches her pull five of her long midnight strands and holds them to infuse with her holy reiki and then she plants the branch against the stone and pulls as she does her wish is recognized and the branch begins to shift and change. When Kagome stands up she is holding a bow that looks like is has been formed of pale aqua crystal. She looks at it curiously. Reaching back as though pulling an arrow she draws it back and fires in to the trees. Both men are stunned, one more than the other the arrow was invisible. </p><p>“Not quite what I intended but it works.” Kagome shrugs. “So what kind of game can I find?”</p><p>“Boar, and rabbits.” Kisame says blithely. This woman is interesting.</p><p>At the same time Itachi says, “I’ll go with you.” He’s never seen such a weapon and never knew she was able to fight. He’s impressed. He wants to see what she can do with her weapon. “What is that called Kagome?”</p><p>“Oh, this is a bow. Gaara mentioned that it was unknown because its not very practical. But it is my weapon of choice. So rabbit stew or roasted boar?” </p><p>“boar.” he says knowing that it is more a challenge. At the same time Kisame says “both”</p><p>Kagome laughs and its as though all is right with the world. “Lets get both.” Then she turns and heads out in to the trees followed by two extremely curious ninja shielded by the barrier of the kami. The first creatures they happen upon are the rabbits. They are some distance from them and Kagome stops reaching for an arrow they can’t see she draws it and waits. Then with a breath and a soft sound of a string she fires and before they can register the rabbits death two more fall beside it. Walking over to where the rabbits lay they watch as Kagome kneels her hands clasped as she thanks them for their sacrifice and apologizes for the need. </p><p>Itachi is amazed by her all over again. He can see Kisame has a lot of questions. A shuffling in the bushes makes them pause. The boars here are aggressive and attack on sight. Kagome stands and without looking draws an arrow and fires. They hear the sound of a body fall and Kisame flickers to the spot surprised to see a boar hit cleanly between the eyes. “Your woman is impressive Itachi. I have never seen a skill like this.” he says hefting the boar on his shoulder. </p><p>Upon returning to the cave, Kagome lets Itachi and Kisame clean and skin her kills while she gathers some of the herbs she spotted in the wood. Itachi has some salt and a little miso in his supplies but the fresh herbs will work better. Now confident she can defend herself Itachi lets her go without personally shadowing her but he does send a clone.</p><p>“So you will not return? I assumed as much Itachi san, I can’t say that it will not be unfortunate.” The blue skinned nin spoke looking away. He studied the dark haired ninja from the side watching the emotions he had never seen before play over Itachi’s features. “As a partner you have not been horrible.”</p><p>Itachi nods with a slight smile, “No it has not been horrible.” It really has not been, despite their beginning it has been comfortable for the most part traveling to all the lands with Kisame. Through the years there has been a kind of trust built between them which is why it pained Itachi that he would have to kill the other man. Now however, no matter what Kisame could not betray him or Kagome. </p><p>When Kagome returns and prepares the stew and the boar skewers, Itachi and Kisame are quiet each thinking of the conversation they had while Kagome was out. “How did you learn to hunt like that Kagome?” Itachi asks finally. </p><p>Kagome looks up from where she’s tending the stew adding a few of the herbs after Itachi confirms they are edible. “Hmm, I guess you could say it was survival. When my friend left me alone and went off on his own at times we had to fend for ourselves. Of course most of the hunting was done by my other friend who was a formidable warrior, she was so powerful and strong and I wasn’t. But one day I got separated from them and lost in the mountains so I had no choice but to catch something. By this time I had gotten pretty good with my bow and arrows so I went hunting. First thing I came upon was a boar, as I drew my arrow I realized it was a mother and her babies. I couldn’t do it. I went hungry that night.” she pauses to turn the skewers and stir the stew. “The second day, I found berries and wild vegetables but I couldn’t kill the animals. Finally on the fourth day I had no choice. I returned to the place I’d seen the boar and a male was present so I shot him and had to slice the meat from the bones before I could get him to my camp. When my friend finally found me, he told me that I had dishonored the boar. I had not accepted the gift the forest had given me. After that he taught me how to hunt and I got stronger.” </p><p>Itachi sees the pain in her eyes and smiles, “thank you for telling me. Its a relief knowing you can defend yourself should the need arise. I am impressed, lover.” </p><p>Kisame watches the exchange with amazement. Somehow despite everything going on Itachi had found love. He wonders what the little Uchiha will think of the woman Itachi loves. After three helpings of the stew and several of the skewers Kisame is a little jealous of Itachi’s good fortune. As they eat Kagome is quiet and Itachi watches her with love and tenderness and its strange to see him happy. Strange in a good way.</p><p>After the meal has been cleaned up Kisame gestures to the bed roll. “You should sleep Itachi san I will take first watch. I will call you at dawn.” Itachi nodded and sank against the wall closing his eyes falling immediately into the light rest ninja are trained to do his face deceptively relaxed although the slightest movement or menacing air will wake him. Something about Itachi is not so violently explosive, he is softer somehow, Kisame’s eyes also fall to the woman. How much have you tamed Itachi, woman? He wonders as he settles back and listens to the crackling of the fire.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The night is somewhat quiet and still as Naruto and Kakashi slip into Suna. He finished his training in record time and its time to met out some justice. They aren’t particularly trying to hide, but they aren’t announcing themselves either. The rounded buildings look like strange shapes in the night dark streets as they walk towards the Kage tower. Naruto’s jaw is set, his blue eyes blazing. Beside him Kakashi looks grim and focused. “So, you have come.” Gaara says stepping out of the shadows of one of the buildings. </p><p>“Damn right we have, some bastard put a slave mark on Kagome! You were supposed to protect her Gaara. I left her to your care. Tell me you did not know the torture she was put through and that the mark on her is not something you know about. Tell me that you would never do this Gaara.” Naruto says his voice passionate but low. </p><p>Gaara’s eyes narrow, “I did not know what she had gone through until I ordered a report on everything, Naruto. She stopped coming to see me the moment we entered Suna and I thought that she was no longer interested in being around me. I did not know she was confined to a cell in T&amp;I and that she was being tortured If I had known before it happened…”</p><p>Kakashi raises an eyebrow, “Before what, Gaara?” </p><p>“A member of my council was found in her cell he was alive, but he kept babbling nonsense about glowing monsters and judgments of the kami. Kagome was found unconscious but her clothes had been torn and it was obvious what occurred in that cell.” Gaara is shaking with fury as he clenches his teeth. “That she suffered in such a way under my protection...”</p><p>Pain, anger, sorrow and disgust well inside of both Kakashi and Naruto upon hearing the words and piecing together what Gaara isn’t saying. “Death was too kind.” Kakashi finally murmurs.   </p><p>“I agree. The man should have been kept alive if only to face my wrath. When this was reported to me I have never known fury and rage like what I felt then. I can only ask your forgiveness Naruto. I offered her a home and instead,” the Kazekage still in his robes kneels and bowing his head to the ground. “I am unworthy such a gift and I ask you in my stead to care for her.”</p><p>“Get up Gaara.” Naruto sighs. “I should have known that you would never give permission for anyone to hurt her and I’m sorry I doubted you even a little.” Naruto holds out his hand and helps Gaara to his feet. “You are my friend and you will always be my friend. Kagome is ok. She is with Itachi, but she is ok.”</p><p>“I don’t think I am worthy of calling you friend after-” </p><p>“Will you shut up? You didn’t know. It’s not your fault. You are still my friend Gaara. Kurama says that youkai need to stick together in this world because there aren’t many of us left. I need a favor. We need supplies and provisions.”</p><p>“Of course, my friend.” Gaara says quietly. Grateful that the darkness hides the wet streaks on his cheeks. He may have lost his first female friend but Naruto didn’t throw him away. Naruto still called him friend. “You have but to name what you need.”  </p><p> Naruto may be quick to forgive but Kurama is not. Inside the mind-scape the kyuubi rages. He can’t even utter a word as his fury explodes around him in violent blasts of chakra. That a human would dare…that a worm would lay his hands on her, force her to submit to him and then…a roar leaves his lips a wordless bellow of impotent rage that he can do nothing for her. He can’t even be there to protect her unless Naruto is close by her. If we were separate the thought is impossible and unwelcome. Naruto would die now. That is the folly of this merging, that the human’s created. If he was free and Naruto still to live…could such a wish be made possible? Kagome could grant it. Couldn’t she? The power in her, could still complete the change for Naruto to be youkai and grant his freedom but he had to word it carefully. “I wish…”<br/>
~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The night is peaceful and silent until Kagome begins to thrash. She is shaking and Itachi is instantly holding her. Kisame leaps to his feet watching her warily. The woman is glowing and it’s growing brighter. “Get back! Watch out!” the Uchiha cries an instant before she erupts with pink and azure flames. </p><p>Itachi is with her in the heart of the strange inferno but the flames don't burn him. Without warning two streaks of light from her chest blast through the ceiling and out into the night. Kisame shakes his head looking up at the ceiling. </p><p>Her eyes shoot open and she clutches frantically at Itachi. The light that looks like flames is flickering once more, as it sinks into her skin. Her eyes are wide and wild with shock and fear. Her power, the Kamis’ power responded to something she has no knowledge of. “Kami, no this isn't how it’s supposed to be.” She whispers and then falls limp against Itachi. </p><p>He holds her carefully before he tucks his legs under him and sits on her bedroll. His long fingers playing with her hair. This is the second time something like this has happened. And as before she passed out after so he cant ask her what happened. Did the kami call her for another miracle, and if so why didn’t she vanish as before? “Kisame break camp we will need to move immediately.” Summoning a clone Itachi reaches down to gather her carefully into his arms. </p><p>“Well Itachi san, you will never be bored.” Kisame says blithely as he begins to do as asked. He isn't sure what just happened but he will figure it out. His sharp eyes study the woman with new interest. This Kagome that Itachi claims as his is very interesting indeed...</p><p>Itachi sighs before placing another soft kiss on her forehead, “No, that I will never be.” he agrees, but his eyes never leave her placid face even as he stands.  The clone moves around him gathering up his things. </p><p>“Where did you meet this woman, Itachi san?” Kisame asks pouring water over the glowing coals of their fire. “I believe with the potential for events like that I deserve explanation.” Sahmeha is quiet now, but when that strange flame appeared and Itachi cried out the warning his sentient sword went nuts! </p><p>“I suppose you do,” Itachi says with a shrug, but said nothing further. In the sudden darkness of the cave it’s hard to see the motion.  </p><p>Kisame frowned, “Is that your answer, Itachi san?” His fish like eyes watching the Uchiha warily. He could only push him so far before Itachi would snap. When the other nin didn't answer Kisame turned away. His pack over his shoulder he follows the Uchiha out of the cave and into the night.</p><p>“Kisame, do you believe there is a red string of fate?” Itachi whispered. </p><p>Red string? Yes, he believed in it, but what did that have to - “Oh. This woman is your fated love isn't she Itachi san?” the rogue mist nin asked turning to look at them. Itachi didn't respond verbally. He just nodded. Well damn.  Kisame thought looking at the two of them again. It makes sense now why Itachi said if he touched her that, he would kill him. Kisame sighed looking around the silent forest again. What would the woman's presence here change? Would Itachi still die confronting the little Uchiha? </p><p>Itachi drew a sharp breath and Kisame's gaze flickered over. The woman had sparkling tears trickling down her cheeks as she slept carried securely in Itachi’s arms. His partner tenderly wiped them away with more emotion than Kisame had seen before. Things were changing but how much?  </p><p>A few miles away from the last camp in a deep ravine they enter yet another branch of the cave system and walk down the unfamiliar halls of an abandoned lair. This had once been a hideout for some ninja who didn’t wish to be found, but who also didn’t wish to have to move again soon. Without knowing what traps lay within Itachi and Kisame venture no further than the first hall. Making a small camp once more they settle in for the remainder of the night.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>After the events of the night, the rest of the hours pass without incident. When dawn approaches, Kagome begins to stir and Itachi leans over her watching and waiting as she wakes. Her eyes flutter and open and then she smiles. Just as it had the first time, it takes his breath away. Her face light with joy and it radiates around her and fills him with the same. He has never felt so happy. “hi,” she says with contentment as a greeting. </p><p>“Hello Kagome, did you sleep well?” Itachi asks helping her to her feet with another gentle kiss to the top of her head. Her reaction is comical like before. </p><p>Itachi can’t help, but to chuckle as she hides her pink face in her hands with an embarrassed gasp. “Itachi!” she complains. As she covers the spot with her hands in her hair. “You gotta warn a girl before you do something like that! I thought my heart would stop.”   </p><p>“I couldn’t help myself after seeing the adorable reaction last time.” Itachi teases. Loving the way she blushes. “We are just about ready to head off to another base closer to Rice. Do you need anything?”  </p><p>“A hot meal and a bath would be amazing. We should also restock our supplies.” Kagome replies and then shakes her head, causing her long hair to sway, the waves swishing enticingly around her hips. Covering her mouth with her hand while yawning she asks, “how long have I been asleep?”  </p><p>“Just the night.” Itachi replies like mentioning the weather. He is so cool about it that she just nods. </p><p>“I see, well thats better than last time.” she stretches and stands. “We have to find them!” She says as she follows Itachi and Kisame who looks rather like a blue shark towards the entrance releasing her barrier. On her shoulder is her bow.“It's still too early for thinking I'm not-” her eyes shoot wide as she senses the eyes boring into Itachi's back. “Ita- ” </p><p>Itachi's back stiffens suddenly and he snatches Kagome in his arms dodging just as the ground erupts where they had been standing. Upon landing again, Itachi sits frozen as he looks up at his little brother. His mind is a whirl of what to do. He had not expected Sasuke to be watching the hideout and to attack as they stepped out the door. This is not how he planned to meet Sasuke again. His eyes flicker to Kagome who looks startled but unharmed. Kisame is a ninja so he doesn’t worry about him. The sound of thousands of birds fills the air. “Chidori?!” </p><p>“Itachi!” a younger angrier voice bellows as a vibrant flash of blue lightening arches over the barrier that had appeared just as they landed. “fight me!” </p><p>The tension in the barrier is running high but Kagome stands and brushes herself off while looking around. Her barrier is youkai strong, and she knows that not even lightning can pierce it. Kagome looks the same direction as Itachi to find a younger pair of crimson and black eyes glaring down at them from one of the trees. He is livid and his eyes burn with hate. “Sasuke.” She whispers before straightening her shoulders and meeting his eyes. Kagome flinches at the pain reflecting back at her. He is around the same height as Naruto with black hair that hangs down in front of his ears and is spiked up in the back. His white gi is open to his waist exposing his alabaster chest and the black mark on his neck in sharp contrast. The thick purple cord at his waist is snug and yet knotted loosely over what looks kind of like a wrap-around skirt worn over pants. </p><p>Despite the seriousness of the encounter, Kagome can’t help but to comment. “He needs some fashion tips Itachi. He looks like he is wearing a skirt,” she quips under her breath. She hears Itachi sigh. The unknown nin with them snorts a chuckle. “Anyway,” Standing beside Itachi, Kagome gives him a reassuring smile and a quick hug before she squares her shoulders and pulls her bow from her shoulders. “Wait here.” </p><p>Itachi tries to follow but he can't because something he can't see is keeping him back. Terror grips his heart. Even though he has seen Kagome do amazing things, this isn’t how he wanted it to be. Kagome isn’t supposed to fight him on her own. The barrier he can’t see is unnerving like it has no form but he can feel it with his hands. It’s warm and soothing, but he doesn’t want to be soothed.   </p><p> “Sasuke, your fight will be with me.” Kagome states as she steps out of the barrier bow drawn and ready. She can feel Itachi’s eyes on her and the worry in his gaze. She turns her head slightly. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt him.” </p><p>“Kagome no!” Itachi looks horrified his hands pressed against the invisible surface of the barrier. Nothing he is doing is breaking the barrier. “You can't fight him! Kagome, let me.” He had been just a little too slow to stop her and now can only watch in horror as his lover, his everything faces his younger brother's wrath. His heart sinks knowing she is doomed and knowing that he is the one to blame for this as well. But he can't look away. He clasps his hands and prays to any kami willing to listen. Kagome please…Kami sama I just found this…please don’t let me lose her. </p><p>Outside the barrier, her eyes are focused meeting his with no hesitation and no fear. She fires a warning shot just grazing his cheek “Don’t move. I promise I won’t miss next time. Sit down, you and I are going to talk.” Kagome says gesturing to the ground by the tree he is in. “I’ll make you a deal, you talk with me and if you don’t like what I say, you can fight Itachi, but I won’t allow you to kill him.” </p><p>Sasuke is confused. For some reason his Sharingan is not working on this girl, this tiny woman wearing… what is she wearing? he’s never seen clothes or a weapon like that before. He’s supposed to fight her? She is a woman and she is beautiful. But she is looking tenderly at Itachi and it angers him. “Who the hell are you?” Sasuke demands coldly, drawing his sword his kusunagi slowly from the scabbard hanging at an angle on his back at his waist. </p><p>He doesn’t give a damn really about who she is, but she is in the way and he is so close to his revenge he can taste it. This woman was hugging his- no Itachi. He refuses to call him brother. If she means something to the bastard then he will kill her first just to hurt Itachi. Sasuke can see Itachi banging on air and it’s weird because he can't see what holds him back, but it is entirely invisible whatever it is. “Never mind it doesn’t matter who you are, you will die at my hands.” She fires that weapon and his Kusunagi is knocked from his hand to be pinned to a tree several yards behind him. </p><p>“I said don’t move.” Rude much? She looks the direction of his glare. “It’s unbreakable, Sasuke. Even if I fall, nothing will break my kekkai.” she says not unkindly seeing the thoughts flow through his mind based on his expressions of how to get passed it. That’s not entirely true, but she isn’t raising the dead today and so there is no drain on her power. </p><p>“You lie.” Sasuke says his eyes narrowed. “Nothing is unbreakable. I will find a way after I end you.” He leaps from the tree and before he can blink he slams back against the tree. Pinned by six weapons he can’t see. He’s stuck and furious. </p><p>“Ok, don’t believe me. My name is Kagome,” Kagome gives him a friendly smile, “and you Sasuke Uchiha will be judged by the gods.”</p><p> The fuck? Sasuke looks at the woman with disgust. “What?” she doesn’t appear to be joking or mocking him. That angers him even more. He narrows his eyes. “I’ll fucking murder you.” He snarls lunging. But he can’t move from where he is pinned. He glares but she just smiles patiently. How the hell is the Sharingan failing to place a genjutsu? It isn’t possible. While he is distracted he feels arms surround him, but the intention is not violent. It’s warm, caring, unwelcome.  Her eyes are too blue and too knowing, he hated them. Maybe he will remove them painfully when he gets out of this- whatever it is. The woman smiles at him kindly, what did she think of this? Did she find this funny?! He certainly doesn’t think this is amusing why isn’t she dead by now? Damn it nothing is making sense! I’ll kill you!</p><p>Kagome raised an eye brow in confusion.  She had to keep calm and talk Sasuke down. Slowly the barrier around her and Sasuke becomes translucent blocking out everything else.  </p><p>Itachi is heartbroken as he turns away and slides down the barrier pulling his knees to his chest. He can still feel her, but he knows it won't be much longer till he feels her die. “Itachi san, the barrier around the little Uchiha is turning white. I can’t even see them anymore.” Kisame stated gesturing at the scene. “You knew he would kill her. I admit I am disappointed that I did not get to meet her properly.” </p><p>“Enough.” Itachi covers his face with his hands. Sasuke don't make her suffer, end it quickly. And then just kill me. I'm waiting Sasuke…I won’t fight it. </p><p>Inside the barrier, Kagome is struggling to reach Sasuke. Glancing around he discovers everything is a haze of white. There is nothing, just endless white even though he can feel the tree behind him he can’t see it. It is disconcerting and making him a little dizzy. His red and black eyes can’t see through it so it isn’t chakra. So what the hell is it? “Why can’t I move?” he demanded with a venomous tone. “I’ll fucking kill you!”</p><p>“Yes. You keep saying that.” Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine...Even if you are kind of like my new little brother, you are kind of a brat... “You are pinned to a tree with arrows, inside my barrier, I wanted to talk with you.” He cringes his eyebrow twitching with irritation. His eyes clearly state he isn’t talking. “Do you really know why you hate Itachi?” </p><p>His dark soulless eyes narrow as he lifts his lip in a snarl. “Of course I do. He murdered everyone. I’ll kill him and avenge my clan. I’ll kill you if you get in my way.” That will teach the bitch to get in his way. </p><p>“I am immortal, my name is Kagome and it’s nice to meet you. Now to the point, what you think happened that night isn’t what actually happened. What you saw was Itachi covered in blood and while it is true he killed them, did you ever consider why? Why would your brother, suddenly snap? Think back.”</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes bore in to hers the red and black spinning madly “Don’t lie! I saw him standing over their bodies he even attacked me! He's betrayed me and I’ll kill him! He had no reason to destroy the clan, Tou san and Ka-san, he had no reason...”</p><p>“What if he did?” Kagome holds up her hands in a placating manner. “What if you learned it wasn’t on a whim. What if it had been an order given by someone else? A mission, would you hate him still?” It is a long shot, but it sounds like he is desperate to understand why it happened. Kagome simply takes the chance and prays she says the right thing. Having a yelling match at this point is only going to increase his hate. </p><p>Mission? “Forgive me Sasuke but I have an important mission”... Sasuke freezes, his eyes narrowing. Panic making bile rise in his throat, orders...Itachi was ordered to kill the clan...why...“Whose orders? He didn’t have to –follow them...What do you know?!” his tone has changed from furious to panicked. His crimson eyes glare into hers as he tries to get off the fucking tree. It is a good bet that if he can’t kill her then getting out of this isn’t happening. “Tell me Goddamn it!” </p><p>“How do you know all of this?” he demands. Where did she get all of her information? Who is she working for, for that matter. How does she know Itachi anyway? Why is he listening to all this shit... it can’t be true...can it? His eyes narrow, now that he is actually looking at her is she- “Are you even human?” Sasuke looks confused and suspicious. Watching her warily as she settles herself more comfortably.  </p><p>“What, now that’s just rude!” That’s what he chooses to focus on? I just told him that Itachi is ordered to kill every one and he only asks that...ugh this is harder than I thought...This guy has a one track mind... taking a deep breath she sighs, “I was human once. Now I guess it’s different. Who knows for sure? I’m not from here originally, I met Naruto first and he... well, he is...” She swallowed a ragged breath. Guilt over that thing that happened last night…she knows it must have something to do with Naruto but reaching him or Kurama today has been impossible… Bringing up him and Kakashi is probably a bad idea... “Anyway I learned that everything that happened was an order. Because Itachi told me.” </p><p>Sasuke sees the action and hesitation and frowns. He doesn’t care what she is, but the catch in her throat as she says Naruto’s name bothers him. Has something happened to the dobe? His heart clenches painfully. His fury doubles thinking of Naruto harmed in any way. He wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to hear that his... best friend is hurt or dead...he just can’t...he forces himself to focus on what she is saying. Cautiously he calms down to just listen.</p><p>“After it was discovered that the Uchiha planned to start a civil war something had to be done. Given a misson-Itachi Uchiha was to take the blame for your clans fall. He was ordered to execute everyone down to the last infant. He obviously didn’t follow those orders exactly. He didn’t kill you. Because he sided with Konoha he was allowed to save you.” </p><p>Sasuke gives her a “duh” look and impatiently raises his eyebrow. “I wasn’t worth killing to him. I wasn’t anything to him,” He looks away frowning.</p><p>It’s a knee jerk reaction as she cuffs him lightly on the back of the head, as she would have Souta. “Baka, of course you were and you still are, but I’ll get there.”  Sasuke looks at her in confusion. He hadn’t expected the rebuke. She sighs, speaking again before he can complain. “He has lived all this time trying to make you hate him, because it was easier for you to hate him then to know it was an order. He wanted you to be free of anger and hatred for the village. But then you left the village and -” </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes bulge, “What?!” he grinds his teeth trying to decide if he is more surprised or hurt that he had been set up. He settles with being irritated at the whole thing. “And what does that have to do with me and Itachi?”</p><p>Kagome shakes her head, “Everything. You, are like Itachi, a pawn in all of this. I just have a feeling that there is more we don’t know.” Like a lot, we don’t know. Why would anyone want to commit genocide and wipe out the Uchiha? Kagome doesn’t know enough to piece it all together. It’s a feeling she has in her gut. Something is moving in the shadows, like the brothers are pieces on a giant chess board. The question to ask however evades her…</p><p>Sasuke frowns glaring at the too bright eyes of the girl. He isn’t sure why but he wants to believe her. But even if he does, he can’t go back now and Itachi is – “That doesn’t explain why Itachi said I wasn’t worth anything!” the tone isn’t one of hate now but more like a child who can’t understand why the one he loves abandoned him. Kagome can’t help but to want to hug him though she doesn’t act on it yet.</p><p>Kagome sighs “He cried. He sobbed in my arms when he asked me to save you, Sasuke. Itachi loves you so much that he would do anything for you, that is why he left you alive. He couldn’t bring himself to kill you. Of all those he had- family, and friends he loves you most of all. But he couldn’t leave you vulnerable, he needed you to get stronger, so you would survive.</p><p>“What?” he is asking that a lot. He just can’t picture his older brother crying.  He looks at her strangely as she opens her arms to him. “What are you doing?” he asks hating the way his voice trembles with uncertainty. His whole world has just been shattered and he can’t tell which way is up or down.</p><p>“Offering you something your soul is telling me you need. Sasuke just let it all go. Itachi had a weakened heart and was dying. I healed him so that you can have a chance to try being a family. I am going to heal you now as well. What you choose to do afterwards is up to you.” the arrows vanish and he falls forward into her waiting arms. She doesn’t give him a change to react she hugs him tightly.  </p><p>Her power sweeps over him like a tide and he gasps as the warmth fills him to capacity. His superficial hatred is washed away and his heart aches as the darkness he has been trying to allow to consume his heart is banished in the wash of luminescent blue and flickers of pale pink. His neck burns and he screams in agony as her power turns hot. It’s burning him but he can’t pull away. </p><p>“Let me free you Sasuke.” She murmurs in his ear. Anger coils in her belly at some unknown entity who had placed a mark on Sasuke. The malevolence in it is enough to tell her that it is not a welcomed marking. Some youkai had forced it. To do so is nothing short of rape. Kami sama… Sasuke, you poor man. </p><p>The pain lasts only a moment and then he is free. He feels the change instantly. The malevolent poison in his body is purged and he feels tears wet his cheeks. Faces of his clan members flash though his mind’s eye and as they fade away he cries in farewell. </p><p>At the feel of her power pulsing strongly Itachi raises his head eyes wide. He remembers the feel of her healing his soul and his eyes become wet. The barrier softens and he pushes against it experimentally. He can hear Sasuke and Kagome talking and he strains to catch everything. </p><p>Sasuke's stomach feels like the ground had fallen out from under him as he remembers falling to his knees in front of the still form of his best friend. Why didn’t you kill me?  He can hear Naruto asking. Sasuke feels his eyes burn as sobs wrack his figure before he is caught into her arms. “I can’t. I didn’t want to. Naruto I –I’m sorry.” He says through his tears. His eyes are pinched closed and he clings to her like a life line. Itachi...why did you leave me? Did you leave me again? I can’t sense you...I don’t want to be alone. Nii san!</p><p>Kagome feels her own tears rise and spill over her cheeks. “Sasuke, it isn’t too late. Itachi loves you and he is waiting to tell you everything himself. He wants to show you that he can be the big brother you deserve. He wants to be a family. Will you let him? Just give him one more chance to prove himself. He won’t let you down.”</p><p>“I-I never wanted to hate him. I never wanted to believe that he would do something so awful. After the genjutsu he put me in I had to believe it. But, I never imagined he was suffering too. Did he really ask you to save me?” There is a change in his eyes. They are warm now, no longer cold or cruel. </p><p>Kagome smiles sadly “He did, on his knees. He wanted to make things right with you. But he is still willing to die at your hands if you chose that route. The choice is yours Sasuke.” </p><p>Sasuke chokes like he can’t breathe. Itachi begged on his knees, for his sake? And he is still-! “No! I don’t want that. I don’t want him to die.” He feels like a child in the arms of the smaller woman holding on to him. He has to be nearly crushing her but she doesn’t complain. He can feel that her shoulder and the sleeve of her kimono are soaked with his tears, but he can’t stop. </p><p>Every time he thinks of Itachi lying cold and still, fresh tears would flow. Ironically it is the same thing that happens when he thinks of Naruto laying on the unforgiving stone his breath no longer making his chest rise and fall as before, His quiet sobs grow in intensity, even knowing the reason he had had to do it doesn’t make the pain go away.  “Sasuke kun...make it hurt... or I will make him suffer...it might be best if you kill him before I do...” Even after all this time and Orochimaru’s death, doesn’t clear those instructions and threat from his mind. Why had he listened? Why had he believed the snake that Naruto was in danger? Because I was weak and couldn’t protect the one I wanted to protect the most…I had to make Naruto get stronger even if he hated me for it-oh…just like Itachi. I get it…I get it Nii san!</p><p>Kagome hugs him tighter as he tightens his arms almost painfully around her, he is so love starved she can feel it in the way he seems to have a death grip on her. She is bruising but she still hangs on just as tight. “Will you forgive him then Sasuke? He is waiting to hear your answer.” She looks up at the man, standing behind Sasuke who is still in her arms as he cries. Itachi had tears streaming down his cheeks too. His eyes meet hers and she can see the relief and gratitude warring with all the questions. But he waits holding his breath to hear Sasuke's answer-</p><p>Sasuke thinks about everything she said and realizes that he can feel the truth in her words now that the darkness and the poison is gone. “Yes, if he never leaves me behind again.” He gasps as male arms encircle him and Kagome before a voice he had missed for so very long speaks in his ear. </p><p>Itachi was surprised when the barrier he was in softened and he was able to step through it, but he paid it little mind as he walked unfaltering towards the still white sphere. He could hear the sound of Sasuke crying and it tugs at his heart. How long has it been since he heard that? When the white barrier vanished and he saw his little brother holding on to his beautiful lover, who is alive and well he couldn’t contain his relief or his regret. Grabbing up the younger Uchiha into a hug he missed the answer. Even if he never forgives me. Even if he wants me dead… “Sasuke, my precious otouto, I’m so sorry, forgive me!” </p><p>“Nii-san...” Sasuke gasps out as he holds on to the strong arms around him. He can feel the warmth of Itachi arms and leans back into the hug. On his shoulder, he feels drops of wetness falling as Itachi cries. He can only recall one other time he had seen Itachi cry and he had thought he had imagined it. Now he is certain he had not, Itachi had cried the night of the massacre. Itachi hadn’t wanted to do it, it had been an order. </p><p>That day Itachi had said he had an important mission, he had told him without telling him it is a mission, an order. Itachi is not a villain; he is a scapegoat. someone will pay for the years of emotional abuse and suffering they both suffered, the bastard will pay for every bruise he had inflicted on Naruto. Itachi will be there to get his back. Itachi had come home, “Welcome home, Nii-san.” </p><p>Home? So he is forgiven? Kami sama… “I’m home, Sasuke. Thank you so much Kagome.” Itachi pulled away enough from Sasuke's hug to tilt her face and press his lips to her forehead. “my Kagome how can I ever thank you enough?” he wants to kiss her, but not like this. </p><p>“Isn't that what you do for family?” She tries to laugh but her face falls and she hugs herself, “That is if you even have them anymore. Mine was murdered too. Cherish what you have.” Kagome stands up and moves to gather up her bow. The timing is bad but, “Itachi I have to return to Suna. I have to meet with the Kazekage Gaara and speak with him. I have broken an ancient law and he must decide my fate.”</p><p>Itachi blinks with a confused look, he knew that the Akatsuki had taken the ichibi from Gaara but that he lived and is still Kazekage is a bit of a surprise. Itachi had been certain that the man had died. Then Naruto had said his name that night and Itachi had figured out that someone had given their life for the man. He did not however wish to question or upset his beloved “The Kazekage? Why must he decide your fate?” he asks helping Sasuke to his feet.</p><p>Kagome draws a deep breath “I met him just after I first arrived here and met Naruto. He took me under his protection. I know you don’t understand everything.” she shakes her head. “I’m sorry I had to be honest.”</p><p>Knowing what she suffered in Suna her words do surprise him. “You met him before me, I cannot blame you or be angry about something like that. We will have to meet with him and explain the situation, I will be there with you. I won't let you face anything alone. Not anymore. Kagome that was reckless.”</p><p>“I know, but I am immortal, I can’t die. Oh, I didn’t tell you that, did I? I’m sorry Itachi. You must have been so worried.” The miko lowers her eyes to the floor. Thinking of how that fight would have looked to her lover. It would have looked reckless and stupid. “Just as when I raised the dead in the Kami’s decree, I am too required to face their wrath.”   </p><p>Sasuke starts at the calm way she speaks of a miracle, and Gaara, who is this woman? “What, dead? Who died?” His eyes narrow as he prays it isn’t-</p><p>Itachi frowned remembering the scene in the hospital room. “Hatake Kakashi.”</p><p>“Kakashi sensei is dead?” Sasuke feels the breath leave his lungs like a blow. Kakashi, the copy nin, his hero? “Who killed him?” Who is stronger than his jonin sensei? Fury burns low at the unknown murderer, who if Sasuke has anything to say about it doesn’t have long to live. “Who killed him? I'll hunt them down...” he vows.  </p><p>Itachi sighs looking at the hurt in Sasuke’s eyes, he might not fully realize it now, but Itachi knows that look. Sasuke has very strong feelings about Kakashi. “I did, Sasuke. He was after you and I made a choice.”</p><p>Sasuke closes his eyes against the pain. Itachi but- “But why, kill Kakashi sensei?”</p><p>“He had orders Sasuke, to capture or kill you and he knew that he really had only one choice. I could not let that happen to you. So I sent my clone to draw you away and I killed Kakashi taicho, my friend.” Itachi takes another breath, knowing that what he says next will crush him, but Sasuke is a ninja and he has every right to know. “Naruto, believes you killed him, Sasuke. I only tell you this so you can prepare to face him. I have never seen Naruto so broken.” Before they appeared they were watching the scene unfold and saw and heard everything.</p><p>Oh god...Sasuke feels fingers of ice grip his insides, Naruto will come for blood. He will come after him but not as a friend, no this time he will be out for vengeance. There will be no hope in those eyes; there will be cold resolve and hatred. He thought about the last time he had seen Naruto; the hope that had warmed his eyes had taken his breath away. Four years had turned the awkward kid into a sexy blond haired Adonis. He had felt his heart skip a beat as Naruto looked up at him with those gem blue eyes and spoke his name like a prayer. Sasuke had to touch him, even in an apparent aggressive move. It had been hell acting like he didn’t care. He had gambled that Sai would save the dobe from his choktou as he pretended to decide to kill the blond in a passing whim. If he hadn’t stepped in Sasuke would have impaled them both, dying with Naruto would have been his only choice since living without him isn’t happening...ever. </p><p>The thought just made him incredibly sad and sick to consider. This life such as it is, is only worth living as long as Naruto is somewhere waiting for him in it. You promised... you would take me back to Konoha...Naruto are you still going to try? Have you really given up on me? His eyes filled with tears, it hurt, the thought that he might one day soon face a Naruto who had given up on him and want him dead. The last time he saw Naruto was while Sasuke was pretending indifference to his life, and that tore him up inside. He had seen resolve in Naruto’s eyes before, but never had there been hate. </p><p>Broken? He had felt that once at the valley of the end. During that fight he had killed Naruto once. He had broken his neck; he had felt the bones shatter the feeling had made him physically sick. Knowing he had killed his dobe, the one he loved more than any other in the world... </p><p>When Naruto recovered he had never been so happy and so horrified up to that point. As Naruto had lain on the cold wet stone after the final attacks he had vowed to himself that never again...Never ever again, he would never be the one to kill Naruto and if he died he would follow at the moment his heart stopped and if the blond wanted him dead... “If Naruto comes for me, I will give him my head.” </p><p>Kagome shakes her head in the negative, “Sasuke that’s a little dramatic don’t you think? Guys! Hatake Kakashi is alive, the Kami brought him back remember? I am sure Kakashi will set Naruto straight and he will forgive you. </p><p>Itachi takes her hand as they walk back inside the cave entrance. Sasuke continues forward and touches a spot on the wall. The doors swing open on silent hinges. Without looking back, he walks inside and forms a seal. “Kai.” He says firmly releasing the traps he placed when he left last time with Oorochimaru. This cave was one of the places he’d lived with the snake. “We can stay here. It’s empty and hidden. I lived here for a year. </p><p> Itachi knows that mentioning it again will hurt her but he needs to know exactly what occurred so that he can help her through it. “I am afraid to let you return to Suna. I broke the jutsu on the brand, but it burned you. Someone planned that to happen it was not an error on my part. It was designed to disfigure or scar so the brand would be permanent. I need to change the bandage. Sit with me lover.” Moving to the bedroll by the fire Sasuke staying close.  “We can’t remain here. Kagome are you able to transport all of us?” Itachi asks as he finishes unrolling the bandage. “Konan and Zetsu are coming and I don’t want them to find you or Sasuke.” He turned to Kisame, “Forgive me my friend.” he said quietly before sending out a pulse with his Sharingan. Kisame fell over unconscious. “I cannot let him hear our plans.  </p><p>“I am. I can transport us all the way to Sunagakure in a blink. Gaara mentioned some ruins deep in the Suna desert. We could go there.” Without warning Kagome turned pale, “Itachi, Sasuke grab my hands there is no time!” Both grabbed her hands as reality warped and she vanished with the last Uchiha. Why can’t I bring Kisame? He’s a hanyou...he’s going to die!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~<br/>
The night before in Suna, talking with Gaara, Naruto knows that Kurama is livid. He also knows that there is nothing anyone can do to change what happened. The man who hurt Kagome is a gibbering mess and now all any of them has in the empty rage that has nowhere to go. Gaara was just as in the dark and so Naruto can’t fault him but still… Kakashi places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Let it go. Let it go Naruto. It doesn’t help Kagome to lose our cool right?”</p><p>Naruto sighs as he nods. Kakashi is right. “I guess not, but what can we -ugh!” To the two standing with him it looks like Naruto is struck by two falling stars of glowing pale pink. Naruto drops to his knees in the street. His chest is on fire. It hurts to breathe, hurts to move or to talk. Kakashi is worriedly calling his name, but he can’t clearly hear his voice over the rush of some strange sound in his ears. It’s like the ocean, like the waves crashing on the shore but more rhythmic like a heartbeat. The burning sensation is moving through his body and someone is screaming. It’s a name but he can’t make out the meaning. Then it happens, like his body is ripped in two and he is screaming. A wordless scream of agony. His body twists and reshapes like some grotesque marionette. Joints are cracking and popping as his body is remade. Tendons, tissues and muscles are being reformed and it hurts. Through pain squinted eyes he can see a second body contorting beside him “It hurts!” he gasps. Clawed fingers grasp his hand where the other thing is lying beside him, he seizes the anchor to reality as the pain draws him in. </p><p>“Don’t fight it kit! Just let it happen.” The words are hissed through clenched teeth. He can’t understand them through the blinding pain and then merciful darkness pulls him under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Divided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hot. Like surface of the sun hot, well maybe not quite. But the burning sun shining on his tender skin feels like it. His mouth is dry and feels like it is stuffed with cotton. He can’t seem to gather enough saliva to wet it properly. His head feels funny and everything is too damn bright. </p><p>Sounding like it is close enough to touch he can hear water. Breathing in he can smell the cool bite water, it’s such a welcome scent he can practically taste the water, making his thirst compounded when there is no water running down his throat. Moving though is out of the question, he is too weak to move yet. </p><p>Wait he can smell water? </p><p>It’s going to hurt when he opens his eyes. But he struggles to lift his eye lids despite it. He closes them again blinking at the searing pain, like hot pokers in his retina. “Ow! Fuck.” He curses though his breath barely hissed over his vocal cords it sounds like a shout. His ears hurt. Everything is too…everything. </p><p>As his eyes are already closed he focuses on his senses. His quick mind categorizes everything in an instant. He can smell sand, water and growing things- an oasis.  He can also smell lightning, and faintly the smell of dog and soap. But a particular scent teases his nose like a breath of fresh air. </p><p>It’s a scent like a summer day. </p><p>Warm, bright and playful. It makes him think of wheaten strands, blue eyes and a sunny smile. It was never bright in his mind-scape always dismal. But Naruto had brought a ray of light with that ridiculous smile. “Naruto?” he gasps ears aching again.</p><p>“He is still unconscious.”  The voice is quiet and calm and right now Kurama appreciates it. “Gaara and I moved you both to the oasis when Naruto dropped to his knees gasping in pain. We were afraid that he was going to lose control so Gaara acted quickly. Once we got on the way Naruto suddenly divided in two.” </p><p>The copy nin shudders at the memory. </p><p>“I take it that you are Kurama?” Kakashi asks as he sits back and looks at the male laying in front of him. He only had to ask because the man is weak as a kitten and somehow, he’d pictured Kurama more animal like and furry. He looks human-ish. His tan skin has delicate copper colored whirls patterned over it </p><p>Kurama tries again to open his eyes and this time blinks them open. They are in the shade which helps to lessen the light, but it is still fucking bright; stinging his eyes and making them water. “Sage, I forgot what sunlight was like. Ugh.” Everything is still overwhelming, but little by little Kurama is bringing it back to tolerable again. Once his youki is flowing again he will be right as rain. “What happened to Naruto?”</p><p>Kakashi sighs, “we don’t know. One second he was talking and the next is struck with a glowing pillar of light and then he is in pain, his hair growing to his waist and claws on his fingers. Then like he is practically ripped in half, a second body separated from him and began to morph into you. It was terrifying and then Naruto or at least the half that resembles Naruto passed out and you shortly after. That was two days ago. As I said he hasn’t woken yet.” </p><p>Kurama groans feeling slightly sick. He hadn’t meant to cause this to happen. He had just wanted to be with her. “Gods, this is my fault. I made a wish. Naruto is youkai now and I am in my own body. I need to get to Kagome. We need to get to Kagome.” </p><p>No he doesn’t think she can reverse this, but he needs her to help him teach Naruto. He needs to hold her in his arms and tell her he loves her. No, he doesn’t want to take her from Itachi, but he wants to be close to her. </p><p>“To Kagome? Impossible. The whole thing left you weakened. You can’t even walk yet. And we don’t know where Kagome is.” Kakashi states like it’s the weather they are discussing and not a miracle. “Maa…When you have gained your strength and Naruto wakes up we can talk, Kurama san.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Itachi rubs his forehead tiredly and looks around the largest room in the abandoned hideout where they had appeared. He can tell by the heat even underground that they are in Suna. </p><p>Sasuke blinks. “I know this place Nii san.” He knows the place inside and out and it is no surprise when he shows them where a supply of blankets and pillows and food were kept. “It’s abandoned.” Sasuke assures after entering. </p><p>However, upon learning that it was a bolt hole for Oorochimaru, Itachi decided to be safe and stay out of the rooms. Even though Sasuke laughs and tells him it is safe, Itachi knows Oorochimaru and knows that nothing he ever did is “safe.” </p><p>After some discussion, they choose instead to set up camp in the central entry hall. After Sasuke raided the kitchen Kagome had prepared dinner and it had been delicious of course since they hadn’t had a “home” cooked meal in years. </p><p>Kagome had been a bit curious about the place and so Sasuke had taken her on a tour of his former hideout with Itachi at her side of course. While they walked Kagome asked him all sorts of questions. What foods does he like, his favorite colors, hobbies and the like. She also asked the same of Itachi. “Why do you want to know?” Sasuke asks with a curious frown.</p><p>Kagome laughs, “Because we are going to be friends right?” her question is so direct that Itachi chuckles at the blush on his cheeks. But he nods glancing at her as she smiles. “Good! Now is there a training room?” They spend the rest of the evening exploring and finally make their way to their bed rolls.</p><p>Kagome moans softly and tosses in her makeshift bed prompting the men to look her way. After a few seconds, she settles and goes quiet after Itachi pulls her close, adjusting the blanket over her shoulders. </p><p>Sasuke looks over at her with a thoughtful expression. Where did she come from and how did she meet Naruto to know so much about him? Had she really raised the dead or did everyone just think she had? She was hiding something. Itachi knew it and he knew it so why didn’t Itachi press the matter? She acted weird when he brought up Naruto, so had something happened to the dobe after all?</p><p>Itachi wants to sigh. She never did answer Sasuke’s questions. He knows why she didn’t answer about Naruto. It isn’t her place to tell Sasuke that Naruto and Kakashi were together.  </p><p>Its peaceful in this place and he glimpses over to where Sasuke is looking at him. When they had laid out the bed rolls Sasuke had put his right next to Itachi’s it is a little childish but it had been years since the last time. So he had allowed it. </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes are troubled and Itachi doesn’t have to guess why. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“No. I keep running what Kagome told us over and over again in my head.  I don’t know how to be around him I was such an ass.” </p><p>Itachi glanced to the woman sleeping next to him and Sasuke in the center of the room surrounded protectively by the ninja. It is strange, but it seemed that every time she uses her power her skin shimmers just a little more and her blue eyes have a little pink in them. </p><p>“By him I assume you are talking about Naruto. Just be your charming self Sasuke. Everything will work out for the best.” Itachi is considering letting his brother know that Naruto’s heart may not be his... </p><p>Sasuke rubbed his eyes willing away the burning sensation of tears, he isn’t going to cry not again. Before she had fallen asleep she had told Sasuke what she knew of Naruto and how things had been for him after Sasuke left. It isn’t very much but it still left him feeling full of shame. </p><p>The younger Uchiha rolls on to his stomach and folds his arms under his chin looking at the ground. His tone changes to one of wistful regret, “So he was alone. I always worried about him at night, when I was alone, wondering if he was crying or feeling lost. I cared about him the most, and if it wouldn’t have put him in danger, I would have taken him with me. I know he would have followed me without a glance backwards too. Oorochimaru visited Konoha during the Chuunin exam and gave me an 'offer'. If I went with him within the year, he would leave Naruto alone, if not he would take Naruto instead. I was hot headed, but not a fool. Oorochimaru was a freak who got off on pain and power. He wouldn’t have bothered with Naruto if the dobe hadn’t stepped into save me. He saw what he is, our concern for each other and exploited it.”</p><p>Itachi sits up arm over his bent knee as he leans forward one leg extended. “Is that why you left Sasuke?” he asks looking at the man his little brother is becoming and feeling a swell of pride.</p><p>Sasuke looks up at the ceiling and sighs. “Yes, partly. I needed power to defeat you. I fell for the lie. I don’t regret it, saving Naruto from him. I do regret hurting him again and again, but it was better for him to hate me. That’s why you did what you did too. You were saving me right?”</p><p>Itachi stares up at the unfamiliar ceiling, this is where the real healing begins… “I thought I was, but in the end; I made things worse for you. If I hadn’t been assigned to join the Akatsuki after the massacre, I would have grabbed you before you saw anything and carried you away from there. I wanted to tell you everything Sasuke, it was just, that I also wanted to keep you innocent just a little longer, you were too smart and I should have seen it then. You still are, well done in tracking me for so long, I only barely managed to evade you. You have gotten stronger, I am proud Sasuke..”</p><p>Sasuke smiles into his arms as a blush tints his cheeks under the praise. It isn’t often his older brother praises him so openly after all. Then again everything he thought he knew about his brother boiled down to, not a goddamn thing, except he loved Sasuke enough to make him strong enough to survive and that he is too self-sacrificing for his own good. That reminded him of the gap in their strength. </p><p>He frowned a little, even after all the training and effort it still came down to, “you’re still better Nii-san.”</p><p>Itachi shrugged, Sasuke heard the action rather than saw it. “Not by much and I intend to lessen that gap further, I want to teach you what father did not. I want to teach you the power of the Sharingan. Now that you have the ability and we both have the strength, thanks to Kagome, I want to teach you how to master your eyes. You will need to know to pass it on to your sons and daughters. I can’t rebuild the clan without you.” </p><p>Kagome had healed him body and soul, granting to him the same gift she had Itachi; that their eyes would never lose their light. What power did the Sharingan have if the use had no risk of blindness? </p><p>The younger brother swallowed unsure of how to respond to the last part. Itachi has been accepting and loving up to this point, but he is still afraid to say the wrong thing. Still afraid Itachi will leave him again, it’s always been there, that fear.  Still he assumes it is better to come clean so there will be no misunderstandings later-</p><p>There is an awkward silence, Sasuke takes a quick breath and as he exhaled spoke quickly “Nii-san, ano I like guys.”...Well I like Naruto, so that means the same thing right...? Breathe out, breathe in. It isn’t that he thinks he is gay, but he’s been in love with the dope forever it seemed. And saying I’m Narutosexual just sounds plain ass wrong. Truthfully, he doesn’t care what gender the blond was born he loved Naruto, plain and simple. He is not however going to explain that to anyone. He hides his eyes unwilling to see the disappointment in his brother’s. His heart beat seems louder in his ears as he holds his breath waiting for the scathing and angry remarks.</p><p>Itachi shakes his head, a smirk pulling at his lips...he knew the thoughts racing though his brothers head because he had done the same. Still he pretends ignorance to tease Sasuke: “Oh...oh...then that is why you protected N-”</p><p>A sharp intake of air as his fear turns to embarrassed relief “Shut up!” Sasuke says pulling his blanket over his head and rolling on his side with his back to his brother. </p><p>He feels Itachi lay down on his own bed roll. He doesn’t want to think about Naruto after confessing his secret but the thoughts won’t stop coming into his head. How should he act? How should he be around Naruto after everything? </p><p>Knowing he has no chance with the blond he loves and had loved since Naruto had put his life on the line to save him, hurts like hell, but still doesn’t compare to the pain of thinking he is with Sakura. He has to be, Naruto had crushed on her for as long as he knew him. He knew of course, immediately after hearing Naruto spout out about the pink haired kunoichi that Naruto was straight, likely in love with the woman Sakura had become; and that all hope of being the one at his side loving him and receiving his love is now gone. Naruto would be happy with her right? So-</p><p>That is alright they can be friends. Best friends- but it still hurts thinking of them together Naruto’s mouth on hers...as he kisses her lips. Oh, god… Naruto’s kisses with him were, at least the first time “accidental”. Sasuke can only wonder if his kiss is still straightforward and focused. Just like Naruto has always been. They had kissed twice and if the second time Sasuke just happened to brush his tongue with his own, that made it better. </p><p>Back then Naruto had complained about that kiss a lot. </p><p>Maybe too much.</p><p> Itachi sighed and it snapped his mind back to the conversation that had been going between them and he feels more awkward having let his mind wander. Especially having thoughts like he was about Naruto.</p><p>The silence between him and Itachi is growing and becoming heavier the longer it drags out. Sleep is no longer an option, he sighs raising his hand to brush through his fringe of hair that falls in his eyes. The blanket over his head makes the air feel stagnant and thick even though he has an opening for fresh air. He involuntarily twitched as he heard Itachi take a breath to speak. Here it comes.       </p><p>“I can’t judge you Sasuke. I have had my share of male lovers. I guess the clan was doomed from the beginning. I had come to favor the stronger gender as well. I thought I was never going to be affected by a woman…at least until now, until Kagome.” Itachi smiles looking towards her sleeping form. </p><p>A thought trickles through his mind and he looks down at his younger brother sternly. “I have to say this though, now that I have the chance, don't ever kiss my Kagome. Or I will tell Naruto you slept with Oorochimaru. Or who is that little protégé of Gai's?” He says in a soft whisper. </p><p>Sasuke’s head snaps up and over with the force of his shock and horror. “Lee? Eww Nii-san! But I didn't!” Sasuke squawks indignantly sitting up. “Naruto would be livid! Oh god!” Even if Naruto was straight that would irritate him on both counts. </p><p>But it isn’t like Itachi is wrong about one of them. He isn’t proud of it and in fact wishes he could forget. It had been part of his education that the snake had deemed necessary. At least he had waited till Sasuke was turning eighteen. The bile rises in Sasuke’s throat as flashes of the memory flit through his mind. </p><p>“God Nii san, don’t say things like that.”</p><p>Itachi sees the distress on his brothers face and it isn’t hard to piece together. But he doesn’t show the upset he feels for Sasuke. “Don't kiss Kagome and you don't have to worry.” Itachi states with a smirk reaching out to ruffle his hair. Itachi laughs at the disgruntled glare. This moment laughing with and teasing Sasuke is a moment to treasure. His eyes drift to where his beautiful lover sleeps and he silently thanks the kami for sending her. It doesn’t take long for Sasuke to smile again and for that Itachi is grateful.   </p><p>Hearing his laugh, Sasuke grins wryly to himself; figures that the last remaining members of the Uchiha would be thus inclined. He frowns returning to his earlier thoughts; his heart is set on Naruto, at least he’d thought that was the case. No other woman besides Kagome had lit his fire thus far in his life, so if it isn’t her- he isn’t sure there will be another female he can stand let alone procreate with. </p><p>He opened his mouth to reply when a sound shattered the quiet. He sits up quickly his eyes snapping to her writhing figure. The sob is out of place with the laughter that had been there.</p><p>Sasuke’s gaze locks on the tears pouring from her eyes. Her hair is a midnight cloud of inky darkness spilled on the stone floor and her bedroll. If she hadn’t been crying he would have found her deliciously sexy all disheveled. Especially the way her top has slipped exposing a good bit of cleavage.</p><p>“She is going to be your sister one day otouto.” Itachi whispers in his ear before turning to check on her. He’s already decided. He will ask her to marry him. Really there is nothing to debate in the decision.  </p><p>Sasuke blushed having been caught. “I wasn't looking Nii san!” he complains looking away. His sister…so she is Itachi’s, goddamn lucky bastard… </p><p>As if sensing him close she reaches out, her small hands fisting in his shirt. Her face pressed into Itachi’s chest, Sasuke can’t make out what she is saying. He doesn’t like the worried glance Itachi casts towards him. “Nii san?” </p><p>Itachi stands before holding out his hand to her and she rushes into his arms. “Come go for a walk with me. Let’s talk, just us two...” He leads her from the cave and into the night.</p><p>“Now Kagome, tell me everything.” Itachi says gently jumping up into a tree and out of sight. He settles back against the bole of the tree and watches her in the moonlight.</p><p>Kagome speaks softly, but she tells him everything from when she fell down the well to discovering that she was no longer human and the day she found her family murdered. Itachi held her as she cried but he didn't speak, he just listened. Finally she came to the events of the night a few days prior and she began to tell him of what actually happened that night.  </p><p>“The other night something happened to Naruto. I don’t know exactly what but I haven’t been able to sense him or Kurama. It’s like they have both ceased to be. I can’t feel them at all. But then last night I was told to go to Suna thats why we are here.” </p><p>“There is an Akatsuki hideout between here and Suna, if they see Naruto they will try to abduct him, we haven’t been called for the sealing of the Kyuubi yet. So it seems that he is still safe.” And he will remain so if I must sacrifice my life to do so.</p><p>“Akatsuki? You are a member of the Akatsuki?” Her face dropped in to her hands as she cried, “Do you have any idea the damage your group has done?! What right do you have to go around hurting and killing the imprisoned kami?” </p><p>“kami?” Itachi echoed lamely, horrified he'd made her cry.</p><p>She ignored him, “I have a bone to pick with your leader. The kami have been shamed in this world enough. How many youkai have the Akatsuki murdered, Itachi?”</p><p>He hung his head in shame. His Kagome is very displeased and he would do anything to appease her. “Five. We were actually just told that the ones assigned to the eight-tails were attacked and one of our members died before we left to wander doing odd missions and searching for the Kyuubi which is my assignment. I have been dragging it out. I hoped Sasuke would stop me before I had to act.” </p><p>“Five...” her eyes closed in pain. </p><p>“Please tell me though why do you refer to the bijuu as kami?”</p><p>“Because that is what they are, Itachi the bijuu are the gods of your world! Humans have shamed their gods, did you not know?” Kagome felt some of her anger fading away and leaving a hollow sadness. “You don’t know, you don’t understand do you. Whatever the process is that you have used to remove the bijuu as you call them is tearing their souls in half. Those that didn’t merge or only merged a little will have survived the method but those like Gaara, have you any idea how painful it is to be missing half your soul?” She shudders remembering how it had felt to have her soul ripped from her body on two occasions in the past. </p><p>Itachi winces, if it is anything like facing your only family and telling them a lie to make them hate you then he can understand. But he has the feeling it is much much worse. “I do not Kagome, punish me as you see fit. I have displeased you greatly.” Itachi gracefully lowers himself to the branch at her feet and pressed his forehead to it. Fated they may be but she, he hasn’t forgotten, is a messenger to the Kami, and he is nothing but a man. </p><p>“Itachi, don't defer to me. I am your your equal. I might not be happy with the Akatsuki, but you sinned in innocence. The Kami judged you and found you worthy. Please don't tell Sasuke about Naruto being a youkai. Please let Naruto tell him that and about Kakashi.” </p><p>“Kagome,” he whispers and then he leans his head down and gently brushes his lips to hers. He does it again and she melts into him boneless. When he finally presses their mouths together, he cannot even think of the words to describe the feelings and emotions he can feel. He can feel her like she is part of him and under his very skin. He knows that it is the same for her. He wants desperately to be one with her again, to make love to her, but now isn't the time. Gradually he slows the kiss and pulls back panting. “Oh god, Kagome. I love you.”</p><p>“Love?” she questions as though shocked by the word. He loves me? Even after I told him all of that? And how do I feel? Do I love Itachi? I do, but Kurama I love him too. I didn’t realize till I couldn’t reach him. I love them both. Will I have to choose between them? Can I? “I love you too, Itachi.” </p><p>Sasuke frowns, Itachi had said she would be his sister, but Sasuke on the other hand sees Kagome as the embodiment of desire. She is the only woman to ever have caught his eyes and he is supremely curious about that fact. He studies her as she walks back in holding his brothers hand, eyes raking down her figure shamelessly. He wants to take her into his arms and see if that fire is a fluke, but even he knows that if she belongs to his brother, his advance will be unwelcome. So he can only think of one way to test his theory without kissing her senseless. Sasuke shakes his head pushing his desire for her back</p><p>He can imagine that having her in his bed, although he never had done something like that it would be good sex, and he is of course willing, but her words made that clearly a no. “Spar with me Kagome, just taijustsu, no weapons. I once told Naruto, that high level martial artists can understand each other with just their fists. I want to understand you better. So spar with me.” </p><p>Kagome looks to Itachi who shrugs “Are you sure, you don’t know my style or abilities.” Her eyes are playful and teasing- appealing. He hadn’t expected that.</p><p>Holy...is she...she’s flirting with me...? “I can say the same to you. I might be too much to handle...” his eyes devoured her hungrily. If she wants to play...then he can’t be held responsible for playing back. He doesn't notice that her gaze is for Itachi. </p><p>“I’m sure I can manage somehow, I’m pretty flexible.” Kagome says sliding out into a perfect side split and stretching. Her lean body bent neatly in half over her leg as her hands hold on to her foot. She switched sides and stretched that one too before she bent straight out her stomach resting on the floor her arms over her head. He could see the graceful lines of her spine as she stretched.   </p><p>Itachi is sure his pants would never fit correctly again. Now he regrets bringing her back inside so soon. She is taunting him, teasing him. He remembers the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded her into the bedroll and again at the hot spring. God he needs to find some time to do that again</p><p>Sasuke did a double take his mouth dry, before he reined it in and smirked, following her example though not so showy to stretch his back and arms. He shrugged out of his shirt and untied the thick purple rope at his waist letting the second shirt that had hung around his waist fall away leaving him in a pair of dark indigo loose pants that tightened under his knees. He checked the straps of his arm guards and the snugness of his obi where Kusunagi is usually carried. He didn’t need weapons for this spar. “So we learn together. Come on, follow me.” He held out his hand to her and she took it so he helped her up. </p><p>“I would also like to accompany you both Sasuke.” Itachi says standing and stretching “I wouldn’t mind a good spar either I need a little training to keep sharp, What do you say outoto?” Sasuke nods eyes eager. Itachi never would spar with him as a child.</p><p>“So think you can hold your own with an Uchiha?” Sasuke taunts playfully.</p><p>I’ll show them... Kagome mumbled. She doesn’t like the feeling that either of them expect her to be awkward or clumsy. Perhaps it is the desire to impress Itachi, but whatever the reason, the memories she draws into her muscles are not her own as she leans upon the the endless store of memory locked inside the Shikon. She is no fighter, has never been one but Midoriko was. She absently draws the ability to her own body unaware she has even done so. Confidence swells within her and she doesn’t think to question it as she wants so badly to prove herself able to stand beside Itachi. </p><p>Kagome glances behind her before raising her arms and arching back. All the way back into a back bend and then with a smooth lift of her legs she switches to a handstand. Dropping back to her feet Kagome springs backwards in a back handspring her body fluid and graceful. She lands in a crouch her hands in a guarding position. She leaves no openings in her stance though she is unaware she has done so, as she rises fluidly to her feet her gaze intense and focused, reminiscent of her dear friend Sango. She doesn’t question at the moment how she knows the movements she just lets her body lead. </p><p>“Oh...wow...,”Sasuke breathed his heart rate climbing as he faced her eyes now... Okay... it would be freaking hot incredible sex...I stand corrected... calm down...he mentally ordered himself to be still and wait. </p><p>Swallowing thickly Itachi feels himself throb, god he wants her, wants to be inside her, to be one with her. She winks at him, the little minx. This is a side he’s never seen and he has to say he likes it. She is bold and daring, not shy or mousy. If he’d known then that this was locked up inside her he’d have drawn it out sooner. Itachi moved the things out of the center of the room clearing a space. </p><p>Kagome smirks confidently as she slides her foot forward and beckons him with a crook of her finger. She isn’t a hand to hand fighter, not really but somehow she knows that she now is the fighter she wanted to be, she can at least hopefully hold her own for a few minutes. She did have her ability to distract him and that might help her chances but not if she can’t keep her eyes to herself. Her eyes again drift to Itachi, He is so hot, she can admit that much when faced with that chiseled chest and abs... Itachi who had removed his shirt as well is flexing his arms in anticipation, caught her eye and winked. </p><p>Closing her eyes she tries to find her center. After everything she told Itachi, she is off balance. She isn’t a kami and if she was she would have prevented the whole Kakashi dying in the first place. If she was a kami she would have saved the bijuu from torment and Gaara wouldn’t have had to suffer! If she was a kami, she wouldn't have to choose between her heart and duty, her family would be alive! She is suddenly angry, at the whole damn situation and she sprang forward with lightning fast strikes that have Sasuke on the defensive. </p><p>His eyes shifted to the bloody red and black of the Sharingan as he dodged her every strike parrying with a cross hook of his own which she ached back to avoid. Sasuke dodged an open hand move only to be pushed back by a knife hand aimed at his throat. She is good he has to admit but her attacks are not fast enough that he is in any danger even if she hits. Her moves were raw and sensual in a way that can only be truly appreciated by another fighter. Her strikes were designed to be precise to take out an opponent in an instant, no second chances. Her eyes flashed like lightning as she struck like a cobra. Weaving almost hypnotically like a serpent. It is flawlessly beautiful.</p><p>Sasuke has fought a snake before and falls into stance and motions automatically. His hands snapping out like strikes of a viper. He struck suddenly seeing his opening. His hand with speed and sharpness, tore through flesh and bone like nothing. He snapped out of his battle haze when she cried out in pain. Itachi’s shout loud in his ears. He hadn’t pulled his punch as he should have in a spar- his fist now embedded in her ribs between her breasts just over her heart...Oh god what have I done?! </p><p>A trickle of blood slides out the corner of her lips and he swallows convulsively. Suddenly it is another face another body lifted helplessly as he punched the chidori through his chest. The blood soaking his arm and the flutter of his heart pounding against it as the broken ribs tore at his skin... Oh gods Naruto...“I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.” He can feel her muscle beating frantically against his skin slicked with crimson. That feeling is never going to leave him. </p><p>“S’okay.” she tries to say with a smile. He pulls his hand out of her chest with a sick sounding pop, catching her as she falls. She shudders and he is filled with guilt as he sees her lips tighten around a grimace of pain. Clearly immortal doesn’t mean unfeeling. She is in pain and he hangs his head. He hadn’t meant to hurt her and seeing the injury heal did nothing but remind him that had she not been Kagome, she would have been dead. He would have just killed her. Itachi falls to his knees beside her to examine the damage, his eyes are pained and tormented.</p><p>“Kagome I am so very sorry- wait- what is this?” </p><p>Itachi looks up at the question and both brothers peer in to Sasuke’s bloody palm- at the small bloody sphere in confusion. </p><p>Her eyes question Sasuke though she doesn’t speak and he feels like she is weighing his soul. With a frown he pushes it back inside the healing wound, he doesn’t know why, but he has the feeling that he should not do anything less.</p><p>Her body pulses hard enough to shake him as he holds her. There is a strange tingling in the air around her and Sasuke and Itachi stare in amazement. The slowly closing wound sealed like before, after all the blood on her clothes and body returned. </p><p>She takes a shuddering breath. “Thank you, for not taking it.”</p><p>“What was that?” Sasuke asks looking at his hand tingling with some strange feeling. He is certain he won’t ever forget the feeling of having his hand as a lethal weapon thrust through her fragile body or the sight of her lips tinted crimson with blood as she watched him with that sphere. He wants to be sick and to hide from her all at once but she had curled her fist in his clothes his pant leg and he is obliged to remain to hear her answer to his question. </p><p>One thing he knows for absolute certainty, after he meets with Naruto and learns whatever the blond plans for him, Sasuke is putting up his weapons he will never risk hurting another precious person again. </p><p>That is his nindo. </p><p>He supposes though it seems odd to think of it that way. He is free to live as he chooses, he can stop fighting now. The Uchiha no longer need to be a ninja family. He imagines that his grandfather is rolling in his grave for that thought, but he is determined to not fight again if he can help it.   </p><p>“The Shikon no tama, my burden and my physical other half; you can say I too am a Jinchuuriki. It doesn’t take form often and it has been silent for a while since granting that last wish. It is that single orb that nearly destroyed the world where I lived before. I was afraid for a moment that I would fail again, Sasuke. I am cursed. Everything I care for turns to ruin and despair. I can save the world but I cannot save myself. I’m so sorry.”     </p><p>“Why should you be sorry?” Sasuke asks helping her to her feet, relief warring with the guilt.</p><p>Itachi catches her up into his arms the second she is on her feet. “I thought I lost you.” he whispers. “You have nothing to be sorry for as Sasuke says.”</p><p>Kagome closes her eyes. “Because of me you are both suffering again. Don’t blame yourself Sasuke, I lost my temper and attacked you the fault is mine. I’m immortal Sasuke, I told you that. It was a clean hit, the loss is mine.”</p><p>Sasuke looks sick. “I hurt you! Don’t brush it aside like nothing! Immortal doesn’t mean immune to pain! I saw you. I saw that it hurt you. I had your blood on my hands! Your blood, innocent blood! I nearly fucking killed him! I put my fist through his chest and felt everything! I punctured his fucking lung and I knew I had killed him. I knew it. And I laughed because I couldn’t cry!”</p><p>“Sasuke...” Itachi breathed reaching out to him. </p><p>“Shhh, Sasuke. Come here.” Kagome pulled him close and pressed his head to her chest. </p><p>“Listen, it’s still beating. His is still beating. He healed right?”</p><p>“Yeah right in front of me.” </p><p>“Then he is fine. Let go of your guilt, Sasuke. You can’t continue like this.”</p><p>“I’m not going to, I-I am laying down my weapons. I’m not fighting anymore. I won’t hurt anyone else. Not you or Itachi or Naruto. Never again, I promise you.”</p><p>“No, don’t promise that, Sasuke. Because you will fight to defend him right? Naruto needs you to fight beside him. You are strong, but do you always want him to fight for you?” Kagome ran soft fingers through his hair. “Watching the one you care for turn their back as they leave to fight for you is painful. It’s more painful than you can imagine. The uncertainty and the guilt eat at you and you think...if only I had been stronger. If only I had known how to shoot an arrow better or had a better grasp on my power.” </p><p>Her voice breaks and Sasuke feels the tears as they liberally sprinkle his shoulder, “the worst is...if only I had been there I could have saved them.” </p><p>Sasuke wraps his arms around her with a feeling of understanding. Loss is something they share. </p><p>Itachi moves closer and puts his arms around Sasuke; loss is something they all know. He sees it now, sees her now. After hearing her story, he knows now that she is a lost and broken woman with an enormous gift, a curse, she is not a kami at least not in the sense he understands, but lonely soul seeking relief for the pain, his lover, his other half is just as broken as he had been, only he doesn't have the power to heal her. </p><p>He can only love her. </p><p>Immortality must be harsh penance for someone so pure. I’m here. He thinks as he holds them both as they cling to each other seeking the solace of not being alone. Sasuke, Kagome I’m here. </p><p>The world shifted around them as they shimmered out again. Where they were was anyone’s guess. </p><p>“Uh, where are we?” Sasuke asks uncertain what just happened. White tiled walls glisten in the half light from under the closed door. Where they are standing is oddly familiar. </p><p>Kagome chokes on the gasp of shock. “Oh, god. We are in Naruto’s bath tub in Konoha.”  Her barrier springs forth to hide them from detection rendering them all but invisible here, and then the over use of her power hits her like a freight train. </p><p>She drops like a stone in a dead faint Sasuke’s arm the only thing that keeps her from falling to the bottom of the tub. Itachi had let go for an instant to climb out. “Nii san! Kagome is…”</p><p>“I know. We can rest here and recover. So, long as no one knows that we are here it should be fine. We will let her rest and when she comes to we will head back to Suna.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>It’s loud, really loud to newly sensitive ears. The sounds, everything is like a radio on full volume next to his ears. The cacophony is deafening like everything is speaking, laughing, talking, screaming, shouting and moving all at once. He wants to press his hands to his ears and shut it all out but he can’t summon the strength. He takes a deep breath. Smells filter through his nose some he can place and some he can’t but they also seem stronger and more intense. What happened to me? He asks silently waiting for an answer from Kurama. There is no reply just the random thoughts that run through his head. Kurama is gone. He can’t feel him or sense the corrosive chakra any more. There is just a gaping emptiness now. “Oh god.” He murmurs and cringes at the sound. The merging must have happened and Kurama is gone forever. Helpless to move Naruto can only lay there drowning in the cacophony of sound and scent while tears leak from his eyes. </p><p>“Push it out kit.” The voice is a quiet command but Naruto whips his head to the direction of the voice. It sounds different, softer and less harsh with the other sounds to dampen it. His eyes snapping open is a mistake which he instantly regrets. The light stabs at his vision like heated pokers. “Slowly Naruto. Everything is too much for you just yet.” </p><p>“Kurama?” Naruto asks quietly his hopeful question hanging like his heart on his sleeve. He tries again to open his eyes this time slowly giving them time to adjust to the brightness of… night? Huh? The figure sitting close to him is cast in shadows but he can make out red hair and crimson eyes soft with worry. They are so familiar that Naruto reaches for him.  </p><p>“Yes, kit. It’s me. We have both been reborn. First you need to eat. To survive you will need both food and sex, lots of it. Second you need to relearn how to move. Your youkai reflexes are going to be faster than you are used to and you will need to learn to adjust your strength.”</p><p>“Kurama, god, I’m glad you are still here. But stop shouting ‘ttebayo.” </p><p>“Kit, push it out like you are throwing out your chakra to defend. Your youki will make a barrier to lessen the intensity.”</p><p>Throw out my chakra? But I can’t feel any. This is weird. Wait what is this? Reaching inside himself he touches a spark of something that kind of feels like natural energy. His light touch unleashes a veritable flood. Energy surges through his veins strengthening and energizing him, he gasps at the vast amount. The chakra reserves he’d had were a mere drop to this. “Oh, my god! Kurama it’s too much!”</p><p>“Yeah, it is. Now pull it back. Pull it inside you, don’t worry you are now made of natural energy it flows through you like a life force you can’t take in too much, so pull it in.”</p><p>It is like flexing a muscle or more like breathing in deeply the energy slid beneath his skin once again. Like the calm on a vast sea the power waited inside. “This is amazing Kurama! Is this how you always felt?”</p><p>Kurama chuckles lightly, “yes. However, I was born into this power. I know how to use a mere trickle, you will have to learn from scratch. If you are not careful a single sneeze could destroy a city.” </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen as he considers the concept. “I could crush Kakashi.” He looks at his clawed fingers in horror. How is he going to be able to touch his love now?</p><p>Kurama gives him a sympathetic nod “Yes kit, humans are very fragile which is why most youkai prefer to avoid the complication. But it is not impossible. Kakashi is resilient and for a while you might have to let him take the lead in your love making. I could hold you down for him?” the offer seems innocent but Naruto shakes his head, “No way, ttebayo!” A scent tickles his nose and Naruto wants to leap up and tackle the man but he doesn’t he forces himself to be very still. “Kakashi.” He breaths. </p><p>“Yo, Naruto, Kurama san.” The copy nin says blithely dropping to the sand next to the blanket where Naruto is laying. “Maa there is a lot to discuss isn’t there you two.” The changes in Naruto are kind of staggering, he was beautiful before but now he is irresistibly so. The big blue eyes had taken on a narrower appearance and had darkened to an indigo blue as deep and mysterious as the night sky without the myriad of stars. Every motion the blond kitsune made is fluid and sensual, graceful in a way Naruto had never allowed himself to be. It is eerie to think that this sensual creature was once a human boy who was labeled as the worst in his class. Everything about the blond now screamed sensual and predator. Kakashi reached out and carefully touched his slightly pointed ear. He still looks human except not. A smile tugs at his lips as Naruto shivers.</p><p>Naruto is shocked speechless as unbelievable pleasure explodes through his body. It is a simple touch but it felt like a thousand sensual touches all at once. “Oh, god.” Every detail about the silver haired man is in stark clarity now, his scent is making Naruto’s mouth water. His breath is quickening and his heart is beginning to pound. Kami he wants this man to take him. </p><p>“Want me to hold you down kit?” Kurama asks again. His tone amused. Kakashi looks confused, all he did was touch Naruto’s ear. Kurama glances over at the silver haired nin with a predatory grin. “You aroused him, now you need to help him out. A kitsune’s ears are very sensitive to touch. If you were trying to get his attention, you got it, Kakashi.” </p><p>Kakashi gapes, “eh? Help him-oh I um…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything more that hold Naruto down for you. He doesn’t know his strength yet.” </p><p>“Ah, that makes sense.” He glances down at the blond who is flushed and panting. Sexy oh god! I want to devour him. His pants are too tight and restrictive but he has qualms about the sand and being in the open. </p><p>Naruto rolls on to his belly and lifts his ass into the air in invitation before looking back at the copy nin, with a pleading look, “please Kakashi, fuck me. Don’t hold back.” Kakashi can’t resist that plea for anything in the world. Its unfortunate this is their first time and like this... Kurama seizes Naruto’s wrists pinning him in place as Kakashi moves behind the blond. The sound of the zipper sliding down is torture for the blond. “hurry ‘ttebayo. Please.” Kakashi tugs Naruto’s pants down around his knees.</p><p>“I don’t have any lube. This will hurt you.” Kakashi pants out straining not to bury himself to the hilt inside his lover. Kurama lets go and spits into his palm before holding it out to Kakashi. </p><p>“Kitsune saliva when we are aroused makes for excellent lubrication. It numbs, tingles and relaxes all while heightening the pleasure.” He says by way of explanation. </p><p>Kakashi lets the saliva drip into his hand and then nods in thanks. The slickness of the liquid will work fine. He slicks himself and runs a finger around Naruto’s entrance. Naruto practically wails in pleasure. Kakashi can’t hold himself back any longer and with one motion he is balls deep in his blond and gritting his teeth. Naruto bucks but Kurama is holding him down with hands and the strength of a mountain. “Hold on Naruto, I haven’t started yet.” He promises as he grips the slender hips and eases out to the tip of his cock. With a snap of his hips he plunges in again drawing a gasp and low moan. This pace will kill him he thinks before tightening his grip and shifting his knees “Here we go.”  Kakashi groans before setting a bruising pace that has them both lost in a sensual haze. </p><p>Kurama closes his eyes letting his body absorb just a touch of the energy they are releasing. He shudders as the strength returns to his limbs more fully. He hadn’t realized until that moment how much he’s been restrained. His energy unfurls around and through him like a tidal wave and then just as quickly, before it can do anything to disturb the coupling, he pulls in back inside. It feels good to be free and wild again. </p><p>The seal for the Jinchuuriki did more than just hold him captive it cut off his connection to the world. The energy he had, was all he had- but now his power and strength are nearly limitless, though he’s never had to test that theory. Now he has the strength to protect her; to protect them all. Now free, he can find a way for her to fall in love with him. He just has to find her. </p><p>He also has a promise to keep to Naruto that he will teach him to be youkai. Lost in his thoughts for a long time he doesn’t notice that Kakashi and Naruto have collapsed on each other fully spent. His mind is on Kagome and how he is going to earn her love, with Itachi as her soul-mate…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>